La bataille de Dvar
by RossTanner
Summary: Après la catastrophe d'Endor, Jay Hawkers, as de la chasse impériale, décolle du "Destiny Blade" pour une mission sans retour, rompre le blocus d'un des derniers points d'appuis de l'Empire. Abattue, blessée, elle devra survivre dans l'enfer de "New Massada", le Dien Bien Phu de l'Empire sur Dvar, la planète de boue. Mais les pires dangers sont rarement là ou on les attend…
1. Introduction

_Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire de fond et les personnages sortent de l'imagination (géniale) de Georges Lucas._

 _Ce qui va suivre est à considérer comme l'écume au sommet de la vague._

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», puis de tir bâbord S7-31 «Bunker Hill».

Le chaos…

C'est ce que vivait le canonnier Vierbein depuis le départ du dernier destroyer stellaire de l'Empire, l'ESV262, officieusement baptisé «Destiny Blade», qui avait quitté le chantier spatial de Kuat juste avant l'invasion de la planète et des chantiers de construction par les forces républicaines.

Par manque de temps, des tranches entières n'étaient pas pressurisées, et seul deux propulseurs sur trois étaient opérationnels. Une armée de techniciens travaillait sans relâche pour démarrer le troisième réacteur, mais si l'on devait en croire les rumeurs que les corvées de ravitaillement ramenaient, cela n'allait pas tout seul.

Le puis de tir, qui était le monde du canonnier et du reste de l'équipe d'artilleurs spatiaux à laquelle il appartenait, consistait en un cylindre découpé en plusieurs étages. L'étage supérieur, la tourelle en contact avec le vide spatial comprenait les systèmes de visée directe et les quatre tubes des turbolaser. En service normal, personne n'avait à y rentrer, le tir étant dirigé par les centrales de pointage et le rechargement automatique. En cas de problème de fonctionnement ou de guidage, l'accès était assuré par un sas comprenant deux combinaisons pressurisées légères, une pour le pointeur et une pour le canonnier. Ces combinaisons devaient être enfilées en un temps strictement limité, et répétitions et entrainements se succédaient sans relâche.

Immédiatement sous la tourelle se trouvait la tranche technique, qui comportait toutes les servitudes des turbolaser. Cette tranche était le domaine réservé de l'ingénieur de tir qui régnait en maître sur cet amoncellement d'armoires et de câbles de tous types et de toutes sections. Cette tranche était pressurisée et puissamment ventilée pour évacuer les calories du système.

Enfin, encore en dessous, se situait le quartier de l'équipage, qui comportait la salle commune, qui servait à la fois de réfectoire, de centre de transmission et de salle de repos, qui était pris deux par deux. Un couloir étroit partait de cette salle, qui conduisait à la quatrième artère de circulation bâbord du destroyer. Du à l'inachèvement du vaisseau, ce couloir n'était pas non plus pressurisé, et la corvée de ravitaillement qui avait lieu tous les cinq jours spatiaux (le terme étant conventionnel, la notion de jour, terrestre ou non, n'ayant aucun sens dans l'espace) devait se faire en combinaison.

De fait, le vaisseau entier n'était qu'un conglomérat de petites cellules autonomes, renforcé encore par la pressurisation lacunaire.

Vierbein en était à ce point de sa réflexion lorsque la poignée de la porte d'accès se mit à tourner. Le sergent Hanson entra dans la pièce, referma le sas, retira son casque, le rangea dans le logement prévu à cet effet, et posa sur la table centrale les vingt rations standard pour la nouvelle période d'autonomie, le tout sans prononcer un mot.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Josse, le pointeur.

-Rien d'officiel encore, mais ça grouille de «noirs» dans les parties centrales, répliqua Hanson d'une voix neutre.

Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait. Les «noirs», le surnom des Death Trooper, étaient la force d'élite de l'Empire, qui maintenait d'une main de fer la discipline dans ce qui restait de l'armée impériale. Les savoir en grand nombre dans le vaisseau ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : que l'on se dirigeait au cœur des emmerdements.

-Mais encore ? Tu as bien du apprendre quelque chose à l'ordinaire ? Ajouta Virbein.

-Il y aura une communication générale de Louchké avant la fin de la période, répondit Hanson, qui prit le tas de ration sur la table pour les mettre dans le compartiment réfrigéré.

Cela signifiait : fin de communication, foutez-moi la paix.

«De toute façon, «Le Cobra» n'aura pas le choix : on doit bien avoir la moitié de la flotte Réps au cul», intervint Haberg, l'ingénieur de tir. Il va bien falloir qu'il nous dise quand on doit faire préchauffer nos canons.

Haberg ne pensait qu'en terme professionnel. Son cœur et son cerveau devaient se trouver dans ses armoires parmi les prises et les disjoncteurs, se dit Virbein.

«Le Cobra» était le surnom de l'amiral Louchké, en rapport avec son aspect froid et impassible. Malgré cette appellation peu protocolaire, il était très respecté par la troupe et avait fait mainte fois ses preuves lors de la retraite qui avait suivi la destruction de l'étoile de la mort.

Les quatre hommes ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment.

Les équipages avaient été formés à la hâte, juste avant le départ, en totale infraction avec les règlements de la flotte qui prescrivait toujours une longue préparation au sol avant de partir en mission dans l'espace.

Des quatre, Josse était le plus expérimenté. Il avait déjà servi à Yavin et Endor, ou il était sur le Devastator. Récupéré sur le Thunderflare après la destruction de celui-ci, il avait suivi la retraite du reste de l'escadre jusqu'à Kuat, d'où il avait été finalement affecté au «Destiny Blade». Avoir participé à deux batailles perdues lui avait donné un grand respect et une grande soif de revanche à l'égard des forces républicaine.

Venaient ensuite Hanson et Haberg, qui avaient aussi servi à Endor sur le Stalker, quoique pas au même emplacement, puis Vierbein, qui était sur le Tyrant à Hoth, ou il avait été blessé par le tir du fameux canon ionique des rebelles. Après une longue convalescence, il avait été affecté à un croiseur léger de classe Pursuit, à bord duquel il avait participé à quelques escarmouches secondaires.

Le départ avait eu lieu il y a six jours, juste avant la prise du chantier par les forces expéditionnaires républicaines, les LRSS, les fameux «Long Range Space Squad». Ceux-ci avaient donné l'assaut à la garnison de la planète, qui avait résisté le temps au vaisseau de quitter ses cales et de se mettre en route vers l'espace libre. Le LRSS, trop faiblement armé pour affronter directement un destroyer stellaire, avait du se résigner à le laisser partir mais il avait certainement alerté le reste de la flotte qui devait actuellement se mettre en formation et calculer sa trajectoire d'interception pour surgir d'un moment à l'autre de l'hyperespace.

En quittant le chantier, le vaisseau avait emporté en plus de sa dotation standard de TIE, trois transporteurs et une escadrille de SturmRam, ces TIE/sa blindés dotés d'un armement lourd leur permettant d'affronter directement les frégate républicaines.

Du fait de la non-pressurisation de tranches entières du vaisseau, les équipages embarqués devaient dormir dans ou autour de leur vaisseaux, ce qui ne facilitait pas la cohabitation avec l'équipage du destroyer. La surpopulation énervait tout le monde, sentiment encore renforcé par les conditions acrobatique du départ du chantier.

De son poste, c'est tout ce que savait le canonnier à ce jour.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262, « Destiny Blade », salle de conférence.

L'amiral Louchké était assis au bout de la table de rapport, la place protocolaire en usage dans la flotte de l'Empire. Devant lui se tenaient les responsables techniques : navigation, propulsion, support et soute. A sa droite, les chefs d'escadrilles embarquées, soit chasse, transport et assaut. Contrairement à la dotation habituelle, il n'y avait pas de groupe de bombardement, celui-ci ayant été remplacé par l'escadrille d'assaut. A sa gauche enfin, les places réservées aux dignitaires. L'éclairage de la salle était assuré par des luminaires portatifs de campagne, le câblage interne du vaisseau n'ayant pas pu être complété avant le départ.

Ce furent d'abord les responsables techniques qui s'exprimèrent. La navigation avait peu à dire, ignorant encore la destination finale du vaisseau. L'amiral appris néanmoins que l'ensemble du matériel avait été étalonné et que la passerelle de commandement principale était pleinement opérationnelle, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle compte tenu des circonstances.

Vint ensuite le tour de la propulsion, pour qui le rapport fut plus long et les nouvelles nettement moins bonnes. En effet, le propulseur central ne fonctionnait toujours pas, la dernière tentative de démarrage s'étant soldée par une explosion et plusieurs morts dans la chambre des pompes. Une nouvelle tentative était prévue à la fin de la période, mais en attendant la vitesse ne permettait pas d'effectuer le grand saut pour échapper à la flotte ennemie.

Après la brève intervention des responsables support et soute, Louchké prit la parole :

-J'ai à vous communiquer les ordres du Conseil Impérial. La mission qui nous a été confiée est de briser le blocus de Dvar et d'assurer le renforcement de la garnison de «New Massada».

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette déclaration. Tous pensaient la même chose : Dvar était à plusieurs années lumières de Kuat. Comment penser y arriver avec un vaisseau incapable d'accélérer ? De plus, la base impériale était soumise depuis des mois au blocus implacable de la flotte républicaine, qui avait réussi malgré de lourdes pertes à débarquer sur la planète. Deux frégates patrouillaient en permanence autour du système auquel appartenait Dvar et à part quelques petits vaisseaux de contrebandiers, rien ne parvenait à la garnison ou ce qu'il en restait.

L'amiral poursuivit : «A cet effet, la présence à bord des transporteurs et de deux régiments de la légion noire doit nous permettre de remplir cette mission avec succès».

«Tu parles !» pensa très fort le responsable soute. «Rien ne dit que les deux régiments soient destinés à la garnison. Cela m'étonnerait fort que le premier conseiller Pestage sacrifie sa garde prétorienne dans la fournaise de «New Massada»».

Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'amiral.

Ulysse Louchké était natif de Commenor, fils d'un petit fonctionnaire impérial. Il avait intégré l'académie impériale d'où il en était sorti à un rang honnête pour commander d'abord sur canonnière d'assaut, puis il était rapidement monté en grade jusqu'à prendre le commandement d'une frégate à Yavin, puis d'un destroyer à Hoth.

Pour d'obscures raisons, il avait été arrêté après cette bataille pour haute trahison, dégradé et interné au Jagg Island Detention Center.

Après la destruction de l'étoile de la mort, l'Empire manquant dramatiquement d'officiers supérieurs, il avait été libéré, réintégré à son ancien grade aux effectifs d'active, et assuré la protection des régiments impériaux lors de la retraite jusqu'à Kuat. Il n'avait appris sa nomination sur l'ESV262 (qui ne s'appelait pas encore le « Destiny Blade ») qu'une semaine avant l'appareillage.

Es-tu encore celui que tu as été ? Et si on ne t'avait confié cette mission que pour mieux te perdre, et nous avec ?

Il tourna ensuite légèrement la tête du coté des dignitaires. Il y en avait quatre, tous des hommes.

Le premier s'appelait Heini Crebs. C'était un homme âgé, assez grand, maigre et un peu voûté. Il ne portait pas d'uniforme, mais la tunique des Jedi, quoique l'ordre Jedi n'existât parait-il plus. Il portait aussi à la ceinture un sabre laser, en complète contradiction avec les règlements de la flotte qui proscrivait le port permanent des armes individuelles à bord des vaisseaux. Il devait cette liberté à son statut d'envoyé spécial du Conseil Impérial auprès de l'amiral chargé de contrôler le bon déroulement de la mission.

Qu'est-ce que as pu bien faire pour sauver ta peau ? Se demanda le responsable soute. Un trou noir doit être lumière à coté de ta conscience…

Le suivant était un colonel des Death Trooper, ce qui indiquait son appartenance au premier cercle de l'Empire. Il avait pour nom Ayad Isse et commandait les deux régiments de la garde noire.

Le troisième, le plus jeune, s'appelait Ryan Taman. Il portait un uniforme de capitaine de la garde impériale et commandait les troupes de renfort destinées à Dvar. Il avait aussi dirigé à Kuat le combat de retardement contre le LRSS. Etoile montante de l'armée impériale, il rêvait de briller dans cette campagne et d'intégrer la garde noire.

Le dernier enfin, portait aussi une tenue de Jedi mais pas de sabre laser. Il était petit, ridé, et n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de se mêler à la conversation en cours. Seuls ses yeux parcouraient lentement l'assistance. Sa fonction était la même que celle d'Heini Crebs, mais lui devait suivre Ryan Taman et les troupes de renforts sur Dvar.

Il avait accepté sans hésitation ni murmure cette mission qui ressemblait plutôt à un suicide sur ordre. Son nom était Wolfgang Bujac.

Heini Crebs prit la parole :

-Amiral, le Conseil Impérial vous a accordé sa confiance pour cette opération vitale pour l'empire. Vous savez que Dvar est le dernier point d'appuis avancé de ce qui reste de notre territoire spatial. Je ne doute pas un seul instant de votre détermination…

-Je serai bien curieux de savoir comment, nom de Dieu ! L'interrompit sèchement Ryan Taman. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce rafiot peut nous être utile pour servir l'Empire !

Il fixa Louchké droit dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes censé nous amener à Dvar pour appuyer notre débarquement et vous êtes incapable d'accélérer !

Tous les membres de l'assemblée se figèrent sauf l'amiral. Lui regardait Taman et en même temps semblait voir derrière lui.

Ce fut à Isse d'intervenir :

-Non, non, Ryan, pas comme ça. Tu es invité sur le vaisseau de l'amiral, il faut être poli. Il t'a autorisé à monter à bord toi et tes hommes, et là, tu vois, il va t'expliquer comment il compte s'y prendre pour t'amener à pied d'œuvre.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, comme quand on veut calmer un enfant capricieux.

Louchké reprit alors la parole :

-La situation est la suivante : nous n'avons pas actuellement les capacités de passer en hypervitesse. Si la nouvelle tentative échoue, les troupes impériales devront sans tarder quitter le vaisseau pour faire le trajet par leurs propres moyens vers Dvar.

Il se tourna à sa droite et s'adressa aux équipages embarqués :

-Réunissez-vous et établissez un plan de navigation et d'attaque de la flotte de blocus républicaine. Vous avez dix heures pour revenir nous présenter ce que vous aurez trouvé.

Taman reprit la parole. Il ne regardait plus l'amiral mais les chefs d'escadrilles.

-Vous n'imaginez quand même pas attaquer les frégates républicaines sans destroyer ?  
-Oh que si ! répondit une voix nette face à lui.

L'officier qui venait de parler ainsi était le commandant de l'escadrille d'assaut.

Elle s'appelait Jay Hawkers. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, plutôt musclée, avec un visage banal et des cheveux coupés courts. Sa veste d'uniforme de la flotte impériale portait les insignes de major, de pilote de vaisseau et, moins courant, de tireur d'élite.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait et nous le ferons encore, ajouta-elle.

Taman reprit :

-J'espère pour vous que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !  
-Nous détruiront ces vaisseaux ou nous y mourrons tous ! répliqua Jay.

Crebs la regarda. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut pensa-il.

L'amiral conclut :

-L'essentiel a été dit. Nous allons laisser les chefs d'escadrille travailler et nous verrons ce qu'ils ont préparé pour appuyer le débarquement. Prochaine réunion de commandement dans dix heures.

Tous les participants de la réunion se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans un mot.


	2. En un combat douteux

TB-TT «Ghost Raider», équipage non attribué, bataille planétaire de Dvar.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda au moins pour la dixième fois le conducteur.  
-Ta gueule Yil, répondit aussi pour la dixième fois Julius Mansour, le chef de char.

Dans la pénombre, il essuya encore une fois la lentille de son périscope de visée. Le poste de pilotage était une véritable étuve, la climatisation était en panne et tout dégouttait de condensation. Il se concentra pour essayer de distinguer une ombre ou un mouvement dans la brume devant le char.

Le TB-TT n'était pas employé comme le règlement de campagne des blindés impériaux le prescrivait car cela faisait bien longtemps que «New Massada» n'était plus une base de l'Empire comme les autres.

Le char était rangé jambes repliées dans une espèce de fosse qui comportait deux rampes. La rampe avant s'évasait pour laisser le maximum de débattement à la tête et à son armement, la rampe arrière était de la largeur du char et ne servait qu'à la mise en position.

Une fois le quadripode placé dans sa tranchée, des filets de camouflage étaient disposés pour le masquer ainsi que les deux rampes, et ces filets étaient ensuite recouverts de la boue et de la poussière grise qui caractérisaient la planète. Le char était donc quasiment enterré, ne formant qu'une faible ondulation de terrain, comme il y en avait en quantité dans les plaines de Dvar.

Dans cette configuration, la vitre blindée du poste de pilotage était inutilisable, seul le périscope, dûment camouflé lui aussi, pouvait être utilisé pour guider le pointage et le tir.

Ce luxe de précaution était rendu nécessaire par l'écrasante supériorité aérienne des forces républicaines.

Il y avait toujours trois ou quatre Y-Wing en maraude prêt à fondre sur tout mouvement suspect. Tous les déplacements des quelques rares véhicules survivants devaient se faire juste avant l'aube, en profitant du brouillard qui diffusait les détecteurs des forces républicaines.

La base spatiale de l'Empire et ses pistes d'atterrissage avaient été balayées aux premiers jours de l'offensive républicaine, rendant par la suite impossible tout atterrissage et toute évacuation sanitaire.

Au début, le ravitaillement avait pu être assuré par des transporteurs légers qui larguaient leurs containers à basse altitude, puis le blocus se resserrant, ils furent remplacés par des navettes automatiques et enfin par plus rien du tout après la destruction des relais de guidage par la flotte républicaine.

A ce stade de la bataille, seuls deux minuscules vaisseaux de contrebandiers assuraient le ravitaillement de la base trois fois par semaine. Les munitions, en particulier les armes lourdes, avaient la priorité absolue. Venaient ensuite les pièces de rechange, puis le ravitaillement, en dernier le matériel médical. Les vaisseaux repartaient ensuite après avoir chargé du minerai, présent sous forme de veines affleurantes à la surface de la planète et qui servaient ensuite à d'obscurs trafics. L'extraction avait d'abord été assurée par des détenus militaires, puis les pertes augmentant dans les rangs des défenseurs, par des prisonniers républicains.

Julius essuya encore une fois son oculaire. A son coté, l'artilleur ne disait rien.

-Elle s'est peut-être endormie, se dit-il.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas trop à ce sujet, Esi était le meilleur canonnier qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Il regarda encore dans l'oculaire et plissa les yeux. Une légère variation de couleur venait d'apparaitre, encore lointaine, suivi d'une seconde, puis encore de deux autres. Elles se rapprochaient lentement, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut au début.

Il dit d'une voix sèche au reste de l'équipage :

-Ils arrivent. Quatre. Un à onze, deux à une et un à trois. Distance estimée 1000 mètres.

Ses deux équipiers s'activèrent dans la pénombre du poste, Esi chauffant les tubes des lasers, Yil mettant sous prétension les actionneurs des pattes du char. Tout l'équipage enfila son casque en gardant encore la visière relevée. Elle ne serait abaissée qu'au début du combat, afin de retarder l'apparition de la buée et de conserver la meilleure vision possible.

Il regarda à nouveau dans son périscope. Les quatre taches avaient un peu dérivé.

C'étaient bien quatre TP-TT qui avançaient vers eux. Par lequel commencer ? Il fallait estimer leurs positions lorsqu'ils entreraient à distance de tir. Il fit un rapide calcul mental et décida qu'il commencerait par la gauche.

Le télémètre optique indiqua 750 mètres. Il était moins précis que le laser de pointage, mais il était indétectable. 700… Il fallait attendre encore, bien que 700 soit une distance considérée comme suffisante pour déclencher une salve.

Il vérifia la dérive. Neuf, dix, quatre… Excellent, ses premières victimes se groupaient. Celui de droite par contre s'éloignait, ce qui n'était pas bien grave, les lasers des TP-TT ne pouvaient percer leur blindage qu'à moins de 400 mètres. On aura toujours bien le temps de s'en occuper après.

600, 500 mètres… Maintenant il fallait agir.

-Yil, Elévation au signal ! Esi, tir sur deux cibles à neuf !

Esi bascula quelques interrupteurs de son panneau de contrôle.

-Lasers armés ! dit-elle à son chef.

450 mètres maintenant. La bonne distance.

-Lève et tire ! Cria-t-il.

Le Char se leva d'un bloc, écartant les filets de camouflage. La tête se retrouva au ras du sol, ses lasers presque à l'horizontale, déjà pointés vers le premier bipode républicain.

Ils virent par la vitre le TP-TT éclater, une se ses jambes faisant encore un pas sur son élan avant de s'écraser dans la boue. Esi ajusta la décharge suivante, et un deuxième bipode explosa à la suite.

Baisse !

Le char se replia dans sa tanière. Julius se remis immédiatement au périscope. Le troisième bipode, celui du centre, les avait repérés et courait maintenant à pleine vitesse vers la gauche pour les attaquer de flanc. Le quatrième accourait aussi et revenait vers le char enterré.

Il fallait faire vite. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres et il pourra tirer. Il donna les coordonnées à l'équipage et cria à nouveau :

-Lève et tire !

Raté ! Le bipode avait anticipé le mouvement et était reparti en arrière.

Un malin celui-la se dit Julius, mais comme tu fais, camarade, tu perds la distance pour tes propres armes.

Comme s'il l'avait écouté, le TP-TT repartit en avant. C'est exactement ce que l'artilleur attendait. Les armes oscillèrent, puis les lasers sectionnèrent la patte gauche du char républicain. Il se coucha sur le coté et commença à fumer.

Baisse !

Restait le quatrième, qui avait disparu du champ de la vitre blindée. Julius se précipita sur le périscope, le mit en grand champ et balaya autour du char.

Il dut pas mal tourner et agrandir pour le voir. Le bipode leur tournait le dos et rentrait vers les lignes républicaines.

-Il abandonne ses camarades ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'une formidable explosion se produisit juste à coté de la tranchée. Un Y-wing venait de passer à vingt mètres d'altitude, le second suivait. Bien que gêné par la poussière de son leader, le début de sa rafale atteignit le char, perçant la soute qui servait à embarquer les trooper et qui était vide.

Ça aurait fait un beau carnage, se dit Julius.

Les deux Y-Wing virèrent à droite.

Bien joué ! Reconnut Julius. Les quatre TP-TT avaient été un appât, et il y avait bien mordu. Mais existait-il une autre solution ? Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux six morts des équipages de bipodes. Coriaces quand même ces Réps. Pas autant que nous, bien sûr, mais quand même.

Yil ! Sortie haute ! Gauche pleine puissance !

Il aurait fallu fuir, se réfugier parmi des arbres, dans un vallon encaissé ou au milieu d'un nid de lasers antiaérien. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela sur Dvar. Juste cette plaine grise, légèrement ondulée comme un océan de boue. Quand aux lasers antiaérien, ils avaient du exister, peut-être, il y a longtemps, dans le monde parallèle des états-majors.

Il fallait donc continuer à se battre, encore et encore.

Le char se leva entièrement, dépliant ses pattes. Il sortit par l'avant et tourna sur la gauche pour pouvoir courir dans le no man's land parallèlement à la ligne de front.

Tout l'équipage avait baissé ses visières dès la sortie de la tranchée.

Julius surveillait le ciel pour anticiper la trajectoire des deux vaisseaux. Heureusement, le temps était humide et il pouvait parfaitement observer leurs traînées de condensation. Ils faisaient un large virage et reviendraient sur leur gauche. Il fit tourner le char pour leur faire face. Il dit à l'artilleur :

-Ils arrivent, Feu à volonté !

Le TB-TT tira de toutes ses pièces. Le premier Y-Wing encaissa quelques impacts, mais put terminer sa passe, sonnant le haut de la tête du quadripode et perçant de nouveau la soute. Il y eut quelques gerbes d'étincelles et des alarmes se déclenchèrent dans la cabine, tandis que le chasseur-bombardier s'éloignait en laissant une traînée de fumée de son propulseur gauche.

Le deuxième vaisseau attaqua à la suite, mais Esi avait eu le temps d'affiner son pointage.

La décharge de laser atteignit le Y-Wing en plein poste de pilotage mais le vaisseau désemparé poursuivit sa trajectoire légèrement descendante et percuta à pleine vitesse le TB-TT. La jambe avant droite fut arrachée et l'épave finit par se désagréger sur la jambe arrière en provoquant un début d'incendie des actionneurs.

Yil par un prodige de conduite avait réussi à ne pas faire tomber le char sous le choc.

Julius jeta un coup d'œil par le périscope. Il allait donner l'ordre à Yil de plier les jambes pour abaisser le centre de gravité, lorsqu'il vit deux reflets se rapprocher droit sur eux.

-Hostiles pleine droite ! Hurla-il.

Le canonnier fit pivoter la tête, mais c'était trop tard.

Le premier Y-Wing tira de toutes ses armes sur la jambe arrière en train de brûler et la sectionna au niveau du genou. Le second perça encore une fois la soute et fit exploser les accumulateurs arrière.

Le TB-TT tomba de toute sa hauteur sur le coté droit.

Dans la cabine, ce fut le chaos. Des panneaux se détachèrent, des faisceaux se rompirent, et plus grave, des courts-circuits apparurent, ce qui vaporisa instantanément une partie du câblage des armes. Julius sentit la morsure de la vague de chaleur à travers sa combinaison.

Quelqu'un hurlait, certainement Esi d'après le son de la voix.

Julius rampa dans la fumée grésillante, atteignit la trappe d'évacuation supérieure et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air et replongea à l'intérieur pour tenter de retrouver le reste de son équipage. Il se cogna d'abord à Yil, qui avait rampé contre la vitre frontale. Un malin celui-la, se dit-il en laissant passer.

Il finit par trouver Esi qui avait eu moins de chance. Elle avait été bloquée et brûlée par les armoires de tir. Il la dégagea et la poussa par l'ouverture. Une de ses jambes était presque intacte, l'autre déjà quasi carbonisée. La fin classique du tankiste.

Il sortit à son tour, rampa sur les coudes, eut un haut le cœur, ouvrit sa visière et se mit à vomir.

Esi continuait de hurler.

Mais bordel, ou trouvent-ils encore la force de gueuler comme ça ? pensa-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Il leva la tête jeta un coup d'œil panoramique. Et il vit d'autres TP-TT qui couraient dans sa direction. Il vit aussi que des fantassins se tenaient accrochés aux flancs des bipodes.

Ils n'ont pas peur d'être secoués, se dit-il.

Il ne fallait pas rester immobile, ils allaient rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il prit Esi sur son dos, et essaya de retourner vers les lignes amies. Il y avait quatre cent mètres, ce qui dans sa situation valait dix kilomètres. Ou dix parsecs. Ou peut-être une année lumière ou deux. De toute façon, en portant son artilleur blessé, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il se retourna. Les TP-PP s'étaient arrêtés et couvraient les fantassins. Ils se méfient de nos mines et ils ont raison, pensa Julius en recommençant à courir vers les tranchée, si on pouvait appeler cela courir.

Il se retourna encore pour voir deux fantassins qui s'étaient détaché du groupe courir vers lui. Il mit la main à la ceinture pour dégainer son blaster, et ne trouva… rien. Il avait du le perdre lors de la chute du char ou en allant rechercher Esi.

Le premier fantassin leva sa pelle de tranchée, il était à cinq mètres de Julius qui entendit alors une détonation derrière lui. La décharge atteignit le soldat au cou, sa tête se mit à osciller dans tous les sens avant qu'il ne s'effondre, emporté par son élan, aux pieds du tankiste. Son camarade subit le même sort.

Il entendit alors une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était Blom, qui sortait avec quelques autres de trous individuels camouflés avec soin.

-Alors comme ça on perd ses affaires ? dit-il en se penchant sur le cadavre.

Il le retourna prestement pour lui faire les poches et récupérer les munitions.

-C'était un peu chaud ce coup-ci, répondit Julius en haletant. Essaie d'être en avance la prochaine fois.

Blom ramassa la pelle et l'examina en connaisseur.

-Bel outil, finit-il par dire. Tu n'aurais pas souffert.

Esi ne criait plus.


	3. Transitions

A huit cents mètres de là, deux officiers républicains étendus sous une bâche camouflée, observaient l'engagement.

-C'était leur dernier quadripode, dit celui qui était derrière une puissante lunette.  
-Il nous a coûté assez cher comme ça, sans compter ce qu'il nous a détruit avant, répondit celui qui était derrière le binoculaire.

L'observateur qui venait de parler s'appelait Alan Kotec. Il avait le grade de sous-lieutenant et était un des très rares survivants de la première vague d'assaut sur Dvar. Il s'en était tiré sans une égratignure mais devait dormir dans un bungalow réservé à l'écart des cantonnements. Ses hurlements pendant son sommeil rendaient tout repos impossible aux autres soldats.

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont plus rien, mais ils savent rudement bien s'en servir, répondit le premier.

Ils plièrent leur matériel, et retournèrent courbés vers leurs lignes. Ils finirent par l'atteindre et descendirent dans une tranchée. Là, ils se mirent à marcher normalement. L'officier qui accompagnait Alan dit :

-Allons faire notre rapport.

Alan ne répondit pas. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que la bataille avait commencé. D'abord un mois de pilonnage spatial, qui croyait-on allait tout nettoyer, puis le débarquement proprement dit, qui s'était soldé par un désastre complet. Il se rappela l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans les frégates avant l'assaut. On étaient vraiment tous stupides. Ou fous. Ou inconscients. Ou peut-être tout ça à la fois.

Les impériaux avaient crée un inextricable réseau de tranchées, de bunkers, de postes de tir individuels, le tout parsemé de mines diverses et variées, et ils avaient sauté là-dedans à pieds joints. Trois régiments avaient été anéantis en à peine deux heures. Lui et dix soldats n'avaient dû leur survie qu'à une infime ondulation du terrain qui les avait masqués le temps de s'enterrer. Et encore, sur les dix, trois étaient déjà blessés et ne survécurent pas à la première nuit.

Mais ces huit hommes restant avaient pu le lendemain guider par radio les attaques spatiales qui avaient crée un no man's land et permis d'élargir la tête de pont. Ils étaient restés comme ça pendant une semaine, le temps que les tirs des vaisseaux en orbite fassent reculer suffisamment loin les snipers impériaux qui les harcelaient. A la fin, ce furent quatre hommes qui purent être relevés par une nouvelle escouade. Cela lui avait valu une citation à l'ordre de l'armée, un grade supplémentaire et quelques nuits qui se répétaient à l'infini dans sa mémoire.

La tranchée s'élargissait. Ils croisèrent quelques soldats, puis au détour d'une chicane, un groupe de trois scouts, membres du LRSS. Un des éclaireurs les héla :

-Alors, vous l'avez eu ?  
-On y est enfin arrivé, répondit l'officier.  
-Ça nous a coûté combien ?  
-Trois TP-TT, deux Y-Wing plus quelques soldats qui ont voulu faire du zèle.  
-On a eu de la chance qu'il y ait eu un peu de soleil sur cette foutue planète, ajouta le compagnon d'Alan. On a pu voir sa signature thermique. Camouflé comme il l'était on y serait encore.

-Vous allez où ? demanda Alan aux scouts.  
-On part tâter les défenses des impériaux, répondit un sergent qui semblait être le chef. Il faut qu'on repère leurs batteries et leurs champs de mines pour l'offensive finale !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Ça fait au moins trois mois qu'on est dans l'offensive finale ! Ne put s'empêcher de relever le compagnon de Kotec.  
-T'en pense quoi «Bloodhound» ? demanda un des éclaireurs à son chef.  
-On est là encore pour un bon moment, répondit celui-ci. Tant mieux, c'est encore meilleur quand la bête est acculée, ajouta-il avec un drôle de regard.

Alan, un peu mal à l'aise, regarda le badge sur la poitrine et lut : «Liam Spade». Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais il ne souvenait plus à quel sujet.

Ils saluèrent et chacun repartit de son côté. Alan demanda à son compagnon :

-Tu connais ce type ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
-Ah tu veux parler de «Bloodhound» ? C'est un des meilleurs éclaireurs des «LRSS».  
-C'est bizarre, c'est pas à ce sujet que j'en ai entendu parler.

-Il faut dire aussi qu'il jouit d'une solide réputation de sadique et d'assassin. Mais pour l'instant le commandement couvre.

Ça lui revenait maintenant. Une sale histoire de torture et d'exécution sommaire de prisonniers. La rumeur avait prospérée un moment, puis avait fini par s'éteindre. Manifestement, il était protégé.

Ils marchèrent en silence, et finirent par arriver au poste de commandement. Ils s'annoncèrent, entrèrent, et firent leur rapport.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262, « Destiny Blade », appartement de l'amiral.

Trois des protagonistes de la première réunion étaient dans le salon d'accueil de la suite de l'amiral. Il s'agissait de Crebs, d'Isse et enfin de Louchké, leur hôte.

Crebs parla le premier :

-Amiral, nous sommes ici pour préparer les ordres qui doivent être donnés à la prochaine conférence. Je viens de m'entretenir avec le premier conseiller Pestage qui m'a rappelé l'importance de cette mission qui pour lui doit stopper l'invasion républicaine.

Louchké répondit du tac au tac :

-J'ai eu le rapport de l'équipe technique qui travaille sur le troisième propulseur du vaisseau. Le système a été saboté et est irréparable. Nous n'atteindrons jamais Dvar.

Les deux hommes encaissèrent le choc. Crebs demanda :

-L'information a t'elle été donnée aux équipages embarqués ?  
-Non, répondit Louchké. Ça ne change rien pour eux et ils ont besoin de se concentrer sur leur plan d'attaque.  
-Les escadrilles et les transporteurs pourront atteindre Dvar ? reprit Crebs.  
-Oui, des boosters hypervéloces ont pu être embarqués, ce qui donne l'allonge nécessaire aux TIE et SturmRam. Pour les transporteurs il n'y aura pas de problème, ils ont la capacité à atteindre Dvar par leurs propres moyens.

-Quand comptez-vous les faire partir ?  
-Le plus tôt possible, juste après la conférence. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à les garder plus longtemps. Nous avons peut-être déjà une escadrille de B-Wings à nos trousses, et nous faire attaquer au beau milieu de la mise en formation d'appareillage serait une catastrophe.

Isse intervint :

-Je vais donner mes ordres pour que mes deux régiments embarquent au plus vite.  
-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua Louchké. Vous resterez à bord.

Isse sursauta comme si l'on venait de le gifler. Crebs ne fut pas loin de faire de même.

-Comment ? Mais ce ne sont pas les ordres du Conseil ! Isse criait presque.  
-Les ordres sont d'apporter un soutien à «New Massada». Il n'a jamais été précisé comment cette mission doit être remplie.  
-Mais si l'on ne renforce pas la garnison… Dit Crebs.

-La situation de la base est déjà désespérée depuis des mois. Deux régiments de plus ou de moins n'y changeront pas grand-chose.  
-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi ! Explosa Isse. C'est de la haute trahison !

Crebs regardait les deux hommes. L'amiral, froid comme un reptile, Isse ramassé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir. Il se décida à faire chuter la pression :

-Expliquez-nous vos choix.  
-Le vaisseau est perdu. Il ne peut plus manœuvrer, et sa seule utilité sera de faire perdre le plus de temps possible à la flotte républicaine pour laisser le champ libre à Taman sur Dvar.

-Vous croyez qu'il peut y arriver tout seul ? dit Isse.  
-Peut-être, répondit l'amiral. Il le pense certainement.  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous garder les deux régiments de Death Trooper à bord ? reprit Crebs.  
-Pour que les Réps aient les pires difficultés lors de l'investissement du vaisseau. Ne vous y trompez pas, nous n'aurons pas le beau rôle, notre situation sera certainement pire que sur Dvar.

-Mais pourquoi les Réps voudraient investir le vaisseau ? Ils peuvent simplement le détruire à distance à coup de canon ionique…

L'amiral eut un fin sourire :  
-Ils ne résisteront pas à la tentation de capturer un destroyer impérial. Le destroyer, la reine des batailles…

En disant cela, il s'était approché d'un ancien jeu d'échecs spatial sur une table basse, et caressa la reine, la pièce maîtresse du jeu. La pièce vacilla, roula hors des cases et vint s'immobiliser au pied d'une petite statuette représentant un dieu oublié depuis longtemps.

Un long silence se fit, qui fut finalement rompu par Isse :

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.  
-Si le Conseil n'approuve pas mes mauvais et déloyaux services, il peut toujours me relever de mon commandement, répondit l'amiral en regardant Crebs droit dans les yeux.

Crebs hocha la tête. Il dit :

-Et si les Réps ont d'autres chats à fouetter ? Nous aurons diminué nos chances de gagner sur Dvar…  
-Si nous ne sommes pas attaqués, répondit Louchké, il restera la possibilité d'utiliser les trois navettes de liaison du vaisseau pour envoyer la garde noire sur Dvar. Vos troupes y seront un peu tassées, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Isse se détendit un peu. La perspective de suivre intégralement les commandements du Conseil Impérial le rassurait. Il dit :

-Comme ça, ça me va. Si le vaisseau n'est pas attaqué dans les trois jours suivant le départ de la flotte d'intervention, je pars avec mes hommes me battre sur Dvar.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, amiral ? demanda Crebs.  
-C'est parfait, répondit Louchké.  
-Bien, tout a été dit, conclut Crebs.

Il regarda la pendule ancienne sur la cloison du salon.

-Il nous reste deux heures avant la conférence. Je vais communiquer ces informations au premier conseiller. Veuillez accepter notre congé, amiral.

Louchké sourit. Crebs respectait toujours le protocole. Il répondit :

-Autorisation accordée, représentants impériaux.

Les deux hommes saluèrent et sortirent. Dans le couloir qui menait à leurs appartements, Isse prit la parole:

-Je vais aller inspecter ces navettes de liaison. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit des vaisseaux d'agréments !  
-Tu as raison, répondit Crebs. Qui sait ce que ce diable d'homme nous réserve...  
-Tu y crois, toi, à cette histoire d'assaut des Réps ?

Crebs prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Il ne nous dit pas tout, c'est sûr, mais jusqu'à présent il a vu juste. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance et ce sera le sens de mon rapport auprès du Conseil.

Les deux hommes partirent ensuite chacun vers leurs occupations respectives.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», salle de conférence.

L'amiral Rousseau siégeait à l'extrémité de la table de rapport de la salle, qui était strictement la même que celle du «Destiny Blade», l'«Emancipator» n'étant autre que l'ancien «Accuser» capturé lors de la bataille d'Endor. La disposition des intervenants était aussi identique, les traditions des deux flottes étant très semblables. Les différences entre les deux salles se situaient dans l'éclairage, abondant ici, et la présence sur la table de rafraichissements et de coupelles de fruits.

-Messieurs, je viens de recevoir les rapports du LRSS et de nos agents sur Kuat. Le «Destiny Blade» se traîne actuellement en vitesse subluminique à six jours spatiaux de notre flotte. Les sabotages réalisés par nos agents infiltrés ont été très efficaces. Ils ne pourront jamais remettre en marche leur troisième propulseur, et nous n'aurons qu'à tendre la main pour les cueillir.

Tous les participants sourirent sauf un.

Celui qui ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale s'appelait Jed Koïnsky. Il était lieutenant au LRSS, détaché auprès de l'amiral par le quartier général comme agent de liaison.

Le responsable navigation prit la parole :

-Amiral, avec les informations dont nous disposons, nous estimons que leur vaisseau se dirige vers la nébuleuse de la miséricorde.

Un des commandants de la flotte embarquée tiqua :

-C'est étrange, c'est un coin rudement mal pavé, truffé de dévoreurs. A ma connaissance, les cartes n'existent pas, aucun vaisseau d'exploration ne s'y est aventuré.

Le dévoreur, c'est-à-dire le trou noir, était l'équivalent du Kraken ou de Moby Dick dans la mythologie des marins spatiaux.

-Il veut peut-être tenter de se mettre à l'abri le temps de réparer son propulseur, hasarda le responsable navigation.

-Cela ne servira à rien de toute façon, dit l'amiral. Il ajouta :  
-Dans combien de temps atteindra-il cet endroit ?  
-A sa vitesse actuelle, dans environ trois jours spatiaux.  
-Et quand pouvons-nous les rattraper ? Demanda l'amiral.

-Nous ne pouvons pas passer en hypervitesse, la distance est trop courte. Sachant que nous pouvons aller trois fois plus vite que lui à vitesse normale, nous y serons aussi dans trois jours.  
-Nous sommes donc capable de le rattraper juste quand il rentrera dans ce système ?  
-Oui amiral, répondit l'officier.

-Et bien c'est parfait ! Faites pousser les machines, dit l'amiral à l'attention du responsable propulsion, et bientôt, nous pourrons ajouter un trophée de plus à ma flotte et à la république !

Jed prit la parole :

-Amiral, ne pourrait-on pas plutôt leur envoyer une escadrille de B-Wing pour les immobiliser le temps que nous arrivions en force ?

L'amiral regarda Jed comme s'il venait de prononcer une obscénité.

-Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Je veux diriger personnellement l'arraisonnement !  
-Mais l'amiral qui commande ce vaisseau…

Jed fut sèchement interrompu par l'amiral :

-Ne me parlez pas de ce taulard ! Moi et ma flotte n'avons rien à craindre de cet homme ! S'emporta l'amiral.

C'est parce qu'il t'en a bien fait baver pendant leur retraite ? pensa Jed.

Mais l'amiral étant maître sur son vaisseau, il se tut.

L'amiral reprit en ouvrant les bras, comme s'il voulait bénir la foule assemblée :

-Je ferai une communication générale à l'équipage dans une heure. Officiers, allez préparer vos équipages pour la victoire !

Tout le monde applaudit.

Jed était effaré. Il se dit qu'un vent de folie était en train de souffler sur la passerelle de commandement.


	4. Proclamations

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», hangar principal.

Par manque de volume pressurisé dans le vaisseau, le briefing des pilotes se tenait dans le hangar principal et non dans la salle de commandement comme c'était l'usage. Les pilotes et membres d'équipages se tenaient rassemblés par groupes selon les escadrilles. Le groupe de transport était un peu à l'écart.

Les chefs d'escadrilles présentèrent le plan de vol aux équipages. Il prévoyait une trajectoire de préparation, puis un grand saut en hypervitesse près de Dvar. Les trois vaisseaux de transports devaient suivre une heure après pour ne pas se retrouver exposé au cœur de la bataille. Il était considéré qu'une heure était suffisante pour amoindrir sévèrement la flotte ennemie.

Le principal point délicat du plan était l'approche finale. Il fallait arriver au plus près de la formation ennemie en se faisant détecter le plus tard possible. La flotte de la République avait truffé les astéroïdes de détecteurs, d'abord le réseau «Autovon» pour la détection lointaine, puis les «Freya» prenaient le relais avec une meilleure résolution spatiale. Les brouilleurs retardaient la détection et surtout empêchaient de quantifier précisément l'ampleur de la menace.

Un autre point sensible était le passage en hypervitesse. En effet, les TIE et les SturmRam n'avaient de capacité autonome à l'atteindre, étant censés être amené à distance de combat par les croiseurs impériaux. Du fait du nombre de plus en plus limité de ces vaisseaux, les ingénieurs impériaux avaient du concevoir un palliatif, un booster à usage unique qui ne servait qu'à une projection pour être ensuite largué avant l'engagement.

La mise au point de ce dispositif ayant été assez laborieuse et émaillée d'accident, il était appelé par les équipages le «TIE Killer», le «Plug explosif» et bien d'autres surnoms encore moins protocolaires. Il nécessitait surtout un alignement parfait en début de trajectoire et avait la réputation d'être peu précis à l'arrivée du fait des tolérances de fabrication, ce qui entrainait une dispersion des formations.

-Ils nous voient de loin, dit Jay d'une voix forte. Il faudra reformer la formation serrée dès la sortie de l'hypervitesse et la garder jusqu'à l'assaut. Si l'un d'entre vous en sort, il se mettra en danger et diminuera l'efficacité du brouillage du groupe. Pensez-y et que cela n'arrive pas !

Le groupe de pilote demeura muet.

Jay balaya du regard l'assemblée. La plupart des pilotes n'avaient qu'une formation de base, ils savaient décoller, voler en ligne droite, accoster, mais pour le tir et le combat c'était une autre paire de manches. Le taux de perte de la flotte impériale ayant explosé, les écoles de pilotage n'arrivaient plus à suivre le rythme.

Elle se remémora les dernières batailles. Ce n'était qu'interrupteur d'armement oublié, inversion des commandes en cours de manœuvre, collision par fascination sur la cible, quoique cette dernière faute présentât au moins une garantie de résultat.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était une des dernières survivantes d'une époque révolue, celle ou la flotte impériale dominait les maigres escadrilles rebelles, puis républicaines.

Le changement avait été progressif, presque imperceptible au début, ce qui avait endormi la vigilance du haut état-major. Il était du pour beaucoup à la mise en service progressive des derniers X-Wing, le T65 et surtout le T70. Elle avait piloté pour évaluation des exemplaires capturés, et constaté que les chasseurs de l'Empire étaient surclassés dans tous les domaines.

Elle se remémora la conclusion du discourt d'un haut gradé de la flotte :

-Vous avez commencé cette guerre avec le TIE, vous la gagnerez avec le TIE !

Comme si le fanatisme pouvait augmenter la vitesse d'un vaisseau ou la puissance d'un laser !

Elle parcourut à nouveau les équipages. Combien se poseraient à «New Massada» ? Dix ? Cinq ? Un ? Peut-être aucun, finalement. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus aucune importance, tout retour au vaisseau mère étant impossible.

Elle serra les dents. Si elle n'y croyait plus, elle, l'as, le chef d'escadrille, le modèle, comment pourrait-elle encore les commander ?

La vague de doute reflua, et elle donna ses dernières consignes.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», quartier des équipages.

Après la conférence, Jed Koïnsky était retourné dans ses quartiers, ou il retrouva les deux sous-officiers qui l'avaient accompagné sur le vaisseau amiral. Le premier, un sergent-chef le héla :

-Alors Jed ? Cette conférence ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller casser la gueule aux impériaux ?

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le haut-parleur réservé aux annonces à l'équipage se mit en marche :

-Ici Votre amiral. Soldats et marins spatiaux, une grande victoire s'offre à vous ! Nous sommes actuellement en route pour fondre implacablement sur les derniers débris de la flotte impériale !  
Grâce au commandement éclairé de votre amiral, vous allez écrire une page de gloire immortelle de l'histoire de la flotte ! Obéissez à mes ordres et la renommée éternelle vous sera acquise !  
Vive la flotte ! Vive la République !

Le message se termina par l'air puissamment rythmé de la marche républicaine des marins spatiaux, hymne de la flotte.

Le second sous-officier s'écria, l'air joyeux :

-Ça y'est ! C'est parti ! Ça sent la médaille !

Jed répondit aux deux, l'air sombre :

-Désolé les gars, mais vous allez quitter le vaisseau.  
-Comment ! s'exclama le premier sous-officier. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Cette mission, je ne la sens pas du tout, répondit Jed. L'amiral est beaucoup trop confiant, il méprise l'adversaire et cela se termine toujours mal.  
-Mais Louchké ne peut rien faire ! Son vaisseau a été saboté ! dit le deuxième.

-Quand bien même Louchké n'aurait sous la main qu'une capsule de survie dérivant dans le vide, je prendrai encore mes précautions. Ce type est aussi dangereux que le scorpion de nos manches, répliqua Jed.

Il ajouta :

-J'ai demandé votre transfert sur deux des frégates d'assaut qui assure la protection du vaisseau amiral. Toi, ça sera la «Space Queen IV», et toi le «Hoth's Revenge II», dit-il aux deux sous-officiers.  
-Mais pourquoi nous séparer ? demanda le sergent-chef.  
-Parce que je ne sais pas d'où le coup viendra, répondit Jed. Et si nous sommes tous ensemble au même endroit et que c'est le mauvais, on ne pourra pas réagir efficacement.

Les deux sous-officiers ne cachaient pas leur scepticisme.

-Dès votre arrivée sur les frégates, vous vérifierez immédiatement les contacts avec l'antenne du LRSS de Kuat, ajouta Jed. Que l'on puisse lâcher en cas de besoin tous nos limiers.

Tout avait été dit. Les deux sous-officiers firent leurs paquetage, saluèrent et sortirent.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», puis de tir bâbord S7-31 «Bunker Hill».

Hanson, Josse, Vierbein et Haberg étaient en train de manger ensemble à la table centrale lorsque le haut-parleur réservé aux annonces à l'équipage se mit en marche :

-Ici Votre amiral. Nous sommes actuellement en route vers la nébuleuse de la miséricorde. Les vaisseaux et équipages d'attaque à destination de Dvar quitteront le bord dans deux heures. Une heure après leur départ, les transporteurs emportant les unités de renforcement de «New Massada» partiront à leur tour.  
Pour leur donner le temps d'accomplir leur mission, notre vaisseau devra alors entraîner le plus loin possible la flotte républicaine qui est certainement en ce moment à notre poursuite.

Une tâche difficile nous attend, mais je sais que tout le monde à bord accomplira son devoir jusqu'au bout. Vive la flotte ! Vive l'Empire !

La communication cessa.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent. Ce fut Hanson qui rompit le silence le premier:

-Cette fois-ci, on y est.  
-Encore combien de jours à vivre ? répondit Virbein. Et quasiment pas de femmes à bord ! Misère de nous !  
-On ne va pas faire un pli avec notre vaisseau qui se traîne ! gémit Haberg. Les Réps vont aller au tir au pigeon !

-Vos gueules, bande de larves !

C'était Josse.

-On n'est pas encore mort, continua-il, et même si cela doit arriver, il faut le leur faire payer le plus cher possible ! J'en ai marre de me faire mettre par les Réps ! C'est déjà arrivé deux fois, il n'y aura pas de troisième !

-A quoi peut bien penser l'Amiral ? demanda Hanson. J'ai discuté avec un caporal-chef qui bosse du coté de la salle des cartes. Il parait que l'amiral y est resté longtemps avec les barreurs. Mais il ne sait rien de plus.

-De toute façon, que ça marche ou pas, «Le Cobra» fera de son mieux, et je le suivrai jusqu'à la fin, conclut Josse d'un ton sans réplique.

Les deux autres, un peu gênés, regardaient leurs assiettes.

Josse s'adressa à Virbein :

-C'est notre tour de veille, on va monter dans la tourelle répéter un peu, je sens que tu en a besoin.  
-Oui, il faudra être au top, répondit Virbein en regardant de côté.

Ils se levèrent et agrippèrent l'échelle qui montait dans les étages technique. Les deux autres rangèrent la table et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers les cellules de repos.


	5. Au contact

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», hangar principal.

Le briefing ayant pris fin, les dernières consignes ayant été données, équipages et mécaniciens se mirent en place dans le hangar principal pour procéder à l'enfilage des combinaisons avant l'appareillage.

Des marques avaient été tracées sur le sol, pilotes et mitrailleurs virent se mettre en ligne, dos à dos devant leurs appareils. Les mécaniciens leur apportèrent les combinaisons, noire pour les pilotes, grises pour les autres personnels embarqués et en revêtirent les équipages selon un ballet bien ordonné.

Du fait du nombre de couches et de la complexité des combinaisons, cette procédure évitait oublis et erreurs.

La manœuvre parcourait la ligne d'une extrémité à l'autre. Une fois la fin atteinte, le dernier mécanicien faisait signe à celui du début, et le rituel recommençait. On comptait ainsi cinq cycles, casques non inclus.

Jay et Sam s'équipèrent en silence. Le début de l'habillage se faisait en sous vêtement, ce qui constituait toujours un spectacle distrayant pour le reste de l'équipage. Cela l'avait gênée au début, puis l'habitude aidant, cela avait fini par l'amuser.

Après tout, si je ne dois plus revenir, qu'ils gardent au moins de moi un dernier bon souvenir, se disait-elle.

-Ravissante la dentelle rose sur la culotte, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sam.  
-On a beau être une combattante, on n'en reste pas moins femme, répliqua Jay avec un large sourire.

Brassières et vêtements de corps étaient normalement des composants standards normalisés, mais le commandement avait fini par se rendre compte qu'une certaine tolérance dans la personnalisation améliorait le moral de la troupe.

L'habillage allait bon train. D'abord un fin linge de corps, puis la couche gonflable pour supporter les accélérations, la couche de chauffage, les plastrons pare-éclats, enfin la combinaison et ses accessoires. Chaque couche était testée par les mécaniciens qui ne faisaient signe au suivant que si tout était correct. Il y eu ainsi trois arrêts, dont deux nécessitèrent un remplacement de la pièce.

Enfin, la dernière couche enfilée, on passa aux casques. Au moment de l'enfiler, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié ses lunettes jaunes de contraste. Ces lunettes n'étaient pas obligatoires, elles étaient plutôt petites et ajustées, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de voler avec. Elle hésitât. Il fallait les mettre avant d'enfiler le casque, puis procéder aux tests d'étanchéité, et cela allait retarder toute la ligne.

Sam sentit son hésitation :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Jay ?  
-J'ai oublié mes lunettes. Tant pis, je partirai sans…  
-T'es sûre ? Il y aura intérêt à viser juste…

Il interpella un manœuvre de soute qui faisait semblant d'être occupé près d'eux (en vérité, surtout près de Jay).

-Hé caporal !  
-Oui sergent-chef, répondit le soutier.  
-Il y a une paire de lunette à aller chercher dans le quartier des équipages. Emplacement…  
-K27, précisa Jay.  
-Emplacement K27, une paire de lunettes de vol jaunes. Et grouille-toi ! reprit Sam.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Pour une fois c'était elle qui bloquait la ligne. Des secondes passèrent, puis des minutes. Enfin, le caporal revint hors d'haleine.

-Vos lunettes Major, haleta-il.  
-Merci caporal, répondit Jay en les lui arrachant presque des mains.

Elle tira la sangle élastique et enfila précipitamment ses lunettes sur les yeux. Son mécanicien lui dit :

-Attention Major, vous avez coincé une mèche de vos cheveux. Attendez, je vais vous dégager.

Il souleva délicatement la sangle et libéra la mèche.

-Voila, c'est mieux comme ça. On peut reprendre.

Le casque fut enfilé, testé, et la ligne pût continuer. Enfin, le dernier scaphandre fut verrouillé et testé, et les équipages montèrent dans leurs vaisseaux.

Le SturmRam était un vaisseau assez trapu spécialisé dans l'attaque des vaisseaux de grande taille, frégates et destroyers stellaires. C'était à la base un bombardier auquel on avait condamné la soute et monté dans le nez quatre lasers lourds. La puissance de feu ainsi obtenue était dévastatrice, mais la masse et l'encombrement de l'armement rendaient le vaisseau peu maniable. Le poste de pilotage avait du être déplacé au sommet du fuselage et une tourelle tirant vers l'arrière avait été ajoutée pour assurer la défense du vaisseau lors des manœuvres d'approche. Toute la partie avant était fortement blindée pour supporter les tirs croisés des défenses des frégates.

Jay emprunta l'échelle d'accès, suivie de Sam. Au sommet de l'échelle, une petite plateforme donnait un accès facile aux différents postes. Sam disparut par la trappe circulaire au sommet de sa tourelle, et Jay se glissa dans le poste de pilotage.

Bien que le SturmRam fût un gros vaisseau comparativement à un TIE standard, le poste de pilotage était très exigu. La visibilité était assez médiocre du fait de l'épaisseur des hublots blindés et des montants qui présentaient des angles morts importants. De plus, un énorme collimateur occupait presque intégralement le sommet de la planche de bord.

A l'inverse du pilote, le mitrailleur bénéficiait de hublots plus larges et pouvait avoir une vision périphérique grâce à un périscope pliant au sommet de sa tourelle.

Jay, aidée de son mécanicien, brancha les câbles de liaison de sa combinaison et essaya l'intercom :

-Sam, tu me captes ?  
-Fort et clair ! répliqua Sam d'une voix de stentor.

Elle sourit. Toujours les petits rituels d'avant mission. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils volaient ensemble déjà ? Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Elle se rappelait juste qu'il était là lorsqu'elle avait détruit sa troisième frégate. Ils avaient du ensuite abandonner leurs vaisseau et avaient dérivé une dizaine d'heures dans l'espace libre, le grand noir comme ils l'appelaient, avant d'être récupéré par une navette de sauvetage.

Elle chassa ce souvenir, et commença sa liste de contrôle.

Enfin, le lourd cockpit blindé fut abaissé, et les propulseurs entrèrent en préchauffage.

Les vaisseaux d'attaque venaient de quitter le «Destiny Blade», et procédaient à la mise en formation. Les escadrilles de chasseurs TIE se placèrent devant les SturmRam, qui s'étaient mis en formation large pour éviter les collisions en fin de trajectoire.

Elle vit devant elle et son escadrille les flashs des communications optiques entre les chasseurs. D'abord ambre, qui voulait dire « vérifiez vos paramètres », puis vert pour « préchauffez votre booster », et enfin rouge pour la mise à feu. Une lueur jaune pâle apparut à l'arrière des vaisseaux, et une fraction de seconde après ils n'étaient plus là.

C'était maintenant à elle et son escadrille.

Elle suivit la même procédure, ambre, vert, rouge… et toutes les étoiles se confondirent.

C'est alors qu'elle se sentit observée et entendit les voix pour la première fois.

-Je la trouve très bien.  
-Oui… peut-être… Encore un peu trop robuste, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Pour l'instant, tu as raison. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réserve ?  
-Tu l'as vu ! Tu l'as vu ! Dis le moi !  
-Allons, si je te le dis maintenant cela altérera ton jugement. Tu le sais bien…  
-Hum...  
-Tu boudes ?

Elle eut l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut. Des coups étaient frappés contre la cloison blindée séparant le mitrailleur du pilote. Elle entendit la voix énervée et inquiète de Sam dans ses écouteurs.

-Jay, Jay, qu'est ce que tu fous ! On est arrivé déjà depuis presque une minute ! Donne l'ordre de remise en formation !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers ses vitres blindées. Effectivement, elle vit les chasseurs devant qui se regroupaient. Les boosters, vides et désormais inutiles, avaient déjà été largués. Elle se précipita sur le transmetteur et flasha le code. Heureusement, le reste du groupe avait commencé spontanément la manœuvre sans attendre son signal. Son retard avait été sans conséquences.

Elle était nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait. Elle entendit à nouveau Sam :

-Ça va ? J'étais inquiet. Tu ne disais rien. J'ai cru à un problème d'oxygène.  
-Tout va bien Sam. On termine la manœuvre. Je vais donner l'ordre d'activer les brouilleurs.

Le code fut flashé et passa de vaisseau en vaisseau.

Elle demanda à Sam qui avait un champ de vision plus large qu'elle :

-Sam, la formation est complète ?

Un silence.

-Sam, est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé ?  
-Non. On a eu une collision. S9 et 12 ont disparus. Pas d'évacuation.

Elle serra les dents. Ça commençait bien ! Ils venaient de perdre dix pour cent de leur effectif.

La mise en formation serrée était maintenant terminée. Les vaisseaux d'assaut étaient panneaux contre panneaux éloignés d'environ trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils formaient quatre lignes superposées de cinq vaisseaux, avec deux espaces vides, sur la deuxième et la troisième ligne.

Il fallait maintenant se diriger vers Dvar, qui n'était encore qu'un petit point parmi d'autres. Elle vérifia rapidement sa navigation. Tout allait bien. Dans un quart d'heure, ils arriveraient au contact.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut Mark 1 «Sword of Law», centre de commande de tir avant, bataille spatiale de Dvar.

Le volume à surveiller autour de Dvar étant important, les deux frégates patrouillaient chacune à une extrémité du système, en veillant toujours à être parfaitement synchrones. Cela optimisait le travail de surveillance, mais en cas de besoin, cela augmentait le temps de concentration des forces.

De fait, ce fut sur le «Sword of Law» que le sort tomba. Un appel d'alerte fut immédiatement envoyé au vaisseau synchrone, l'«Angel of Mercy», mais pour trois heures, la frégate devenait la seule digue sur laquelle devait se briser les vagues d'assaut ennemies. De la planète décollait déjà l'escadron d'attaque, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une quinzaine de Y-Wing, car les opérations sur la planète étaient essentiellement tactiques. La véritable chasse se limitait à quatre X-Wing, ce qui était peu au vu du nombre d'échos observés sur les écrans de détection.

Dire que le commandement nous a retiré des escadrilles pour la soi-disant offensive finale ! pensa le chef de batterie arrière. On en aurait bien besoin maintenant...

Enfin, le temps des regrets était passé. Il fallait faire face.

* * *

Les formations impériales arrivèrent en formation serrée en vue de Dvar et de son système de défense sans avoir aperçu la moindre activité de la part des formations républicaines.

-Allumez vos collimateurs ! Annonça Jay sur l'intercom tout en mettant le sien sous tension.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Le cercle jaune pâle restait obstinément fixé en bas à gauche de la glace de réflexion, en position de repos.

Du fait de la délicatesse du mécanisme, le système devait être verrouillé lors du saut en hypervitesse. Peut-être y avait-il eu un choc ou une fausse manœuvre lors du grand bond ? Elle se concentra et réussit à maîtriser sa tension. Sans viseur, le tir perdait toute sa précision.

Elle coupa l'alimentation, compta jusqu'à cinq et remit le courant. Au début, elle crut que cela n'avait servi à rien, puis, au bout de deux interminables secondes, le cercle bougea, et vint paresseusement, presque à regrets, se placer au centre de la glace. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Sam l'entendit par l'intercom et lui demanda :

-Jay, ça va ?  
-Tout va bien Sam, répondit-elle. Mon viseur m'a fait une farce.

Le stress commençait à refluer. Restait la tension du combat, mais ça, elle en avait l'habitude.

Sam tourna son périscope vers la planète et passa à grossissement maximal. Il dit à Jay :

-La frégate est bien là, elle est en train de se mettre en orbite autour de Dvar.  
-La chasse ? répondit Jay.  
-Je vois trois… non quatre X-Wing, et pas mal de Y-Wing. Ils se mettent en formation large pour l'interception.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phase, que la frégate se mit à tirer.

-Tir de turbolaser ! s'écria-il.  
-A cette distance, nos brouilleurs doivent suffire, sous réserve que la formation soit tenue, répondit Jay. Elle passa sur la ligne générale de l'escadrille :  
-Appel à tous. La frégate nous prend sous son tir de turbolaser. Gardez votre sang-froid et restez groupés ! Ne rompez la formation qu'à mon ordre !  
-Bien reçu, répondirent les chefs de groupes.

Le bloc compact de vaisseaux continuait d'avancer vers la formation ennemie. Le feu de la frégate devint plus dense, mais le brouillage faisait son office et les rayons, déformés par les émetteurs, s'écartaient comme la pluie sur un pare-brise. La distance diminuait, Jay vit venir le moment de rompre la formation lorsque soudainement, elle vit un TIE situé en périphérie partir en virage et quitter sa place. Elle appuya immédiatement sur le bouton de l'intercom et donna ses ordres :

-A03-15 ! Reprenez votre place !

Pas de réponse. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard, le TIE venait d'exploser, touché en plein par un trait lumineux. Le brouillage devenant fragmentaire au bord de la formation, deux autres TIE furent également atteint par des tirs directs ou des éclats.

Encore un peu… Le tir de la frégate diminua en intensité, les vaisseaux impériaux entraient à distance d'interception. La chasse républicaine avança elle aussi. Le moment était arrivé.

Jay se régla sur la fréquence générale :

-Rompez la formation ! TIE au contact ! Assaut en ligne d'attaque !

Le groupe de TIE éclata comme un feu d'artifice métallique et se mit à attaquer les chasseurs républicains. Le groupe de SturRam se remodela pour ne plus former qu'une longue ligne parallèle au flanc de la frégate.

* * *

A la différence des vaisseaux impériaux, les frégates républicaines étaient dotées d'un équipage plus réduit et de ce fait davantage automatisées. Les tourelles de défense étaient donc télécommandées par deux centres de concentration de tir, un à chaque extrémité du vaisseau, qui en fonctionnement normal guidait chacun un coté. A son poste, le canonnier arrière surveillait ses écrans et ses jauges d'énergie.

Au début tout se passa bien. Les Y-Wing engagèrent les TIE en combat tournoyant et réussirent à en abattre environ les deux tiers, pour la perte de trois des leurs. Le problème est que cela avait permis aux équipages d'assaut de s'approcher de la frégate. En formation d'attaque sur une seule ligne, ils s'approchaient de la frégate sans se préoccuper des Y et X-Wings qui les harcelaient.

Le canonnier vit avec joie un SturmRam éclater sous la rafale d'un T70, Qui explosa à son tour sous le feu croisé des mitrailleurs impériaux. Sa satisfaction avait été de courte durée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à la base ! Jura-il devant ses écrans. La ligne de TIE d'assaut se rapprochait, et les tourelles de défense de la frégate ouvrirent le feu.

Juste à ce moment-la, un énorme trait de lumière jaillit de la planète et vaporisa la moitié de la ligne de SturmRam.

Enfin ! Ils se sont décidés ! s'exclama le canonnier.


	6. La dernière rafale

SturmRam S0-15 «Walkyrie», équipage Jay Hawkers-Sam Lore, bataille spatiale de Dvar.

Jay, au milieu de la ligne d'attaque, vit une grande lueur, puis son vaisseau fut culbuté et partit dans une succession de tonneaux rapide. Elle reprit le contrôle, mais se trouvait complètement décentrée par rapport à la frégate.

-Un canon ionique ! Cria-elle à Sam. Ils ont un sacré joker dans leur manche ! Sam, où en est la formation ?  
-Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Il reste S17 et 20. Mais ils sont accrochés par trois T70.

Jay hésita. Elle devait réserver ses munitions lourdes pour la frégate. Si elle allait porter de l'aide aux autres SturmRam, ça ne pouvait être qu'avec les armes de Sam, et elle risquait elle-même d'être touchée.

Elle trancha.

-Sam, on passe à l'attaque. Notre objectif c'est la frégate, et elle seule.

Elle manœuvra pour se recentrer sur sa cible et commença sa première passe de tir.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général, bataille terrestre de Dvar.

La salle de commandement de la base était installée dans un abri semi enterré au milieu de l'enceinte. Il y régnait un calme tendu depuis que les détecteurs spatiaux avaient signalé une escadre ennemie se dirigeant vers Dvar.

Dès le signalement, la base avait été mise en alerte, les opérations tactiques contre les impériaux avaient été suspendues, et tous les intercepteurs avaient décollés.

Autour de la table des cartes, quatre officiers se tenaient penchés.

-On a des nouvelles du «Sword of Law» ? demanda le commandant.  
-L'engagement est commencé, répondit le responsable détection. Pour l'instant ça se passe bien, les pertes ennemies sont très importantes, pour ce que l'on voit sur nos écrans. Je n'ai plus de contact phonie avec eux, ils sont trop occupés.

-Pas de croiseur détecté ? Intervint l'officier de renseignement.  
-Rien, répliqua l'officier détection. Ils ont du utiliser leurs booster à usage unique, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Ils ont brouillé nos détecteurs dès leur arrivée dans notre système.  
-Tout ce trajet pour une bataille sans retour… qu'est-ce qui peut bien encore les faire avancer ?

-Ils ne sont encore jamais débandés, dit le commandant. Nous n'avons récupéré jusqu'à présent qu'une poignée de déserteurs.

L'officier de renseignement approuva sans un mot.

* * *

SturmRam S0-15 «Walkyrie», équipage Jay Hawkers-Sam Lore, bataille spatiale de Dvar.

La première passe était terminée. Jay donna un coup de palonnier à gauche, engageant le vaisseau en dérapage puis une impulsion sèche du manche, toujours à gauche pour dérouter les tirs de défense. Sam ne tirait pas, désorienté par les manœuvres. Le vaisseau décrit un grand virage pour se replacer en position d'attaque. Sam s'était remis à tirer sur les T70 qui les avaient suivis à l'intérieur, mais ils allaient bientôt décrocher pour ne pas s'exposer au feu défensif de la frégate.

Jay aligna la cible dans le réticule de son viseur. La distance diminuait rapidement, le temps de tir n'excédait pas cinq secondes, ensuite il fallait passer dessus ou dessous pour éviter la collision. Son vaisseau vibra sous quelques impacts, du petit calibre. Distance bonne, tir OK, impacts sur la tourelle de défense centrale, pousser le manche, passer en dessous, palonnier, manche, elle récita, mais la tourelle bien qu'émettant des gaz de combustion n'avait toujours pas explosé.

Mais bon sang elle allait finir par péter cette foutue tourelle ? C'était le point vulnérable de ces vaisseaux, si ça explosait là, le souffle était canalisé par les conduits de rechargement et le vaisseau se cassait en deux. Elle avait déjà pratiqué plusieurs fois cette manœuvre, les silhouettes peintes sur la carlingue en témoignaient.

L'interphone grésilla dans son casque. C'était la voix posée de Sam.

-Jay, bouclier arrière HS, trente degrés, Perte de propulsion latérale.

Un rapide coup d'œil au warning panel de la console de droite la rassura : rien de grave pour l'instant. Elle répondit :

-Rien de sérieux. On y retourne.  
-T'es sûre ? On va repasser au même endroit, au même angle ! Ils ont eu le temps de régler leurs tirs !  
-La ferme ! On n'a plus le temps de finasser ! Les transporteurs arrivent et si les Réps sont encore là ça sera un carnage !

Sam ne répondit rien. Il était trop occupé à tirer sur deux des T70 qui avaient déjà liquidé S17 et 20 et qui devaient avoir compris eux aussi. Ils se rapprochaient en prenant tous les risques, et Jay du coup devait secouer davantage l'appareil pour dérégler le tir des poursuivants. La frégate grandit dans la petite glace frontale. Elle prévint son mitrailleur :

-Stable dans trois secondes.

Ça voulait dire : prépare-toi, aligne tes canons, dans trois secondes nous seront vulnérables.

Enfin, la cible s'inscrit parfaitement dans le cercle jaune pâle du réticule. La tourelle ne bougeait plus. Ça sera sa dernière passe, le compteur d'énergie des canons était déjà dans le jaune, il ne resterait bientôt plus que les armes de défense. Sam ne disait plus rien.

Son pouce droit pressa la détente.

* * *

Le canonnier arrière du «Sword of Law» sursauta devant ses écrans. La pulsation d'une sirène venait de se déclencher et des clignotements rouges maculaient ses écrans. Il regarda rapidement les informations affichées, et vit que les lignes d'alimentation des batteries centrales étaient en train de décrocher. Si cela devait arriver, la frégate perdrait un tiers de ses défenses.

Il passa sur l'intercom et appela le poste de conduite de tir avant. Il était peut-être encore possible de procéder à une dérivation.

Pas de réponse.

Il essaya encore deux fois, sans plus de succès. Soit la ligne interne était coupée, soit le poste avant avait été détruit.

Il n'y avait dès lors plus d'alternative. Il fallait effectuer la dérivation sur place, directement dans les armoires de distribution d'énergie. Il enfila son casque, ouvrit le sas de son poste et se mit à courir dans la coursive supérieure.

Il entra dans la tranche technique de la tourelle centrale à l'instant précis ou Jay effectuait sa seconde passe.

Le tir des lasers lourds du SturmRam fut dévastateur. Bien que cette partie fût blindée, l'explosion dévastât la moitié des armoires et des branchements. Le canonnier, qui venait d'ouvrir une armoire de répartition, vit une lumière intense suivi d'un choc énorme sur son coté gauche qui le projeta contre la cloison. Il ne perdit pourtant pas connaissance.

Il était étendu sur le ventre, tassé contre le sas d'accès. Il essaya de se relever et voulut prendre appuis surs ses mains. Il se redressa de travers, son coté gauche restant collé au sol. Il regarda son épaule gauche avec plus d'attention et se rendit compte que son bras avait été arraché au milieu du biceps. Le garrot automatique de sa combinaison s'était gonflé et avait empêché une hémorragie fatale.

Il s'accrocha avec sa main droite à la poignée du sas et réussit à se remettre debout. Il ne pouvait rester en appuis que sur la jambe droite, une terrible douleur le vrillait dès qu'il s'appuyait sur son pied gauche. Mais il pouvait quand même se déplacer.

Il se mit en route vers l'échelle d'accès aux canons.

Il atteignit enfin l'échelle et se mit à grimper. C'était difficile, il devait monter marche à marche en se servant alternativement de son bras puis de sa jambe valide. Il finit enfin par arriver dans le poste de tir, et claudiqua vers le poste de tir manuel.

La tourelle était criblée d'éclats et dépressurisée. Ce n'était pas un problème, son scaphandre disposait d'une demi-heure d'autonomie, ce qui était surabondant compte tenu des circonstances.

Il déplia le strapontin du poste de tir manuel et s'assit dessus, ce qui faillit lui faire perdre connaissance tant la douleur fût intense. Il releva le couvercle de la commande de tir manuelle et regarda à travers la lunette.

Il vit très nettement un SturmRam s'aligner devant ses canons. Il aligna le réticule avec les commandes de pointage.

Elles fonctionnent encore, se dit-il avec soulagement.

Les indications de distance s'affichaient au bas de la croix. Quand les chiffres passeraient au vert, il pourrait déclencher le tir.

Les chiffres passèrent de rouge à jaune. Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais se rendait compte que son champ de vision était en train de se rétrécir. Son œil circulait des chiffres au réticule, du réticule aux chiffres…

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit la valeur passer enfin au vert. A tâtons il pressa la commande de tir et rentra dans la lumière.

* * *

Le Choc fut tellement violent que la tête de Sam heurta durement l'appui-tête sur la cloison qui séparait le mitrailleur du pilote.

Dans son casque, il entendit : Sam, Sam, je suis aveugle ! Guide-moi !

Le début de la phrase avait été crié d'une voix aigue, celle de la panique. Les derniers mots étaient déjà plus nets, comme si elle avait déjà repris le contrôle de la situation. Sam répondit immédiatement, sans même prendre le temps de déplier son périscope :

-Cabre Jay ! Cabre ! Cabre !

Pas de réponse, mais le nez du vaisseau commença à se lever, tandis que la frégate devenait visible à travers les vitres latérales du poste de tir. Sam se raidit, attendant la collision.

Par miracle, la dernière passe avait été la bonne, et la frégate commençait à se désagréger. Le SturmRam passa dans un nuage de métal fragmenté et de gaz de combustion. Sam entendit les impacts sur la carlingue, comme un sac de billes éventré sur un carrelage. Enfin, le vaisseau sortit du halo de combustion, cabossé, le revêtement fumant, mais encore fonctionnel.

-Au neutre Jay ! Au neutre ! Cria Sam.

Si le manche restait tiré, le vaisseau décrirait un looping complet et reviendrait dans la fournaise. Le nez descendit, le SturmRam s'éloignait maintenant en ligne droite de la frégate en cours de fragmentation.

Mais l'engagement était loin d'être terminé, le mitrailleur s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

Les deux X-Wing n'avaient pas abandonné la poursuite et devaient être ivres de rage en ayant assisté à la destruction de la frégate. Déjà, le leader s'alignait sur l'axe de sa cible, son ailier sur la droite un peu en retrait.

-Jay, deux T70 à six heures !

Pas de réponse.

Sam repris la commande de ses canons lasers jumelés, et tira une courte salve en direction du leader pour dérégler son approche. Le T70 esquiva par un petit mouvement sec de roulis, tandis que son ailier se mit à encadrer le vaisseau impérial par un tir précis.

Ils me fixent se dit Sam, pas des manchots ces deux-la…

Il tira tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais les boucliers des X-Wing encaissaient sans broncher. Les deux T70 se rapprochèrent sans tirer.

Ils ne veulent pas gaspiller leur énergie, pensa Sam. Cette fois-ci c'est l'hallali…

Il appela :

-Jay, ils sont là ! Gauche sec !

Il avait parlé sans conviction, car le SturmRam étant bien moins maniable que les X-Wing, plus aucune manœuvre d'esquive n'était efficace à cette distance. Machinalement, il pointa ses lasers légèrement à gauche pour anticiper la manœuvre et se prépara au tir, certainement sa dernière action.

Il vit soudain les écopes d'inversion de poussée se déployer d'un seul coup.

Le vaisseau venait de repartir en arrière.

Les deux pilotes républicains, surpris, doublèrent leur cible, le leader par-dessous, et son ailier par-dessus, juste en limite de collision.

Le nez du SturmRam s'abaissa, une brève rafale de laser fit vibrer le vaisseau, puis il se releva aussitôt pour une seconde salve, extrêmement courte, suivie du claquement à sec des commutateurs. Les munitions principales venaient d'être épuisées.

L'action complète avait été si rapide que Sam, plaqué par la puissance du freinage sur sa plaque de blindage se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il vit les trappes se refermer et sentit que l'on repartait vers l'avant.

De son poste, il était incapable de voir le résultat de cette manœuvre. Il appela Jay :

-Jay qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'avais prévu ça ?  
-Sam, où sommes-nous ? Où est Dvar ? Donne-moi le cap !

Sam déplia la glace de son périscope, et se mit à chercher la planète. Au début il ne la vit pas, ce qui augmenta nettement son stress.

-Jay, Roulis à droite, 100.

Le vaisseau s'inclina docilement. Comment faisait-elle si elle n'y voyait plus rien ?

Sam reprit son périscope. Enfin, il la vit. Le Sturmram s'était éloigné de la planète pendant la bataille et la poursuite.

-Jay, lacet droite 60. Le vaisseau tourna et s'aligna lentement vers son objectif.

-C'est bien, maintenant tangage -20.

Le nez plongea doucement.

-Nickel. T'es la meilleure ! Gaz maintenant !

L'accélération fut modeste, mais le vaisseau avait désormais un but, il n'était plus une épave désemparée.

Plus de trace des deux T70. Sam ne douta pas que Jay ait fait mouche. Les ciné-lasers le diraient de toute façon, sous réserve bien entendu que le vaisseau soit ramené en une seule pièce…

Il appela alors :

-Jay, comment ça va pour toi ?  
-Sam, appelle les transporteurs. Dis-leur que la voie est libre mais qu'il y a un canon ionique sur la planète. Qu'ils adaptent leurs…

Plus rien.

La panique envahit Sam. Il cria presque :

-Jay ! Jay ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !  
-Sam… la voix était nette, mais assourdie, lointaine… je suis à bout… je passe en autoback… Autorisation d'abandon.

Sam sentit sa gorge se nouer. Autorisation d'abandon ! C'était la phrase officielle de la flotte impériale pour l'évacuation d'un vaisseau en perdition. Il était libre de quitter sa tourelle, de fuir sans faire l'objet de sanctions disciplinaires.

C'était simple :

Il suffisait de baisser le levier rouge, le sommet de la tourelle se détacherait alors en silence. Ensuite débrancher les câbles de liaison, activer le mode de survie de sa combinaison et se laisser glisser dehors. Il aurait alors accompagné le vaisseau jusqu'à l'activation des rétrofusées de son scaphandre qui l'aurait immobilisé au milieu de l'espace pour faciliter le repérage.

S'il faisait cela, il dériverait avec une autonomie en oxygène et chauffage d'une douzaine d'heures, ce qui était suffisant pour être capturé par les unités de sauvetage républicaines (car vu les circonstances, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur l'Empire pour organiser un ratissage de récupération).

Mais faire cela, c'était abandonner Jay. Le vaisseau se dirigerait automatiquement vers la planète la plus proche et se poserait en totale autonomie. Mais ensuite ? Serait-elle capable d'évacuer ? De rejoindre les lignes impériales ? Ce n'était simplement pas pensable.

Pas une seule seconde il ne pensa à quitter son pilote.


	7. La première chute

Rudy Hasse, sous-officier pilote de T70, fut complètement sidéré par la manœuvre de sa cible.

Dans l'état ou le SturmRam était, troué, cabossé et tout son revêtement décapé par l'explosion de la frégate, il lui avait paru impossible que le gibier qu'ils poursuivaient puisse encore mordre.

Il tira sur la manche pour éviter la collision et resta sur sa trajectoire, ce qui était une énorme erreur.

L'avant de son vaisseau fut soulevé par une explosion hors de son champ visuel, puis il sentit l'arrière de son X-Wing se lever à son tour, tandis que des impacts résonnaient sur sa plaque de blindage dorsale.

Il eu alors le sentiment que son vaisseau devenait fou, tout son habitacle n'était que clignotements, sirènes de toutes fréquences tandis que le manche qui lui avait échappé des mains semblait posséder une vie autonome.

Il se concentra, et saisit au vol le manche comme on attrape un serpent au cou. Les commandes étaient très molles, comme si il n'y avait plus rien autour de la cabine. Il se concentra alors sur les voyants de la console de droite pour comprendre qu'il avait les deux propulseurs inférieurs en feu. Il appuya nerveusement sur une séquence de boutons, et la plupart des voyants rouges passèrent à l'orange.

Le vaisseau redevenait contrôlable.

Il tourna à fond la roue de trim à cabrer mais même comme cela il devait encore tirer sur le manche pour relever le nez du T70.

Le retour va être sportif pensa-il.

Plus question de repartir en chasse. La cible avait disparue de son champ visuel, et son radar de tir était hors service, les générateurs ayant été détruit par la rafale. Il avait du réorienter ses accumulateurs restants vers la centrale de pilotage, et disposait encore d'une demi-heure d'alimentation pour rentrer.

Il aligna Dvar dans son collimateur et commença sa procédure de rentrée atmosphérique.

* * *

Avant de se taire, Jay avait passé le vaisseau en mode autoback. C'était le dispositif de la dernière chance pour faire revenir automatiquement un vaisseau sur la première planète à proximité de sa trajectoire. Ce système était incapable de distinguer une planète tellurique d'une planète gazeuse, d'une étoile ou d'un trou noir. Il ne fonctionnait que par mesure directe des forces d'attraction.

Sam vit les petites éoliennes en céramique apparaître au bout des panneaux. Elles allaient servir à maintenir l'assiette du vaisseau lors de la rentrée dans l'atmosphère de Dvar.

C'est parti, se dit-il. Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur un chasseur Réps en maraude ou que le canon ionique ne se réveille pas.

Il fit faire un tour panoramique à son périscope. Rien. De toute façon, il y avait maintenant une grande ceinture de débris en train de se former autour de Dvar.

Ça va être difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit du sol, pensa-il. On ne sera détecté qu'à la fin, comme pour la chute d'une météorite. Je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps.

Un autre problème était qu'il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir. Peut-être au beau milieu de la base Réps. Ça simplifierait beaucoup les choses, c'est sûr.

Le vaisseau se rapprochait à bon train de la planète. Il vit le halo rose de plasma commencer à se former autour des éoliennes.

-Bon sang, le message ! se rappela-il soudain. Il fallait faire vite maintenant, car les gaz ionisés allaient bloquer les ondes radio. Il régla son poste émetteur et envoya un long message accompagné des enregistrements de ses détecteurs. Avec ces données, les transporteurs seraient capables de prévoir l'emplacement du canon ionique et de programmer une trajectoire d'évitement.

Il reçut en réponse le code d'acquittement. Sa mission venait de finir.

Maintenant, c'est du rab, se dit-il.

Il avait cessé de penser à Jay, de l'autre côté de la cloison blindée. Un grand fatalisme l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence ni du détachement, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois le sol atteint, ça sera une autre histoire. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général, bataille terrestre de Dvar.

Un téléphone sonna dans un des bureaux autour de la salle centrale, celle des cartes. Un rideau s'écarta et un officier subalterne entra, s'approcha du commandant et lui parla sans élever la voix. Le commandant hocha la tête et revint à la table des cartes. L'officier de renseignement allait ouvrir la bouche, mais le commandant fut plus rapide :

-Le «Sword of Law» vient d'être détruit.  
-Comment ? Et pourquoi notre canon ionique n'a-t-il tiré qu'une fois ?  
-Le vaisseau d'assaut qui l'a attaqué s'était placé entre le canon et la frégate. S'il tirait, il détruisait les deux.  
-Malin, répondit l'officier. On en est où avec l'«Angel of Mercy» ?  
-Il sera au dessus de nous dans deux heures. Ils poussent les machines.

-Quelles sont nos pertes ?  
-Deux X-Wing et cinq Y-Wing. Les escadrilles sont en cours de rentrée atmosphérique, répondit l'officier d'opération spatiale. Je les fais ravitailler pour les renvoyer en attente orbitale.

-Non, gardez-les sur base, répondit le commandant. On n'en a plus beaucoup, et il ne faut les employer qu'à coup sûr. L'«Angel of Mercy» fera le job de veille et pourra toujours attaquer depuis l'espace. Faites effectuer les réparations et que les équipages se reposent.

-On a des informations de la flotte ? Reprit l'officier de renseignement.  
-C'est très confus, répondit l'officier détection. Ils sont occupés à courir après un destroyer qui leur est passé sous le nez à Kuat, et apparemment on ne les intéresse pas. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu me dire, c'est que le destroyer emportait effectivement une escadrille de TIE d'assaut, ce qui n'est pas courant. C'est certainement contre cette escadrille que nous venons de nous battre.

-Et que nous avons anéantie, ajouta l'officier de renseignement.

* * *

Sam fut tiré de sa somnolence par une sensation d'oscillation du SturmRam. Ils étaient déjà bien engagés dans la haute atmosphère de Dvar, il le voyait au halo rouge pâle qui commençait à s'étirer autour des parties saillantes du vaisseau. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il regarda par les vitres de sa tourelle. A gauche, tout était normal. L'éolienne d'assiette tournait, trainant derrière elle une petite spirale de feu. Pareil à droite. Pour pouvoir observer en dessous, il déplia le périscope de bombardement. Bien que sans objet pour les vaisseaux d'assaut, il avait été conservé après la conversion du TIE/sa en SturmRam. Il mit le périscope en panoramique et commença son observation des plans inférieurs du vaisseau.

Coté droit OK. Mais coté gauche, il vit que la quatrième éolienne avait été détruite lors du combat. Seul un moignon dépassait de la trappe. Le dispositif ayant perdu un quart de ses informations, l'assiette de rentrée ne pouvait être conservée.

Il avait l'explication, mais pas la solution. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce cas dégradé avait été pris en compte par les ingénieurs des chantiers spatiaux.

Il repensa à Jay. Il se dit subitement que si son blindage frontal avait été percé, le plasma la grillerait lors de la descente. Il fut tenté d'augmenter la pression d'inertage, mais si son scaphandre était perforé, cela aurait pu l'asphyxier. Il pouvait aussi mettre plus d'oxygène, mais s'il y avait des courts-circuits dans l'habitacle, tout pouvait flamber.

Il resta un moment en ne sachant quelle décision prendre, chacune ayant ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Enfin, il décida de ne toucher à rien.

Les flammes s'allongèrent, l'oscillation se maintenait mais sans s'accroitre. Le vaisseau se mit à vibrer sous la pression dynamique.

L'instant de vérité, se dit Sam.

Les flammes enveloppaient maintenant complètement le SturmRam. Le tremblement se fit plus puissant. La température commença à monter dans l'habitacle. Il avait déjà procédé à des rentrées atmosphériques, mais celle-ci promettait d'être spéciale entre toutes.

La chaleur augmenta encore. La vibration du début avait progressivement fait place à un grondement sourd, comme si le vaisseau respirait et soufflait sous l'effort. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, puis très progressivement bruit et vibrations décrurent. Le SturmRam était rentré dans l'atmosphère de Dvar et passait en vol aérien.

L'altitude diminuait rapidement. Le vaisseau traversa une couche de nuages, et le sol devint visible. Sam sentit alors une vibration sous ses pieds. Il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer et se dit pour lui-même :

-Les dévidoirs des sondes d'altitude.

Il respira. Le vaisseau oscillait encore, mais c'était apparemment contrôlable par le système. Tout allait bien.

En effet, l'autoback utilisait quatre câbles lestés d'une ancre pour détecter la proximité du sol et déclencher les rétrofusées d'atterrissage. Dès que l'une des ancres toucherait le sol, le filin se romprait, le dévidoir le détecterait et démarrerait la procédure d'allumage.

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il pouvait maintenant voir l'ombre trapue du SturmRam défiler sur le sol, fantôme pressé à la poursuite d'une incarnation.

Le sol, le fantôme, le vaisseau, tout finit par s'unir, et le chuintement des rétrofusées à poudre se mit à retentir.

-Les câbles ont touché, se dit Sam. Plus que cent mètres et tout sera fini.

Tout alla alors très vite. Il entendit une explosion assourdie, puis vit par les vitres de sa tourelle le ciel tourner jusqu'à voir un sol gris et ondulé, puis encore le ciel…

Il était ballotté d'une cloison à l'autre, complètement désorienté, comme pendant un entraînement en centrifugeuse qu'il avait du endurer à l'école spatiale… Un grand choc, comme un freinage brutal et tout s'immobilisa.

Il reprit ses esprits, regarda à nouveau à travers ses carreaux blindés, et constata que le vaisseau s'était posé de travers, avec une forte gîte à droite. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas complètement retourné, se dit Sam.

Il régnait un vacarme épouvantable dans son habitacle. Cliquetis, grésillements, sifflement de gaz s'échappant de durites rompues… de la fumée commençaient à apparaitre à travers les fentes du plancher. Il faut sortir, et vite. Cette pensée s'imposa. Il leva le bras, baissa le levier rouge, entendit le déclic des verrous… mais la trappe ne bougea pas.

Le cadre a dû être tordu par le crash, se dit-il. Il prit appuis sur les culasses de ses armes, et appuya de toutes ses forces avec son dos et son casque sur le couvercle. Toujours rien.

Mais tu vas céder foutue porte ! S'écria-il. En proie à une rage animale, il se tassa sur ses appuis et se releva de toutes ses forces en servant de son casque comme bélier. La trappe céda d'un coup, bascula sur le coté, et il se retrouva un peu assommé mais à l'air libre. Il retira son casque et le jeta par-dessus bord.

Il prit appuis sur le rebord de la tourelle et retira précipitamment ses mains. La surface était brulante. Il replongea dans l'habitacle qui commençait à être rempli de fumées, prit ses gants de sortie spatiale et son blaster, puis remonta et se hissa hors de sa tourelle.

Il avança à quatre pattes sur le dos du vaisseau pour atteindre le poste de pilotage. Il arriva ainsi jusqu'au pare-brise blindé et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas percé. La glace était opaque, toute blanche et fragmentée, les montants étaient déformés, mais l'ensemble avait tenu. Il recula, se pencha et se servit de la crosse de son blaster pour casser la vitre de la commande d'ouverture du cockpit. Il atteint l'anneau de déclenchement et le tira rapidement.

Rien.

Un dispositif symétrique était placé de l'autre coté du cockpit. Il suivit la même procédure pour le même résultat. La partie arrière du vaisseau commençait à crépiter. Sam lutta contre la panique.

Il se rappela alors que les cockpits blindés étaient équipés d'une charge explosive sur la charnière principale. Cette charge était déclenchée par le pilote en cas d'évacuation d'urgence. Il observa la charnière pour trouver où tirer. Il restait heureusement encore quelques traces de peinture rouge pour situer l'emplacement. Sam recula, leva son blaster et visa entre les marques.

Si ça ne péte pas, Jay est fichue, se dit-il en appuyant sur la détente. L'explosion fut étonnamment forte et quelques éclats lui sifflèrent aux oreilles.

La charnière avait disparue, mais le cockpit était toujours en place. Sam, à califourchon sur le carénage se pencha et poussa un coup sur le coté. La lourde verrière blindée bougea un peu, puis se bloqua.

Tout est déformé, se dit Sam. Bon sang, ça urge !

Il poussa encore une fois. Le cockpit bougea encore un peu.  
Je n'ai pas de prise se dit-il. Avec le poids, je ne pourrai jamais basculer cette masse…

Une idée lui vint. Il déplia les marchepieds tribord et se plaça sur le coté pour avoir plus de force.

Il introduisit ensuite le canon de son blaster dans l'espace entre la verrière et le bord du cockpit et s'en servit comme levier.

Vu ce que je fais à mon arme, si je rencontre une patrouille Réps je n'aurai plus qu'à leur offrir des fleurs se dit-il.

Il put enfin lever et faire tomber la verrière. L'incendie commençait à faire rage. Il jeta son blaster, désormais inutilisable, se baissa et regarda à l'intérieur du cockpit.

Le collimateur avait disparu ainsi que tout le haut du tableau de bord. Il remarqua aussi que l'appui-tête était déchiqueté et que la cloison blindée était criblée d'éclats. Une forme effondrée était liée de travers au siège, une des sangles d'épaule ayant été sectionnée.

Il fallait faire vite. Il se pencha à l'intérieur, déconnecta les câbles de liaison, les tubes du respirateur, et enfin tâtonna au niveau du ventre pour libérer les sangles qui tenaient encore le pilote au siège. Il trouva la boucle centrale, la tourna d'un quart de tour, et eu l'impression que la forme se tassait encore.

Il descendit plus bas encore, saisit la forme sous les bras et la retira du cockpit. Il la plaça ensuite sur son épaule droite et recula vers l'arrière du vaisseau pour se rapprocher du sol. Il ne put pas aller bien loin, car la chaleur devenait intense. Il tendit les jambes et sa laissa glisser le long du fuselage pour tenter d'amortir le choc de la réception.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos de tout son long dans la boue sans avoir lâché Jay. Il fallait se presser maintenant. Il se releva, assura son pilote sur son épaule, et se mis à courir droit devant lui sur le sol boueux.

Il s'éloigna du vaisseau du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre. Sam connaissait ce bruit caractéristique : celui d'un réservoir en surpression. Dès la fin de ce sifflement l'explosion suivrait. Il posa Jay le plus délicatement qu'il put, se plaqua sur elle sans s'appuyer et se boucha les oreilles. Le souffle chaud l'enveloppa, heureusement atténué par les panneaux latéraux qui avaient fait office de déflecteur.

Mon premier coup de chance de cette mission, se dit Sam.

Il se releva et ne put masquer un sursaut de surprise.

Devant lui, quatre Trooper émergeaient lentement de la boue.


	8. Le cercle noir

Leur équipement était incomplet, un n'avait pas de casque, un autre était bras nus, le quatrième n'avait pas de jambières. Tous portaient une espèce de poncho long à capuche de la même couleur gris terne que la boue d'où ils émergeaient.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux casques le renseigna immédiatement : un cercle noir était peint au sommet et il était la marque des damnés des sections pénales, la lie de l'Empire.

Un des casqué le mit en joue et le héla d'une voix sèche : D'où viens-tu salopard ? Les mains bien en vue !

Celui qui était bras nus renchérit : Tu étais venu pour nous bombarder ? Hein ?

Sam vit rouge et répliqua : Bande de crétins ! Il essuya sa manche gauche, afin de montrer ses marques d'identification. Et ça vous ne l'avez jamais vu peut-être ? Je suis un impérial comme vous !

Celui qui n'avait pas de casque et qui semblait être le chef fit alors un signe rapide.

Les blaster s'abaissèrent.

Le trooper aux bras nus ajouta : Votre vaisseau n'était plus identifiable, on l'a pris pour un bombardier capturé.

A ce moment, le tas de chiffon qu'était devenu Jay se mis à tressauter et tousser. Tout le monde regarda et Sam s'empressa de reprendre la main.

-Cet officier est blessé, faites un brancard et amenez-le fissa au poste de secours ! Exécution !

La suite étonna Sam. En un tournemain, deux ponchos furent assemblés, Jay fut déposé dessus, puis les quatre trooper saisirent chacun une manche à chaque coin. Pour des troupes disciplinaires, ils étaient plutôt efficaces.

Le chef regarda Jay avant de donner l'ordre de lever. Il ne dit rien, mais c'était pire que s'il avait parlé. Sam avait vu son regard, mais il était tellement fatigué et angoissé qu'il ne dit rien non plus.

-Faut pas traîner, dit l'un des trooper. La fumée nous protège pour l'instant, mais un sniper Réps pourrait avoir de mauvaises pensées.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Sam à coté du chef d'équipe. Enfin il se décida à parler.

-Le poste de secours est encore loin ?  
-Il n'y a pas de poste de secours.  
-Comment ? Mais où va-on alors ?  
-Il y a un chirurgien dans la redoute nord. C'est la qu'on va.  
-Un chirurgien ? C'est tout ? Pas de bloc, pas de module médic ?

Le chef tourna la tête.

-Au début de la bataille, l'unité médic a été pulvérisée avec les toubibs et une centaine de blessés. Parait qu'on n'avait pas prévu que les Réps amèneraient des lasers lourds dès le début de l'assaut.

A nouveau un silence.

Sam reprit :  
-C'est encore loin ?  
-Dix minutes environ, répondit un des casqués de l'arrière. C'est l'avantage de perdre du terrain, on en fait plus vite le tour.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quoiqu'un peu jaune.

* * *

Le casqué n'avait pas menti. Au bout du temps annoncé, ils rencontrèrent une tranchée et descendirent à l'intérieur par un escalier en planche grossièrement taillées. Le boyau était désert.

-Il n'y a pas de sentinelles ? demanda Sam un peu surpris.  
-Pas besoin ici. La zone où vous vous êtes écrasé est battue par deux points d'appuis. Vous avez eu de la chance que nous soyons là en reconnaissance.  
-Normalement on tire d'abord et on discute après, ajouta celui qui était bras nus.  
-Ah ! On arrive dit le chef.

La tranchée faisait un coude vers la gauche, Sam laissa passer le brancard puis prit le virage à son tour.  
Là, il s'arrêta interdit. Trop de choses venaient d'apparaître simultanément pour son entendement.

La tranchée débouchait sur une espèce de cour rectangulaire d'environ vingt mètres sur dix. Juste en face, quatre rampes descendaient vers des abris enterrés, qui étaient clos par des bâches en plastique translucide. Des tranchées arrivaient de tous les cotés.

Mais ce n'était pas le lieu qui avait sidéré Sam, mais ce qu'il y avait dedans.

La place était remplie de blessés. Certains sur des brancards, les plus chanceux ou les plus graves, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, les autres sur des bâches, ou directement sur le sol. L'odeur était terrible, mélange de terre, de déjections et de pourriture. Il y en avait tellement de blessés que les tranchées débouchaient sur des chemins étroits, comme des sentiers dans une prairie. Les quatre porteurs durent se contorsionner et pousser quelques membres pour avancer.

Ils atteignirent enfin les rampes et descendirent à la troisième.

Sam demanda : Vous avez parlé d'un chirurgien et il y a quatre abris ?

Le chef répondit : Il y a un couloir souterrain, il passe d'une salle à l'autre pour opérer. Les infirmiers font tout le reste.

Sam commença à se sentir vraiment mal. La tension du combat, de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ du vaisseau mère commençait à peser. Il n'était pas dans son monde, il avait déjà fait ses preuves, affronté le danger, mais pas celui-la. Et surtout il ne pensait plus qu'à son pilote.

La bâche fût écartée. Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel, car on voyait une lumière au loin. En plein milieu, un infirmier se tenait assis sur une vieille caisse de munition. Les quatre trooper déposèrent Jay sur le sol puis écartèrent les ponchos.

-C'est pour quoi ? Aboya l'infirmier d'un ton revêche.  
-Cet officier est blessé, répondit Sam très vite. Il a été touché au visage et nécessite des soins urgents.  
-Ah ouais ? C'est ballot, des blessés, y'a que ça ici.

Il s'approcha de Sam et reconnut sa tenue de vol.

-Mais t'es de la flotte impériale toi ! Sans blague ? C'est la première fois qu'on vous voit depuis six mois ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce vous foutiez quand on se faisait poivrer ?

Sam se raidit.

-Insultez-moi tant que vous voudrez, mais regardez au moins mon pilote !

Bizarrement, cette réponse fit hésiter l'infirmier.

Il devait sans doute s'attendre à un rappel au règlement se dit Sam.

Le chef des trooper intervint :

-Ça va Anton, fait pas chier. S'ils sont venus jusque là ce n'est pas pour cueillir des fleurs. Bouge ton cul et jette un coup d'œil.

Anton regarda le chef et dit : Bon, bon, écartez-vous, on va voir ça.

Il s'approcha de la forme étendue sur le sol, commença à ouvrir la combinaison au niveau de la poitrine et eu un sursaut de surprise.

-Merde, c'est une femme !

Sam répondit : oui, c'est une femme pilote, et elle vient de démolir la frégate qui vous surveillait.

Un des trooper ajouta d'un ton goguenard : ça va peut-être te motiver, gros dégueulasse !

L'infirmier tata le cou de Jay, enleva ses bottes de vol, sortit une paire de ciseau de sa poche et gratta sous la plante des deux pieds. Il consulta aussi l'affichage médical dont les combinaisons étaient dotées sur l'avant-bras droit et lut :

-Elle a coupé immédiatement sa morphine pour rester lucide jusqu'au bout.  
-Il faut un sacré cran pour penser à ça, reconnut le chef des trooper.

L'infirmier se releva enfin et dit :

-Elle respire. Ce n'est pas brillant, mais il n'y a pas de dégâts au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Il faut surtout lui nettoyer rapidement la trachée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la visière écrasée.

-Il faudra découper le casque. Pour son visage et ses yeux, je ne peux rien dire maintenant.  
-Quand pouvez-vous l'opérer ? Demanda Sam.

L'infirmier réfléchit.  
-C'est assez calme en ce moment. Il y a quatre blessés grave préparés, plus cinq blessés légers en attente. Compte tenu du temps de repos du chirurgien, demain matin.  
-Ça peut passer ? Son état ne risque pas de s'aggraver ?  
-Non, pas de problème. On va l'intuber et la mettre sous surveillance. On découpera le casque au dernier moment, juste avant l'opération.

Demain, tout sera fini, pensa Sam.

Un des trooper ajouta : on te fait confiance, pour la viande avariée t'es un spécialiste.

L'infirmier se retourna et siffla un grand coup. Deux assistants surgirent de nulle part.

-Allez chercher un brancard et amenez la au couloir 2. Le chirurgien passera la voir.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans la pénombre sans un mot.

Le chef se tourna vers Sam.

-On ne peut rien faire de plus pour elle. Je connais Anton, il a un caractère de cochon, mais c'est un bon dans sa partie. On va aller faire notre rapport.  
-Ok, je vous suis, moi aussi j'ai un rapport à faire.

Les trooper récupérèrent leurs armes et leurs ponchos, écartèrent le rideau et sortirent, accompagné de Sam.

* * *

-Elle n'est pas superbe ? Dit la première voix.  
-Elle est mutilée, avariée, banale, répondit la seconde.  
-Ce n'en est que mieux pour ce que nous attendons d'elle. Une bête blessée n'en est que plus féroce.  
-Hum…  
-Tu ne dis rien ? Admettrais-tu que j'ai raison ?  
-C'est ton idée. J'ai mes réserves, mais pour l'instant je te fais confiance.


	9. Pistes et tranchées

Sam suivit le groupe dans un dédale de tranchées. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire d'où il venait et où il allait. Il s'adressa au trooper juste devant lui :

-L'infirmier a dit que c'était calme et il y avait des blessés partout. Comment ça se passe quand ce n'est pas calme ?  
-C'est pareil répondit le soldat. Quand ça claque, on ne ramène au poste de secours que les blessés légers qui pourront encore se battre.

-Car là où est le trooper… s'écria un des soldats.  
-Il y crève ! Répliquèrent-ils tous en cœur d'une voix forte en rigolant.

Ils venaient de déboucher sur une autre place, plus petite. L'entrée d'un abri s'ouvrait sur leur droite, un planton en arme en surveillant l'entrée. Le chef s'approcha du planton et annonça :

-Ci-devant sergent Julius Mansour au rapport !  
-Sergent-chef Sam Lore au rapport ! Ajouta Sam. Il nota qu'ici, les commandements des sections pénales étaient strictement appliqués. On qualifiait les hommes du rang par leur ex-grade, pour mieux leur rappeler leur déchéance.

Une voix résonna à l'intérieur : Faites Entrer !

La sentinelle s'écarta, et ils entrèrent dans le boyau, tandis que les trois trooper restants posaient leurs armes et s'asseyaient en tailleur contre le bord de la place.

Ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à la faible lumière qui éclairait le couloir qui descendait en pente douce. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, ils arrivèrent à une petite pièce occupée par un bureau et un capitaine d'état-major. A croire qu'ils ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre, se dit Sam. Ils marquèrent les trois pas de respect et saluèrent.

-Repos, ordonna l'officier d'une voix posée.  
-Rapport du ci-devant sergent…

L'officier l'interrompit.

-Ça va Julius, arrête ces conneries. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
-Ils regroupent leurs forces pour l'assaut final. Il se rapprocha de la table, se pencha sur la carte, désignant des points à coté des traits rouges et bleus qui la barraient. Ici, là et encore là.

-Ca va intéresser le général… dit pensivement l'officier. Et le matériel lourd ?  
-Pas vu. Ils se méfient de nos batteries à mon avis. Ils l'ont certainement concentré un peu derrière, prêt à servir quand la première ligne sera nettoyée.

A ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit sur la droite et le général commandant la place entra.

Sam et le chef se mirent au garde-à-vous.

-Repos ! Dit le général.

Le capitaine se tourna vers le général.

-C'est bon, j'ai entendu, répondit celui-ci. On va regarder ça.

Il tourna la tête et vit Sam, qui n'avait jusque-là pas prononcé un mot.

-Et vous sergent-chef, d'où-sortez-vous ?  
-J'appartiens à la flotte d'assaut, mitrailleur à la deuxième escadrille de choc. Mon unité était chargée de déblayer le passage pour les trois transporteurs de troupe qui vous ont été envoyé en renfort.  
-Quel est le timing ?

Sam regarda sa montre.

-Ils ont du sortir d'hypervitesse à l'heure qu'il est. Ils seront sur vous dans environ une demi-heure.  
-Combien d'hommes ?  
-Environ six cents.  
-Des armements lourds ?  
-Je ne connais pas le détail. Environ quarante E-Web et une trentaine de lance-missiles PTL.

Les deux officiers supérieurs se regardèrent sans mot dire. Le général rompit enfin le silence.

-Et que faites-vous ici ? Où sont votre vaisseau et votre pilote ?  
-Mon vaisseau s'est crashé près de vos lignes, d'où j'ai été récupéré par le sergent ci-présent. Mon pilote a été blessé et est actuellement en soin dans votre… Il hésita sur le mot. Hôpital, dit-il enfin.  
-Vous voila devenu fantassin par la force des choses dit le capitaine. C'est Julius qui vous a récupéré, il est logique vous soyez intégré à son escouade ainsi que votre pilote quand il sera remis sur pieds.

Sam hésita. Le capitaine s'en aperçut et lui demanda.

-Un problème sergent-chef ?  
-C'est que mon pilote est major, capitaine, répondit Sam.  
-Ah bon, dit le commandant sans s'émouvoir.

-Et alors ? Demanda à son tour le capitaine.  
-Et bien je doute que les règlements de la flotte impériale stipulent qu'un major doive se mettre sous les ordres d'un sergent, qui plus est membre des sections pénales, répondit Sam figé dans un garde à vous impeccable.

Le capitaine regarda Sam bien dans les yeux et lui parla d'une voix très calme :

-Sergent-chef, (il appuya sur le grade), sachez qu'a «New Massada», le rang n'a aucune valeur. Seule compte la compétence au combat. Si vous ou votre major faites vos preuves, nous reconsidérerons la question.  
-Bien, conclut le général. La messe est dite. Vous êtes intégré à la batterie «Rodina» dont Julius est le chef, ainsi que votre pilote quand il sera prêt à vos rejoindre. C'est tout, messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Julius et Sam saluèrent, tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers la lumière.

* * *

Jay ne voyait toujours rien, ni ne sentait son visage, qui commençait à peser comme une chose étrangère à elle-même posée sur sa tête. Soudainement elle se mit à percevoir une vibration qui se propageait dans les os de son crâne. Quelque chose changea au niveau des ses oreille, et d'un seul coup, elle se mit à entendre.

Une voix toute proche, calme et posée lui dit :

-N'essayez pas de parler, major, cela risque de vous faire souffrir. Si vous m'entendez tapez un coup pour oui.

Elle tapa un coup de son index gauche.

-Bien, reprit la voix. Nous allons convenir d'un code, vous et moi. Un coup pour oui, deux pour non. C'est compris ?

Un coup.

-Vous êtes un pilote de la République ?

Deux coups.

-Parfait major ! Nous venons de découper votre casque, il nous reste à dégager tout de qui colle à votre visage. Cela va vous faire mal, mais il est important de ne pas bouger pour ne rien aggraver. C'est d'accord ?

Un coup.

-Détendez vous, major, nous allons commencer.

Elle était tout sauf détendue. Elle attendit.

Soudain, la douleur arriva, énorme, qui s'infiltrait dans les moindres recoins de sa tête. Elle ne trouva aucun point de comparaison, aucune image pour la décrire. Elle hurla. La douleur cessa immédiatement, et elle entendit à nouveau la voix, toujours posée mais un peu plus sèche :

-Major, tenez-vous tranquille ! Nous avons à peine commencé ! Il faut vous décoller votre visière. Vous avez compris ?

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Résignée, elle tapa un coup.

Et la douleur reprit, et reprit encore, et elle hurla et hurla encore, jusqu'à ce que la perte de connaissance vienne l'envelopper de son voile de miséricorde.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa».

Rudy Hasse venait de poser son T70 abimé sur l'emplacement E7 de l'astroport de «Biem Hoa», base centrale de la république sur Dvar. Elle situait à peu près aux antipodes de «New Massada» afin de minimiser la possibilité de tir ou d'attaque directe de la base impériale.

L'emplacement E7 était réservé aux atterrissages d'urgence. Il comportait de ce fait deux rampes supplémentaires pour les secours. En opération, deux camions speeder étaient toujours en attente, l'un avec des extincteurs, l'autre avec une équipe de dégagement et un médecin.

Il ouvrit son cockpit. Un caporal accourut et appuya l'échelle de descente contre le flanc de l'appareil. Pendant ce temps, l'autre équipe arrosait ce qui restait de ses propulseurs inférieurs afin d'éviter tout départ de feu.

Il coupa le contact général, déconnecta les câbles de liaison de sa combinaison et descendit.

-Où est passé le commodore ? demanda directement l'officier de liaison, qui avait du faire le déplacement exprès.  
-En chaleur et lumière, répondit Rudy du tac au tac. On s'est fait poisser en beauté.  
-Hum…  
-Bon sang, je ne sais pas qui on avait en face mais…  
-Ça va, épargne ta salive pour le rapport, l'interrompit l'officier de liaison. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Pendant ce temps, deux techniciens retiraient les enregistrements des cinélaser. Il grimpa dans le speeder de dégagement avec l'officier de liaison et se mit en route vers le QG.

Le speeder se gara devant les préfabriqués de l'état-major. Rudy et l'officier en descendirent sans un mot, suivi des techniciens qui les quittèrent vers les bungalows des services de renseignements.

Ils poussèrent des portes et entrèrent directement dans la salle de conférence. Le commandant de la place était là, sur l'estrade, avec le chef du renseignement et l'officier détection. Rudy et l'officier de liaison saluèrent.

-Repos, dit le général. Rudy, faites votre rapport.  
-Nous avons pris en chasse leurs vaisseaux d'assaut, mais nous n'avons pas pu empêcher la destruction du «Sword of Law». Au cours de l'engagement, le commodore a été abattu, et j'ai été touché, mais plus légèrement.  
-C'est le même vaisseau qui a détruit notre frégate et qui vous a coiffés ?  
-Oui. Il devait sans doute être à court de munitions. Sa dernière rafale a été pour moi et elle fût très courte.

Un silence désagréable s'établit dans la pièce. Rudy se dit qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose : Qu'il eût mieux fallut que ce soit le commodore et non lui qui ait reçu cette dernière salve. Si seulement il était passé en dessous et non l'inverse...

-Ils n'ont plus beaucoup de pilotes capables de faire ce genre de choses… dit pensivement l'officier de renseignements.

A ce moment, un planton s'encadra dans la porte.

-La patrouille spéciale est de retour ! Annonça-il.  
-Qu'elle entre, répondit immédiatement le général.

Trois hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. Ils portaient le même poncho gris terne que les impériaux, un foulard épais autour du cou. L'un d'entre eux avait dégagé ses bras, et on pouvait voir sur sa manche gauche le scorpion étoilé, l'insigne du LRSS.

Celui qui était rentré le premier parla :

-On a poussé une reconnaissance là ou s'est écrasé leur SturmRam, dit-il.  
-Pourquoi ce vaisseau-la en particulier ? demanda l'officier de renseignement.  
-Il n'y a eu que trois vaisseaux impériaux à avoir fait une rentrée atmosphérique, répondit l'officier détection. Un TIE désemparé s'est crashé dans la mer intérieure, un autre s'est posé près de notre point d'appuis avancé nord, le pilote a été capturé et est actuellement en cours de transfert. Reste donc ce TIE d'assaut.  
-Ok, continuez, repris le général.

-Le vaisseau avait explosé dix minutes avant qu'on arrive. Il continuait à brûler. On s'est rapproché du plus qu'on a pu, et on a vu qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à l'intérieur.  
-Ils ont donc pu évacuer, dit l'officier détection.  
-Mieux que ça, reprit l'éclaireur. On a trouvé des traces autour du vaisseau, coté impérial. Un des membres d'équipage a couru se mettre à l'abri en portant l'autre, la profondeur des pas en témoigne. Après, il y a beaucoup d'empreintes, ils ont du être récupéré par une patrouille.  
-A dix minutes près ! Soupira l'officier de renseignement.

-Bien, dit le général, vous avez fait du bon boulot, allez vous reposer.

Le troisième éclaireur, un sergent qui s'était tu jusqu'alors et avait gardé ses bras sous son poncho, prit la parole sans y avoir été invité.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

Il sortit alors de sous son poncho une veste d'officier impérial à demi carbonisée.

-Tous les vaisseaux impériaux ont un petit coffre à bagages, dans lequel l'équipage met ses affaires de première nécessité en cas de déroutement, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. C'est une excellente mine de renseignements quand on sait où la trouver.

Le général ne put masquer un sourire.

Sacré «Bloodhound» ! pensa-il.

L'éclaireur déploya la veste. Tous se rendirent compte qu'elle avait été taillée pour une femme.

-Ce sont des galons d'officier supérieur, dit le général.  
-De major pour être plus précis, compléta l'officier de renseignement.  
-Des femmes major et pilote, il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses, repris le général.

L'officier de renseignement claqua des doigts.

-Je n'en connais qu'une, Jay Hawkers !  
-Un seul pilote est arrivé jusqu'à la frégate et l'a détruite… dit le général. Ce serait donc elle ?  
-C'est un excellent pilote. Elle a commencé sur TIE standard et nous a toujours posé les pires emmerdements. Son score actuel doit être de soixante victoires dont au moins trois frégates, si je me souviens bien, compléta l'officier de renseignement.

Il ajouta encore :

-S'ils nous ont envoyé du gros calibre, ce n'est certainement pas une opération mineure pour tester nos défenses !

Rudy se dit en lui-même : Commodore, ça ne vas pas changer grand-chose, mais sache que tu n'as pas été descendu par n'importe qui.

Il prit la parole :

-C'est sûrement elle qui a du être blessée et portée par son mitrailleur. On a vu qu'elle avait été touchée par les défenses de la frégate lors de sa dernière passe.

A cet instant précis, le talkie-walkie de l'officier détection se mit à grésiller.

-Excusez-moi, c'est la ligne bleue, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'écoute.

La ligne bleue était la ligne d'urgence absolue.

L'officier écoutait sans répondre, et tout le monde autour vit ses mâchoires se crisper de plus en plus. Il relâcha enfin le bouton et dit :

-Bien. Calculez les trajectoires et tenez-moi au courant.

Il se retourna vers le général et dit :

-Trois vaisseaux lourds viennent de sortir d'hypervitesse et se dirigent vers nous.  
-Dans combien de temps entreront-ils dans notre orbite ? demanda le général.  
-Ils sont en train de calculer, répondit l'officier détection. Mais certainement pas plus de vingt minutes.  
-Que tout le monde se mette aux postes de combat, état-major et cuisiniers inclus.

Il se tourna vers les trois éclaireurs qui n'avaient pas bougé.

-Tant pis les gars, le repos ça sera pour une autre fois.

Les éclaireurs saluèrent et sortirent sans un mot, suivi des officiers. Rudy fermait la marche.


	10. Juste un reflet

Base impériale de «New Massada», hôpital de campagne «Goumrak 3».

Elle toussa. Son nez était bouché et sa gorge était desséchée. Elle commença à remuer dans son lit pour essayer de trouver une meilleure position et n'y arrivant pas, elle finit par déglutir ce qui la réveilla.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières.

Elle ne vit d'abord qu'un rideau vert puis finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une bâche qui fermait l'accès à sa chambre, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi l'espèce de cave ou elle se trouvait.

Elle se leva sur les coudes et appela :  
-Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un moment s'écoula, puis elle entendit un bruit de pas et le rideau fut soulevé. Un caporal infirmier rentra.

-Bonjour major. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suis restée combien de temps dans le cirage ?  
-Deux heures. Vous avez été opérée ce matin, il est environ midi.  
-Quand pourrai-je sortir ?  
-Le médecin doit passer vous examiner dans une heure. Il est en train d'opérer.

Jay fit un geste d'impatience.

-Je veux reprendre mon poste sans tarder !  
-Pour aller où major ? Il n'y a plus de base spatiale à «New Massada».

L'infirmier continua :  
-Vous devez manger. Je vais vous apporter une ration.

Effectivement, Jay se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim.

-Merci Caporal. J'ai soif aussi. Si vous pouvez rapporter aussi une gourde…  
-Pas de problème, je vous ramène tout ça.

L'infirmier leva le rideau et disparut. Jay se retrouva seule à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle porta la main à son visage et sentit un bandage épais. Ses doigts coururent sur ses pommettes, sur son nez…

Rien que le pansement, plat et lisse.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Elle scruta la pièce, cherchant un miroir. Il n'y en avait aucun.

Le rideau se souleva à nouveau, dévoilant l'infirmier tenant un plateau.

-Je veux un miroir, lui dit Jay.  
-Il n'y en a pas ici.  
-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Comment vous rasez-vous ?

Le caporal se rembrunit.

-Major, c'est du domaine du chirurgien. Lui seul peut décider de vous en apporter un.

Jay souffla lentement, stress et colère bouillonnant en elle. Mais elle avait faim.

-On verra ça après manger, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche en attaquant le plateau.

L'infirmier sortit sans un mot.

* * *

Elle avait terminé son repas depuis longtemps lorsque le chirurgien arriva avec l'infirmier.

Il lui demanda :

-Comment allez-vous, major ?

Elle faillit hausser les épaules pour la seconde fois.

-Prête à sortir d'ici. Mais avant je veux qu'on m'enlève mes pansements et qu'on m'apporte un miroir.  
-Vous êtes bien sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Jay le regarda bien dans les yeux et répondit :  
-S'il le faut, je vous en donnerai l'ordre.

Le chirurgien fit un signe à l'infirmier. Jay reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et l'infirmier défit le bandage. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et revint avec un petit miroir ébréché qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit, s'assit sur le bord du lit, le plaça à la hauteur de son visage et vit son reflet.

Le chirurgien n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle vit, mais le choc fût violent.

Elle sa rappela un jeu de son enfance, ou l'on créait des personnages en assemblant des bandes. Une bande pour le front ou le chapeau, une bande pour les yeux, une bande pour le nez, une pour la bouche…

Son visage était devenu un jeu. On avait simplement retiré une bande, celle du nez, et derrière cette bande, il n'y avait pas le fond de carton du jouet de son enfance, mais une mer houleuse de chairs de toutes couleurs, rouge, blanche, rose… son nez avait disparu, remplacé par deux ouvertures oblongues, humides, qui saignaient encore un peu.

Elle se rendit compte qu'une longue balafre courait le long de sa pommette gauche et que le pavillon de l'oreille avait été coupé en deux. Un éclat plus gros, certainement un montant du collimateur.

La lèvre supérieure avait été épargnée, sans doute par le masque à oxygène. Ses yeux étaient absolument intacts et il n'y avait que quelques impacts sur son front. Elle bénit Sam et le fabricant de ses lunettes.

Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie ni coquette, mais la perte du peu de séduction qu'elle possédait ne lui en fut que plus cruelle.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

En garnison, elle n'avait jamais manqué d'étalons à enfourcher, mais elle était sans illusions sur la nature de leurs sentiments. C'était l'as qu'ils voulaient à leurs palmarès, la femme ne les intéressait pas.

Désormais, il faudra qu'ils soient sacrément motivés, se dit-elle.

Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Le chirurgien le vit et lui demanda :  
-A quoi pensez-vous major ?  
-Je me disais que j'ai intérêt à augmenter mon score pour pouvoir encore me trouver des amants, répondit Jay.

Le chirurgien éclata de rire.

-Vous récupérez vite ! Mais en fin de compte, vous ne devez pas trop vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Une unité médic pourra sans problème vous reconstruire mieux que neuve. Seulement…  
-Seulement quoi ? Répondit Jay.  
-Votre visage a été criblé d'éclats provenant de votre pare-brise blindé. Beaucoup se sont fichés dans les os de votre crâne et ils ne sont pas détectables aux radios ni au scanner. Il faut donc attendrent qu'ils soient rejetés et migrent en surface.

-Je vais donc rejeter des éclats ? Demanda Jay.  
-Exactement. Ils perceront votre peau cicatricielle et seront éliminés.  
-Et cela va prendre combien de temps ?  
-Pour être sûr que votre nouveau visage ne soit pas abîmé, environ six mois.

Je serai en quelque sorte en gestation de moi-même, pensa Jay. Si je survis jusque-là bien entendu.

Elle changea de sujet pendant que l'infirmier remettait en place son pansement.

-Est-ce que des mesures d'affectation on été prise à mon sujet ?  
-Oui major, répondit Anton qui venait de surgir du néant. Vous êtes affectée à la batterie «Rodina», sous les ordres du ci-devant sergent-chef Julius Mansour en tant que tireur d'élite.  
-Ci-devant ? Il s'agit d'une section pénale ?  
-Oui major, comme 70% des unités de «New Massada».

Il ajouta :  
-Votre paquetage a été préparé dit il en lui apportant un uniforme en tissus de l'armée planétaire d'une propreté douteuse, surmonté d'une paire de chaussures de marche qui avait déjà beaucoup de kilomètres au compteur.  
-Et ma brassière ? Demanda Jay qui venait de se rendre compte que sa poitrine était libre sous ce qui pouvait passer pour une chemise de nuit. Vous l'avez récupérée ?  
-Oui Major, répondit Anton. On vous l'a lavée et elle est dans votre paquetage.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tant qu'à aller au contact autant que se soit dans de bonnes conditions de confort.

Elle retira sa chemise, mit sa brassière, puis son uniforme. Il était à peu près à sa taille. Un peu tendu aux hanches peut-être.

Le chirurgien lui dit :  
-Repassez demain, on changera votre pansement et on contrôlera que tout se passe bien. Par contre, ne retirez pas votre masque. Vous n'avez plus de nez pour filtrer l'air et vos fosses nasales sont encore sensibles.  
-Entendu toubib, répondit Jay.  
-Au fait, major, merci pour la morphine de votre scaphandre, ajouta le médecin.

Elle sursauta et s'exclama :  
-Comment ! Vous aviez de la morphine et vous ne m'en avez pas donné ? Qu'est ce qui a justifié votre décision ?

Elle se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait du supporter avant de s'évanouir.

Le chirurgien se raidit et lui répondit d'une voix nette :  
-Vos blessures étaient superficielles, major. Douloureuses, certes, mais non vitales. Votre morphine et celle de votre mitrailleur m'ont permis de sauver six trooper blessés au ventre qui autrement auraient été condamnés.

Elle se tut. Elle était un officier supérieur, un as, et n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rabrouer de cette façon, mais au fond d'elle-même elle reconnut que le chirurgien avait raison.

Elle ravala son orgueil et lui dit :  
-Vous avez bien fait.

Le chirurgien lui sourit et ajouta :  
-Vous savez, major, tout le monde est dans la même galère à «New Massada», et les galons y comptent peu.

Elle se tourna vers Anton :  
-Où sont mes armes ?  
-A la batterie Major. Je vais vous y conduire.

Elle suivit Anton, et ils sortirent de l'hôpital en poussant les bâches de la troisième entrée.

* * *

Cargo impérial HV20-1 «Hoth's Glory», bataille planétaire de Dvar.

Le premier vaisseau de transport s'approchait de Dvar et commençait à se positionner pour la descente atmosphérique.

Les orbites proches de la planète gardaient encore la trace de la bataille. Ce n'était que nuages de débris en cours d'agglomération, structures informes et tronçons de vaisseaux. Certains brûlaient encore un peu et suivaient des trajectoires erratiques provoquées par l'éjection des gaz de combustion.

On apercevait aussi beaucoup de corps, certains ne bougeant plus, d'autres plus chanceux émettant le flash de récupération. Taman observa un groupe qui s'était attaché ensemble et avait connecté leurs combinaisons. Certainement une partie de l'équipage de la frégate, se dit-il.

Pour l'instant tout allait bien, et même un peu trop bien. En effet, il n'y avait pas la moindre réaction de la part des républicains.

Ils auraient quand même pu envoyer au moins un X-Wing en reconnaissance pensa-t-il. Ils n'ont certainement pas du tous se faire étriller.

L'opérateur radio tourna la tête vers le poste de pilotage et dit :  
-Je capte les communications Réps. Ils ont tellement le feu au cul qu'ils ne prennent même pas le temps de les crypter.

Ryan répondit immédiatement :  
-Mettez sur haut-parleur.

Il y eu quelque grésillements, puis tous entendirent :  
-«Biem Hoa» à «Cerbère 2»... confirmez votre temps de transfert… confirmez votre temps de transfert…  
-«Cerbère 2» à «Biem Hoa». Une heure et demie pour approche orbitale. Je répète…

On a un peu de temps devant nous pensa Ryan. «Cerbère 2» doit être la frégate. On va passer avant qu'elle ne rapplique hors du champ de tir du canon ionique et ça va aller. Si on ne se fait pas démolir en fin de descente par un Y-Wing en embuscade…

Il se tourna vers le commandant de bord :  
-Passez en descente accélérée !  
-Mais officier, on risque d'abîmer les boucliers thermiques du vaisseau ! Répondit le pilote.  
-Je me fous bien de vos boucliers ! C'est un ordre !

Il se tourna vers l'opérateur radio :  
-Prévenez les vaisseaux derrière. Qu'ils nous suivent à dix minutes.

Le lourd transporteur commença sa procédure de descente. Elle était plus complexe que d'habitude, car il fallait éviter la zone de tir du canon ionique et ajuster la descente finale pour viser la piste de «New Massada» ou ce qu'il en restait.

Taman appela les postes de tir sur l'intercom :  
-Ouvrez bien vos yeux ! On n'a pas encore vu un chasseur Réps jusqu'à présent, mais ils peuvent bien se réveiller !

Les mitrailleurs confirmèrent.

Taman s'assit sur le strapontin en face de l'opérateur moteur. Dans dix minutes ça sera fini, se dit-il.

Il n'aimait pas trop ces moments ou il fallait rester passif, dans la main des pilotes ou dans la coquille fragile des vaisseaux spatiaux. Il préférait de loin le contact.


	11. Le chemin perdu

Base impériale de «New Massada», point d'appuis «Rodina».

Jay, guidée par Anton dans le labyrinthe de tranchées arriva bientôt à l'abri principal de la batterie «Rodina». Elle poussa la porte de plastique qui bouchait l'entrée, parcourut le couloir d'accès et entra dans la salle commune.

Quatre trooper étaient en train de manger à la table centrale. L'un d'eux, un géant, en train de curer avec les doigts une boite de ration de survie, leva la tête et lui dit :

-Salut poupée. T'as perdu le chemin de ta grand-mère ?

Jay ne s'abaissa même pas à répliquer. Elle dit simplement :  
-Il doit y avoir des armes pour moi, où sont-elles ?

Le Trooper haussa les épaules, sans cesser de manger. Il tourna la tête vers un recoin de l'abri.

-C'est par la, marmonna t'il entre deux bouchées. Sur ta couchette.

Elle avança sans répondre dans le recoin. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au début car l'éclairage était plutôt mesuré, mais il y avait un bout de couloir amenant dans un dortoir. Elle y entra.

Le dortoir faisait à peine deux mètres de hauteur, et comprenait une douzaine de lits superposés par groupe de trois. De ce fait, l'espace entre les sommiers était extrêmement réduit, à peine cinquante centimètres. Il y régnait une ambiance moite de tanière.

Il ne faut pas avoir le sommeil agité se dit-elle. Elle avança entre les différentes couchettes et finit par trouver ses armes posées sur un matelas du haut. Il y avait un fusil laser de précision, un blaster dans son étui de ceinture et un poignard.

Elle prit le fusil. C'était une arme déjà ancienne, qui avait manifestement beaucoup vécue et avait du passer entre les mains de nombreux tireurs. Elle inspecta la culasse et les munitions et vit que le laser émis était invisible à l'œil nu. Bon point pour une arme de tireur embusqué.

Elle fit claquer à sec la détente, et sentit une bossette bien nette et souple. Le mécanisme avait été retravaillé, les armes militaires étant en général plus raides.

Elle sourit.

Bon outil, se dit-elle, il faudra voir à régler la lunette. On fera ça en situation. Elle boucla sa ceinture, sortit du dortoir et retourna dans la salle commune.

Un grand vacarme y régnait. Deux trooper venaient de rentrer et parlaient à toute vitesse avec celui qui venait de finir de manger.

-Blom, ils ont repris l'offensive, dit un de ceux qui venait d'arriver.  
-Julius et son escouade sont coincés, repris l'autre. Ils sont cernés dans la batterie et les Réps sont en train de resserrer le cordon.

Le trooper qui venait de se lever de table dit :  
-On y va.  
-Bonne idée, on y va, ajouta Jay qui venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

Les six soldats, surpris, tournèrent la tête.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? Un ordre écrit des Réps ? Répliqua Jay.

Les deux soldats sortirent de l'abri, suivi des quatre qui venaient de saisir leurs armes et enfin de Jay portant son fusil à la bretelle.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide dans une tranchée jusqu'à un coude barricadé.

-C'est là, dit un des trooper. On ne peut plus avancer, ils tiennent le reste de la tranchée sous leur feu.  
-Il y a des branches latérales ? On peut les contourner ? Demanda Jay.  
-Oui, mais ça on va le faire Major, répondit Blom.  
-Vous êtes tireur d'élite ? Ajouta-il en voyant le fusil.  
-Oui soldat.  
-Bien. Vous allez nous couvrir. Un poste de tir à été prévu entre les tranchées. Yegor vous l'indiquera. Vous avez une minute pour vous mettre en place. Après nous ouvrons le feu.

Elle suivit le soldat dans le dédale de saignées boueuses qui formaient la défense du point d'appuis. Ils arrivèrent dans un réseau à peine ébauché dans lequel il fallait se courber, puis ramper sur les coudes. Le trooper en tête s'arrêta.

-On est à leur hauteur, dit-il. Le poste est à trente mètres, juste sur cette petite bosse.  
-Ton manteau soldat, répondit Jay.

Sans comprendre, Yegor lui tendit son poncho gris terne. Jay l'enfila et mis la capuche sur sa tête au ras de ses yeux. Elle sortit de la tranchée en rampant, ce qui était facile, car elle n'était profonde que d'un mètre. Elle avança ainsi jusqu'au poste de tir, un simple trou allongé avec quelques pierres cimentées par de la boue en guise de parapet. Le creux où se loger était rempli d'eau boueuse. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative, et elle se coula dans l'eau froide, plaça son fusil devant elle, vérifia que la sécurité avait bien été enlevée. Elle ne regarda pas à travers de la lunette, cela ne servait encore à rien.

Tout était calme, la flaque dans laquelle elle trempait commençait à se réchauffer.

Puis d'un seul coup, elle entendit des tirs nourris de la tranchée. La contre-attaque venait de commencer.

Elle ne pouvait pas aider directement les trooper, ils étaient en dehors de son champ de vision. Son rôle se bornait à éviter que des renforts puissent arriver du haut des tranchées. Et effectivement, au début, elle n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de surveiller devant elle en entendant la rumeur de l'accrochage.

Puis, soudain, elle vit surgir des Réps comme s'ils jaillissaient du sol. Ils doivent sortir d'une tranchée parallèle, se dit-elle. Ils couraient dans sa direction pour porter main-forte à leurs camarades.

Elle pointa son fusil et regarda dans la lunette. C'était facile, trop facile. A cette distance, ce n'était pas un travail de tireur d'élite, plutôt celui d'un équarisseur. Mais le boulot devait être fait.

Comme elle ne savait pas comment la lunette était réglée, elle visa la poitrine pour assurer. Elle souffla doucement par la bouche et la croix descendit lentement sur le soldat de tête. Il tomba net, comme s'il avait percuté un mur invisible. Un peu à gauche, se dit-elle. Deux crans, peut-être trois. On verra ça au calme, après l'engagement.

Quatre autres Réps suivirent. Les suivants se plaquèrent au sol. Au moins ils n'avancent plus, se dit-elle. Elle prit son temps et parcourut lentement le paysage. Elle sourit. C'est mieux quand le gibier se défend. Elle cherchait un officier. Elle finit par le trouver, un peu en retrait. Elle vérifia ses galons sur son épaule gauche, estima la dérive en fonction de la distance, décala son réticule et tira. L'officier bougea à peine. Rapide et discret.

Cela faisait six, il était temps de changer d'emplacement. Les Réps n'étaient pas complètement idiots et ils n'allaient pas tarder à demander un appui-feu ou installer un lance-grenade. Elle sortit de la flaque et recula jusqu'à sa tranchée de départ. Le trooper n'était plus là. Elle courut courbée dans la tranchée sur environ cent mètres puis ressortit à nouveau en rampant lentement.

Son nouveau poste de tir était moins bon que le précédent, elle dut creuser un peu avec les mains pour pouvoir se caler confortablement. Au moins, c'est sec, se dit-elle.

Elle observa le panorama. Pour l'instant plus rien ne bougeait, les Réps étaient toujours le nez dans la boue. Plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la tranchée. Elle resta comme ça dix bonnes minutes, puis elle en eut assez. Elle était prête à retourner vers la tranchée lorsqu'elle sursauta.

Une escouade complète de républicains venait sur sa gauche. Ils avançaient espacés, et lançaient de temps en temps un fumigène pour masquer leurs déplacements.

Ils veulent me prendre de flanc, se dit-elle. Et reprendre la tranchée par la même occasion.

Ils étaient un plus loin qu'au début, elle estima la distance à deux cents mètres. Elle épaula. C'était un peu plus difficile que la première fois, les fumigènes troublaient la visée. Elle tira trois fois, et deux soldats tombèrent. A nouveau, tous se couchèrent à environ cent cinquante mètres d'elle.

Elle vit un traceur de laser se dresser au bout d'un mat.

Outillés, se dit-elle. Mais tant pis, il faut continuer à les bloquer. Elle prit son temps, et finit par remarquer un soldat qui tenait un émetteur-récepteur. L'appui feu ne va pas tarder, pensa-elle. Ça sera certainement son dernier tir. Elle s'appliqua. La fenêtre de tir était très étroite, juste entre le poste radio et une petite levée de terrain. Elle pressa doucement la détente et pulvérisa le boîtier du poste.

Raté ! Elle serra les dents et tira à nouveau. Tir incertain.

Le détecteur clignota au bout de son mat. Repérée maintenant !

Une grenade explosa à vingt mètres d'elle. Elle se plaqua et entendit les éclats siffler. Il fallait se replier maintenant.

Elle avança ainsi jusqu'au parapet. Le tir de grenades se faisait plus nourri, mais heureusement légèrement décalé, et la fumée des explosions la masquait. Elle avança la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la tranchée quand d'un seul coup un canon de blaster vint se plaquer sous son menton.

-Ah c'est vous major ! S'exclama le trooper au bout du blaster. Annoncez-vous la prochaine fois !  
-Mais comment ?...  
-Avec le raffut que vous avez fait en rampant, c'était pas bien difficile, ajouta un deuxième soldat.

Tous se mirent à rire. Ils étaient quatre à transporter le laser sur pied qu'ils venaient de prendre aux républicains. Jay portant un masque, ils ne purent pas voir le rouge venir à ses pommettes. Elle était horriblement vexée.

-Bon boulot pour les fixer, major. Ne vous en faites pas pour le reste, on vous charrie un peu mais vous apprendrez vite.  
-Ça en est où pour l'encerclement de la batterie ?  
-C'est rompu, ils sont en train de faire le nettoyage autour. Le vieux doit passer, on vous le présentera.  
-Le vieux ?  
-Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le chef de la batterie, son vrai nom c'est Julius Mansour, ci-devant sergent chef.  
-Vous êtes tous en section pénale ?  
-Oui major. On a tous été amené là d'abord pour travailler à la mine, puis le commandement nous a donné le choix : ou rester mineur avec demi ration, ou redevenir trooper avec une ration complète. Personne n'a hésité.  
-Je vois.

Juste à ce moment Sam apparut au bout de la tranchée.

-Jay ! Euh, je veux dire major ! S'exclama-il.  
-Laisse tomber, Sam, il parait que les grades n'ont plus cours ici ! Répliqua Jay.  
-Tous égaux, retour vers l'éden ! Ajouta un trooper.  
-On en est juste à la porte, renchérit un autre. Un dernier effort !  
-Bon sang, Jay, qu'est ce que c'est bon de te retrouver, bégaya Sam. Il se tut juste avant que sa voix s'étrangle.  
-Oui Sam, on revient de loin tous les deux.

Elle ne reparla ni de la mission, ni du crash. A quoi bon ? C'était entré dans le passé. Maintenant il fallait simplement continuer de vivre dans cet autre monde. Sam de son coté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à la dérobée le masque de Jay. Il vit aussi la cicatrice de la trachéotomie à la base de son cou.

Comment peut-elle encore plaisanter et se battre ? se dit-il.

-Ah, voila le chef ! annonça le soldat qui l'avait mise en joue.

Juste à ce moment, une énorme explosion fit trembler le sol. Un Y-Wing les survola.

-Tiens, ils sont de retour ceux-là, dit sobrement un des trooper.

* * *

Sous les bombes des Y-Wing, il avait fallu reculer en rampant dans la tranchée. Ils finirent par regagner l'abri d'où était parti Jay. Julius, le chef, ordonna à un des trooper de se mettre en sentinelle dans une niche près de l'entrée, puis ils rentrèrent se réfugier.

-Ils sont en train de mettre le paquet, dit l'un des soldats.  
-Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire répondit Julius. Essayez de vous reposer, dès que le pilonnage s'arrêtera, ce sera l'assaut.

Il parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard circulaire et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Jay dans son treillis boueux et humide.

-Bienvenue major ! Vous êtes vite rentré dans le bain à ce que je vois.  
-C'est tous les jours comme ça ? demanda Jay.  
-Disons que ça s'est un peu réveillé depuis votre arrivée. Vous avez du les énerver.  
-Vous avez des nouvelles des renforts ?  
-Deux transporteurs on atterri sans problème au centre de résistance. Le troisième a été attaqué durant la descente mais a quand même pu rallier la base. Il y a eu des éjections, il est possible que l'on récupère quelques isolés.

Jay regarda Sam :  
-Au moins le sacrifice de nos escadrilles n'a pas été inutile.

Sam avait pris son poste une journée avant Jay, mais cela lui semblait dater d'il y a dix ans. L'assaut républicain avait été soudain et brutal, même pour les troupes qui connaissaient leurs secteurs.

Il allait répondre lorsque la porte de l'abri s'ouvrit et claqua contre la paroi. Tous sursautèrent, Julius inclus. Quelques blaster se levèrent.

-Du calme cuirassiers, je suis un impérial comme vous !

Le nouveau venu ne portait pas un uniforme, mais des vêtements civils, froissés et crottés par la boue des tranchées. Il avait certainement du ramper pour accéder à l'abri. Un petit groupe de trooper apparurent derrière lui.

-Je me présente : Wolfgang Bujac, envoyé spécial du Conseil Impérial, en mission d'information sur votre base.

Il parcourut lentement du regard le groupe qui le fixait en silence. Jay eu l'impression qu'il se figea une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il l'aperçut, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de sa blessure.

Julius prit alors la parole :

-Êtes-vous porteur des codes ?  
-Je vois que vous êtes au courant des procédures. Étonnant pour un convict…

Il fourragea dans sa veste et en sortit un pendentif holographique. Il l'activa et tous purent voir l'image de l'Empereur Palpatine apparaître dans la demi-pénombre de l'abri.

Au-delà de la mort, l'Empereur défunt servait toujours de sceau aux ordres impériaux

Julius salua.

-Nous sommes à votre disposition. Mais d'où venez-vous ?  
-Le transporteur a été attaqué lors de la descente et j'ai du sauter avec quelques soldats. On a perdu une journée à errer entre les lignes, mais on a fini par vous retrouver.  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas tomber dans les bras des Réps ?  
-Il nous a rassemblé et guidé, dit l'un des trooper derrière le jedi. Sans lui on n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Julius allait parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était le guetteur.

-Chef, ils arrivent !  
-Armes sous tension et sécurités retirées ! Dit Julius d'une voix forte mais calme. Chacun à son poste. Major, suivez Blom, le grand à l'air idiot.

Le convict rigola et se tourna vers Jay :  
-Allez poupée, en route vers la gloire !


	12. Nuit de guerre

La fin d'après-midi s'étendait sur Dvar et ce qui restait de la batterie «Rodina».

Jay avait tenu son poste toute l'après midi à portée de voix de Blom. Le tas d'accumulateurs épuisés à ses pieds témoignait de l'âpreté du combat. Son fusil à lunette était appuyé sur la paroi de la tranchée, inutile pour l'instant, ses cibles étant proches et mobiles.

La forte odeur d'ozone provoquée par le tir des armes saturait l'air ambiant. Elle voulut se frotter le nez et ne rencontra que le tissu autocollant de son masque.

Il va falloir que je m'y fasse se dit-elle.

Elle regarda ce qu'il lui restait de munitions. Cinq accus, encore dans leurs emballages étanches. Suffisant pour contenir deux assauts, peut-être trois en mettant son blaster en émission courte, mais pas au-delà. Elle tourna la tête du coté de Blom et le héla :

-Blom, il te reste quoi en munitions ?  
-Trois accus. Il faut retourner au dépôt avant qu'ils ne reviennent.  
-C'est loin ?  
-Te biles pas, j'ai déjà envoyé Yil. Dans la tranchée il ne vaut rien, mais comme ravitailleur il est excellent.

Un moment passa, puis Blom fit la grimace.

\- Ça ne bouge plus beaucoup. Ils ont essayé de nous avoir, mais on dirait qu'ils sont passés à autre chose.

Jay l'entendit sans l'écouter vraiment. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

La position qu'elle occupait était bien aménagée, et bien que ne portant pas de casque elle n'avait eu à se plaquer contre le parapet qu'en trois occasions. Elle se doutait quand même que Blom y était pour quelque chose, car elle l'avait vu dévier son tir de temps en temps pour la dégager d'une pression trop forte.

Yil arriva, portant deux sacs remplis de munition, un dans le dos, l'autre sur son ventre. Il déposa le premier aux pieds de Jay, puis le second à coté de Blom, vingt mètres plus loin.

Il allait repartir vers de dépôt de munition lorsqu'un trooper déboucha de l'extrémité de la tranchée. Il courut du plus vite qu'il put rejoindre Blom.

-Le chef m'envoie te prévenir. On est encerclé !  
-Encore ! Ronchonna le convict. Quelles sont les consignes ?  
-On reste en position.  
-C'est les ordres de qui, ça ?  
-Du centre. Julius passera dans la soirée évaluer la situation. En attendant il faut que ça tienne.

Le convict haussa les épaules, puis regarda le champ de bataille par une meurtrière de sa position.

-C'est plus que calme et ce n'est pas bon signe. Dit-lui de ne pas traîner en route.

L'estafette repartit. Jay était en train de ranger les accumulateurs à son poste lorsque Blom l'appela :

-Major !  
-Oui ?  
-Ils nous ont encerclé. Julius passera ce soir voir ce que l'on peut faire. Nettoie bien ton fusil en attendant.  
-Bien reçu.

Elle posa son blaster dans la niche prévue à cet effet et déballa son fusil. Les chargeurs n'étaient pas du même type que ceux qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle se tourna vers Yil qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation :

-Yil, il faut que tu me ramène au moins deux accus comme celui-ci, dit-elle en lui faisant passer un modèle.  
-Ok major, vous les aurez dans l'heure.

Il récupéra les sacs et repartit comme il était venu.

* * *

Julius arriva deux heures plus tard, un peu défraîchi, accompagné par Bujac. Il était soucieux et annonça abruptement :

-Ils ont placé des robots fixes d'encerclement. On ne pourra jamais passer entre ces cochonneries.

Blom et Jay restèrent silencieux. Ils avaient vu en effet au loin les fantassins ennemis poser ces engins qui ressemblaient à de grosses unités R2, bardées de capteurs et armées d'un laser de haute précision.

-Pas dit, répondit Jay. Avec des tireurs d'élites, on peut en bousiller deux et passer ensuite entre eux.

Elle ne voulait être prisonnière à aucun prix et était prête à tout tenter pour éviter cela.

L'appui lui vint d'un coté auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

-Ça peut coller, intervint Bujac après un temps de réflexion. Il faudra faire ça tôt le matin, la brume rendra le tir optique des droïdes moins précis. On lancera des leurres thermiques pour les éblouir en infrarouge.

Jay tiqua. Ou avait-il appris tout ça ? Pour un Jedi de son âge, soi-disant un observateur impérial, il s'y connaissait un peu trop en tactique. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle n'avait pas les réponses, aussi revint-elle à des problèmes plus immédiats.

-Qui peut faire ça en plus de moi ? demanda-elle en se tournant vers Julius.  
-On a Esi, c'est une très bonne tireuse. Elle ne pourra pas aller avec nous, elle a perdu une guibolle il y deux semaines, mais si je le lui demande elle fera le job.  
-Bon, c'est réglé, conclut Jay. On a la nuit pour se mettre en place. Je vais faire le tour pour relever les positions des robots et dénicher le meilleur emplacement.  
-Pendant ce temps, j'amène Esi à pied d'œuvre, répondit Julius.

-Je vous accompagne major, dit Bujac en se levant. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là à attendre.

Tout le monde se leva et partit. Jay et Bujac se dirigèrent par la tranchée principale vers les rameaux ouest, dans la direction du centre de résistance de la base impériale.

Au bout d'un moment, Bujac rompit le silence :

-Major, je vous sens réservée à mon égard. C'est ma fonction d'observateur qui vous bloque ?  
-Un peu sans doute, mais en vérité je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites là. Pourquoi le Conseil aurait-il besoin de savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Seul le résultat lui importe, non ?  
-Pourtant, il a nommé Crebs pour rester sur le vaisseau mère…  
-Tout le monde sait que l'amiral Louchké sort de prison. Quoique vous n'ayez pas eu à vous en plaindre pour le moment.  
-Vous appréciez Louchké ?  
-Oui. J'ai déjà combattu sous ses ordres avant son arrestation. J'ai été amené à témoigner à ce moment-la et je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'on lui reprochait.  
-Les raisons de l'Empereur étaient quelquefois impénétrables, répondit prudemment le jedi.

Il continua :

-En vérité, c'est moi qui ai demandé au Conseil Impérial de me joindre à opération. Je considère qu'au vu de l'importance de cette mission, il devait avoir l'information la plus précise possible.  
-Et vous l'avez contacté depuis que vous avez atterri ?  
-Pas encore. Ça a été un peu mouvementé depuis l'atterrissage, dit-il en sortant un transmetteur crypté de sa veste. Mais bien entendu dès que nous aurons rejoint le centre de «New Massada»…  
-Surtout, appelez-moi à ce moment-la. Je suis captivée d'avance à l'idée d'assister à une transmission impériale, répliqua alors Jay avec un fin sourire.  
-Je n'y manquerai pas, conclut Bujac en lui rendant la pareille.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la tranchée. Les choses sérieuses recommençaient.

* * *

La nuit, ou plutôt le crépuscule qui servait de nuit sur Dvar était tombée depuis environ une heure lorsque tous les protagonistes de la réunion se retrouvèrent à nouveau, à l'exception de Blom. Deux nouvelles têtes avaient néanmoins fait leur apparition.

La première était une belle femme de grande taille habillée d'un treillis ou était épinglé l'insigne des unités de char. La jambe gauche de son pantalon était vide et une béquille artisanale fabriquée en matériaux de récupération était appuyée derrière elle, contre la paroi de la tranchée.

Julius se chargea des présentations :  
-Major Hawkers, flotte impériale, Esi, ex-artilleur sur TB-TT et tireuse d'élite…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un bref instant en silence, puis Jay prit la parole :  
-Bujac et moi avons repéré un coin pas trop mal.

Elle traça un plan sur le sol.

-Il y a un dénivelé à cet endroit-là. Les droïdes on été placé un peu en hauteur, ce qui fait qu'on peut les approcher au ras du sol sans se détacher sur l'horizon. Il faudra quand même creuser un peu pour ne pas être détecté à la sortie de la tranchée.  
-Je prends le robot de gauche, ici, le plus éloigné, indiqua t'elle en creusant un petit cratère au bord du cercle qu'elle avait dessiné.  
-Attention quand même, il faudra approcher d'assez près pour être efficace, ajouta Bujac.  
-Esi, tu sauras faire ? demanda Jay.  
-C'est pour ramper ou pour tirer que tu me pose la question ? répondit Esi.

Elle ajouta :  
-Sache qu'ici, on apprend vite à avoir le ventre dans la boue. Et pour tirer, il me semble que ce n'est pas avec les jambes.

Bujac sourit imperceptiblement. Jay répondit d'une voix conciliante :  
-Pas de problème. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou mettre en doute tes capacités. Pour la boue, tu as raison, j'ai déjà donné.

Elle regarda la jambe vide du pantalon :  
-Il semble qu'on laisse tous quelque chose sur cette foutue planète.  
-C'est loin d'être fini, répondit Esi du tac au tac. On peut encore en perdre.

Julius intervint :  
-Esi, merci d'être là. C'est un sale boulot qu'on te demande. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas aller avec nous…

Esi haussa les épaules.  
-Si vous vous en sortez, n'oubliez pas de me citer dans vos rapports !

Elle se mit à rire. Un son décalé dans la tranchée. Un sentiment de malaise envahit Jay.

-Je survivrai au moins quelque part, conclut-elle.

Un silence.

La deuxième nouvelle tête qui était jusque-la restée à l'écart se mit alors à parler :  
-Quand vous serez passé, on mènera une attaque de diversion sur le coté opposé de la poche. Ça les distraira un peu et vous donnera du temps.

Jay se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et lui dit :  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Ci-devant lieutenant Vo Skarga, répondit celui-ci. Chef de la batterie «Salang».

-Je suis l'aile nord de «Rodina», ajouta-il.

Jay se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre la situation tactique.

-Vous êtes inclus dans l'encerclement ?  
-Pas encore major. On a encore un couloir, mais vraisemblablement plus pour longtemps. Ils mettent le paquet.  
-Comment vous êtes arrivés là, alors ?  
-Le sac n'est pas encore noué. Des petits groupes peuvent encore vous rejoindre ou vous quitter.

Jay regarda à nouveau son interlocuteur. C'était un homme jeune, avec un visage paisible et franc.

Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te retrouver en section pénale ? Pensa-elle. Elle faillit le lui demander, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Esi :  
-Tu feras quoi après ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu seras loin de tout ça.

Jay se raidit. Cette tôlarde unijambiste commençait à lui courir sur le système. Elle répondit quand même d'une voix douce avec un sourire :  
-Il faudra bien que je complète le rapport pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ?

Esi se mit à rire pour la seconde fois, mais ce n'était pas le même, celui-ci sonnait plus clair.

-Bien répondu ! Admit-elle.

Skarga intervint :  
-Je suis là pour ça, major. Après le job, je l'aiderai à retourner dans nos lignes.

Jay se demanda pourquoi un chef de batterie s'exposait de cette façon, mais elle n'insista pas dans cette voie. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Julius, qui jusque-la était resté silencieux, dit alors :  
-Bon, je vais passer la consigne à mes gars. La brume commence à monter vers deux heures du matin, il faudra que vous soyez en position de tir vers deux heures trente. Après, vous ne pourrez plus viser, ça sera une vraie purée de pois.  
-Compris, répondit Jay. Je vais me trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir un peu. Il y aura intérêt à être en pleine forme.  
-Pareil pour moi, dit Esi.

Bujac et les autres se levèrent sans un mot et quittèrent la tranchée.

* * *

Les droïdes de confinement étaient espacés d'environ cinq cent mètres. Jay se considérant plus mobile, les deux femmes s'installèrent quasiment devant celui destiné à Esi. Des petites banquettes de tir ayant été aménagées au bord de la tranchée, elles étendirent leurs ponchos, défirent leurs brodequins et s'allongèrent.

Le crépuscule venait juste de céder sa place à une nuit claire. Le front était calme, il y eut quelques tirs sporadiques de blaster, sans doute quelque reconnaissance nocturne, puis le calme se rétablit, presque incongru.

Jay ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la conversation :

-Esi, comment es-tu arrivée en section pénale ?  
-Tu m'emmerdes, officier de mes deux. Laisse-moi pioncer.  
-Bon, bon, grommela Jay en lui tournant le dos.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Jay entendit :

-Pour meurtre, si tu veux tout savoir.  
-Hum…  
-Un passeur. J'avais organisé un petit trafic entre les bases ou on était cantonné. On tournait pas mal dans l'univers à l'époque. Il a voulu me doubler, je l'ai appris et je l'ai éliminé.

-Ce que je ne savais pas, reprit-elle, c'est que ce salopard bouffait à tous les râteliers et servait d'informateur à la sécurité intérieure. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à me serrer.

-C'est sûr qu'ils n'ont pas du apprécier, dit Jay.  
-Ça tu peux le dire, ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeaux pour les interrogatoires ! Bon la suite tu la connais. Les sections pénales, la boue, une jambe en moins… J'estime que j'ai largement payé ma dette à l'Empire !

Les deux femmes étaient allongées sous les étoiles, un mètre environ les séparait. Un moment passa, puis Jay posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Esi… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
-Pour la chose la plus importante de l'univers.  
-Je ne vois pas… l'honneur ? Le combat ? L'Empire ?  
-Non, le fric.


	13. La seconde chute

Elles dormirent d'un sommeil léger. A un moment Jay se sentit secouée. C'était Sam.

-Jay, c'est l'heure chuchota-t-il.

Elle se leva et secoua à son tour Esi. Celle-ci s'ébroua d'abord en silence puis finit par dire :  
-On y va.

Elle prit son fusil, une arme plus récente que celle de Jay, le déballa et vérifia son chargeur.

-Pars la première. Tu as quarante minutes pour te mettre en place dit-elle.  
-Ok. Tir dans trois quart d'heure, répondit Jay en regardant sa montre.

Elle partit courbée dans la tranchée.

Arrivée devant l'emplacement du robot d'encerclement, elle revêtit la tenue de camouflage que Sam lui avait amenée et sortit de la tranchée en rampant sur les coudes.

Les droïdes d'encerclement étaient à environ cinq cent mètres. Il fallait s'en rapprocher le plus possible car la cible était minuscule. Il s'agissait de la vitre du laser de pointage qui ne faisait que quelque centimètre de diamètre. De plus, la glace était très épaisse et un impact décentré était sans effet.

Elle rampait lentement, toute variation trop brutale du paysage entraînant instantanément un tir de défense de la machine.

Y'a pas intérêt à s'énerver, se dit Jay. Je déclenche, je suis morte.

Elle avait parcouru environ trois cent mètres lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre.

Encore un quart d'heure. Surtout ne pas se mettre la pression…

Elle avança encore du plus qu'elle put puis s'arrêta, posa lentement son fusil devant elle et forma un petit monticule pour poser son arme. Ceci fait, elle regarda dans la lunette. Et fit la grimace.

La position d'attente du robot n'était pas en face d'elle, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser le hublot d'un seul tir.

Trop tard pour changer de poste, constata-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute.

Elle se cala et aligna le coin de la vitre dans son réticule.

Quinze secondes, dix… compta-t-elle approximativement.

Elle fit feu.

Le rayon alla ébrécher le hublot. Le robot tourna instantanément la tourelle dans sa direction, le canon du blaster descendant déjà pour riposter.

Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne s'arrête, elle fit feu à nouveau.

Il n'y eut pas de riposte, ce qui étonna Jay.

Je l'aurai donc eu ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Pour en être sûre, elle fit feu encore deux fois. Toujours rien. Elle se releva pour mieux l'observer lorsqu'elle vit deux éclairs sur sa gauche. Elle se jeta au sol et sentit la chaleur des rayons frôlant son dos.

-Idiote ! Tu as failli te faire tuer ! Tu as oublié le droïde voisin !

Elle recula précipitamment. Deux décharges la frôlèrent encore.

Ça ne va peut-être pas être si simple que ça… se dit-t-elle.

* * *

Elle retourna dans la tranchée et rejoignit l'emplacement d'où était partie Esi. Elle était assise le dos contre la paroi et lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, annonça simplement :

-C'est fait.  
-Combien de tirs ?  
-Un.  
-Pas mal. Il m'en a fallu quatre.  
-J'ai entendu.

Julius arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Il faut y aller maintenant. Ça commence à s'énerver sur «Salang». Vo fait le job.

Esi sourit imperceptiblement.

-Au fait, pourquoi ne rejoint-on pas «Salang» ? demanda Jay.  
-Parce que ça va tomber aussi et qu'il y a plus de chance de passer par petits groupes, répondit Bujac qui venait d'arriver.

Jay soupira.

Le jedi était suivi par la garnison de «Rodina», soit environ une quinzaine de trooper. Les blessés qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer avaient été laissés dans l'abri. Ils passèrent en silence devant Esi toujours assise qui ne donna pas l'impression de les voir. Jay vit passer Sam qui lui sourit. Blom fermait la marche.

-Bon, on y va, dit alors Julius.

Sans un mot, Esi tourna sèchement la tête dans la direction ou le groupe était parti.

Jay et Julius se mirent alors en route.

* * *

Effectivement, c'était plus compliqué que Jay l'avait pensé.

La destruction des deux robots avait été immédiatement détectée par les droïdes voisins qui avaient recentré leurs capteurs et leurs armes dans la direction de la zone dégarnie. Même si leur tir était moins précis, il n'en restait pas moins dense et dangereux.

Les trooper s'étaient mis en colonne et rampaient sur le chemin qui passait juste entre les deux épaves. Des leurres thermiques et des fumigènes avaient été lancés de chaque cotés mais les droïdes tiraient comme des forcenés, tressant une résille mortelle à un mètre du sol.

-Ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps à cette cadence, dit Jay à Julius.  
-Il vaudrait mieux. On n'avance pas vite et les réguliers ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

Ils avancèrent sur les coudes du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Devant eux, la tête de la colonne avait dépassé l'encerclement.

-Il y a combien de distance avant de retrouver nos lignes ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ça dépendra des Réps. Entre un et deux jours de marche. Pause toute les six heures et feux interdits.

Et dire que je devais retourner voir le toubib pour vérifier que tout allait bien, se dit-elle.

La cadence de tir commença à se ralentir, puis s'arrêta.

-Restez baissé major, lui dit Julius. Ça peut reprendre à tout moment.

Ils passèrent à leur tour le seuil des deux robots détruits. En tête de colonne, les trooper commençaient à se relever pour aller plus vite. Julius tiqua.

-Ils devraient faire gaffe.

Il n'y eu aucun tir.

Elle continuait à avancer, Julius à ses côtés. Elle vit Bujac au loin qui continuait à ramper. Elle vit Sam qui se relevait pour replacer une sangle qui avait glissée. Elle vit le rayon trancher le paysage…

La décharge l'atteignit au niveau des reins. Il s'effondra en avant sans un cri, jeté au sol par la puissance de l'impact. Jay le vit tomber et hurla :

-Sam !

Rien de plus.

Elle rampa vers lui du plus vite qu'elle put et le retourna. Affolée, elle essaya de capter son attention pour le garder conscient:

-Sam, Sam, tiens bon !

Elle retira son écharpe et essaya en vain d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

C'est trop étendu, se dit-elle en sentant la panique monter. Le mitrailleur le comprit et lui parla alors d'une voix douce :

-Jay, essuie-moi la figure…

Jay se calma, détacha sa gourde, sortit le chiffon qui lui servait à nettoyer son fusil, le mouilla et lui nettoya le visage de la boue qui s'était déposée lors de sa chute.

Lorsque ce fut fini, Sam lui dit à nouveau :

-Jay…  
-Oui, Sam ?  
-Embrasse-moi…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi un bref moment, puis il eut un spasme et elle sentit le goût salé du sang dans sa bouche. Elle n'eut pourtant aucun mouvement de recul.

Son corps devint ensuite lourd dans ses bras et sa tête bascula en arrière.

Elle le reposa délicatement sur le sol. Ses yeux avaient pivoté vers le haut, vers le ciel, les étoiles…

Elle les lui ferma.

Julius était resté près d'elle, rejoint par Blom qui avait fait demi-tour.

-Major, il faut se grouiller maintenant, lui dit rapidement Julius.  
-C'est fini… répondit Jay.  
-Major, ressaisissez-vous ! Ils sont sur nos talons, il faut partir ! Blom à toi !

Blom empoigna Jay et la soulevant presque, se mit à courir accroupi vers le reste du groupe. Julius ramassa la gourde et le fusil de Jay et se mit aussi à rattraper Blom, ou du moins à essayer.

Jay se laissa faire. Tout lui était devenu indifférent.

* * *

Ils coururent en silence quasiment toute la journée. Jay avait pris sa place dans la colonne, quasiment en arrière-garde, juste devant Yil. Bujac marchait en tête. La manière dont il les avait rejoint l'avait installé comme chef de groupe et tous s'étaient mis implicitement sous ses ordres.

Tout le monde portait la capote camouflée, mais de temps en temps, ils observaient avec inquiétude les trainées des vaisseaux ennemis hauts dans le ciel.

Si ce sont de R-Wing, on est fichu, pensa Jay. Ils sont bardés de capteurs et peuvent repérer une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Elle garda cette pensée pour elle-même.

Le crépuscule tombait lorsque Bujac leva le poing. C'était le signe de la halte. Ils se regroupèrent et s'assirent en cercle sans un mot. Jay posa son fusil et dit alors :

-Je dois m'isoler un instant.

Blom lui répondit :  
-Ok major, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Votre tour de garde est dans trois heures.

Elle partit dans l'obscurité. Une petite butte était à vingt mètres de la dépression dans laquelle ils avaient échoués. Elle la contourna et s'assit.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et repensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. La mission, le crash, l'assaut des Réps, l'encerclement, la mort de Sam…

Sam avait été son quatrième mitrailleur. Les trois précédents étaient morts en action.

Sur les SturmRam, pour limiter le poids, le poste du mitrailleur était beaucoup moins blindé que celui du pilote, ce qui faisait que le rapport de pertes était d'environ cinq pour un.

Elle se rappela du deuxième, qui était mort au retour quelques minutes avant l'accostage. C'était sa cinquième mission et elle avait écouté son agonie pendant tout le trajet sans rien pouvoir y faire. Une fois arrivée, tandis qu'elle s'extrayait de son cockpit pour aller se reposer, les mécaniciens avaient ouvert la trappe de la tourelle, retiré le corps et vérifié que les armes étaient encore opérationnelles. Une demi-heure après, elle saluait son troisième mitrailleur avant de repartir.

Elle s'était ainsi endurcie petit à petit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

C'était sa combientième mission déjà ? Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Au moins la quinzième se dit-elle. A sa manière, Sam était déjà un miraculé, les mitrailleurs dépassaient rarement les dix combats.

Mais lui était mort dans la boue, pas dans l'espace libre. Et il l'avait sauvée.

Elle se dit aussi qu'elle le connaissait finalement assez peu. Dans la flotte impériale, les pilotes étaient considérés comme la noblesse, tandis que les autres personnels navigants formaient plutôt la piétaille. Ce n'était qu'en bas de l'échelle d'accès que les différences de statut s'estompaient un peu.

Elle fit le bilan de tout cela et n'en fût pas fière. Le sommeil commençait à l'engourdir. Et d'un seul coup elle ne fut plus l'as, le chef d'escadrille ou le modèle, mais une simple femme triste et fatiguée, et elle se mit à pleurer, longtemps, et en silence.

* * *

Elle sentit une première secousse, puis une autre. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. C'était Bujac.

-Major, nous allons repartir, vous voulez boire ?  
-C'est mon tour de garde ?  
-Non major, j'ai pris votre tour. Je suis allé vous voir, et j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir.  
-Merci.

Elle se leva et suivit le Jedi. Ils arrivèrent au camp improvisé ou la plupart des trooper étaient déjà prêts ou presque. Elle se rendit alors compte que le devant de sa veste présentait une large auréole humide. Elle eut peur que cette marque de faiblesse ne lui attire des quolibets, mais personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque.

Ils doivent être aussi crevés que moi, se dit-elle.

Elle but rapidement une boisson chaude qu'elle ne reconnut pas, prit ses armes et suivit la petite bande qui repartait en file indienne.


	14. L'embuscade

Ils marchèrent environ deux heures, puis d'un seul coup Bujac arrêta le groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay.

A sa grande stupeur, elle vit Bujac défaire sa ceinture et laisser tomber son blaster à terre. Il dit :

-Faites comme moi.

Il y eu un bref moment de flottement, Puis Blom fit de même, suivi de Julius et des autres. Jay ne voulait pas lâcher son fusil, Yil, qui se tenait juste derrière elle lui chuchota :

-Faites ce qu'il dit major, si vous voulez vivre.

Le fusil et le blaster allèrent rejoindre le sol.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, devant eux, à environ trente mètres, quelque chose remua. C'était une toile de tente qui venait de se soulever, démasquant trois éclaireurs républicains.

D'autres toiles bougèrent, et Jay et son groupe se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient quasiment encerclés. Les soldats qui s'étaient découvert les premiers approchèrent d'eux. Ils virent alors le scorpion du LRSS sur les manches de leurs uniformes.

-On a affaire à des sacrés petits malins ! dit l'un des scouts.  
-Cinq secondes de plus, et on déclenchait les mines, ajouta un deuxième. Considérez-vous tous comme revenus d'entre les morts !

Il marcha sur le côté, s'agenouilla et fouilla la boue. Il en ressortit une mine bondissante télécommandée qu'il neutralisa. Les autres groupes qui s'étaient rapprochés firent de même.

Jay en compta cinq. Ils n'auraient eu aucune chance.

Le premier à avoir parlé s'approcha du groupe des impériaux qui était resté immobile. Il dévisagea d'abord Bujac.

-T'es un peu trop futé toi, dit-il. Comment as-tu su que c'était piégé ?  
-Je l'ai senti, répondit Bujac d'une voix calme.  
-Senti hein ? T'es un chasseur alors ? Un peu comme moi alors ! Répliqua le soldat.

Les autres éclaireurs s'esclaffèrent.

-Je doute que nous chassions la même chose, dit alors Bujac.  
-Et il répond ! S'exclama le scout en lui envoyant un crochet du gauche en plein visage.

La tête de Bujac ne bougea pas.

-T'es un pisteur et t'encaisse, reprit l'éclaireur. On verra plus tard si tu tiendras longtemps.

Il passa ensuite aux autres membres du groupe, sans rien trouver de remarquable, sauf avec Blom, qui portait encore son casque.

-Retire ça, lui dit-il.

Le convict s'exécuta. L'éclaireur regarda le cercle peint au sommet.

-Section pénale, hein ? Vous en êtes tous ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Blom en regardant droit devant lui.  
-De toutes façon, vos puces parleront pour vous. Nous avons cassé vos codes, répliqua le scout avec un sourire mauvais.

Il arriva enfin à Jay.

-C'est mon jour de chance ! J'ai toujours rêvé de monter une jument impériale ! Bon, la gueule c'est pas terrible, ajouta-il en lui arrachant son masque, mais en levrette avec une bonne cagoule…

Jay se taisait. L'éclaireur passa derrière elle et lui mit soudain la main entre les fesses. Elle recula d'un coup, vint se plaquer contre le scout et lui envoya de toute ses forces son coude gauche dans le ventre. Spade recula un peu tassé sur lui-même et une fine dague noire surgit comme un dard de sa main gauche.

-Chienne ! Je vais te saigner pendant que je te…  
-Il vaudrait mieux éviter Spade… dit le troisième scout, qui était resté muet jusqu'ici.  
-Range ce couteau, ajouta-il.

Spade hésita. Il regardait Jay, prêt à bondir.

-Une dernière fois, range ce couteau !

La lame disparut dans un claquement sec.

-C'est toi le chef, dit l'éclaireur d'une voix où se mêlait la fureur. Pour l'instant…  
-Bénit ta chance. Tu aurais fait ce que tu voulais et c'était la corde.  
-Fouillez-les et entravez-les, reprit-il, et toi, Spade, occupe-toi des armes.

Quelques poignards finirent par terre. Le scout remarqua le fusil de tireur d'élite aux pieds de Jay.

-C'est à toi ?  
-Non, j'étais juste chargée de le porter.  
-Tu mens ! Putain, je te ferais cracher jusqu'à l'heure de ton dépucelage ! Cria-il.

Le chef s'approcha et vit l'arme.

-On a eu une dizaine de gars dessoudés par un sniper il y a deux jours. Ça pourrait être avec ça ?  
-Certainement chef. Mais laissez la moi, elle va tout nous raconter.

L'officier fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il s'adressa à Jay :

-C'était vous ?

Continuer de nier ne servait plus à rien. Elle répondit :

-Oui, c'était moi.  
-Pourquoi avoir menti ?

Ella haussa les épaules.

-C'est le jeu.  
-Ramassez votre masque, dit l'officier.

Elle se baissa et le remis en place.

-Nous vous connaissons. Vous vous appelez Jay Hawkers, vous êtes major de la flotte impériale, et vous venez de nous descendre une frégate et au moins dix soldats. Notre officier de renseignements va être ravi de vous rencontrer.  
-Et une fois qu'il aura appris tout ce qu'il veut savoir, il vous confiera à nos bons soins, ajouta Spade d'un air gourmand.

Il ajouta :

-Bordel, depuis le temps que je te piste ! C'est moi qui ai trouvé ta veste dans l'épave, et j'étais curieux d'en voir le contenu !  
-Et tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'il faisait avec ce chemisier à moitié brulé ! Renchérit un des scouts.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Le chef les interpella :

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Entravez-les et en route !

Les bras furent plaqués dans le dos et les liens furent tirés. Jay essaya de crisper ses poignets pour avoir un peu de jeu, mais ce fut peine perdue. Ils se mirent en marche en file indienne sous la surveillance des éclaireurs.

* * *

Ils marchèrent toute la journée sans s'arrêter. Il n'y eu aucun arrêt pour boire ou se nourrir. Enfin la halte fut ordonnée. Les soldats les délièrent un par un pour les besoins naturels. Ils avaient ensuite droit à deux minutes chacun pour avaler une demi ration de survie arrosée d'un petit gobelet d'eau empestant les traitements antiparasites. Les liens furent ensuite immédiatement renoués.

La nuit tombait sur Dvar.

Les prisonniers furent placés dos à dos par groupe de trois. Les chevilles furent entravées pour empêcher les évasions. Elle se retrouva avec Blom et Bujac. Interdiction de parler, la moindre entorse se soldait par un coup de crosse ou de botte. Le froid humide commençait à les envahir. Les trois impériaux essayèrent de serrer leurs dos le plus possible pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Elle finit par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil. Rêvait-elle ? Elle sentit à nouveau qu'on l'observait et entendit les voix. Où plutôt la voix car cette fois-ci elle était seule.

-Excellent, elle sera bientôt mûre… C'est lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien que le meilleur se révèle…

Une pause. Puis la voix reprit.

-Peut-être une première tentative… Jay, tu m'entends ?

Elle sursauta. Elle venait de prendre un coup d'épaule dans son dos. Elle crut au départ qu'elle avait parlé dans son sommeil et qu'une sentinelle était venue la frapper, mais elle ne vit ou n'entendit personne autour d'eux. A sa droite Blom remua, puis se rendormit. En ronflant.

-Major, major, vous m'entendez ? Chuchota une voix à sa gauche.  
-Oui, je vous entends Bujac, répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est vous qui m'avez réveillé ?  
-Oui major. C'était nécessaire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ça serait trop long à vous expliquer et ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu. Mais sachez que vous êtes en danger et que vous ne devez pas répondre à qui vous parle.  
-Ah bon, parce qu'actuellement je ne suis pas en danger peut-être ? Ces salauds d'éclaireurs n'arrêtent pas de me reluquer.  
-La voix est bien plus dangereuse.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de hausser les épaules. Ça devait vraiment être terrible !

-Ne plaisantez pas major, reprit Bujac qui devait peut-être avoir lu dans ses pensées. Je vous aiderai…

Un bruit de pas dans leur direction. C'était Spade.

-Alors poupée ? On parle dans son sommeil ? On ne se rappelle plus que c'est interdit ?  
-Hum…  
-Tu vas voir quand on sera arrivé à la base. Encore deux jours de marche… Tu seras bien fatiguée et tu auras envie d'un bon lit…  
-Tu ne seras pas le premier à me tringler espèce de porc ! Je te garantis qu'une statue sera plus chaude que moi !

Spade la gifla.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour attendrir la viande nerveuse…

-Retourne à ton poste Spade !

C'était le chef qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Le scout sursauta.

-Et arrête de tourner autour d'elle ! Demain tu pars en tête !

Spade regarda le chef d'un œil noir mais obéit. Il repartit vers le groupe d'éclaireurs.

Jay aurait bien voulu remercier l'officier mais c'était impossible. Il fallait garder la distance, conserver l'armure intacte le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se replia à nouveau sur ses deux compagnons et essaya de se rendormir.


	15. Au troisième jour

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», salle de conférence.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les vaisseaux étaient partis à destination de Dvar. Le destroyer avait été préparé pour la bataille. Les cloisons étanches avaient été testées, le hangar, quasiment vide désormais, nettoyé de fond en comble, le matériel de lutte contre les incendies déployé aux points stratégiques.

Un grand silence régnait partout, comme si l'équipage faisait provision de calme avant la tempête du combat.

Le poste de détection appela Louchké.

-Amiral, nous avons deux échos positifs en approche dans l'axe de Kuat. De gros vaisseaux.  
-A quelle distance ?  
-Environ un jour.  
-Surveillez-les. Logiquement ce doivent être des éclaireurs. D'autres échos vont bientôt apparaitre. Rappelez-moi en salle de conférence si besoin.  
-A vos ordres.

L'amiral raccrocha. Il composa les numéros de Crebs et d'Isse en leur demandant de se rendre en salle de conférence dans les cinq minutes.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'éclairage, aussi allumèrent-ils une lampe de campagne qu'ils posèrent au bout de la longue table. Eclairé par-dessous, Louchké parla le premier.

-Deux vaisseaux en provenance de Kuat viennent d'être détectés. Certainement des frégates de reconnaissance.  
-Quand nous atteindront-elles ? Répliqua Isse.  
-Environ demain matin. Ils affinent les calculs.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que l'interphone sonna. L'amiral décrocha et écouta sans interrompre.

-Bien. Mettez-les sur écoute et prévenez-moi immédiatement s'il y a des départs de vaisseaux d'attaque.

Il se retourna vers les deux hommes.

-Une flotte complète vient d'apparaître.  
-On sait si l'«Emancipator» en est ? Demanda Crebs.  
-Pas encore, on les observe, mais je vous parie ma plaque d'amiral qu'il en est, répondit Louchké.  
-C'est quoi le programme ? Intervint Isse.  
-Ils vont se déployer pour l'arraisonnement. Ils ont toute la journée pour le faire.  
-Et ?  
-Et ils n'y arriveront pas. Nous entrons dans une zone truffée de trous noirs, et aucun capitaine digne de ce nom n'osera s'y aventurer.

-Sauf nous évidemment. Car à la différence des républicains nous n'avons plus rien à perdre.

Crebs et Isse ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», passerelle de commandement.

L'amiral Rousseau se tenait sur la plateforme principale encadré de Youlia Ashrod, le colonel de sécurité intérieure, et de Jed Koïnsky.

Un sous-officier venant de la passerelle navigation s'approcha du groupe et dit :

-Amiral, la flotte est au complet. Nous commençons à avoir l'objectif en optique.  
-Parfait, parfait, répondit l'amiral. Donnez les consignes pour les encercler, mais qu'ils attendent mon ordre pour l'assaut final.  
-C'est que excellence…  
-C'est que quoi ? Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Le sous officier ne savait plus ou se mettre. Jed décida d'abréger ses souffrances :

-Que se passe-il sergent ?  
-On ne peut pas se déployer suivant la procédure standard. Il y a trop de forces gravitationnelles et les vaisseaux risquent de se déchirer s'ils s'approchent trop des dévoreurs.  
-Comment font les impériaux alors ? Demanda l'amiral d'une vois sèche.  
-Ils sont complètement fous, répondit le sergent. Ou alors ils ont réussi à trouver un chenal au milieu de ce chaos. On pourrait à la rigueur les suivre, mais en aucun cas une formation complète.

Jed se tourna vers l'amiral.

-Amiral, c'est maintenant qu'il faut les arrêter ! Si on le laisse entrer là dedans, on sera au mieux à égalité !  
-De quel droit me parlez-vous sur ce ton, cuirassier ! Marquez les trois pas de respect ! Répliqua l'amiral.

Jed recula. Il regarda l'amiral droit dans les yeux et dit d'une vois calme :

-Vous faites une énorme erreur. Immobilisez-les d'abord, après vous pourrez faire joujou avec tant que vous voudrez. Mais envoyez vos foutues escadrilles maintenant, dans deux heures il sera trop tard.  
-Colonel Ashrod ! Ramenez le lieutenant Koïnsky aux arrêts dans sa cabine ! Cria l'amiral d'une voix aiguë.

Youlia s'approcha de Jed.

-Désolé lieutenant, mais ce sont les ordres. Suivez-moi.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. On ne discute pas avec «la sœur de la machine», car tel était son surnom, aussi belle que froide.

Jed descendit de la passerelle suivi de Youlia.

Ils passèrent la porte étanche et s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant aux quartiers des personnels invités. Jed ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Youlia, faites quelque chose ! L'amiral vous écoute, il est encore temps de rattraper tout ça ! Juste deux escadrilles de B-Wing, et il l'aura son arraisonnement !  
-Vous perdez les pédales, lieutenant. J'ai entière confiance dans l'amiral. S'il décide de ne pas envoyer les bombardiers c'est que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Voici votre cabine.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-J'ai votre parole que vous resterez consigné ?  
-Oui colonel, répondit Koïnsky en faisant claquer ses talons dans un salut impeccable.  
-Je ne verrouillerai donc pas la porte, répondit-elle.

Elle salua à son tour, et sortit sans bloquer la porte, comme elle l'avait annoncé.

Jed se retrouva seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Serait-il possible que l'amiral soit dans le vrai ? Peut-on avoir raison contre tout le monde ?

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait déjà participé à des engagements contre les forces commandées par Louchké, et ça n'avait jamais été facile. Pourquoi cette fois-ci ce serait différent ? Rien que le choix de la destination posait question. La nébuleuse de la miséricorde… Cela aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde…

Il se rappela que le seul à avoir tiqué était un des commandants de la flotte embarquée. Il fit un effort de mémoire et finit par retrouver son nom. Sven Anbar. Il se décida à l'appeler sur l'intercom.

-Après tout, je ne sort pas de ma cabine, se dit-il. La lettre de ma promesse est respectée, quand à l'esprit, nécessité fait loi.

Le visage du commandant s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Bonjour lieutenant, qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre appel ? Demanda-il en reconnaissant Jed.  
-Bonjour Commandant. Vous êtes le seul à avoir réagi lorsque la nébuleuse de La Miséricorde a été annoncée à la conférence…  
-Oui, et alors ?  
-Je viens de la passerelle de commandement. Le vaisseau que nous poursuivons est en train de s'y engager et nous ne pourrons pas déployer la flotte pour l'arraisonnement.  
-Continuez.

-J'ai suggéré à l'amiral d'envoyer deux escadrilles de bombardement pour tenter d'immobilier le croiseur avant qu'il n'y soit complètement engagé. Je viens de me faire mettre aux arrêts pour ça.  
-Nous n'avons encore reçu aucun ordre de préparation. Mais votre suggestion n'est pas idiote.  
-Commandant pouvez-vous intervenir auprès de l'amiral ? Votre avis comptera peut-être plus que celui d'un simple lieutenant…  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vous garantis rien. L'amiral est plus têtu qu'une bourrique.  
-Merci commandant. Comme je suis aux arrêts, cette conversation est censée ne pas exister…  
-Bien entendu, répondit le commandant en souriant.

L'écran s'éteint. Jed s'allongea sur la couchette et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour l'instant.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», hangar principal.

Le commandant avait du être convainquant, car l'ordre de décollage des formations de bombardement avait enfin fini par être donné. Mais beaucoup de temps avait été perdu.

Attaquer, mais avec quoi ? Fallait-il opter pour des pods laser ou des bombes ? On hésita, et cela fit encore perdre du temps. A la fin on décida de ne rien décider et d'opérer un panachage des deux armes.

Les manœuvres de soutes évacuèrent le hangar, on aspira l'air, et les portes furent ouvertes. Les escadrilles sortirent lentement du vaisseau et procédèrent à leur mise en formation.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», Passerelle de commandement.

Louchké et Crebs se tenaient en silence sur la passerelle, l'un surveillant la grande baie et ses écrans, l'autre perdu dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, un des opérateurs de la salle se leva, monta sur la passerelle et salua devant Louchké.

-Amiral, une escadrille d'attaque est en train de se former autour de l'«Emancipator». Deux escadrilles de B-Wing, soit au total trente appareils.  
-Quel armement ?  
-On ne le voit pas encore, ils sont trop loin.  
-Leur temps de trajet ?  
-Une heure trente estimée.  
-Déclenchez l'alerte générale.  
-A vos ordres !

L'amiral avança au bord de la passerelle et dit d'une voix forte à l'ensemble de l'équipage présent :

-Tout le poste est en communication de combat. Plus de salut ni de protocole !  
-Bien Monsieur ! Répondit le poste en cœur.

La réponse rituelle de la marine spatiale impériale, se dit Crebs. Les Empereurs passent, les traditions restent…

Louchké se retourna vers Crebs.

-Heini, pouvez-vous aller chercher Isse ? Les événements sont en train de se précipiter et il faut que je m'entretienne avec lui seul à seul.

Crebs en fut un peu surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. Il acquiesça et sortit du poste.

-Armement de l'escadrille d'attaque mixte. Laser et bombes ! Annonça un opérateur de détection devant son écran.  
-Contact dans une heure ! Ajouta un autre.


	16. Hors limites

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», soute bâbord, puis de tir supérieur S7-31 «Bunker Hill».

La sirène d'alerte avait retenti dans le carré central. Les messages défilaient maintenant sans interruption depuis un quart d'heure. Haberg était monté dans la tranche technique vérifier que tout allait bien.

Josse regardait fixement les écrans. Il dit :

-Ils nous envoient du lourd. Ils vont viser le poste de commandement, c'est comme ça qu'ils font toujours.  
-Tu crois ? Répondit Vierbein.  
-C'est ce que j'ai déjà vu, répliqua Josse.  
-Et comment on le protège, le poste de commandement ? Demanda Hanson qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.  
-C'est bien le problème, on ne le protège pas plus que ça. S'ils arrivent juste au-dessus, ils peuvent larguer leurs bombes sans être dérangés.  
-Mais on les arrête avant, non ? Reprit Vierbein.  
-Oui, si tout va bien.  
-Hum…

-Tu as une idée ? Questionna Hanson.  
-Peut-être. Mais il me faut tes codes hiérarchiques.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
-Il faut que tu me supprimes les limitations de débattement de la tourelle, que je puisse tirer en direction du poste de commandement.

Hanson fit un bond.

-Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ! Si tu te loupes !  
-D'abord je ne me louperai pas, ensuite je ne tirerai qu'en cas de nécessité, et pour finir, je te garantis que les Réps ne se gêneront pas pour le faire !  
-Hum…  
-C'est pas bête comme idée, ajouta Virbein. On peut encadrer la moitié du poste comme ça.

Hanson hocha la tête. Il hésitait visiblement. Josse reprit :

-Monte avec moi dans la tourelle, je vais t'expliquer ce que je vais faire.  
-Ok, je veux voir.

Il suivit Josse qui venait de commencer à grimper l'échelle. Un long moment s'écoula, car ils devaient revêtir les combinaisons pour pénétrer dans la tourelle, puis Hanson réapparut, redescendit l'échelle et s'approcha du poste de commande.

Il sortit son badge, le plaça dans le lecteur des commandes de tir et appuya sur une série de touches.

-Tout est enregistré, soupira-il. Maintenant je suis mouillé jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», Passerelle de commandement.

L'amiral Rousseau se tenait sur la passerelle en compagnie du lieutenant Judd Tyndall, son aide de camp.

Judd était l'homme à tout faire de l'amiral. Plutôt beau gosse, il veillait au confort de son chef dans tous les domaines, tout en faisant la cour à tout ce qui portait jupe ou chemisier autour de lui. Il avait acquis ainsi une solide réputation de noceur et de Dom Juan. Pour ses qualités militaires, c'était autre chose, et la plupart des ses homologues disaient de lui qu'il n'avait jamais entendu que des bouchons de champagne siffler à ses oreilles. Il s'adressa à l'amiral en ces termes :

-Amiral, cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que vous êtes au cœur de l'action. Avec tous les ordres que vous avez donné, vous devez mourir de soif. Laissez-moi au moins vous apporter un petit rafraîchissement pour vous éviter une déshydratation prématurée.

-Excellente idées mon petit Judd ! Répondit l'amiral avec un grand sourire. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour veiller à ma santé, je suis tellement passionné que je ne me ménage pas ! Allez donc !

Radieux, Judd descendit de la passerelle, fit un clin d'œil appuyé à une opératrice détection qui croisait son regard, et se dirigea vers l'appartement privé de l'amiral.

Rousseau, de son coté, regardait par la grande baie les escadrilles de bombardement en route vers le vaisseau impérial. Un sous-officier s'avança en bas de la passerelle et annonça :

-Amiral, les escadrilles de bombardement seront au contact dans cinq minutes.  
-Bien, bien, qu'ils ne me l'abîme pas trop, que je puisse le ramener en triomphe à Kuat !  
-Nous vous passons les images sur l'écran principal, ajouta le sous-officier.

Effectivement, le grand écran situé au-dessus de la grande baie venait de s'allumer, et une série de vagues laiteuses apparurent. Puis, la mise au point se fit, et tous purent assister au début de l'engagement.

Les deux escadrilles de B-Wing avaient adopté une formation assez lâche, par groupe de trois appareils volant en triangle et décalés les uns par rapport aux autres. Il y avait dix groupes qui approchaient ainsi de leur cible par l'arrière. Le destroyer impérial semblait abandonné. Aucun tir, peu de lumières visible même à grossissement maximal.

-Contact dans une minute ! Annonça un opérateur.

Toujours aucune réaction. L'amiral dit :

-Ils ont peut-être abandonné leur vaisseau ?

Judd, qui était entre-temps revenu avec une carafe, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Ils vous craignent donc à ce point-là ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que l'écran se mit à clignoter. Le destroyer venait de déclencher son tir de défense.

La tension monta immédiatement dans le poste. Les choses sérieuses venaient de commencer.

* * *

Bombardier républicain BW527 «Grim Reaper», équipage Sven Anbar, Esan Dirlewanger, Diane Rajai, engagement spatial de la miséricorde.

Une affaire bâclée, se dit Sven.

Ils étaient partis en catastrophe. Il avait réussi à arracher l'ordre de décollage à l'amiral après une demi-heure d'arguties, il avait fallu courir ensuite pour mettre les bombardiers en ordre de marche. Le plan d'attaque avait été mis au point pendant le vol, en phonie.

Si les impériaux ont réussi à casser notre code comme le dit la rumeur, on est frais ! ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

-Dix minutes avant contact, annonça Esan, le copilote.  
Une voix leur parvint de l'étage inférieur du poste.  
-Viseur activé !  
-Bien Diane. Aligne leur poste de commandement et ne le lâche plus, répondit Sven.  
-Reçu.

Il se détendit un peu. Diane était un excellent bombardier. S'il arrivait à l'amener au dessus le la cible, elle serait détruite. Esan intervint :

-Chef, cinq minutes avant contact. Je passe les ordres de mise en formation d'attaque ?  
-Pas encore. Si nous le faisons trop tôt, ils vont avoir le temps d'ajuster leur visée.

Il ajouta :

-Passe le message aux équipages laser. Qu'ils concentrent leurs tirs sur les batteries arrière. Nous ferons ensuite une passe de bombardement en remontant sur la tour de commandement.

Esan sourit. La bonne vieille méthode.

Les croiseurs stellaires étaient mal défendus de l'arrière, ses concepteurs ayant considéré que le flux d'éjection des propulseurs rendait toute approche impossible de ce côté.

C'était faux.

Il était possible de passer entre les panaches de gaz de propulsion et d'attaquer les parties vitales du croiseur. De plus, le rayonnement des particules surchauffées éblouissait les systèmes de pointage et rendaient le tir défensif moins précis.

Cette méthode était néanmoins très risquée, car si le croiseur déclenchait à ce moment-la ses quatre propulseurs hyperdrive, tout attaquant était instantanément vaporisé. Dans le cas présent, le risque était inexistant, car le propulseur central du vaisseau impérial était hors service.

-Une véritable autoroute à bombardier ! se dit Sven.

La distance se réduisait rapidement. Esan donna l'ordre de mise en formation d'attaque.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», soute bâbord, puis de tir supérieur S7-31 «Bunker Hill».

Hanson était seul dans le carré central, les autres étaient à leurs postes. L'intercom se mit à grésiller :

-Sergent Hanson, vos paramètres sont incorrects. Que se passe-t-il ?

C'était le centre de défense.

Nom de Dieu, mais ils n'ont que ça à foutre ? Se dit le sergent.

Il fit la seule chose à faire : l'idiot.

-Quel est le problème, central ?  
-Vos débattements de site et d'azimut sont incorrects. Vous les avez modifiés il y a un quart d'heure.  
-Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr ? Je me suis peut-être emmêlé dans tous ces chiffres…  
-Sergent, je vous donne l'ordre de rétablir vos paramètres ! Exécution !

Hanson jeta un œil sur l'écran principal. Le niveau d'alerte venait de passer à feu à volonté. Il répliqua d'un ton affolé :

-Central, je viens de recevoir l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu ! Je rétablirai les valeurs après l'alerte !

Il coupa l'intercom.

Si Josse s'est gouré, je vais me prendre une sacrée soufflante se dit-il.

Il réfléchit et instant et pensa pour lui-même : Si on est encore vivant après l'alerte bien sûr.

* * *

L'attaque des batteries arrière avait commencée. Sven et Esan voyaient les impacts des lasers sur le château arrière du destroyer.

Pour l'instant, la formation des bombardiers restait à distance du croiseur, à portée de lasers. Lorsque les défenses seraient amoindries, la formation avancerait, les lasers en premier, les bombardiers derrière, et effectuerait le bombardement proprement dit. On considérait que deux passes bien concentrées étaient suffisante pour immobiliser un vaisseau.

Dans le cas présent, la tâche était facilitée par la panne du propulseur central et l'absence de chasse embarquée.

-Esan, ça suffira, donne l'ordre d'avancer, dit le commandant de bord. Il ajouta à l'adresse du bombardier :

-Prête Diane ? Bombes armées ?  
-Prêtes chef ! Hors sécurité ! répliqua le bombardier.

Le vaisseau impérial finit par remplir complètement la glace avant du poste de pilotage. Sven annonça :

-Attention, ressource !

Pilote et copilote tirèrent ensemble sur le manche et mirent pleine puissance. Le lourd vaisseau monta en chandelle parallèlement à la face arrière du destroyer et se rapprocha de la passerelle de commandement.

-Cible non acquise ! dit le bombardier.

Il fallait maintenant aligner exactement la lunette sur l'objectif. C'était le travail du bombardier, qui n'avait que quelques secondes pour le faire.

-Cible acquise ! annonça enfin Diane.  
-Lâchez tout ! répliqua le commandant de bord.

La soute était ouverte. Le travail des pilotes se bornait maintenant à tenir la trajectoire la plus stable possible pour ne pas nuire à la précision du bombardement.

* * *

L'ordre de tir avait été donné depuis cinq minutes, et Virbein et Josse se tenaient en scaphandre dans la tourelle. Hanson avait déconnecté la télécommande, et les deux hommes avaient pleine autorité sur tous les mouvements des quatre turbolaser.

Haberg leur avait bricolé une dérivation sur le circuit vidéo du vaisseau et ils pouvaient voir par les caméras des canons la formation de B-Wing en train de tirer sur les batteries arrière. Une image disparut de l'écran. Une batterie venait de cesser d'exister.

Josse dit alors à Virbein :

-Placé comme je suis, je tirerai en aveugle. Il faut que tu me donnes le signal quand les bombardiers se mettront à grimper vers la passerelle de commandement. A ce moment, je fais feux de toutes les pièces.  
-Tu penses les avoir ?  
-Pas tous, mais ça va les surprendre.

Josse se tenait sur le siège de commande de tir locale. Il visait par sa lunette le dessous de la passerelle, juste à coté du mat principal. C'était le cœur de sa cible. Il agit sur les leviers de pointage et la masse de plusieurs tonnes descendit docilement. Il avait décidé de commencer de tirer par le bas et de remonter jusqu'à la passerelle.

Il y aura quand même intérêt à s'arrêter à temps, se dit-il.

-Josse, ils grimpent ! cria Virbein.

Le pointeur rivé à sa lunette appuya sur le bouton de tir. Le halètement pulsé des générateurs emplit la tourelle.


	17. En dérive

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», Poste de commandement principal.

Crebs n'était toujours pas revenu. L'amiral se tenait seul sur la passerelle, regardant la baie et les écrans.

-Batterie arrière bâbord 36 hors service ! dit un contrôleur.  
-Un assaillant laser détruit tribord ! Annonça une femme sergent de derrière son écran.

Une voix s'ajouta encore au concert :

-Fuite de carburant secteur L négatif 3 ! Équipe de calfatage sur zone dans deux minutes !  
-Quelle sont leurs pertes ? demanda Louchké.  
-Trois lasers. Aucun bombardier. Ils se tiennent en arrière.  
-Diminuez progressivement l'intensité de nos tirs de défense. Il faut déclencher leur attaque. Je donnerai l'ordre de tir.

Avant que nous soyons trop faibles pour pouvoir répliquer, ajouta l'amiral pour lui-même.

Les ordres furent passés et les batteries s'éteignirent les unes après les autres. La flotte de bombardiers se porta brusquement en avant.

-L'instant de vérité, se dit l'amiral.

Il inspira pour se préparer à crier l'ordre.

* * *

Les bombardiers venaient de casser leurs trajectoires et commençaient leurs ressources.

Le tir de Josse était bien ajusté. Malgré l'angle extrêmement étroit, les flashs d'énergie pulvérisèrent les trois B-Wings à l'extrémité gauche de la formation d'attaque. Le souffle de l'explosion des bombes et des réservoirs provoqua des dégâts jusqu'au centre de la formation.

Sven et Esan étaient en train de monter en chandelle vers le poste de commandement lorsqu'ils virent un énorme flash sur leur gauche. Leur vaisseau fut secoué et des sonneries d'alarme se déclenchèrent.

Le bombardier, qui se situait au centre de la ligne d'attaque et arrivait presqu'au milieu du mat qui portait le poste de commandement, dévia de sa trajectoire sous l'effet du souffle et partit sur la droite.

Esan, 20 gauche ! Cria Sven.

Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur ailier droit. Les deux pilotes mirent du palonnier à gauche, le vaisseau arrêta sa dérive.

-Esan, neutre ! Finit par dire le commandant de bord.

Juste à cet instant, le klaxon de l'éjection des charges retentit. Le largage des bombes venait de commencer.

* * *

L'amiral Rousseau, fasciné, regardait l'écran principal qui n'était que flashs et explosions. Il vit le tir de défense du vaisseau impérial faiblir, la formation avancer et commencer à remonter le destroyer en frôlant la tuyère centrale.

-Tout se passe parfaitement bien, crut bon de commenter Judd.  
-Nos équipages sont vraiment formidables, renchérit l'amiral.  
-Bombardement dans dix secondes ! Annonça un poste de contrôle.

La moitié gauche de l'écran devint brusquement blanche.

-Tir de turbolaser ! s'écria un contrôleur.

Tout le monde s'était figé. L'écran n'affichait plus rien de lisible, les caméras ayant été éblouies par la décharge d'énergie. Enfin, la mise au point se rétablit et la salle de commandement put contempler le résultat de la contre-attaque.

Judd ravala sa salive. Un tiers de la formation d'attaque avait disparu. Il vit aussi que quelques bombardiers avaient été touchés et essayaient de quitter le champ de bataille, encadré par le tir des batteries hostiles.

L'action n'était pas terminée pour autant. La droite de la formation, qui n'avait pas subi le tir, continuait à se rapprocher de l'objectif. Ils virent les bombes quitter les soutes et se disperser sur la cible. Des explosions apparurent.

-Pertes estimées : cinq lasers, quatre bombes, annonça un poste de contrôle.  
-Allez-y mes petits gars ! Faites-leur payer ! Hurla l'amiral.

* * *

Après le bombardement, le B-Wing était passé sur le dos pour rester derrière le destroyer et éviter le tir croisé des tourelles de turbolaser supérieures. Ils sentirent néanmoins quelques impacts en provenance des batteries arrières.

Sven effectua un demi tonneau pour se remettre en vol normal. Des voyants d'alarme tachaient le tableau de contrôle. Esan les survola d'un œil exercé, et actionna quelques leviers.

-Divergence thermique sur le propulseur principal ! Je réduis la poussée à 75 ! annonça-t-il.  
-Il vaudrait mieux que ça baisse, grommela Sven, sinon on rentre à la nage ! Il ajouta :  
-Comment ça va Diane ? Tu as pu voir le résultat ?  
-Pas terrible commandant. On a du avoir un quart des charges sur la passerelle. Le reste est allé se gaspiller sur leur pont blindé.

Une pause, puis à nouveau la voix de Diane :

-Je crois que j'ai été touchée commandant. Je ne sens plus mon bras gauche…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Sven dit à Esan :

-Va voir, je reste aux commandes.

Sven avait réussi à se dominer et à parler d'une voix professionnelle, mais la décharge d'adrénaline avait bien failli tout emporter.

Maintenant, il avait froid. Il restait aux commandes, raide, muet, attendant le rapport d'Esan.

Les secondes passèrent, puis des minutes. Il était parti pour céder et demander des nouvelles, lorsqu'il entendit dans ses écouteurs :

-Commandant, le bombardier Rajai a eu le bras gauche cassé par un éclat. Je l'ai pansée et lui ait fait une transfusion…  
-Pas de soucis, Sven, je suis en de bonnes mains !

Sven poussa un profond soupir.

-Tiens bon Diane, on rentre à l'écurie ! Esan, reste avec elle, je me charge du retour.  
-Bien reçu, commandant !

Il fallait penser maintenant au reste de la formation. Il bascula sur le réseau extérieur :

-BW527 à escadrille. Identifiez-vous et donnez votre état. A vous.

Les autres vaisseaux répondirent.

Sven fit ses comptes et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ils n'étaient plus que dix sept à rentrer. Quasiment cinquante pour cent de pertes ! Deux équipages avaient du abandonner leur appareil et avaient été récupérés par un autre vaisseau. Ils ramenaient aussi cinq morts et quatre blessés, Diane non incluse.

On s'est fait étriller pour un résultat insignifiant, se dit Sven. C'est à peine s'ils ont ralenti. Ça va ronfler au rapport !

Il appela le vaisseau mère et lui communiqua les informations qu'il venait de recueillir. Il fit aussi un bref inventaires des dégâts pour que les mécaniciens puissent anticiper les réparations et insista sur la présence des blessés. Le vaisseau mère lui accusa réception et le silence retomba dans le poste de pilotage du bombardier.

Esan venait d'apparaître comme jailli du plancher.

-Comment ça se passe ? demanda Sven, soudainement inquiet.  
-Pas de problème, elle dort. Je l'ai mise sous monitoring, s'il y a un souci nous serons alertés.  
-Elle encaisse ?  
-Je veux ! Elle m'a quasiment engueulé lorsque je l'ai mise sous sédatif !

Sven ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Un sacré caractère ! Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur !  
-Moi aussi, chef, répondit le copilote d'une voix sourde.

Le silence revint encore une fois. Ce fut Esan qui le rompit :

-On en est où de la mission ?  
-Un désastre. On a perdu treize vaisseaux. Ils nous ont sèchement renvoyé dans les cordes.  
-Le turbolaser à courte distance ça ne pardonne pas, répondit le copilote. Il ajouta :  
-Ce n'était pas habituel.  
-Ouais. Faudrait pas qu'ils aient trop d'idées comme ça.

-Ils nous ont amené sur un sacré terrain. On ne pourra pas se déployer pour les détruire de loin, ajouta le copilote.  
-Il va falloir que nos frégates d'attaque se remuent. Il doit bien exister des passages libres quelque part pour les prendre à revers.

La mission était terminée, il fallait retourner au vaisseau mère pour réarmer et attendre les ordres.

* * *

Bien que le plafond du poste de commandement du «Destiny Blade» fût blindé, il résonna sous les impacts, tout s'éteignit, et le sifflement de l'air s'échappant dans le vide se fit entendre.

-Alimentation et éclairage de secours en fonction ! s'exclama quelque part une voix.  
-Tourelles R24 et 27-3 hors service ! Ajouta un autre poste dans la pénombre.

L'amiral avait donné l'ordre de feu juste après le tir impromptu de la batterie de turbolaser. Le bombardement avait été effectué, mais du fait de la riposte, il était dispersé, et de ce fait moins efficace.

-Centrales de pointage, qui a tiré le premier ? demanda-il.  
-«Bunker Hill», répondit le poste bâbord. Ils ont modifié leurs paramètres de débattement. Nous les avons appelés avant le début de l'engagement pour les rétablir, mais ils ont désobéi et débranché le téléguidage.  
-Et ils ont bien fait ! s'écria l'amiral. Modifiez les paramètres des autres batteries à l'identique et informez-en les artilleurs. Les Réps peuvent revenir.

-Ils ont épuisé leurs munitions, et vu ce qu'ils ont encaissé, nous avons quelques heures devant nous, dit une voix derrière une console.

L'amiral ne répondit pas. C'était bien observé.

La lumière revint. Les ombres redevinrent des visages.

Louchké regarda par la baie. Quelques incendies étaient visibles. Les groupes de pompiers spatiaux étaient sortis pour les éteindre. Il laissa son regard errer au loin devant le vaisseau et sursauta.

-Nous dérivons ! s'écria-il. La timonerie est-elle rétablie ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à redémarrer le guidage, répondit le barreur tribord.  
-Et à bâbord ?  
-Ça vient de s'éteindre ! répondit l'intéressé.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Louchké. Poste de navigation ?

Pas de réponse. Des têtes se tournèrent vers le poste en question, un peu en retrait de la passerelle. Un opérateur voisin se leva vers le poste désigné, en fit le tour et se figea.

-Oh merde ! Il est mort ! Mort !

Un des barreurs et l'officier de guerre électronique se précipitèrent et ne purent que mesurer l'étendue des dégâts.

Un éclat avait réussi à traverser le plafond blindé et avait frappé le navigateur juste au dessus de l'oreille gauche. Il ensuite continué sa trajectoire en lui arrachant la moitié droite de la mâchoire pour finir sa course dans le clavier du poste.

L'écran maculé de sang était éteint, et un petit grésillement parvenait du clavier troué. Les trois hommes levèrent la tête et virent au plafond le petit trou ovale, aux bords déchiquetés. La mousse rougeâtre de l'auto-obturation dépassait un peu de la plaie métallique.

Décidément, on meurt partout, se dit Crebs qui venait d'arriver accompagné d'Isse.

Le barreur posa sa main sur le cou du navigateur effondré contre l'écran et dit :

-Il est mort. Il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir, ça a du être instantané.

Aidé de l'opérateur, il releva le cadavre puis l'étendit au sol. Il revint vers le poste, l'éteignit, le redémarra et attendit un moment. Il le stoppa à nouveau et dit d'une voix blanche :

-Ça ne repart pas. La centrale de guidage est hors service !

Même Louchké blêmit.

Isse haussa les épaules et dit :

-C'est pas si grave que ça, il y a bien un poste de commandement secondaire si je me souviens bien ?  
-Il n'existe pas sur ce vaisseau… nous sommes partis trop vite… répondit l'amiral.

Il reprit d'une voix forte :

-Messieurs, si nous ne trouvons pas une solution dans le quart d'heure qui vient, le vaisseau est perdu ! La roue du premier ordre à celui qui débloque ces barres !

Isse sursauta. Comment ? Promettre la plus haute décoration de l'Empire ? De quel droit ?

Il allait intervenir, mais un regard explicite de Crebs le retint.


	18. Hangar queen

Un bref moment s'écoula. Puis une voix se fit entendre. C'était le chef électronicien.

-Amiral, ce matériel est standardisé. Si on a un simple TIE, on peut lui prélever son module et le connecter sur notre réseau. Il faudra le reprogrammer bien sûr, mais…  
-A-t-on encore un TIE au hangar ? L'interrompit l'amiral.  
-Hélas, ils sont tous partis pour Dvar… soupira le responsable soute.

Le silence revint. La petite flamme de l'espoir venait de s'éteindre.

Soudain, le chef mécanicien s'écria :

-Mais oui, il nous en reste un ! La «Hangar Queen» !

On surnommait ainsi le vaisseau mal né, le nid à problèmes, qui nécessitait dix heures de maintenance pour une heure de vol. Tout destroyer avait ainsi son boulet, qui habituellement servait entre deux pannes aux liaisons inter vaisseaux.

-Mais on ne l'a pas été jetée dans le vide après le départ de la flotte pour Dvar ? S'enquit le responsable soute.  
-Non, je ne pense pas. Le TIE était bâché et près des ateliers. J'y vais tout de suite !

Il tourna les talons, et sortit du poste.

Un des membres de l'assemblée dit alors :

-J'espère qu'ils ne travaillaient pas sur son module de guidage !

Malgré la gravité de la situation il y eu quelques rires.

Louchké reprit la situation en main :

-Propulsion, avance lente !  
-Avance lente effectuée ! répliqua le chef moteur.

* * *

Le chef mécanicien courait dans l'artère principale du vaisseau. Coup de chance, cette section est pressurisée, se dit-il. S'il avait fallu en plus enfiler une combinaison !

Il zigzagua entre les soldats assis ou allongés le long du couloir. Il finit par atteindre l'ascenseur de service qui communiquait avec les ateliers. Il arriva ensuite dans les bureaux qui jouxtaient l'atelier proprement dit. Les mécaniciens, qui n'avaient quasiment plus rien à faire depuis le départ de la flotte jouaient aux cartes ou écoutaient de la musique, les écouteurs fichés dans les oreilles.

Le chef donna un grand coup de pied dans une porte métallique pour bien se faire comprendre de tous. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Chef ! s'exclama le mécanicien en second en saluant.  
-La «Hangar Queen» est toujours là ?  
-Oui chef ! Les «noirs» voulaient la balancer, mais je les en ai empêché ! Après tout ils ne sont que de passage chez nous !  
-Il faut lui démonter le module de guidage.  
-Tout de suite chef ! J'y vais avec l'électronicien !  
-Attends ! Il faut le faire dans les règles ! Prends la tablette de procédures et suis-la à la lettre. Je vous accompagne.

Qu'est ce qui se passe chef ? demanda un des mécanos présents.

-Le vaisseau est actuellement en dérive, le bombardement a bousillé la commande des barres. Si le module qu'on récupère ne fonctionne pas, c'est dévoreur pour tout le monde !

Il y eu comme un froid dans l'assistance.

-Ouais, bon, ben on va assurer sur ce coup la, conclut l'électronicien.

Les trois hommes sortirent de bureaux, entrèrent dans l'atelier et se dirigèrent vers une forme bâchée. La toile fut retirée et un TIE apparut. Il s'agissait d'un modèle déjà ancien, qui avait été désarmé pour augmenter le volume intérieur lors des liaisons entre les vaisseaux.

Le mécanicien en second sortit une clef de sa poche et déverrouilla un panneau couvert de codes et marquages inintelligibles. Un ensemble de coffrets reliés entre eux par une résille compliquée de câbles et fibres diverses se dévoila alors devant les trois hommes.

-Oh merde ! dit le chef mécanicien en palissant. Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si ancien.

Le mécanicien en second lut attentivement un autre marquage ésotérique sur une petite plaque juste à coté de la trappe d'accès.

-C'est la première présérie de ce type, lut-il. Effectivement, il y a eu quelques générations depuis.  
-C'est peut-être pour ça que ce TIE a toujours été vérolé, ajouta l'électronicien.  
-Bon, et bien vérolé ou pas, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, répliqua le chef.

Il conclut :

-Démontez.

L'électronicien se mit au travail tandis que le mécanicien en second lui lisait les instructions.

-Je retourne à l'atelier chercher un chariot et appeler le chef électronicien, dit le chef mécanicien. Qu'il commence à se préparer à brancher tout ce beau monde.

L'interphone du poste du chef électronicien brisa le silence de la passerelle de commandement.

L'intéressé décrocha et écouta un long moment. Il finit par donner une longue liste de matériel à apporter. A l'autre bout de la ligne, le chef mécanicien avait mis le haut-parleur et envoyait ses ouailles chercher les équipements requis. A la fin, il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la passerelle de commandement et s'adressa à l'amiral:

-Monsieur, ils ramènent le module. Il s'agit d'un modèle obsolète, le fonctionnement n'est pas garanti. Si ça ne marche pas, il restera toujours la possibilité d'alimenter directement les servocommandes, mais tout pilotage fin sera alors impossible.  
-Faites au mieux, de toute façon personne ne nous jugera, répondit l'amiral.

Le chef mécanicien arriva alors, accompagné de l'électronicien et du responsable câblage. Ils s'approchèrent sans un mot du poste de navigation qui avait été entretemps mis hors tension et nettoyé et se mirent au travail.

-Trouver le moyen de changer tous les connecteurs ! grommela l'électronicien. La commission du matériel a encore frappé !

La commission du matériel était réputée dans toute l'armée impériale pour ses choix techniques aberrants et la corruption qui y sévissait pour l'obtention des contrats.

-Il faut reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi ! répondit le chef mécanicien en ajustant un boitier de liaison. C'était un vrai cauchemar à faire fonctionner !  
-Dites, vous ne pouvez pas vous grouiller un peu ? Intervint un barreur. On a un vaisseau à sauver !  
-C'est presque fini, répliqua le chef électronicien qui venait d'allumer une valise de test. On va pouvoir démarrer la procédure.

Il se tourna vers la console et la mis sous tension. Il y eut une éclosion de lumières de toutes couleurs et fréquences sur le boitier qu'ils venaient péniblement de raccorder. Le chef mécanicien regarda l'écran de la valise de test.

-Chiotte ! Ça ne passe pas !

Il saisit une fibre émergeant de la console et tourna délicatement un petit raccord en surveillant l'écran. Des signes apparurent.

-Ça vient. Qu'est ce que ça donne aux barres ? demanda-t-il.

Une pause. Puis les deux barreurs annoncèrent que leurs postes étaient alimentés. Le chef électronicien dit alors à l'amiral:

-Il faut vérifier les asservissements. Pouvez-vous commander les barres de 10 d'un coté ou de l'autre ?  
-Barres à tribord 10 ! ordonna l'amiral d'une voix forte.  
-Tribord 10 ! répondirent les deux barreurs.

Le vaisseau fit une forte embardée et pris une gîte sur tribord. L'amiral et les deux dignitaires impériaux durent s'agripper à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber.

-Au neutre ! ordonna l'amiral.

Le vaisseau se stabilisa, mais conserva sa gîte. Le chef électronicien dit d'une voix un peu nerveuse :

-Juste un petit ajustement du gain…

Il s'affaira sur les écrans, puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'amiral :

-Pouvez-vous commander à nouveau les barres de 10 ?

L'amiral donna les ordres, et le vaisseau tourna alors docilement.

Le chef électronicien poussa un profond soupir.

-Il faudrait peut-être mettre un peu plus de dérivée… émit alors le chef mécanicien.  
-Ne touchez plus à rien ! s'exclama l'amiral. On va tester les barres progressivement, et vous n'interviendrez qu'en cas de nécessité absolue !

Il ajouta à l'attention des barreurs :

-Reprenez le cap ! Propulsion, avant toute !

Ceci fait, il se tourna alors vers Crebs et Isse :

-Isse, dit-il, maintenant que ce problème de barres est résolu, il faut que je vous voie pour mettre au point la suite des événements.

Un peu surpris, le commandant de la garde noire répondit :

-Entendu amiral. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur ce qui nous attend.

* * *

Bombardier républicain BW527 «Grim Reaper».

Le vaisseau-mère remplissait les vitres frontales du vaisseau. Les portes de hangars étaient ouvertes, l'escadrille, ou ce qu'il en restait avait déjà accosté. Sven, en tant que commandant devait rentrer le dernier.

Le signal d'autorisation d'accès apparut. Esan mit le vaisseau en avance lente, et passa le porche du hangar. Il suivit les indications des robots de servitude et finit par poser doucement le bombardier sur l'emplacement peint sur le sol. Les équipes techniques étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre, ambulance incluse.

Sven annonça sur la fréquence interne :

-Fin pour les moteurs, fin pour les gouvernes !  
-Bien reçu, BW527. Autorisation de déborder accordée.

Le bombardier venait de redevenir un tas de métal inerte. Esan quitta son siège et actionna les leviers de déverrouillage de la porte d'accès. L'échelle d'accès avança vers le fuselage, et s'attacha à la carlingue. Sven entendit l'équipe médicale entrer et descendre dans le poste du bombardier et les héla :

-Faites gaffe les gars ! Elle est sous sédatif !  
-Pas de problème commandant, on va la mettre en civière.

Il sortit du poste pour ne pas les gêner. Esan attendait en bas de l'échelle.

-Commandant, le chef opération nous appelle en salle de débriefing.  
-Ça va être le second front, commenta Sven avec une grimace.

Diane descendait l'échelle bouclée dans sa coquille, toujours endormie.

Sven, Esan et les autres équipages parcoururent quelques couloirs et finirent par rentrer dans la grande salle de rapport. Cette sale comprenait tout un ensemble de petites tables destinées chacune à un équipage. Tous s'assirent. Esan jeta un regard circulaire aux tables vides, ou incomplètes comme la leur, posant des fantômes sur les chaises vides.

Le chef opération entra. Tous se levèrent.

-Repos ! Chef d'escadrille au rapport !

Sven resta debout et décrivit la mission et son déroulement.

-Vous dites que la gauche de la formation a subi un tir de turbolaser ?  
-Affirmatif chef. Vous avez certainement du le voir aux télescopes.  
-Avez-vous pu observer le résultat de votre bombardement ?  
-Pas directement, nous avons immédiatement procédé à des manœuvres d'esquive. Mais les caméras des viseurs ont enregistré les impacts. Les équipes techniques sont en train de les dépouiller…  
-Nous avons pu estimer le taux de réussite entre 25 et 30% en agrandissant les images prises aux télescopes, répondit le chef.

Diane avait bien estimé son travail, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sven.

Le chef opération continua :

-Nos mesures radar indiquent que le vaisseau cible a fortement ralenti. Vous avez quand même du lui infliger des dégâts. L'amiral a ordonné la marche accélérée pour le rattraper.  
-Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle attaque de la flotte embarquée ? S'étonna Sven.  
-Non, nous serons à portée de tir de canon-laser dans deux heures, répondit le chef opérations.

Il ajouta :

-La fin de l'histoire sera alors proche.

A voir, se dirent Sven et Esan sans s'être concerté.


	19. Les sentinelles

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général, bataille terrestre de Dvar.

La troupe de prisonniers toujours encadrée par les éclaireurs finit par atteindre la base républicaine à la fin du deuxième jour après leur capture.

Jay était dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Elle essayait de dormir en marchant tout en ouvrant les paupières tous les dix pas, et même comme cela, elle avait reçu des coups de crosses pour avoir dévié de la colonne. Julius, qui était derrière elle, essayait de la guider, et avait lui-même été frappé plusieurs fois pour avoir parlé malgré l'interdiction.

Ils durent rester debout pendant que le chef des éclaireurs parlementait avec les sentinelles devant le portail. Enfin, les ordres furent donnés, le panneau grillagé s'ouvrit et les impériaux purent rentrer dans la base.

Des troupes de renfort avaient été rappelées et c'est entouré d'un cordon hermétique de soldats qu'ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir de barbelés à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait un autre portail grillagé, plus petit.

A environ cinq mètres de ce portail était posé une table pliante derrière laquelle se tenaient trois officiers. De plus, deux soldats se tenaient à coté de la table, l'un d'eux portant une caméra à haute résolution.

-A terre ! Croisez les jambes ! Commandèrent les soldats qui les encadraient.

Les détenus obéirent sans se presser. Jay ne fût pas fâchée de s'assoir, le reste de la troupe non plus d'ailleurs.

Sur un signe des officiers, deux soldats se détachèrent et empoignèrent un des prisonniers accroupi.

-Debout ! dit un l'un des deux.  
-Faudrait savoir, grogna Blom, car c'était lui que le sort avait désigné.

L'autre soldat lui donna un coup de botte dans les côtes. Le convict se releva sans rien ajouter. Encadré, il fut amené devant la table.

-Ton nom ? demanda l'officier de droite.  
-Samuel Blom, ci-devant caporal, sections pénales.  
-Pourquoi es-tu en sections pénales ?  
-Je ne me souviens plus.

L'officier du milieu intervint :

-Tends ton bras gauche.

Le prisonnier obéit. Un lecteur de puce fut appliqué sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras et le troisième attablé lut sur un écran:

-Caporal Samuel Blom, troisième régiment astroporté, peine perpétuelle pour viol et meurtre de son chef de section.

Jay se rappela. Ainsi, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ! La crapule qui les avait faits prisonnier avait dit vrai, ils avaient bien craqué les codes.

Elle réfléchit et se détendit un peu. Après tout il ne risquait pas de trouver grand-chose sur elle.

La camera filmait la scène.

Tous défilèrent ainsi. Ce ne fut que meurtres, viols et tortures diverses et variées, avec de temps en temps quelques vols et détournements d'équipements militaires. Seul Julius faisait exception, il s'était retrouvé en section pénale pour insubordination.

Enfin, son tour arriva. Le lecteur fut appliqué. Un grand silence se fit. Tout le monde, geôliers et prisonniers écoutaient.

-Major Jay Hawkers, commandant de la seconde escadrille d'assaut…

Un moment passa. Puis la voix reprit :

-Rapport de l'école de pilotage impériale : «Pilote doué mais en conflit avec l'autorité. Organise des concours entre cadettes pour distraire et suborner les élèves mâles de l'école.»

Elle faillit éclater de rire. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ! Elle se rappela, non sans un brin de nostalgie, ses années en école de pilotage. Elle avait effectivement joué à ça et même gagné de haute lutte face une autre cadette, pourtant bien plus jolie. Qu'était-elle devenue ?

Elle chassa cette question de sa tête. Bujac était le dernier et venait d'être appelé à son tour. Le même cérémonial se répéta. Elle était intriguée. Normalement, les jedi étant hors cadres, ils ne devaient rien trouver.

Un moment passa, un peu long, puis la voix résonna à nouveau :

-Membre des commandos spéciaux de l'Empire appelés «Brûleurs de cendre»…  
-Ça suffit ! Coupa l'officier à gauche de la table.

Il se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée :

-Le voila, le dernier rempart de l'Empire ! Des violeurs, des assassins, et même une nymphomane ! Ces troupes sont à l'image du régime que nous combattons ! La République ne peut que vaincre et balayer cette fange fétide !

Il s'arrêta et s'adressa au cameraman et à son assistant.

-Vous avez la prise ?  
-Parfaitement capitaine. On a même pris le filtre à gros grain pour les espèces inférieures.  
-Parfait.

Il se retourna vers les soldats qui encadraient les prisonniers.

-Fouillez-les et mettez-les dans l'enclos. Nous procéderons aux interrogatoires individuels à partir de demain.

* * *

Les prisonniers furent déliés, puis subirent dans une petite guérite une dernière fouille, qui fut assez maigre : trois stylets, quelques cigarettes de matière indéterminées et tout de même une petite boulette d'explosif. Yil, car c'était sur lui que cette découverte fut faite, reçut en prime une solide rossée.

Enfin, ils furent poussés dans l'enclos, avec chacun une couverture grise barrée de larges bandes ocre. Ils purent enfin marcher sur le sol boueux sans entraves, ce qui donna à Jay une formidable impression de liberté.

C'est tout de même étrange se dit-elle, je suis prisonnière, mais par rapport à ces derniers jours, je me sens presque en permission.

Son regard erra à travers les grilles. Soudain, son cœur se bloqua.

Spade la regardait, immobile.

Elle le fixa sans baisser les yeux, et pendant quelques instants, leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis, sans avoir exprimé la moindre expression, le scout se retourna et partit.

Une voix à sa gauche. C'était Julius.

-Major, Blom a trouvé un coin un peu plus sec. Bujac y est déjà. Vous voulez venir ?  
-Je vous suis.

Elle rejoint le groupe. Ils étaient assis en cercle, la couverture sur la tête pour se protéger le la fine bruine qui commençait à tomber. Deux places étaient libres. Ils s'y assirent. Elle remarqua une nouvelle tête, qui lui rappelait confusément quelqu'un, mais elle ne put mettre un nom sur ce visage. Ce fut l'inconnu qui parla le premier en s'adressant à elle:

-Bonjour Major. Je me souviens bien de vous.  
-Hum…  
-Je me présente, sergent Shi Drehel, pilote du TIE A04-11. J'ai réussi à vomir mon vaisseau sur cette foutue planète, malheureusement près d'un de leurs postes avancés.  
-Il y a eu d'autre crash ? demanda Jay.  
-Non major. J'ai été le seul amené ici. Et vous ? Votre visage ?  
-J'ai pris une décharge de laser en pleine poire lors de ma dernière passe de tir. J'étais aveuglée, et c'est mon mitrailleur m'a guidé jusqu'à la planète.

-Il est là votre mitrailleur ?  
-Non, il est mort, répondit Jay après un silence.

Bujac s'inséra dans la conversation :

-Comment ça se passe ici ?  
-Ils sont bien renseignés, répondit le pilote. Ils ont amené deux R-Wing de reconnaissance et ils avaient aussi un satellite d'observation au-dessus de ce qui reste de la zone impériale, mais je crois qu'il a été détruit lors de la bataille spatiale.

-Et les interrogatoires ?  
-Ça a été un peu rapide. Ils on anéanti notre flotte d'attaque, et ils ont bien vu ce qui arrivait derrière. Je n'avais rien à leur apprendre. Ils m'ont juste posé quelques questions sur notre vaisseau mère.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Ça à l'air de chauffer dur avec la flotte spatiale. Ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais j'ai chopé quelques phrases en allant me faire interroger. Apparemment, ils ont des problèmes pour attaquer le «Destiny Blade».

Bujac ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec Louchké, c'était prévisible.

-Tu as entendu autre chose ? demanda alors Julius.  
-Lorsque les transporteurs sont arrivés, leur commandant a ordonné l'assaut général. Ils veulent en finir.  
-Et ?  
-Pour l'instant, ça tient encore. Ils ont avancé sur le front nord, mais apparemment ça s'est ralenti. On voit passer beaucoup de vaisseaux sanitaires. Leurs pertes doivent être importantes.

Les nôtres aussi, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Jay.

* * *

La conversation s'orienta alors vers des détails plus pratiques. Ils apprirent ainsi l'emplacement des sanitaires, les heures des repas, les caractéristiques de la clôture électrifiée, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Une évidence ressortait pour l'instant : toute pensée d'évasion était illusoire. L'enclos était au beau milieu de la base et ceint de trois barrières électrifiées. De plus, il n'y avait aucun bâtiment en dur susceptible de cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Et oui, conclut le pilote, ici on dort à la belle étoile ! Ou plus exactement aux belles étoiles, car la voûte céleste de Dvar ne manque pas de charme, ajouta-il.  
-Ça compense un peu, répliqua Jay, car pour la planète, ce n'est vraiment pas terrible !  
-Bon, maintenant, il va falloir s'installer pour dormir, dit Julius. Les nuits sont plutôt froides en ce moment…

-Et moi, je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes, annonça Bujac. Major, vous venez avec moi faire le tour du propriétaire ?

Jay était épuisée, mais elle sentit que Bujac ne l'avait pas invitée juste pour lui parler de la qualité des grillages et du nombre de sanitaires. Elle accepta donc. Ils quittèrent le groupe et se mirent à marcher en longeant la clôture. Une fois arrivé un peu à l'écart, le jedi s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

-Major, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec votre mitrailleur. Il m'a raconté le déroulement de votre dernière mission, et il y a quelques points de son récit que je souhaite éclaircir avec vous.

Jay ne montra rien, mais elle était un peu surprise. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle répondit sans émotion :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
-Lorsque vous êtes sorti du grand saut, vous avez eu une absence. Cela l'a inquiété, il a cru à un problème d'oxygène. Est-ce exact ?  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'a pas eu de conséquence sur la suite de la mission.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment la mission qui m'intéresse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Jay fit appel à sa mémoire. Cela lui paraissait extrêmement ancien, presque dans une vie antérieure, bien que ces événements ne dataient que de quatre jours.

-Juste après l'allumage du booster, j'ai eu le sentiment de ne plus être seule, mais observée de haut, comme si quelqu'un était à califourchon sur le cockpit.  
-Il vous parlait ? Que disait-il ?  
-Non, il ne me parlait pas. C'était une conversation. Il y avait deux voix.

Bujac s'était figé comme une statue. Il demanda :

-Et que disaient ces voix ?  
-Je ne me souviens plus exactement, c'est maintenant très vague. Juste à la fin, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elles se disputaient.

-Et leurs tonalités ? C'était des voix d'homme ou de femme ?  
-Impossible à dire. Pour autant que je me rappelle, c'était des voix très calmes, même lors de la dispute.

Un silence, puis le jedi reprit :

-Il m'a décrit ensuite votre manœuvre avec les deux X-Wing juste après la destruction de la frégate. Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait déclencher vos inverseurs ?  
-Je l'ai senti.  
-Mais comment ? Vous étiez blessée, aveuglée dans votre habitacle. Même en situation normale vous ne pouviez pas les voir, sauf à demander le signal à votre mitrailleur.  
-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai senti leur présence et leur position.  
-Deux tirs au but en déflexion, dans l'état où vous étiez, c'est prodigieux.

Un nouveau silence. Cette fois, ce fut Jay qui le rompit :

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Bujac se mit alors à parler :

-Parmi les jedi, nous avons des membres capables de détecter les manifestations spontanées de la force. Nous les appelons les canaris, car ils ont un peu le rôle de la sentinelle qui servait autrefois de détecteur de gaz toxique dans les mines…  
-Dans les anciennes galeries, l'oiseau mourait, fit remarquer Jay.

-Cela arrive quelquefois, répondit Bujac d'une voix égale. Toujours est-il que ces vigies ont détecté depuis maintenant quelques mois la présence d'une nouvelle force. Par recoupement, il en a été déduit que cela concernait la flotte impériale, puis une escadre spatiale, puis une escadrille d'assaut, puis enfin… vous.

Jay haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je suis un soldat, un pilote, et ces histoires de force me sont complètement étrangères. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me vêtir d'étoffes rugueuses et de porter une arme obsolète à la ceinture.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas. La force brute est très dangereuse pour celui qui en est le vecteur. Il peut être possédé à distance et servir alors d'outil contre sa volonté…  
-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez réveillée quand on était liés dans la plaine ?  
-Oui. On vous teste.

-Qui ça «on» ?  
-Des Siths, d'obscurs jedi… peut-être plus noir encore…

Il reprit :

-Si vous baissez la garde, vous aurez des moments d'absences pendant lesquels vous ne saurez pas ce que vous faites. Vous en aurez de plus en plus, de plus en plus longs… vous pourrez alors vous réveiller n'importe où après avoir fait n'importe quoi…

-C'est charmant, répliqua Jay. Existe-il une porte de sortie ? Le suicide peut-être ?  
-On n'en est pas encore là, répondit le jedi. Je suis là pour vous aider.

M'aider ou me surveiller ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Jay.

Elle regarda le jedi droit dans les yeux :

-En fin de compte, vous vous fichez complètement que Dvar tombe ou pas. Vous n'êtes là que pour cette histoire de force…  
-C'est un résumé un peu sommaire, mais assez fidèle. Disons que ma mission officielle ne m'empêche pas de faire des extras…

Bujac se tourna vers le groupe qui s'installait en cercle pour passer la nuit et conserver la chaleur.

-Je crois que nous devrions les rejoindre. Casser la roue plus tard leur fera perdre de la chaleur.

Jay approuva et suivit le jedi.

Défigurée, prisonnière et maintenant folle en puissance… Mais pourquoi diable suis-je née ? se dit-elle en déroulant sa couverture pour prendre sa place.


	20. Le clan

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», Quartier des officiers.

Jed était toujours allongé sur sa couchette. Il n'avait qu'une information parcellaire de la situation, les images du poste de commandement n'étant pas relayées sur le réseau général. Il avait entendu l'annonce du départ de l'escadrille de bombardement, puis le temps avait passé et rien ne filtrait.

Mauvais signe, pensa-il.

Il avait l'expérience des batailles spatiales, et quand tout allait bien, les équipages étaient informés quasiment en temps réel. Le mutisme actuel ne présageait rien de bon.

Il en était là, perdu dans ses pensées, élaborant des hypothèses, lorsque l'interphone grésilla. Il décrocha et reconnut à l'autre bout de la ligne la voix du chef d'escadrille.

-Ici Sven Anbar. Vous êtes toujours consigné ?  
-Toujours, commandant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sven lui fit un rapide résumé de sa mission. Jed dit alors :

-Un type toujours dangereux ce Louchké. Quoique je ne pense pas qu'il soit pour quelque chose dans le tir du turbolaser. Si cela avait été le cas, vous aurez été canardé des deux cotés à la fois.  
-C'est pas faux, admit le commandant.

-Qu'a décidé l'amiral ?  
-Il considère que nous avons du toucher la propulsion lors du bombardement, car il a fortement ralenti. Nous sommes passés en pleine vitesse pour les rattraper.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. L'amiral pense peut-être les attaquer à la torpille ou au canon pour les forcer à se rendre.  
-A mon avis, il rêve éveillé. Si le turbolaser est vraiment une idée de l'équipage, ils doivent être sacrément motivés pour casser du Réps.

-Vous avez déjà eu affaire à Louchké ? demanda Sven.  
-Oui, on lui mordait les talons avant d'arriver à Kuat. Il est arrivé à faire reculer toute sa flotte en bon ordre avec même quelques contre-offensives pour pimenter le tout. On l'a poussé, mais ça n'a rien eu d'une promenade militaire.

Une pause, puis Jed repris :

-Au fait, vous savez où sont parti ses escadrilles embarquées ?  
-Oui, ils sont allés attaquer Dvar. Je n'en sais pas plus, nos troupes locales sont à la manœuvre.  
-Merci d'avoir appelé commandant. Je pense que vous devez être pas mal occupé…  
-Je dois aller voir mon bombardier. Elle a été blessée lors de l'attaque.  
-Bien, je ne vous retarde pas. Merci encore de votre appel.

Il raccrocha.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», seconde artère principale tribord.

Dans l'appartement de l'amiral, Isse était passé par tous les états. D'abord intrigué puis effaré, révolté et enfin résigné.

-Ce plan est complètement fou se dit-il en marchant à grandes enjambées dans le large couloir encombré de troupes, mais il n'y a pas d'alternative. À tout prendre, je préfère encore ça à me rendre ou à finir gelé dans le grand noir.

Il finit par arriver devant le sas d'un local technique qui avait été réquisitionné par la garde noire. Le planton le laissa passer.

La salle avait été dégagée et le milieu de la pièce présentait un vaste espace libre. Les soldats avaient empilés des tables en périphérie pour s'en servir comme couchettes, ce qui vu la taille moyenne des membres de la garde noire imposait de dormir recroquevillé en chien de fusil.

-Où sont les centurions ? demanda-il.  
-Ils sont à l'ordinaire. La bouffe est dégueulasse, et ils sont allé tirer les choses au clair, répondit un death trooper de dessous une table retournée.

Isse réprima un mouvement d'agacement. C'est ça la crème de l'Empire ! Ils ne pensent qu'à bouffer !

Il est vrai aussi que l'on se bat mieux le ventre plein, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, ce qui fit baisser un peu son irritation.

-Bon, je vais les chercher, soupira-il.

Il sortit de la pièce, reprit le couloir en sens inverse, prit une allée de traverse et arriva au réfectoire. Le local était bondé et il y régnait un grand tumulte. Il joua des coudes pour se rapprocher du centre d'où provenait l'essentiel du vacarme.

Le spectacle était en soi assez étonnant. L'intendant pendait la tête à un mètre du plancher, suspendu par une cheville à bout de bras par l'un des centurions. Le cuisinier chef, pas vraiment rassuré, essayait de raisonner les cinq autres sous-officiers d'élite qui le cernait.

-Puisqu'on vous dit que pour la cuisson, l'énergie est rationnée ! S'égosillait le chef cuisinier.  
-Et que les rations sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ! Renchérissait l'intendant, la tête en bas.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? dit Isse d'une voix forte.

Les six trooper tournèrent la tête, reconnurent leur chef et se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous, sauf celui qui portait l'intendant. Isse commanda le repos, et s'adressa au centurion le plus proche :

-Je répète : centurion Nouri Peters, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Général, la bouffe est froide et infecte. Ces rats gardent les meilleures rations pour les équipières.

Dans les équipages spatiaux, ou tout le monde cohabitait pendant des mois, un des thèmes centraux de discussions était la nourriture, avec son lot de ragots et de frustrations. Même avec son personnel recruté à la hâte, le «Destiny Blade» ne faisait pas exception.

Isse se tourna vers le centurion qui continuait à tenir l'intendant suspendu :

-Repose-le et salue.

Sans un mot, le sous-officier s'exécuta. Isse s'adressa alors à l'intendant qui se remettait péniblement debout :

-Donnez-leur ce qu'ils veulent.  
-Commandant, c'est impossible ! Je dois avoir un ordre écrit de l'amiral !

Isse empoigna l'officier spatial par le col, le rapprocha de son visage et lui parla d'une vois très douce :

-Ecoute-moi bien, face d'huitre. Dans trois heures ce vaisseau sera au cœur de la bagarre. Et mes gars en seront au premier rang. Si tu veux avoir une chance de continuer ta misérable existence tu as intérêt à bien les servir. C'est compris ?  
-Oui général, bégaya l'intendant en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Isse passa ensuite au cuisinier :

-Ramène ton équipe et met-toi au travail. Pour la cuisson, tu feras ce qu'ils demandent.

Le chef le regarda d'un air stupide. Il répéta :

-T'es encore là ? Cours derrière tes fourneaux !

Le cuistot disparut en un éclair.

Le cercle s'était élargi, il ne restait au plus au milieu de la salle que le commandant et les six «Death Trooper». Le commandant s'adressa alors aux six sous-officiers :

-Vous avez vingt minutes pour vous restaurer. Je vous veux ensuite au local, nous avons plein de choses à préparer. Le reste de la troupe passera ensuite par groupe de trente tous les quart d'heure.

Il sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea vers le poste de commandement.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», passerelle de commandement.

L'amiral Rousseau avait écouté le rapport du chef opération, qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils avaient pu observer par les écrans. Il apprit néanmoins que les pertes avaient été très élevées, ce qui ne le surprit guère.

-C'est l'effet du tir de leurs foutu turbolaser ? demanda-il.  
-Oui amiral. Cela a dispersé notre formation et le bombardement. Nous aurions quand même eu quelques pertes, mais pas autant.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ?  
-Ils ont pris le risque de tirer vers leur poste de commandement. Si le pointage n'est pas parfait, cela peut saborder le vaisseau. C'est très dangereux, mais ça s'est avéré payant.  
-Pour faire ça, ils doivent être vraiment aux abois, crut bon de dire Judd qui venait de s'infiltrer dans la conversation.

Le chef opérations le regarda comme une mouche dans un verre de lait.

-Aux abois, ils le sont depuis le début, répondit-il d'un ton assez agacé.  
-Ils sont toujours à vitesse réduite, repris l'amiral. Nous serons bientôt à portée de torpille stellaire. Ça devrait les mater.  
-Les torpilles, amiral ? Mais je croyais que vous vouliez capturer ce vaisseau…  
-Si ces enragés ne se rendent pas, je disperserai ce rafiot ! Cette nébuleuse sera plus dense que ce qu'il en restera !

Il se tourna vers les postes de transmission et demanda :

-Où en sont nos frégates ? Ont-elles fini par trouver des chenaux pour les prendre à revers ?  
-Ils en sont toujours à chercher, amiral. L'«Alderaan's Spirit» est la plus avancée, mais sa trajectoire libre l'écarte de notre objectif et elle a déjà perdu quatre sondes.

L'amiral fit un geste d'impatience.

-Il va bien falloir qu'ils se remuent ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous échappe !

Judd jeta de la passerelle un regard circulaire sur le poste de commandement. Depuis le bombardement, l'ambiance avait changée, maintenant plus concentrée, plus lourde aussi.

Même l'amiral s'y met, se dit-il. Il lui avait proposé à deux reprises une boisson ou une petite collation, et s'était fait rabrouer à chaque fois sous le regard ironique de quelques opérateurs, et plus gênant, de quelques opératrices.

-Distance de torpillage dans une heure ! Annonça calmement une voix derrière un écran.  
-Vivement la fin, pensa Judd. Qu'on termine cette foutue mission et qu'on retourne à Kuat reprendre nos bonnes petites habitudes.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général, bataille terrestre de Dvar.

Jay et les autres prisonniers sentirent la légère chaleur des ternes soleils de Dvar sur leurs visages. Bizarrement la base restait encore silencieuse. Cela fit tiquer Jay, qui se retourna vers son voisin qui émergeait lui aussi

-C'est toujours comma ça Shi ? Ils font la grasse matinée les Réps ?  
-En vérité, il y a peu d'opérations de nuit, répondit le pilote. Ils ne sont pas équipés pour ça et le brouillard ne facilite pas les choses. Il n'y a que les scorpions pour oser y aller, mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux… Pour ce que j'ai vu depuis que je suis ici, ça va commencer à s'animer dans une demi-heure.

Intéressant ça, nota Jay pour elle-même. Elle reprit la conversation :

-Et les interrogatoires ?  
-Ça dépend des opérations. En général c'est l'après-midi, sauf s'ils considèrent que vous êtes un cas intéressant. Attendez-vous à être convoquée dans les premiers, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ont un officier supérieur sous la main.  
-T'as appris tout ça en trois jours ?  
-Non Major. J'ai discuté avec des gars qui sont la depuis environ deux mois. Il n'y a pas de prisonniers plus anciens, ils les embarquent régulièrement dans les navettes de ravitaillement, sans doute pour éviter d'en avoir trop à surveiller.  
-Et ils les emmènent où ?  
-Personne ne sait.

C'est rassurant, se dit Jay pour elle-même.

Bujac venait d'émerger de sa couverture. Il la regarda sans dire un mot, mais elle lut la question muette sur son visage. Elle fit un discret signe de dénégation et il approuva de même.

Les trois prisonniers se levèrent et s'étirèrent. D'autres formes commençaient à remuer sous leurs couvertures. On voyait le même spectacle alentour, comme une éclosion d'insectes encore neufs et maladroits. Cela frappa Jay.

-Des larves, voila ce que nous devenons…

Elle se raidit, retira la couverture dans laquelle elle s'enveloppait et la plia soigneusement. Elle avait un peu froid dans son treillis crasseux, mais elle était certainement l'officier de grade le plus élevé de ce camp, et cela l'obligeait à ne pas se laisser aller.

Elle se rappela aussi qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis cinq jours. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Shi :

-Il y a des douches ici ?  
-Oui, une fois par semaine…

Jay faillit s'étrangler.

-C'est pas vrai sergent, vous me faites marcher !  
-Hélas non Major.

Il reprit néanmoins avec un sourire :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas trop avec ça. L'officier de renseignement a la narine sensible, et ils vous accorderont certainement un brin de toilette avant de vous interroger.

Ils entendirent un léger sifflement. Un kettenspeed, petit véhicule hybride, mi land speed, mi chenillé, apparut tractant une remorque.

-Voila le café ! s'exclama Shi.

Les prisonniers se dirigèrent en amas vers la porte. Jay resta immobile, bras croisés, contemplant d'un air un peu dégoûté le troupeau s'agglutiner pour recueillir sa pitance quotidienne. Bujac, qui était aussi resté à l'écart lui demanda :

-Vous n'avez pas faim, major ?  
-Pas maintenant.

Une pause, puis elle reprit :

-Cela me rappelle mon enfance. Ma mère nous rappelait toujours de ne jamais se précipiter sur un buffet quoiqu'il puisse nous en coûter.  
-D'où êtes-vous native ?  
-Du pouvoir, de Coruscant. De très bonne famille. Nous avons donné des générations de hauts fonctionnaires à la République, puis à l'Empire.  
-Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?  
-Oui, deux frères, les aînés, puis une sœur cadette. Les deux font de belles carrières, proche du premier ordre…  
-Proche seulement ?  
-Vu les circonstances, il faut savoir rester discret dans la fidélité, répondit Jay en souriant. Le clan sait très bien se protéger.

-Et votre petite sœur ?  
-Elle a fait un très beau mariage avec une autre grande famille. Je n'étais que lieutenant à l'époque, mais j'ai quand même fait mon petit effet à la cérémonie.

-Et vous ?  
-Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire comme les autres filles, me marier et devenir une pondeuse. Ça a d'abord fait le désespoir de ma mère, puis heureusement ma sœur l'a un peu rassurée.

-En somme, vous êtes un peu la brebis noire de la fratrie…  
-Oui et vu l'état de mon visage ça ne risque pas de s'arranger ! conclut Jay en riant.

Bujac regarda vers l'entrée. L'attroupement commençait à se clairsemer.

-Il va falloir y aller Major. Ça serait dommage de jeûner.  
-Allons-y donc puisqu'il le faut. Il vaudra mieux avoir toute sa tête pour les interrogatoires.

Ils se mirent en route sans se presser.


	21. La crête du dragon

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», Infirmerie centrale.

Sven allait rejoindre Esan au chevet de Diane. L'infirmerie était loin d'être remplie, mais l'arrivée des blessés de l'escadrille de bombardement avait crée une certaine animation. Il vit Diane, Esan à son chevet, allongée sur une couchette médicalisée dans la section des blessés légers.

Tout en avançant, Sven ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la dérobée vers l'autre section, celle des blessés graves, qui était séparée par des cloisons souples en petites cellules individuelles. Il reconnut d'autres équipages qui faisaient la même chose que lui et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Esan le tira de cette rêverie morose :

-Chef, Elle vient de sortir d'anesthésie.

Il entendit alors de la couchette une voix pâteuse, mais néanmoins étonnamment claire et enfantine :

-Je suis restée combien de temps dans le cirage ?

Esan aussi avait été surpris par la voix.

Ce n'était plus du tout le bombardier solide et professionnel qui parlait, mais quelqu'un de bien plus spontané, qui venait de profiter de l'éclipse momentanée de la combattante pour se révéler.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent. Sven lui dit :

-Environ deux heures, Diane. Ce n'est pas grand-chose dans la vie d'une femme.  
-Qu'est ce que ça donne ? On en est où de la chasse ?  
-On les a ralentis. L'amiral veut les rattraper et les forcer à se rendre.  
-C'est bien. Qu'on les rattrape et qu'on en finisse.  
-Ça ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Esan. Ils sont au bout du rouleau.

Sven n'en était plus sûr du tout, mais il se tut. Un droïde médical arriva, se posta devant la couchette et scanna les données de la patiente. Une voix synthétique se fit entendre :

-Patient femelle Diane Rajai : état stable, cicatrisation en cours. Merci de ne pas vous agiter, ce qui serait susceptible de déplacer votre humérus. Temps de consolidation estimé : trois semaines. Vous resterez encore deux heures en observation avant de regagner votre quartier ou vous serez placée en convalescence.

Le droïde se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre section. Sans doute pour prêter main forte aux autres robots médecins, se dit Sven. Diane dit alors :

-Vous avez mangé les gars ?

C'était totalement imprévu, mais pas dénué de bon sens. En effet, la procédure standard de retour de mission des équipages était de se retrouver au mess après le rapport. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme d'habitude dans cette opération.

-Tu as raison Diane, dit Esan, nous n'avons pas encore mangé. On y va et on passe te récupérer après pour te reconduire à ta cabine.  
-Ok, allez-y.

Les deux pilotes la saluèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie pour le mess.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», soute bâbord, puis de tir supérieur S7-31 «Bunker Hill».

Hanson n'en revenait pas, et ses trois coéquipiers non plus.

Ils étaient tous les quatre autour de la table, avec au beau milieu une petite bouteille de spiritueux (denrée strictement interdite à bord des vaisseaux militaires, impériaux comme républicains).

Une première tournée avait déjà eu lieu, tous les visages étaient souriants et détendus.

Virbein parla le premier :

-Une communication personnelle de l'amiral ! Si je m'y attendais !  
-Et diffusée sur le circuit général ! Renchérit Haberg.  
-Dire que je croyais que c'était le centre de défense qui me rappelait ! ajouta Hanson en éclatant de rire. Et toi Josse, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
-Que ce n'est que le début ! Il faut qu'ils apprennent ce que ça fait de se faire botter le cul !

-Ça ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je retourne de l'ordinaire, les «noirs» sont en train de se remplir la panse. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on se batte, sinon on va finir par tous mourir de faim.  
-Mais comment «Le Cobra» va faire ? Intervint Virbein.  
-Aucune idée. Mais ça m'étonnerai que les Réps nous lâchent après ce qu'ils viennent de prendre.  
-Il veut peut-être les égarer dans cette foutue nébuleuse… émis Haberg.  
-Pour qu'on crève tous de faim et de froid en attendant de rejoindre une base impériale ? Non, pour moi, il va chercher le contact, répondit Josse.

Sans un mot, Hanson remplit à nouveau les verres.

Il reposa la bouteille, désormais vide, et s'apprêtait à prononcer un toast lorsqu'il se figea.

La bouteille venait de se déplacer d'elle-même sur la table. Lentement, sans à-coups, elle avançait vers l'intérieur du vaisseau, ainsi que les verres, quoique dans une moindre mesure.

Tout le monde autour de la table avait observé le phénomène. Hanson se ressaisit et prit son verre. Les trois autres firent de même.

-Ils sont encore en train de régler les barres ? Hasarda Haberg.  
-J'espère bien que non ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! répliqua Virbein.

Hanson jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux écrans.

-Non, le vaisseau est bien plat. On dirait plutôt une force d'attraction.  
-Il semblerait que les barreurs soient en train de courir sur la crête du dragon, commenta sobrement Haberg.

«Courir sur la crête du dragon» était l'expression des marins spatiaux pour dire que le vaisseau s'approchait dangereusement de l'attraction d'un astre et risquait de s'y écraser ou engloutir.

-Qu'ils fassent gaffe quand même, les Réps vont bien rigoler si on se retrouve dans un dévoreur ! nota Virbein.  
-Que cela ne nous empêche pas de boire ! Conclut Hanson.

Il leva son verre :  
-A notre santé, au vaisseau et à l'Empire !

Tout le monde but, puis les verres furent reposés et continuèrent leur avance silencieuse. Virbein rattrapa le sien juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le bord de la table.

A peine l'avait-il saisi que l'éclairage passa en nocturne. La pénombre n'était plus percée que par les écrans et les lueurs rougeâtres d'identification des issues. Un message s'afficha et clignota.

-Tout l'équipage bâbord est consigné, lut Hanson. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?  
-Que pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas concernés, répondit Josse.

Il s'allongea sur la banquette de la salle commune. Virbein fit de même sur l'autre banquette tandis que Hanson et Haberg allèrent s'allonger sur les couchettes, car c'était leur période de repos. Les quatre hommes essayèrent alors de dormir, attendant le signal du réveil.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

Le commandant était soucieux. Le vaisseau avançait à vitesse réduite dans le dédale provoqué par les dévoreurs. En vérité, la situation était totalement hors normes, le propre d'une bonne navigation spatiale étant précisément de les éviter.

-Deux secondes bâbord ! indiqua le commandant d'une voix forte.  
-Info sonde trois. Quatre miles libres ! annonça un opérateur quelque part dans le poste.

Deux sondes avaient déjà été perdues, déchiquetées par les forces de gravitation. La dotation standard des frégates étant de six, il y avait encore de la marge pour avancer. Le commandant songea à l'«Alderaan's Spirit» qui venait de perdre sa dernière sonde. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que cela lui arrive.

Ils doivent vraiment serrer les fesses se dit-il. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont bien pris des relevés intermédiaires, car autrement ça deviendra très dangereux.

Il avait ordonné à la console radio de ne plus diffuser les messages des autres frégates, à la fois pour améliorer la concentration du poste, mais aussi et surtout pour éviter de les soumettre au stress qu'éprouvaient tous les équipages dans la même situation.

Il ne manquerait plus que d'assister à l'agonie d'un vaisseau en direct ! pensa-il.

-Message de l'amiral ! Indiqua la console radio. Je vous le passe en Visio !

Le visage de l'amiral Rousseau apparut sur le petit écran de la passerelle :

-Commandant, où en êtes-vous ?  
-Nous suivons une trajectoire parallèle à l'objectif, amiral. Mais impossible pour l'instant de le prendre pour cible, les dévoreurs absorberaient les rayons.  
-Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de chenal transversal ?  
-Non amiral. Mais on finira bien par sortir de cette souricière, les vrais culs de sac étant très rares.

Enfin pour ce qu'on en sait se dit-il pour lui-même. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de capitaines qui ont du faire ce que nous sommes en train d'essayer.

-Bien, tenez-moi au courant. Nous sommes à leur trousse dans le même chenal, et nous les attaquerons dans une demi-heure.  
-A vos ordres, amiral.

L'écran redevint sombre et uni. Le commandant entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Semion, que voulait l'amiral ?

C'était l'officier navigation.

-Rien, comme d'habitude, répondit le commandant. Il faut croire qu'il aime perdre son temps.

Il soupira, puis reprit :

-On s'est fourré dans un sacré guêpier. Toute la flotte contre un destroyer isolé !  
-Oui, répondit le navigateur. Et il a trouvé le moyen de nous fragmenter. Ce Louchké est un sacré marin !  
-Je ne crois pas à un plan longuement mûri. Il doit improviser comme nous, répondit le commandant.

L'officier navigation secoua négativement la tête. C'était un homme âgé, qui avait longtemps bourlingué en faisant du cabotage spatial avant de s'engager dans la flotte républicaine.

Il finit par dire :

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il y a plein de chenaux, pourtant il s'est engagé sans hésiter et sans envoyer aucune sonde, les radars sont formels. Il doit en savoir plus que nous sur cette zone.

Le commandant ne répondit pas. Les arguments ne manquaient pas de pertinence.

A ce moment, un sous-officier des forces planétaire entra dans le poste. Le commandant et le navigateur tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu.

Il s'agissait du sous-officier des LRSS que Jed Koïnsky avait envoyé comme agent de liaison auprès de la flotte d'attaque. Il salua le commandant et monta sur la passerelle :

-Alors sergent, quelles sont les nouvelles de la galaxie ? demanda le commandant.  
-Ça claque dur sur Dvar, répondit le sous-officier. On leur a encore rongé un peu de terrain, mais ces fanatiques ne lâchent rien.  
-On va voir avec ceux-ci, intervint le navigateur. Ils sont peut-être du même calibre.  
-Sonde trois en divergence ! Annonça soudain une voix tendue de derrière un écran.

Les deux officiers spatiaux se raidirent. Le Commandant ordonna :

-Passez en procédure d'extraction !  
-C'est déjà fait commandant ! On a commencé à la retirer dès que les seuils de gravitation ont déclenché !  
-Ça baisse ! Annonça une autre poste.  
-On reprend le contrôle, reprit la première console.  
-Allez-y doucement, conseilla le commandant. Par impulsions courtes !

L'opérateur pianotait dans le silence du poste. Enfin il releva la tête et se tourna vers la passerelle :

-C'est bon, on l'a retrouvée. On repart en marche avant avec dix secondes de correction.

La tension diminua dans le poste et sur la passerelle. Le commandant poussa un discret soupir. Il répondit à l'opérateur sonde :

-Bon boulot. On continue.

L'officier navigation, qui s'était tu depuis le problème de la sonde se tourna alors vers l'agent de liaison et lui dit :

-Vous êtes toujours en contact avec l'antenne de Kuat ?  
-Oui officier, répondit le scout.  
-Si je me souviens bien, les archives de la capitainerie spatiale sont conservées dans un petit bâtiment à coté du chantier principal. Pouvez-vous demander à vos agents qu'ils aillent y faire un tour pour y regarder les rapports sur la Miséricorde ?  
-Bien sûr officier, je peux le faire.  
-Excellente idée Kern, approuva le commandant.

L'agent salua et quitta le poste.


	22. Blackout

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», seconde artère principale tribord.

Les centurions étaient revenus du réfectoire. Isse avait fait mettre quatre tables jointives au milieu de la pièce afin de pouvoir étaler cartes et schémas. Ils discutèrent un bon moment, puis les six sous-officiers allèrent dans les couloirs préparer leurs équipes.

Isse repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'amiral. En prévision des combats à venir, il devait prendre sous son commandement non seulement ses deux régiments de la garde noire, mais aussi toutes les troupes de l'Empire à bord du vaisseau, équipage inclus.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de mobiliser immédiatement la sécurité intérieure, puis les artilleurs, le personnel technique pour enfin terminer par toutes les fonctions support.

-Ça va faire drôle aux cuisiniers et secrétaires de faire le coup de feu contre les forces Réps, se dit Isse.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du colonel du régiment de sécurité intérieure. Ce régiment, systématiquement embarqué sur tous les croiseurs de l'Empire, dépendait directement du commandement impérial et n'avait d'ordre à recevoir que de celui-ci. Sa mission principale consistait à maintenir la discipline dans le vaisseau et à assurer le contre-espionnage.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Le colonel était derrière son bureau, en train de manger un plateau bien garni en compagnie d'une secrétaire. Quelques bouteilles traînaient aussi sur la table. Isse se rappela ce que lui avaient dit ses centurions au réfectoire. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau et montra d'un geste sans équivoque la porte à la compagne de l'officier. Celle-ci regarda le colonel, qui répondit par un signe de tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle sortit sans jeter un regard à l'intrus. La porte une fois fermée, Isse prit la parole :

-Colonel, je viens prendre le commandement de vos troupes.  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. La sécurité intérieure est du ressort exclusif du cabinet impérial. Sortez, et laissez-moi finir mon plateau.

Isse se pencha sur le bureau et balaya le plateau qui vola au travers de la pièce, emportant quelques bouteilles dans son envol.

-Contactez-les ! Immédiatement !

Le colonel se dressa d'un coup au dessus de la table. Un planton venait de surgir d'un bureau voisin, blaster dégainé. Isse ne le regarda même pas. Il continua d'une voix calme :

-Dites à votre sbire de rengainer.  
-Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua l'officier.

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte. Le colonel leva les yeux au dessus d'Isse et cria d'une voix agressive :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Représentant impérial, répondit une voix posée.  
-Entrez, répondit le colonel en faisant une grimace.

Crebs entra dans le bureau et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Ça tombe bien colonel, vous vouliez un représentant impérial membre du cabinet, et le voici devant vous à l'instant en chair, en os et en sceau.

Il sortit de sa chemise le pendentif holographique impérial qu'il portait autour du cou, et le mit sous le nez de l'officier.

-Vous pouvez vérifier. Ce n'est pas une contrefaçon.

Le colonel blêmit, fit un discret signal à son ordonnance qui disparut instantanément et répondit au jedi sans jeter le moindre regard sur Isse :

-Excellence, je suis à vos ordres.  
-Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je vous ordonne donc, en vertu de l'autorité qui m'a été confiée par le Conseil Impérial, de vous mettre immédiatement sous les ordres du commandant de la légion noire Ayad Isse ici présent.

-A vos ordres excellence ! répliqua d'une voix forte l'officier qui était devenu écarlate de rage.

Isse reprit la main d'un ton professionnel :

-Quels sont vos effectifs ?  
-Soixante quinze hommes.  
-Administratifs compris ?  
-Non commandant. Les enquêteurs et secrétaires sont au nombre de trente.

Pas étonnant qu'on soit en train de perdre la guerre, pensa Crebs. Si un tiers des effectifs ne sert qu'a taper sur des claviers, les Réps défileront bientôt à Coruscant avec champagne et cotillons.

Isse reprit :

-Il faudra les armer et les encadrer. Je veux aussi l'inventaire des armes individuelles.

Effectivement, la gestion de l'armurerie des vaisseaux était du domaine de la sécurité intérieure. Le colonel appela immédiatement son planton qui arriva cette fois désarmé et repartit chercher les renseignements demandés.

Les trois hommes discutèrent ensuite de la tactique à adopter. Isse lui ordonna de sélectionner vingt cinq opérationnels qui iraient se mêler aux Death Trooper. Les cinquante restants devront encadrer les artilleurs et le reste du personnel qui formerait alors la masse des combattants.

Cet ordre fit tiquer le colonel :

-Commandant, quelle sera la mission des Death Trooper ?  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas pour l'instant. Contentez-vous de choisir vos hommes. Je veux aussi parler aux cinquante que vous aurez choisis pour encadrer l'équipage.

L'officier acquiesça. Isse indiqua les différents points de ralliement et sortit du bureau pour retourner au poste de commandement, accompagné de Crebs.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit. L'agent de liaison du LRSS rentra dans le poste. L'officier navigation tourna la tête et lui demanda :

-Des nouvelles de Kuat ?  
-Oui, répondit le sergent. Une équipe du LRSS est passé à la capitainerie. Tout a été effacé.  
-Toutes les données de la miséricorde ?  
-Toutes. Cela a été fait après le départ du destroyer.

-Après ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Que Louchké n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de monter ce plan tout de suite.

Le sergent continua :

-Mais une fois qu'il l'a adopté, il a du contacter des agents impériaux sur place pour nous empêcher d'atteindre les cartes et d'avoir une idée de ce qui nous attend.

Le commandant intervint :

-Il faut prévenir tout de suite l'amiral ! Qu'il nous sorte tous de ce bourbier et qu'il monte une opération de blocus !

Il se tourna vers le poste de communication :

-Appelez l'«Emancipator» ! Sur la ligne bleue !

L'opérateur se pencha sur son clavier. On entendit un moment le bruit des touches et basculeurs, puis il leva la tête vers la passerelle et dit :

-Commandant, je n'ai plus de communication sur aucune fréquence. Tout est brouillé.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», enclos des prisonniers.

Le crépuscule était tombé et rien ne s'était produit. Le même véhicule était apparu au début de l'après-midi, et une fade purée avait été servie dans les gamelles. Jay était déçue et inquiète. Elle s'était préparée à subir un interrogatoire, et ne voyant rien venir, elle se demandait ce que cela signifiait. Pour passer le temps et se changer les idées, elle entama une conversation avec Julius :

-J'ai entendu que vous êtes arrivé en section pénale pour insubordination. Ce n'est pas un peu cher payé ?  
-Vous avez raison major, répondit le ci-devant sergent avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas la peine prévue au règlement. Mais mes supérieurs devaient se couvrir.

-Ca s'est passé où ?  
-A Kalaan. Un front secondaire. Je dirigeai une section de TB-TT dans un convoi chargé de ravitailler un de nos fortins de guet lorsque nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade sur la RC4. Mon officier a alors perdu les pédales.

-J'ai connu des pilotes qui avaient servi sur cette planète. La RC4, la route des cols, la «transfusion», comme ils l'appelaient…  
-C'est exact. Toujours est-il qu'il a donné l'ordre à la colonne de faire demi-tour. Je n'étais pas d'accord, aussi j'ai désobéi et j'ai retranché ma section sur une hauteur près de la route.  
-Et ?

-Le reste de la troupe qui avait suivi les ordres a été anéanti. Mais pour se couvrir, le commandement local a décrété que le convoi avait été abandonné à son sort par ma section et que je portais la responsabilité du désastre. J'ai donc été arrêté, jugé, condamné et envoyé sur Dvar pour purger ma peine.

-Vous êtes arrivé avant la bataille ?  
-Trois mois avant. Je travaillais à la mine. On était des pièces d'usure comme les socs d'extracteur ou les roulements de transporteur.

Yil arriva sur ces entrefaites et se mêla à la conversation.

-Et bien Major, vous essayez de vous mettre le chef dans la poche ?  
-Garde un peu ton bec fermé, dit l'ex sergent. Qu'est ce que tu as réussi à leur barboter cette fois-ci ?  
-Pas grand-chose, ils se méfient, répondit Yil en sortant de sa manche un petit tournevis. C'est fou tout ce que l'on laisse traîner dans un véhicule, ajouta-il avec un sourire entendu.

-J'aurais du m'en douter en te voyant volontaire pour porter la soupe.  
-Toute peine mérite salaire, chef !  
-Vous vous êtes remis du passage à tabac ? S'enquit alors Jay.

Yil éclata de rire. Il dit ensuite :

-En vérité major, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils la trouvent, cette boulette !  
-Hein ?  
-Il faut savoir donner une chose pour en camoufler une autre, reprit le soldat.  
-Et qu'aviez-vous caché ?  
-Une boule encore plus grosse. Et un détonateur !

Jay allait répondre lorsque le klaxon indiquant que des soldats rentraient dans l'enceinte grillagée retentit.

Cela signifiait qu'il fallait que les prisonniers reculent et se tassent à plus de dix mètres du portail sous peine d'être abattu. Jay et ses deux interlocuteurs se trouvant hors de cette zone interdite, ils ne firent que tourner la tête.

Deux soldats entrèrent, parcoururent le troupeau des prisonniers et l'un d'eux dit alors d'une voix puissante :

-Le major Jay Hawkers doit nous accompagner. Qu'elle sorte des rangs !

Jay avança sans hésiter. Elle se retrouva dans la bande de terre dégagée et s'arrêta devant les deux républicains :

-Me voici soldats.

Rien de plus.

L'autre soldat, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, sortit un lien et lui lia les poignets derrière le dos, puis il lui saisit l'épaule et la poussa devant lui, pendant que son camarade surveillait le reste des détenus.

Ils sortirent et le portail se verrouilla derrière eux.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», passerelle de commandement.

La distance avait recommencé à augmenter, ce qui avait surprit l'amiral et la plupart des officiers présents.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils étaient quasiment en dérive et maintenant ils réaccélérent ? On n'aurait donc pas touché la propulsion ?  
-Ils ont peut-être réparé ? Hasarda Judd.  
-Ils doivent être à portée de tir, non ? demanda Rousseau à la console armements.  
-Uniquement les turbolaser, amiral.  
-Ouvrez le feu alors !

Les ordres furent envoyés aux batteries, et tous sentirent sous leurs pieds le fourmillement du recul des turbolaser. Les traits de lumière cohérente commencèrent à zébrer le vide.

-Les dévoreurs perturbent le pointage, remarqua l'officier armement.

L'amiral eu un geste d'impatience. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ce commandement, de cette poursuite qui n'en finissait pas, de cet ennemi qui n'arrêtait pas de défiler. Il se tourna vers la console propulsion et dit d'un ton sans réplique :

-En avant toute !

Les opérateurs le regardèrent, effarés. Le plus gradé se leva de sa console, salua et répondit :

-Amiral, on risque la collision ! Et on ne connait pas l'espace libre devant…

Rousseau prit son inspiration pour lui clouer le bec, lorsque le poste de détection intervint :

-Tir de turbolaser ennemi ! Brouillage activé !  
-Ce sont leurs batteries latérales qui tirent, ajouta une voix.  
-Ils seraient en train de se mettre en travers ? demanda l'amiral.

-Ils veulent peut-être nous barrer le chemin, dit Judd.  
-Ça serait idiot de leur part, remarqua l'officier armement. Nous pouvons tirer sur l'avant de toutes nos pièces, alors qu'en travers, ils perdent la moitié de leurs batteries.

Les écrans se couvrirent de lignes de lumière, tordues par les dispositifs de protection du vaisseau. Cela dura environ une minute, puis d'un seul coup, tout se dégagea, et seuls les tirs des batteries de l'«Emancipator» restèrent visibles.

-Cessez le feu ! Ordonna l'amiral.

Les écrans redevinrent sombres, et la salle de commandement ne fut plus éclairée que par le rayonnement diffus des halos de matière autour des trous noirs. Leur objectif avait disparu.

-Ah ça ! dit l'amiral. Il aurait donc réussi à réparer son propulseur ?  
-Il a peut-être pris un chenal secondaire, dit l'officier navigation.  
-Il faut en avoir le cœur net, répondit Rousseau. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la console propulsion :  
-En avant toute !

-On ne pourrait pas plutôt envoyer une sonde ou un R-Wing ? demanda le chef opération. On ne sait pas trop où ils sont tapis ni ce qu'ils nous préparent…

L'amiral haussa les épaules et répliqua, pressé d'en finir :

-Allons donc, ils sont aux abois. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous échappe !  
-Les frégates ont peut-être vu quelque chose, remarqua alors l'officier navigation.  
-Bonne idée ! Renchérit l'amiral. Faites un appel général !

La console communication s'affaira un moment, puis l'opérateur leva la tête de son écran et déclara d'une voix un peu inquiète :

-Amiral, nous n'avons plus de communication. Un émetteur de brouillage couvre toutes les fréquences.  
-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Judd.  
-Qu'il n'a pas réparé son propulseur, qu'il est toujours là, et qu'il mijote quelque chose, répliqua le chef opération d'une voix lente et sourde.

La tension remonta immédiatement. Rousseau s'adressa au poste de détection :

-Vous ne voyez toujours rien ?  
-Rien en optique, amiral. Les autres détecteurs sont perturbés par les champs gravitationnels.  
-Passez en avance lente. Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous le point où il a disparu ?

-Une heure, amiral.  
-Bien. Mettez les batteries en alerte et continuez à avancer. Nous en aurons bientôt le cœur net.


	23. Comme une fronde

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», passerelle de commandement.

A l'intérieur du poste de commandement, l'ambiance était tellement concentrée que même l'air donnait l'impression d'être devenu visqueux. Un silence de tombe régnait, brièvement traversé par un ordre de la passerelle ou un crépitement de clavier. Les respirations étaient mesurées, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait rompre le sort.

C'est du moins ce que ressentit Crebs en passant le sas. Isse et lui montèrent sans une parole sur la passerelle, et prirent place derrière l'amiral, qui ne leur accorda pas même un regard.

Louchké avait fait changer de cap au vaisseau il y avait environ dix minutes. Il avait guetté la variation de gravité et lorsqu'elle était apparue avait ordonné d'abattre tribord toute et d'avancer à pleine vitesse perpendiculairement au chenal.

Les barreurs n'avaient pas hésité une seconde.

Les Empereurs passent, la flotte reste, se dit l'amiral, un peu fier au fond de lui-même des traditions de discipline de la marine spatiale.

C'était l'instant décisif, car le destroyer devait casser sa vitesse et s'exposer au tir de son poursuivant pendant la rotation. Toutes les batteries tribord avaient été mise en alerte et avaient déclenché un tir intense, plus pour masquer la manœuvre que pour infliger des dégâts au destroyer qui le poursuivait.

Cette phase du plan effectuée, le danger avait simplement changé de nature. Le vaisseau fonçait maintenant à pleine vitesse au ras du rayon d'attraction du gigantesque trou noir qui formait la limite latérale du chenal. Les corrections qu'ordonnait Louchké se comptèrent en degrés, puis en minutes, enfin en secondes.

Le vaisseau, malgré sa taille, tremblait et vibrait comme un podracer à pleine puissance.

Il se sert du trou noir comme d'une fronde, se dit Crebs. C'est bien vu, mais ça ne suffira pas à nous faire semer la flotte…

Au bout de dix minutes, la trajectoire se stabilisa, les ordres s'espacèrent, et la tension descendit de plusieurs degrés. Le spectacle qu'offrait la grande vitre panoramique était simplement extraordinaire. Contempler un trou noir à cette distance restait une expérience unique, même si la navigation spatiale était entrée depuis longtemps dans la routine. Crebs et Isse, des terriens après tout, étaient fascinés par le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Ce fut l'amiral qui rompit l'envoûtement. Il sortit de sa poche un objet que les deux hommes ne reconnurent pas, y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et dit en tournant à peine la tête vers Isse :

-Colonel, le contact est prévu dans une heure.

Isse comprit l'ordre implicite. Il fit un petit signe de tête, adressa un bref regard à Crebs, et sortit sans un mot du poste de commandement.

Une fois Isse parti, Crebs fit appel à sa mémoire et finit par se souvenir qu'il avait déjà vu ce genre de choses dans des musées ou des collections privées. Il s'adressa à Louchké :

-Il s'agit bien d'un ancien compte-temps ?  
-D'un chronomètre de marine pour être précis, répondit l'amiral.  
-D'où le tenez-vous ? Ces pièces sont rarissimes.  
-De famille. J'ignore totalement comment mes ancêtres l'ont obtenu. Il est gravé.

-Vous avez pu lire l'inscription ?  
-Ça a été difficile. C'est une écriture protohistorique. Un spécialiste du conservatoire impérial a finit par y déchiffrer un nom et une date.  
-Lesquelles ?  
-Trafalgar bay. 21th october 1805.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», quatrième artère de circulation bâbord.

L'ordre était apparu il y a environ cinq minutes. Hanson l'avait lu et sursauté. Il avait forcé l'éclairage et secoué Haberg qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Les deux autres, qui somnolaient sur leurs banquettes, s'étaient déjà dressés et attendaient les instructions.

-Tout le monde debout ! On doit évacuer le poste !  
-Pour aller où ? demanda Josse d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Point de ralliement, quatrième artère bâbord ! répliqua le sergent, il ajouta :  
-Grouillez-vous ! Il faut ramener tous les scaphandres et l'oxygène, équipement de tourelle inclus !

Les quatre hommes se levèrent, Josse et Virbein montant rapidement l'échelle pour revêtir les combinaisons et ramener les bouteilles d'oxygène stockées dans la tourelle. Pendant ce temps, Haberg démarrait la procédure de mise hors service.

-J'ai l'impression de procéder à une euthanasie, soupira-il.  
-Bof, c'est comme quand tu pars en permission, répliqua Hanson en enfilant sa combinaison.  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense que je vois mes armoires pour la dernière fois…  
-Arrête ça, Ton prochain poste de tir, ça sera dans une frégate républicaine capturée, dernier modèle, toutes options incluses !

L'ingénieur sourit.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais je veux quand même emporter un souvenir.

Il sortit un tournevis d'une de ses poches et commença à démonter la plaquette d'identification du poste, juste au dessus de l'écran principal. Hanson leva les yeux au ciel.

J'ai vraiment reçu le commandement d'une drôle de bande, pensa-il.

Josse et Virbein apparurent alors en haut de l'échelle. Ils descendirent, chacun charriant trois bouteilles.

-On a raflé tout ce qu'on a pu, dit Virbein. Josse a purgé les accumulateurs et placé toutes les goupilles de blocage.  
-Vous en êtes ou de votre coté ? Demanda le pointeur en s'adressant au sergent et à l'ingénieur.  
-C'est fini, répondit Haberg.

En effet, l'éclairage venait de s'éteindre, seules les marques phosphorescentes assurant encore pour quelques temps un semblant de visibilité.

-Faut pas camper, ajouta Hanson en aidant Haberg à revêtir sa combinaison. La décompression sera déclenchée dans deux minutes.

Une fois les scaphandres testés, le sergent ouvrit le sas, et tous s'y engagèrent. Hanson fut le dernier à sortir.

Ils marchèrent dans le sombre couloir transversal qui débouchait sur le point de ralliement. Ils passèrent encore un sas, puis coupèrent l'oxygène de leurs scaphandres et enlevèrent leurs casques, la quatrième artère de circulation bâbord étant pressurisée.

Le large couloir était quasiment bondé. Ils reconnurent quelques artilleurs de tourelles voisines, et se rendirent alors compte que tout le côté bâbord du vaisseau avait été évacué.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? grommela Haberg en s'asseyant sur les bouteilles qu'ils avaient couchées le long de la paroi. Ils veulent découper la moitié du vaisseau pour aller plus vite ou quoi ?

Un sous-officier du régiment de sécurité intérieure apparut alors au bout du couloir, suivi de deux soldats poussant chacun un chariot.

-Un chien à plaque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? releva Josse.

Hanson lui fit signe de se taire. Bien que les membres de la sécurité intérieure ne fussent guère appréciés des équipages, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.

Le sous-officier s'arrêta devant lui et demanda :

-Votre affectation ?  
-Sergent Hanson, batterie bâbord S7-31, répondit-il en saluant.  
-Ah c'est vous les reines du jour, répliqua le sous-officier avec un sourire en coin. Bien, bien, vous allez bientôt pouvoir continuer à briller, ajouta-il en se tournant vers les deux soldats qui étaient resté derrière lui.

Hanson s'avança et vit alors que le premier chariot était rempli de fusils tandis que le second transportait un mélange de chargeurs et de grenades.

Sur un signe du sous-officier le premier soldat tendit deux fusils à Hanson, puis le second lui donna quatre chargeurs et six grenades.

-Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ? demanda Hanson. On est des artilleurs, pas des fantassins.  
-Ça, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, répondit le sous-officier. Les ordres sont : deux fusils et six grenades par équipage de tourelle. Vous recevrez les consignes en temps utile.

Sur ces paroles, il fit signe à des deux assistants et avança dans le couloir vers le groupe suivant.

-Ah ben ça ! S'exclama Haberg. On va se retrouver à faire le coup de feu maintenant ?  
-Ça te rappellera tes classes ! répliqua un Virbein un peu goguenard.

Seul Josse ne disait rien. Hanson s'en aperçut et le héla :

-Eh Josse, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?  
-Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : qu'il va y avoir un abordage.  
-Tu déconnes !  
-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi l'amiral à fait évacuer la moitié du vaisseau d'après toi ? C'est de ce coté-la qu'il va y avoir le choc.

-Tu ne pense pas plutôt que ce sont les Réps qui vont nous donner l'assaut ?  
-Peut-être. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Jusqu'à présent ils ont plutôt agi pour recueillir notre réédition, pas pour nous attaquer en force.

-C'est plutôt rare ce genre d'opération, hasarda Haberg.  
-Ça tu peux le dire ! On va écrire une nouvelle page de gloire de l'histoire spatiale ! répliqua Josse en rigolant.

En même temps qu'il disait ça, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient encore tous en vie dans deux heures.


	24. La troisième chute

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général, bataille terrestre de Dvar.

Toujours sans un mot, les deux soldats conduisirent Jay vers un groupe de bungalow un peu à l'écart. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'un d'entre eux et en ouvrirent la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur un petit bureau avec deux chaises. La pièce était déserte.

-Attendez ici, dit le soldat en la posant brutalement sur la chaise devant le bureau.

Ils sortirent en fermant la porte. Elle entendit le bruit de la clef dans la serrure.

Jay se retrouva seule dans le silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ce qui était devenu sa cellule et ne vit pas de barreaux, ce qui semblait dire que ce bâtiment n'était pas prévu pour cette fonction. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'une des fenêtres pour se rendre compte que ses deux geôliers montaient la garde. Pas de possibilité de ce coté-la.

Elle remarqua alors une porte sur la droite, derrière le bureau. Elle s'en approcha, se retourna devant et appuya sur la clenche avec ses mains liées. Fermée.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bureau. Il y avait un tiroir de chaque coté. Elle répéta la même opération que pour la porte. Ils étaient vides tous les deux. Cela la fit tiquer. Elle regarda au sol et ne vit pas de poussière autour des pieds des meubles.

-Ça vient d'être apporté, se dit-elle.

Elle regarda les chaises et le bureau à la recherche d'une arête vive pour user ses liens. Pas d'espoir non plus de ce côté-là.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'instant à part attendre. Elle se rassit, et se mit à somnoler, les sens en éveil.

Un long moment passa. La nuit était complètement tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle sursauta. Des bruits venaient de la cloison située derrière le bureau. Quelqu'un avait du arriver par l'arrière du bungalow.

Elle se leva. Une clef venait de tourner dans la serrure. La porte derrière le bureau s'ouvrit et un homme entra.

* * *

C'était Spade.

Jay réagit immédiatement. Elle fonça sur le sergent, lui administra un coup de tête qui le surprit, le bouscula et passa finalement le chambranle pour rentrer dans la pièce d'où il était venu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil tellement rapide qu'elle perçut plus qu'elle ne vit les objets situés dans la pièce, en vérité plutôt un débarras aveugle. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une table de chevet.

Elle empoigna la clenche et tenta de refermer la porte derrière elle, mais Spade, remis de sa surprise, avait déjà placé le bout de son soulier dans l'intervalle. Elle essaya bien de pousser le battant, seulement son ancrage était moins bon que celui de son adversaire et inexorablement le panneau s'ouvrit.

Elle entendit alors la voix posée du sergent de l'autre coté du battant :

-Excellent… fatigue toi bien surtout…

Cela décupla sa rage. Elle se retourna juste quand il entrait dans la pièce et lui administra de toutes ses forces un coup de pied juste sous le genou. Son agresseur émis un grognement de douleur et lui décocha un crochet du gauche suivi immédiatement d'un second crochet du droit en plein foie.

Jay esquiva partiellement le premier coup en tournant la tête mais ne put éviter le second. La douleur fut tellement intense qu'elle en resta figée sur place, puis s'effondra ensuite dans un état de demi-conscience.

Spade reprit son souffle. La sensation de brûlure sous son genou droit commençait à décroître. Il baissa les yeux et vit Jay, inerte, tassée face contre terre. Cela l'inquiéta. Et si…

Il se baissa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la prisonnière pour la retourner.

Ce simple contact fit l'effet d'un fer rouge. Jay sursauta, et roula sur elle-même se réfugier sous le lit. Spade essaya bien de la saisir par une jambe, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Jay se retrouva sous le lit, face contre terre, ses deux mains saisissant une des lattes du sommier pour éviter d'être tirée ou soulevée. Spade essaya d'abord de l'attraper en tendant le bras sous le lit, mais elle s'était plaquée contre la cloison et résistait de toutes ses forces.

Il décida donc d'utiliser une autre voie, se redressa et enleva le matelas qu'il jeta derrière lui contre la paroi. De la ou il était, il pouvait contempler sa proie derrière les lattes, comme si elle avait été dans une cage.

-Petit oiseau, te voila bien attrapé maintenant...

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, mais plus essoufflée qu'au début de la rencontre.

Il essaya alors de faire lâcher prise à Jay, mais il eu l'impression que ses doigts s'étaient soudés l'un à l'autre pour ne plus faire qu'une masse compacte. Il tenta ensuite de soulever le sommier, mais ne réussit qu'à décrocher une latte.

Cette résistance acharnée l'avait d'abord stimulé, mais il commençait à trouver le temps long et fut pressé d'en finir.

Il saisit alors le cadre du sommier, et de toutes ses forces le souleva comme on ouvre le couvercle d'un coffre. Jay, toujours accrochée à sa latte se retrouva face à lui, et essaya dans un dernier effort de lui donner un coup de tête. Il l'esquiva, et lui décocha un coup de poing sur la tempe.

Jay mordit la poussière pour la seconde fois.

Il reprit son souffle et vit la chambre en grand désordre. Le matelas, la forme effondrée, le sommier relevé, la latte par terre…

Il avait tiré sa proie au milieu de la pièce et était en train de remboiter la latte dans son logement lorsqu'il entendit le plancher grincer derrière lui. Cela le surprit, car il avait donné la consigne formelle à ses deux sbires de garder les issues.

Il se retourna et vit alors Alan Kotec dans l'encadrement de la porte qui contemplait la scène.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis le sous-lieutenant dit:

-Sort.

Spade n'avait jamais vraiment été impressionné par les galons, aussi répliqua-il :

-Ne te mêle pas de ça. Barre-toi et oublie.

Kotec dégaina alors son blaster. Au vu de la rapidité du mouvement, le sergent comprit que toutes les sécurités de l'arme avaient déjà été retirées.

-T'as trois secondes.  
-Bon, bon, à vos ordres…

Il avança vers la porte. Kotec recula sur sa gauche pour le laisser passer, puis se replaça trois mètres derrière lui lorsqu'il traversa le bureau et sortit du bungalow. Il retrouva alors ses deux compagnons, dont l'un pressait un foulard douteux sur son visage.

-Va te mettre avec eux, lui ordonna Kotec.

Spade avança au niveau des deux soldats, se retourna et dit alors :

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le sous-lieutenant leva son arme.

-Eh lieutenant, déconnez pas ! s'écria un des soldats qui sous le coup de l'émotion venait de lui attribuer un grade supplémentaire.

Kotec fit feu au-dessus de la tête des trois hommes, le rayon allant pulvériser un coffret d'alarme attaché à un des réverbères du camp. Tous les éclairages de la base s'allumèrent tandis qu'une sirène se mit à hurler.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», quatrième artère de circulation bâbord.

Hanson et son groupe s'était rassis sur les bouteilles d'air comprimé et tous somnolaient en attendant les nouvelles consignes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à procéder ainsi, et un silence de catacombe régnait dans le couloir bondé.

-On aurait du prendre quelques rations se dit-il. Ça nous aurait fait passer le temps.

D'un seul coup, un bruit parvint du bout du couloir. Il releva la tête et aperçut trois Death trooper qui venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Le premier s'arrêta tout de suite, le second au milieu, proche d'eux, et le troisième à l'autre extrémité.

Celui qui était proche d'eux prit alors la parole. Les deux autres devaient sans doute faire de même, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'Hanson les entende.

-Au premier coup de klaxon, vous devrez enfiler vos casques et vérifier votre alimentation en oxygène. Vous aurez une minute pour le faire avant la dépressurisation du couloir.

Une pause. Il reprit :

-Vous attendrez alors le déverrouillage des trappes d'évacuation d'urgence, dit-il en montrant les plaques striées de rouge au dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsque le klaxon retentira pour la seconde fois, vous les franchirez !

Hanson leva les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient quasiment à mi-chemin entre deux ouvertures. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Death trooper ajouta :

-Mettez-vous d'accord entre vous pour l'ordre de passage. Il ne doit pas y avoir la moindre bousculade !

Il continua : Une fois que vous serez sortis, vous obéirez aux commandements des éclaireurs qui vous auront précédé. Des questions ?

Hanson leva la main.

-Pour les fusils on fait comment ?  
-Un fusil pour deux. Débrouillez-vous pour choisir les meilleurs tireurs. Les deux autres portent les grenades. C'est clair ?

Hanson hocha la tête.

-Bien, reprit le «noir». Reposez-vous. Ça ne va pas tarder.

Le premier soldat d'élite avait terminé et venait de le rejoindre. Ils continuèrent ensuite rejoindre le troisième et sortirent du couloir. Le silence retomba. Personne n'avait envie de discuter.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général, bataille terrestre de Dvar.

Spade était assis sur une chaise dans un des bureaux du poste de commandement. Face à lui, derrière une table, se tenaient l'officier de renseignement, le commandant de la base et Alan Kotec. Le commandant était assis entre les deux hommes et l'observait sans manifester la moindre expression.

Ce fut l'officier de renseignement qui parla le premier :

-Sergent, nous aimerions entendre vos explications sur les événements de cette nuit auxquels vous avez été mêlé et qui se sont soldés par une alerte générale et une prisonnière à l'hôpital.

Spade se vantait de mépriser les officiers supérieurs qu'il tenait pour un troupeau de badernes et d'embusqués. Néanmoins, il comprit que cette fois-ci, il devait faire profil bas.

-Et bien, vous savez officier, j'avais fait venir cette prisonnière dans mon bureau pour l'interroger…  
-À quel titre ? L'interrogatoire est du domaine du service du renseignement.  
-Et bien je pensais obtenir plus rapidement des informations…  
-En la tabassant pour la violer ensuite ?  
-Ça a dérapé…

L'officier de renseignement se tourna alors vers Alan Kotec.

-Sous-lieutenant, c'est vous qui avez déclenché l'alarme. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Alan leur décrit l'enchaînement des événements. Son insomnie, les bruits de lutte dans le bungalow, le soldat qui avait voulu l'empêcher d'entrer, enfin la description de la pièce aveugle derrière le bureau.

Spade comprit alors qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur. Tant qu'il était au front, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais improviser au beau milieu de la base avait été une folie. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire l'officier qui l'avait tenu à l'écart de Jay après sa capture. Tout ce bazar était de sa faute.

Maintenant il fallait sauver ses fesses, et au vu du commandant qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, ce n'était pas gagné. Il essaya donc de plaider sa cause :

-Officier, quand on est toujours en première ligne, on est amené à prendre des décisions rapides…  
-C'est bizarre, ça a l'air plutôt prémédité votre affaire, répliqua l'officier de renseignement d'un ton glacial.

Il ne savait plus très bien quoi dire, aussi crut-il bon d'ajouter :

-C'est un peu comme ça que ça se passe sur Dvar…

Le commandant prit alors la parole :

-Bien, nous avons assez perdu de temps avec vous. Alors voila ce qui va se passer : vous allez partir immédiatement pour le front est ou vous serez affecté comme caporal au déminage des axes d'attaque.

Le déminage ! Et sur le front est en plus ! Dans ce secteur l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un pionnier ne dépassait pas quinze jours !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dégrader ! Ça doit être prononcé par une cour martiale !  
-La ferme ! Tu feras appel à ton retour ! En attendant gratte-toi une couille sans ordre et c'est le poteau devant les lignes ! Est-ce clair ?

Spade ne put s'empêcher de ravaler sa salive. C'était le châtiment des traîtres et des lâches. Exposé attaché à un poteau aux tirs ennemi. Les gars d'en face le savaient et faisaient durer le plaisir.

Le commandant se tourna vers l'officier de renseignement :

-Allez chercher les prévôts.

L'officier sortit de la pièce. Un bref moment s'écoula et il revint accompagné de deux policiers militaires, de véritables géants à la face minérale. Ils se postèrent chacun d'un coté du sergent. Le commandant reprit la parole et s'adressa à Spade, toujours assis.

-Levez-vous.

Spade obéit. Le commandant s'adressa alors aux deux prévôts qui l'encadraient :

-Arrachez les galons de cet homme.

En quelques gestes secs, les marques de grades furent jetées au sol. Ce fut alors à l'officier de renseignement de prendre la parole :

-Entravez-le et emmenez-le à l'emplacement E4. Une navette de liaison est en attente pour le prendre en charge.

Un des deux policiers militaire sortit alors une paire de menottes et lia les poignets de Spade dans son dos. L'ex sergent et ses deux cerbères sortirent ensuite et la porte fut refermée sans un bruit.

Les deux officiers et Kotec restèrent seuls dans la pièce. Le commandant finit par briser le silence :

-Dommage, c'est un bon éclaireur. Mais là, il a dépassé les bornes.  
-On lui a déjà passé beaucoup de choses, répondit l'officier de renseignements.

-Où en est la prisonnière ? On a des nouvelles de l'hôpital ?  
-Elle a été mise sous sédatif, elle a trois cotes cassées, des hématomes internes mais pas d'hémorragie.

-Sacré bonne femme quand même, releva Kotec. Tenir tête à cette crapule les mains liées dans le dos…  
-Oui, heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, répondit le commandant.


	25. Dans les limbes

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», passerelle de commandement.

Le poste était transpercé de ci de là par de courtes phrases.

-Brouillage activé sur toutes les fréquences ! Annonça une console un peu à l'écart.  
-Traînées thermiques plein travers !  
-Echos radar à 3 heures! En précession rapide !

Crebs, toujours muet sur la passerelle, fronça les sourcils. Les trainées thermiques signalaient les gaz d'éjection d'un vaisseau lourd. La détection radar allait dans le même sens. On se rapprochait à grande vitesse d'un ou plusieurs bâtiments ennemis.

L'amiral ordonna alors :

-Barres 25 tribord ! Tangage 15 ! Propulsion plein avant !

Le vaisseau accéléra. Crebs sentit la force centrifuge et ses mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde de la passerelle. L'espace profond, barré des trainées scintillantes des gaz d'éjection défila sur la baie principale.

Soudain, il vit et compris.

L'arrière d'un destroyer venait d'apparaitre en haut à droite de la vitre. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à l'amiral :

-L'«Emancipator» ?  
-Oui, répondit Louchké en souriant. Servi sur un plateau.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», hôpital central.

Jay flottait.

Elle ne savait plus ou elle était, si elle était morte ou vivante, seulement cette sensation de flotter dans les limbes, pas désagréable au demeurant. Elle s'attendait à entendre la voix, aussi ne fût-elle pas surprise.

-Jay, content de te retrouver ! Nous avons été dérangés la dernière fois…  
-Que me voulez-vous ?  
-Juste t'aider Jay. Les hommes sont méchants, ils te font du mal. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme eux.  
-Oui, tu as raison, les hommes sont des bêtes…

-Je connais la force et les moyens de s'en servir. Plus personne ne pourra te nuire. Tu seras au-dessus d'eux, et tu brandiras l'épée de justice…  
-Quel est le prix de ton aide ?  
-Mais il n'y en a pas Jay ! Tu deviendras mon élève !  
-Hum…  
-Tu hésites ?

Jay sentit soudain une autre présence. La voix changea. Elle dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je t'écoute parler et perdre ton temps. Quand la ramènes-tu ?  
-Bientôt, bientôt. Ne sois pas si pressé…  
-J'en ai assez ! C'est trop long !

-Ça suffit ! Va-t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !  
-Ergon…  
-Ne prononce jamais mon nom ! Hurla la voix.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme la fin d'une chute.

Elle commença par percevoir un plafond rose pâle, et entendit les pépiements électroniques des moniteurs et des droïdes médicaux. On se croirait dans un sous-bois, se dit-elle. La conscience lui revenait et avec elle la douleur. Les phrases impersonnelles d'un droïde percèrent son demi-sommeil :

-Prisonnier femelle médicalisé, ne vous agitez pas. Vous avez trois côtes cassées et des hématomes au foie et au visage. Temps de cicatrisation estimé : quinze jours pour les hématomes plus une semaine pour les côtes.

Elle bougea légèrement dans son lit et sentit alors qu'elle n'avait pas été entravée, certainement dans la précipitation de l'alerte.

Malgré ses fractures elle sourit. L'éventail des possibilités venait à nouveau de s'ouvrir.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», passerelle de commandement.

Tout le monde était concentré sur les détecteurs. L'amiral, Judd et les autres personnes sur la passerelle scrutaient la baie du poste de commandement, qui restait désespérément vide. Rousseau s'adressa à la passerelle détection :

-Toujours rien ? Vous avez exploré dans tous les modes ?  
-Rien, amiral. Nous allons balayer à nouveau le secteur dans toutes les fréquences.  
-Dépêchez-vous.

Judd quitta la passerelle pour aller chercher un rafraichissement et un plateau de sandwiches. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la salle de commandement. Il prit l'ascenseur principal et descendit aux dirigea par l'allée principale vers les cuisines.

Il soupira. Cette opération n'avait aucun sens. Un gibier qui est là, qui ne l'est plus… Il se mit à penser à son retour à Kuat, aux cabarets et maisons closes dont il avait entendu parler… Cela lui remonta le moral et c'est en souriant qu'il franchit le seuil du mess des officiers.

Sur la passerelle, l'amiral Rousseau ne cachait plus son impatience. L'ambiance se chargeait comme un ciel d'orage lorsque la sonnerie d'un interphone retentit. C'était le poste du centre de défense tribord.

L'opérateur décrocha et prit la communication. Il écouta, sursauta et cria dans le poste sans même raccrocher :

-Vaisseau ennemi en approche rapide quadrant arrière !

Une thermobombe explosant au beau milieu de la passerelle n'aurait pas produit plus d'effet. L'amiral hurla au poste détection :

-Bande d'incapables ! Comment avez-vous pu ne pas le voir ?  
-Tous les moyens de détections étaient déployés sur l'avant, amiral.  
-Comment a-t-il été découvert alors ?  
-Une tourelle turbolaser en réparation. Le pointeur les a vus à la lunette.

L'amiral haussa les épaules d'un air excédé. Tout allait de travers. Il leva la tête vers les écrans dont les caméras avaient été immédiatement réorientées vers la menace.

Il ravala sa salive. Le vaisseau ennemi occupait presque tout l'écran.

-Collision dans trois minutes estimées ! Annonça le poste de navigation.

Rousseau continuait à fixer l'écran, fasciné. Youlia lui dit alors :

-Amiral, quels sont vos ordres ?

Pas de réponse.

-Amiral, il faut réorienter les batteries vers l'arrière et mettre le bâtiment en alarme !

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Amiral, ressaisissez-vous ! Vous devez donnez les ordres pour sauver le vaisseau !  
-Oui peut-être… Faites au mieux officier… Bredouilla Rousseau.  
-Sonnez l'alarme ! Déployez le bataillon embarqué ! Ordonna t'elle d'une voix forte.

Les interphones crépitèrent.

-Contact dans une minute ! annonça à nouveau l'opérateur détection.

Tous virent à l'écran que le bâtiment hostile avait pris une gîte prononcée sur tribord.

-C'est un abordage ! Accrochez-vous !

Tous se raidirent, anticipant le choc.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

-C'est toujours brouillé, commandant ! Annonça la console transmission.

Toute la passerelle voyait les images du radar, projetées sur l'écran principal, confirmées par les capteurs optiques malgré les déformations dues aux nombreux trous noirs.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Le destroyer qu'ils essayaient vainement de chasser en meute avait effectué une boucle complète et était devenu le poursuivant du vaisseau amiral. Ils observaient impuissants les spots se rapprocher, les distances se réduire, les courbes de trajectoires simulées se croiser.

-Quelle est la frégate la plus proche de nous ? demanda l'officier navigation.  
-La «Space Queen IV». Elle est à vingt minutes.  
-Il faut y envoyer une estafette tout de suite ! Le brouillage va persister !  
-C'est la seule chose à faire, admit le commandant.

Il se tourna vers la console opérations :

-Appelez le pilote !

Le poste s'affaira. Pendant ce temps, l'agent de liaison du LRSS qui avait entendu la conversation s'adressa au commandant :

-Il y a un autre agent du LRSS dans ce vaisseau. M'autorisez-vous à le rejoindre ? Le lieutenant nous avait dispersés, mais maintenant que l'on sait ou est tombé le coup…

-Oui, c'est une bonne initiative. Quoiqu'il soit un peu tard pour les miracles…

Le pilote arriva sur ces entrefaites. Le commandant lui donna ses instructions, la navigation ses trajectoires, et il sortit accompagné de l'agent de liaison.

-En arrière toute ! Annonça le commandant. Navigation, vous validerez les coordonnées !

On en a au moins pour une heure, pensa l'officier navigation. Dans quel état sera le vaisseau amiral quand nous l'aurons rejoint ?

Il garda quand même cette pensée pour lui.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», quartiers des personnels invités.

Jed était allongé sur sa couche lorsque retentit l'alarme. Il se leva d'un bond et consulta l'écran de l'intercom.

Il eu un haut le cœur en lisant les messages, puis alla directement à la petite armoire qui contenait ses effets personnels, l'ouvrit et saisit la ceinture qui portait son blaster. Il la boucla en hâte et tenta ensuite d'appeler la sécurité intérieure. Personne ne répondit.

Les lignes doivent être saturées, se dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, pour se rendre compte que la plus grande confusion régnait. Il arrêta une escouade de quatre soldats du bataillon embarqué qui venaient subitement d'apparaître au coin du couloir.

-Où allez-vous soldats ? Quelles sont vos consignes ?  
-Nous allons au hangar principal lieutenant ! répondit le caporal chef qui menait le groupe.  
-Il y a un contact à cet endroit ?  
-On n'en sait rien. On a reçu l'ordre de déploiement dès le début de l'alarme et c'est le poste de combat qui nous a été attribué.  
-Bien, allez-y, répondit Jed en saluant.

Ce bref entretien lui laissa une impression bizarre. Pourquoi se déployer si on ne sait pas ou est l'ennemi ?

Il décida d'aller au poste de la sécurité intérieure deux étages plus haut.

Je vais rendre visite à ma bonne copine Youlia, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

* * *

Judd était en train de faire garnir un plateau de friandises au réfectoire du mess lorsque la sirène le surprit ainsi qu'un groupe d'équipage de bombardier en train de manger.

On aurait donc fini par le débusquer ? Se dit-il.

Il fit activer le garnissage du plateau. Il ne manquerait plus que je rate le final, pensa-il.

A ce moment, un des pilotes attablés se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Que se passe-il, lieutenant ? Pourquoi on passe en alarme et pas en alerte générale ?

Judd allait répondre qu'il n'en savait rien lorsqu'il sentit un fourmillement à travers ses semelles. Il se tut, tous les sens en alerte. La vibration resta constante une vingtaine de secondes puis s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers le pilote et vit qu'il avait senti la même chose.

Le pilote se retourna vers le groupe attablé et dit :

-Tous aux cabines ! Allez chercher vos armes !

Il salua et quitta le mess à la suite de son groupe, laissant Judd un peu décontenancé. Il fit quand même compléter son plateau et repartit vers le poste de commandement.


	26. Les portes de l'enfer

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», quatrième artère de circulation bâbord.

Le klaxon retentit, faisant sursauter les trois quart des présents.

Mettre le casque, ouvrir l'oxygène, tester l'étanchéité… Tout le couloir entonna le même refrain.

Hanson regarda son équipe. Tout s'était passé sans incident. Josse leva le pouce en l'air en souriant.

Son regard balaya d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Tout le monde était équipé, attendant la décompression. Un groupe s'était néanmoins aggloméré pas très loin d'eux. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, la liaison se faisant désormais par radio à courte portée, mais même à distance, il sentait la panique rayonner de cet endroit.

Il sentit par le léger gonflement de sa combinaison que l'évacuation de l'air venait de commencer.

Le groupe s'agglutina devant un sas transversal.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font, au juste ? Se demanda Hanson et son équipe. Soudain, il comprit. Ils tentaient d'ouvrir l'accès à une liaison transversale pour rejoindre une section pressurisée.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'observer le résultat. Le deuxième coup de klaxon retentit et les trappes s'ouvrirent.

L'ordre de passage ayant été préalablement défini, les quatre artilleurs attendirent leur tour. Les fusils avaient été attribués à Hanson et Virbein, les deux autres portant les grenades et les chargeurs.

Enfin la voie se libéra, et ils furent avalés par l'ouverture encadrée de rouge. L'image s'imprima brièvement dans la vision de Josse qui fermait la marche.

Une vraie porte de l'enfer se dit-il.

Il la franchit quand même.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», poste de commandement.

Le contact avait eu lieu il y a quelques secondes. Au dernier moment, l'amiral avait crié ses instructions, les barreurs et la propulsion avaient transformé les paroles en actes et le lourd vaisseau s'était immobilisé sous sa proie, à quelques dizaine de mètres de distance.

Il y avait bien eu quelques antennes arrachées, peut-être une tourelle ou deux écrasées, mais rien de plus.

Les batteries du «Destiny Blade» étaient toutes pointées vers le vaisseau républicain, à l'exception des tourelles bâbord qui avaient été abandonnées car trop proches de l'objectif.

Des ordres formels avaient néanmoins été donnés aux artilleurs. Ils ne devaient tirer qu'en réponse à un tir ennemi, uniquement sur la source, et devaient cesser le tir dès que la menace était détruite. Cela avait d'abord surpris les équipages des tourelles, mais ils se dirent que l'amiral voulait sans doute prendre le destroyer républicain en otage pour négocier avec le reste de la flotte.

Isse, qui avait rejoint le poste pour avoir une vision globale de la situation, vit les pionniers s'élancer par groupe de deux, trainant les conduites souples qui servaient normalement au transfert de des vivres et de munitions entre vaisseaux.

Les tuyaux furent appliqués en face des portes d'accès des fournitures du destroyer républicain, un pionner restant à l'intérieur devant le sas clos, l'autre assurant la prise du tube sur les crochets escamotables prévus à cet effet.

Heureusement que les deux vaisseaux sont quasiment du même modèle, pensa Isse. Cela nous facilite beaucoup les choses. Ce n'est qu'un ravitaillement un peu particulier après tout.

La même scène se répétait le long des deux vaisseaux, comme les images d'un kaléidoscope.

L'accrochage des tuyaux était terminé. Le signal avait du être donné aux troupes en attente, car les conduits commencèrent à se remplir de soldats.

Il regarda les pionniers à l'extérieur des conduites s'approcher des commandes d'ouverture, lever les clapets et baisser les leviers. Les portes des sas commencèrent à glisser sur leurs rails.

Les scouts disparurent, puis les colonnes compactes s'ébranlèrent. Il ne vit pas la moindre trace de tirs. Les pionniers à l'extérieur rejoignirent le vaisseau pour rejoindre leurs camarades par les conduites. La première phase du plan était terminée, mais ce n'était que la plus facile.

Il sortit du poste accompagné de Crebs. C'était maintenant à eux de jouer.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», poste central de la sécurité intérieure.

Jed se présenta au poste ou régnait une activité fébrile. Il ne vit pas Youlia, aussi s'adressa-il à l'officier de garde.

-Major, où en est-on ? Demanda-il après avoir salué.  
-On est en train de faire le point. Tout ce que l'on sait actuellement c'est que nous n'avons pas été éperonnés.  
-Mais ils ne sont quand même pas venus à coté de nous pour ne rien faire ?  
-Non, bien sûr. J'ai envoyé des éclaireurs dans les sections inférieures pour faire le point.

Jed trouva la réponse un peu administrative. Il décida de couper court :

-Je suis à votre disposition, major. Avez-vous une affectation à me donner ?

L'officier hésita un moment puis se décida :

-Allez au poste de pilotage. Vous aurez une vision globale de la situation et le colonel Ashrod saura quoi faire.

Jed salua et sortit du poste. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur principal du poste de commandement.

* * *

Au même moment Sven et ses équipages atteignait leurs quartiers, situés à l'avant du vaisseau, entre les soutes et le hangar principal. Ils ouvrirent leurs casiers et s'équipèrent de leurs armes individuelles.

Au moment où ils empruntaient le couloir pour rejoindre l'allée principale, Esan s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sven.  
-Vous n'entendez pas ? Il y a des bruits de pas derrière la cloison.

Sven et les autres tendirent l'oreille. Effectivement, il y avait bien des bruits derrière la paroi de l'allée.

-Ce couloir longe bien les soutes ? demanda-t-il.  
-Affirmatif, répondit un des pilotes.  
-Dégainez vos armes ! Commanda Sven.

Il se rapprocha d'un sas de liaison, en faisant signe aux autres de le rejoindre en silence.

-Esan et trois hommes de l'autre côté. Couvrez-nous.

Il se plaqua à la paroi et composa le code d'ouverture de la porte. Les verrous se levèrent et le panneau glissa. Tout était sombre et silencieux. Sven pointa son blaster et avança prudemment la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Au début, ébloui par le contraste entre le couloir et la soute, il ne vit rien de suspect. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le sol, et soudain le bout d'une botte apparut.

-Trooper ! cria-il en tirant au-dessus de la botte.

Une brève rafale lui répondit. Il se jeta précipitamment en arrière tandis que ses compagnons répliquaient.

-La porte ! Ferme-la, Sven ! cria Esan.

Sven écrasa le bouton rouge de fermeture d'urgence. Le panneau glissa et se verrouilla dans un claquement sec.

La scène n'avait pas durée plus de six secondes. Seules les traces noires des tirs de blaster sur les parois témoignaient qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

-Personne n'est blessé ? demanda Esan.

Sven parcourut du regard ses compagnons pour voir qu'un des pilotes derrière lui était assis le long de la paroi et ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha de lui et lui saisit l'épaule. L'homme s'effondra sur le coté, et Sven vit qu'une décharge lui avait emportée la moitié de la figure. Le visage restant était figé dans un sourire énigmatique.

-Bon dieu… Murmura Sven.

Il lui tata les carotides. Plus rien.

-Il est mort sur le coup, dit-il.

Ses compagnons ne disaient rien. Il n'y avait en vérité rien à dire.

Esan rompit le silence :

-Il faut prévenir le poste de commandement de toute urgence. Où y a-t-il un terminal ?  
-A l'embranchement du couloir principal. On y va, et au trot ! répliqua Sven.  
-Et lui ? demanda un des pilotes.

Sven hésita quelques secondes et dit :

-On le laisse. On reviendra plus tard le chercher. Prends son arme et sa ceinture, ajouta-il au compagnon le plus proche du corps.

Ils se mirent à courir vers le croisement.

* * *

Jed arriva au poste de commandement en même temps que Judd, empêtré dans ses plateaux et ses bouteilles. Il le laissa passer et entra à sa suite.

Il sentit instantanément l'ambiance, mélange d'ignorance, de peur et d'action. L'amiral était assis sur une chaise qui avait du lui être apporté par l'opérateur d'une console proche et semblait complètement prostré.

Il vit Youlia, immobile comme une statue de sel, qui écoutait une communication à l'interphone sans prononcer un seul mot. À la fin, ses lèvres revinrent à la vie et il l'entendit répondre :

-Restez au carrefour et rappelez immédiatement s'il y a du mouvement. Je vous envoie des renforts.

Elle raccrocha.

Jed s'avança vers elle, s'arrêta à trois mètres et salua d'un mouvement relâché, quoique parfaitement arrêté.

-Lieutenant Koïnsky à votre disposition ! annonça-il d'une voix forte.  
-Repos. Je vois que vous avez rompu vos arrêts de votre propre initiative.  
-Je pensais que l'alarme avait priorité sur la sanction.  
-Nous en reparlerons en d'autres circonstances, répondit-elle avec une moue qui révéla une fossette sur sa joue droite.

Elle continua :

-En attendant j'accepte votre offre de service. Vous allez redescendre au poste de sécurité, prendre une escouade et aller au bout de l'allée centrale. Un groupe de pilote a eu un échange de tir avec des trooper impériaux.

-Quelle est ma mission ?  
-Aller au contact et fixer la force adverse. Facile pour un scorpion comme vous.

Jed ne releva pas. Il salua et sortit.


	27. L'égaré

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», poste de garde est.

Le caporal de faction n'en revenait pas. Une silhouette se dirigeait droit vers lui, au travers des champs de mines et des droïdes, sans se presser ni se cacher d'aucune manière. Il s'approcha de la porte grillagée, arma son blaster et alluma le projecteur.

Le marcheur était de taille moyenne, enveloppés dans un cache poussière qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des bottes. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas des modèles militaires. Corps francs, forces spéciales, éclaireur égaré ? Il ne voyait pas d'armes, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus.

Enfin, l'apparition arriva devant la clôture et s'immobilisa à trois mètres de la porte. Le caporal ne distinguait toujours pas son visage, dissimulé dans la profondeur de la capuche.

-Halte-la qui vive ! Prononça le soldat d'une voix forte. Montrez votre visage et donnez le mot de passe !

-Espèce de crétin, répondit la capuche sans se baisser, crois-tu que j'aurai pu traverser les champs de mines et les robots de surveillance si je n'étais pas l'un des votre ?

Cette réplique énerva prodigieusement le soldat. Il en avait par dessus la tête des membres des forces spéciales qui passaient leur temps à traiter les réguliers comme des domestiques. Et puis une consigne est une consigne après tout.

-Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage ! Répliqua-t-il en approchant la main du bouton d'alerte de la porte.

Le cache poussière haussa les épaules. Ce fut la dernière chose que vit le caporal avant de mourir.

-Pourquoi faut-t-il toujours perdre son temps avec de la viande sur pieds ? Grommela la cagoule pour elle-même.

Il ouvrit le portillon, puis se retourna dans l'encadrement et resta quelques secondes immobile.

Dans le champ de mines d'où il était venu, une forme émergea de la boue. Elle aussi était revêtue d'un cache poussière, mais celui-ci avait du consommer trois fois plus de tissus.

La forme qui venait de se déplier était vraiment géante, et dut se contorsionner pour passer l'encadrement.

-Tu n'agiras que sur mes ordres, rappela la première apparition au géant.

Un vague grognement lui répondit. Celui qui parlait reprit :

-Je ne la sens pas. Je perçois une force, mais ce n'est pas elle. On essaie de me masquer les choses.

Un autre grognement.

-L'enclos des prisonniers est au milieu de la base. Mais d'abord les générateurs. On y va, mais discrètement.

Il n'attendit pas le troisième grognement, et s'enfonça parmi les bungalows, suivi comme son ombre par le géant.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», Ascenseur principal.

Isse, Crebs et un peloton hétéroclite constitué de Death Trooper et de soldats réguliers du régiment de sécurité intérieure se tenaient dans le local technique, tout en haut de la cheminée de l'ascenseur principal du vaisseau.

Ils étaient en train de revêtir une combinaison légère de sortie spatiale sauf les Death Trooper dont l'armure perfectionnée pouvait servir de scaphandre autonome. Ceux-ci enfilaient juste une tenue blanche de camouflage, qui les recouvrait comme un suaire.

Un «noir» rompit le silence en s'adressant aux autres soldats :

-Ne nous quittez pas d'une semelle. Si nous sommes détectés, c'est fichu.  
-Si on vous perd on est mort. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit un sergent.

Isse prit le terminal autonome que lui avait donné le poste de transmission et se connecta :

-Ici Isse. Nous sommes prêts.  
-Attendez encore, répondit une voix métallique. Le contact n'est pas encore établi.

Il reposa le terminal et grommela :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les Réps ? Ils vont se laisser prendre sans réagir ?  
-Passer de chasseur à gibier n'est jamais facile, répondit Crebs.  
-Ils l'ont bien cherché !

Tout le monde était équipé. Les soldats s'assirent et se mirent à somnoler en attendant le signal. Crebs fit de même.

-Détends-toi, dit-il à Isse. Si ça se trouve, ils vont peut-être se rendre avant qu'on ait eu à intervenir.

Le commandant éclata de rire en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», hôpital central.

Les ternes soleils de Dvar éclairaient sa chambre. Une heure après son réveil, deux soldats étaient entrés et l'avait attaché au lit, puis l'un s'était assis près d'elle tandis que l'autre restait en faction devant la porte ouverte.

Ils doivent avoir des remords de m'avoir laissé toute seule, se dit Jay.

Le temps passa. Le soldat à coté d'elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Elle finit par essayer de rompre la glace :

-C'est courant de mettre deux soldat en surveillance d'un prisonnier blessé ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?  
-Ce sont les ordres.

Un temps passa, puis à son étonnement le soldat reprit :

-Vous allez être transféré sur la frégate.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Vu le bazar que vous avez mis, ils doivent être pressé de vous renvoyer dans les étoiles.  
-C'est vrai ! J'aurais du me faire violer en silence en disant merci !

Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-«Bloodhound» a déconné, c'est sûr. Mais il a été dégradé et envoyé au déminage pour ça. C'est cher payé !  
-Si votre commandant laisse passer ces choses-là, il ne sera plus crédible ni obéi, répondit Jay.

Une pause. Jay reprit la parole.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivé ?  
-Environ trois mois…

A ce moment un officier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le soldat se leva prestement et salua.

-Repos soldat. Vous pouvez sortir.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, le nouveau venu se tourna vers Jay en restant debout à coté de son lit.

-Je suis l'officier de renseignement de la base de «Biem Hoa». J'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant votre transfert sur l'«Angel of Mercy».  
-Je ne suis pas censée vous répondre…  
-Avez-vous utilisé des boosters hypervéloces pour nous atteindre ?  
-Vous savez bien que oui, sinon vous ne seriez plus là.

L'officier ne releva pas l'insolence.

-Quels sont les régiments qui on été déposés par vos transporteurs ?  
-J'appartiens à la chasse, pas au transport.  
-Des troupes de la garde noire ont-elles été embarquées sur votre vaisseau mère ?  
-Même réponse officier, je ne fréquente pas les rampants.

-Avez-vous eu accès aux archives de la capitainerie de Kuat ?

Elle réprima son étonnement. Qu'est-ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.  
-Vous n'avez pas eu d'information sur votre navigation ?  
-Dvar est parfaitement localisé par rapport à Kuat. Il n'y a aucune difficulté à vous atteindre.

-Vous connaissez la nébuleuse de la miséricorde ?  
-Non. Personne n'y va, c'est trop dangereux.

-Quand êtes-vous partie de votre vaisseau mère ?  
-Vous le savez bien, nom de Dieu ! S'exclama Jay, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, ses côtes cassées se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

L'officier se tut, laissant Jay reprendre son souffle.

-Nous avons fait saboter votre propulseur central, dit-il enfin. Votre destroyer n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre Dvar, ni quelque planète que ce soit d'ailleurs…  
-Vu vos questions, cela aurait peut-être mieux valu pour vous, releva Jay.  
-Peut-être, finit par reconnaître l'officier en hochant la tête. Il reprit :

-Vous passerez la journée en observation, puis vous serez transportée à la frégate ce soir.

Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il se retourna et dit :

-Nous avons perdu tout contact avec la flotte. Nous ne sommes pas inquiet, juste un peu intrigué.

Il disparut dans le couloir et Jay retrouva son cerbère.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», embranchement terminal.

Jed était repassé au poste central ou quatre soldats avaient été placés sous son commandement. Ils s'étaient immédiatement mis en route vers leur poste qui leur avait été affecté. Deux soldats portaient un blaster lourd sur trépied, le troisième les accumulateurs, le quatrième fermait la marche avec un sac de grenades offensives.

Il leur avait été bien rappelé de ne s'en servir qu'en dernière extrémité, ces armes étant susceptibles d'endommager le vaisseau.

Ils passèrent la dernière intersection et Jed vit au loin les pilotes accroupis, plaqués de chaque coté du couloir.

Pas terrible comme emplacement, se dit-il. Il se retourna et s'adressa au soldat qui portait les chargeurs :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les pièces le long de ce couloir ?  
-Des pièces de rechanges. Le hangar est juste sous nos pieds et c'est plus court pour les mécanos.  
-Quand nous serons en place, vous irez chercher des caisses pour constituer une barricade.

-Oui chef, répondit le soldat.

Ils étaient arrivés. Sven tourna la tête et reconnut Jed.

-Lieutenant, ils vous ont levé vos arrêts ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais la «sœur de la machine» m'a bien dit qu'on en reparlera.  
-Elle en est bien capable ! répliqua le pilote en rigolant.

Il redevint sérieux :

-Ils étaient dans les soutes de proue. On a jeté un œil, il y a eu échange de tir et un de mes gars est mort.  
-Vous avez pu voir combien ils étaient ?  
-Non, ça a été trop bref, mais ce n'était certainement pas un trooper isolé.  
-Rien à signaler depuis ?  
-Il y a toujours du bruit, mais on n'a vu personne.

Le lieutenant s'avança jusqu'au bout de l'allée qui formait un T avec les deux couloirs auxiliaires. Il jeta un œil des deux cotés et ne vit personne hormis le corps du piloté tué qui avait été allongé contre la cloison. Il regarda ensuite le plancher, puis ses yeux scrutèrent le plafond.

Il était soucieux. Sven le vit et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce vous cherchez lieutenant ?  
-Si les impériaux évitent le contact, c'est certainement pour se mettre en position de force.

Il se retourna et s'adressa aux soldats :  
-Qu'y a-t-il au-dessus de nous ?  
-La plateforme de service de l'artillerie. C'est quasiment désert et ça sert à l'alimentation des tourelles.  
-On peut y accéder ?  
-Pas de ce niveau. C'est isolé du reste du vaisseau. Trop de risque d'explosion.

Cette réponse l'agaça. Il s'approcha du terminal et composa ses codes d'accès.

-S'il y a risque d'explosion, il y a détecteur thermique, pas vrai ?

Sven sourit.

-Bien vu lieutenant, dit-il.

Jed naviguait dans les pages et les menus. Enfin il arriva à ce qu'il cherchait. Le signe «Thermal sensors» s'afficha sur l'écran tactile et le lieutenant y posa l'index, Sven regardant derrière son épaule.

-Nom de di… ! S'exclama le pilote.

Jed accusa le coup. L'image représentant l'ensemble de l'étage était tacheté de points brillants, certains en mouvement, d'autres fixes. Il vit avec horreur que les points fixes se concentraient autour des ascenseurs.

Il ne perdit pas son temps à les compter, mais il devait y en avoir plus de cent.

-Ils on été détectés, mais l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée, dit-il un peu pour lui-même.  
-Pas assez chaud, répondit un pilote.  
-C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas insisté avec nous, ajouta Sven. Le rayonnement de leurs armes aurait pu les trahir.

Il regretta d'avoir fermé la porte. Si l'engagement avait été moins bref, peut-être que…

Jed pianota sur l'intercom. Les lignes étaient encombrées, aussi se résolut-il à prendre un code bleu. Ce fut efficace, car il entendit tout de suite la voix de Youlia.

-Que se passe-il lieutenant ? Vous avez eu le contact ?  
-Non commandant. Mais j'aurai préféré.

Il lui expliqua la situation.

-Ils sont en cours de concentration autour des ascenseurs. C'est la qu'il faut les contrer.  
-J'envoie des hommes. Allez en bas de l'ascenseur «Capricorne», c'est le plus proche de votre position.  
-On ne peut pas couper l'alimentation pour les bloquer ?  
-Ca ne servira à rien, ils descendront par les cages en rappel.

Jed raccrocha et se tourna vers les hommes qui l'entouraient :

-Quel est le chemin le plus rapide pour l'ascenseur «Capricorne» ?  
-Il débouche sur les ateliers au dessus du hangar. C'est au milieu de notre couloir.  
-On y va, et au pas de course !

Les deux soldats replièrent les pieds du blaster et le rechargèrent sur leurs épaules. La troupe improvisée s'ébranla sans un mot.


	28. Le ressac

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», enclos des prisonniers.

La nuit tombait et Bujac commençait à trouver le temps long. Jay était partie hier soir, puis cette alerte en pleine nuit qui avait été stoppée après juste un coup de feu, puis plus rien…

Julius dut le sentir car il lui dit :

-Vous avez l'air mal à l'aise, Wolfgang…  
-C'est au sujet du major. Je suis quasiment certain qu'elle est pour quelque chose dans l'alerte de cette nuit.  
-Vous avez tort de vous ronger les sangs. Vous n'y pouvez malheureusement rien.

Bujac se tut et son interlocuteur prit cela pour un acquiescement. Mais c'était en vérité l'inverse que pensait le jedi.

Bon sang, bien sûr que je pouvais y faire quelque chose ! Si je me suis planté je vais avoir à le porter devant les autres, mais pire encore, devant moi-même, se dit-t-il.

Une contraction commença doucement à se nouer en haut de son estomac.

Il en était là lorsqu'une autre sensation apparut. C'était beaucoup plus dangereux, mais paradoxalement cela le détendit, car cette perception-là il la connaissait parfaitement : le ressac du coté obscur de la force.

Il est venu, se dit-il. Et pas seul…

Ce n'était plus le moment de finasser. Il était parti pour se démasquer lorsque brusquement toute la base s'éteignit.

Classique, se dit-il. Ils préfèrent toujours l'obscurité.

Sa vue ne s'étant pas encore accommodée, il ne distinguait personne dans l'enclos. Il y régnait par contre une grande confusion, tout le monde se hélait dans une complète cacophonie. Il se résigna à y apporter sa contribution :

-Yil, ou est-tu ? Yil, réponds !

Enfin, il entendit la voix du convict :

-Je suis là, représentant ! Juste derrière vous !

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et quand ils furent à portée de voix normale, le jedi lui dit :

-C'est le moment d'utiliser ta boulette ! Fais-moi péter ce portail tant qu'il n'est plus sous tension !  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-A quoi ça sert que tu planques ce genre de choses alors ?  
-C'est-à-dire que…

Bujac respira à fond et fit appel aux séances de méditations qu'il avait enduré lorsqu'il était padawan.

-Donne-moi ça, dit-il. Et passe-moi aussi un des clous que tu as aiguisé.

Le convict lui tendit les articles demandés, et le jedi se mit à courir vers le portail en bousculant quelques prisonniers de ci de là. Il y eu bien quelques protestations, mais Bujac en était déjà à sa victime suivante lorsqu'elles furent émises.

Il arriva enfin au portail grillagé et écrasa sur le boîtier de verrouillage l'explosif qu'il avait malaxé durant sa course. Il le concentra bien autour du pêne et planta le détonateur dedans.

Bien tordre l'extrémité se rappela-t-il. Juste ce qu'il faut, et surtout ne pas plier le corps. Pourvu qu'ils ne rallument pas maintenant !

Il s'écarta du portail rapidement, car il ne connaissait pas la valeur du retard, et effectivement cette précaution ne fut pas inutile car la détonation sèche fut émise alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à dix mètres.

Il se précipita dans la fumée piquante pour constater avec soulagement que la serrure avait disparue. Il tira le battant et l'ouvrit en grand, puis s'adressa aux prisonniers d'une voix forte :

-Soldats ! Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades ! Profitez-en !

Et il sortit le premier.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», ascenseur «Capricorne».

Jed et ses compagnons étaient arrivés un peu essoufflés devant la cage de l'ascenseur. Comme le soldat l'avait dit, il n'y avait pas d'accès par ce niveau.

-Il faut passer par les ateliers, dit-il. Il y a un monte charge toute les trois salles pour acheminer les pièces volumineuses.  
-Un instant, répondit Jed.

Il observa les parois de la cage. Elles étaient lisses, mais il remarqua deux trappes d'inspection.

-On peut trouver des outils pour ouvrir ces accès ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui chef, répondit un des soldats.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un atelier et l'ouvrit.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant tendait l'oreille, essayant de détecter le moindre bruit. Mais il y avait trop de sources, aussi n'entendit-il rien de significatif.

Le soldat revint avec les outils, et entreprit de démonter le panneau. Jed l'aida en supportant la pièce, tandis que les fixations étaient retirées.

-Attention, dit-il il ne faut pas l'enlever tout de suite.

Il disposa sa troupe en deux groupes de chaque cotés de la trappe. Le blaster lourd fut mis en batterie juste devant une des ouvertures et une fois que cela fut fait, il fit éteindre l'éclairage du couloir et prit deux grenades dans le sac.

-Voila ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons retirer le panneau. S'il y a des ennemis, ouvrez immédiatement le feu, et je jetterai les grenades. S'il n'y a personne, je passerai la tête en inspection. C'est compris ?

-Oui chef, répondirent en cœur les fantassins improvisés.

Les dernières fixations furent retirées, et le lieutenant et le soldat posèrent le panneau le plus silencieusement possible.

La bouche était sombre et silencieuse. C'était à lui de jouer.

Il passa lentement la tête dans l'ouverture en regardant vers le haut. Il ne vit que le plancher de la cabine de l'ascenseur.

-La cage est au-dessus ne nous, dit-il en chuchotant à ses camarades. Ils ont du l'appeler.

Il ajouta :

-Démontez vite le deuxième panneau !

Les pilotes et soldats s'affairèrent. Lorsque cela fut fait, Jed les sépara en deux groupes devant chaque ouverture, les armes braquées vers le haut.

-Dès que la cage se mettra en mouvement, ouvrez le feu au travers du plancher. Si la cabine arrive jusqu'à notre niveau, continuez à tirer au travers des parois, et finissez par le plafond si elle continue à descendre. C'est clair ?

-Compris ! répondit la troupe.

Il repassa la tête par l'ouverture.

Ce fut l'éclairage de la cabine qui lui sauva la vie.

Il vit le halo de lumière sur la paroi en face de l'encadrement, ce qui lui fit arrêter son geste. Le rayon passa à moins de dix centimètres de sa tête.

Il recula précipitamment.

-Ils ont ouvert les trappes de plancher ! Feu à volonté !

Les soldats ouvrirent le feu. Il y eu quelques tirs en retour, mais peu précis.

-Halte au feu ! cria Jed. Il ajouta :

-Tant que nous ne passons pas la tête, ils auront du mal à nous atteindre.

-Pour l'instant, nous les bloquons, répondit Sven. Tenter de descendre dans ces conditions serait un vrai carnage.

A peine avait-il dit cela que la cage de l'ascenseur se mit en marche.

-Feu à volonté ! cria à nouveau Jed.

A nouveau, les blaster se déchaînèrent.

La cage était juste au-dessus d'eux lorsque Jed compris et hurla :

-Halte au feu ! Tout le monde en arrière !

La troupe recula. La cage arriva à leur hauteur, et ils furent tous balayés par le souffle.

Le lieutenant se releva, sonné et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Sven à coté de lui faisait de même. Il entendit sa voix lointaine :

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
-Il n'y avait pas de tirs de riposte.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le reste du groupe se relever sauf un.

-C'est un de mes pilotes ! dit Sven en s'approchant de lui.

Il le retourna. L'homme était mort.

Encore un, pensa-il en se prenant le front. C'est la dernière mission de l'escadrille ou quoi ?

-Retournez à vos postes ! dit Jed. Ce n'est pas fini !

Les parois de la cage avaient volé dans toutes les directions. Il y avait maintenant un grand puis, et l'on voyait des cordes osciller dans le vide.

-Attention ! cria Jed, ils descendent en rappel ! Feu à volonté !

A nouveau, les blaster émirent leurs dards mortels, mais cette fois-ci la riposte était abondante, et personne ne put s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de la fosse pour ajuster son tir.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les abattre à bout portant lorsqu'ils seront à notre hauteur, se dit le lieutenant.

-Reculez ! Cria-il. Tout le monde couché !

Les silhouettes apparurent brusquement, blanches et noires.

Des Death trooper ! se dit Jed. Invulnérables au blaster individuels ! Il se tourna vers les deux soldats qui servaient l'arme sur trépied.

-Feu sur les «noirs» !

Une silhouette blanche fut touchée, lâcha la corde et disparut. Mais déjà deux Death trooper avaient pris pied dans le couloir. Une décharge coucha le premier, mais le second riposta instantanément et abattit le tireur et son servant.

Jed jeta une grenade vers le tireur, et l'explosion le renvoya vers la fosse de l'ascenseur.

Tout s'arrêta.

Le lieutenant refit à nouveau l'appel. Il ne restait plus que lui, Sven et Esan plus deux pilotes et le soldat qui avait porté les grenades.

-Où sont les monte-charges ? demanda, ou plutôt hurla Jed au soldat, car ils étaient tous à moitié sourds.

Le soldat fit un geste vague vers l'une des portes.

-Bien, répondit le lieutenant. On va ouvrir la porte et mettre devant le blaster lourd en batterie. Quand les accus seront épuisés, on filera rejoindre les nôtres par le monte-charge.

Il s'approcha du Death trooper mort et lui prit son arme.

-S'ils nous envoient des «noirs», ne gaspillez pas vos munitions. Il n'y a que les armes lourdes pour les abattre et les grenades pour les secouer un peu.

Les cinq hommes se mirent rapidement en position. Devant eux, les cordes se remirent à bouger.

Ils étaient prêts à ouvrir le feu, mais personne n'apparut. Soudain, une volée de grenade fut dispersée.

Ils sont descendus tête en bas, et maintenant ils nous saturent à loisir ! se dit Jed résigné.

-En arrière ! Prenez le blaster ! hurla-t-il.

Tous se couchèrent, et la porte de l'atelier fut arrachée. Le lieutenant se releva immédiatement, reprit l'arme sur trépied et passa par l'encadrement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un trooper.

Il appuya sur la détente, mais rien ne se fit. L'arme avait du être endommagée. Il voulu s'en servir comme massue, mais son adversaire avait déjà réagi et fait feu. Il sentit la brûlure se répandre sur son coté droit.

Pas de cuirasse… se dit-il avant de perdre connaissance.


	29. Le souffle du tonnerre

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», hôpital central.

Jay avait été libérée de ses liens et on lui avait accordé une douche, qu'elle avait du prendre avec une infirmière, à la fois pour la surveiller et l'aider à cause de ses côtes cassées.

Ce moment-la avait été fort agréable, un peu gâché tout de même par le reflet qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Je suis déjà bien enlaidie, se dit-elle, mais alors là, avec les hématomes c'est le bouquet !

Une énorme bosse violette commençait à peine à dégonfler sur sa tempe gauche, et sa lèvre inférieure portait encore la trace du crochet qu'elle avait partiellement esquivé.

Si maintenant on ne me laisse pas tranquille, c'est à désespérer, conclut-elle en remettant son masque facial.

Ses vêtements avaient été lavés, ce qui lui remonta le moral. Une veste républicaine avait aussi été ajoutée, une délicatesse qu'elle apprécia. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, un des deux soldats qui la surveillait lui dit :

-Il est temps de se mettre en route vers les pistes. Le transporteur va bientôt arriver.

Ils partirent à pieds vers la zone spatiale de la base, Jay encadrée de chaque coté par un soldat.

Ils avaient fait à peu près une centaine de mètres lorsque tout s'éteint.

Un peu surpris, les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent. Jay leur demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est une alerte ?  
-Non. Si c'était une alerte on entendrait la sirène, elle n'est pas sur le réseau général.  
-C'est sacrément silencieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un claquement se fit entendre quelque part. Les soldats tendirent l'oreille mais ce bruit demeura isolé.

-On continue, dit finalement un des soldats en sortant son blaster de l'étui. Un ordre est un ordre.

Son camarade dégaina sans un mot et ils se remirent en marche dans l'obscurité.

Bizarre quand même, se dit Jay. Cette panne qui dure, ce silence…

Elle se bloqua net. La voix venait de lui parler, mais elle n'était ni douce ni enjôleuse. C'était des ordres portés par le tonnerre.

Les deux soldats remarquèrent son arrêt et crurent à une rébellion ou une tentative de fuite. Le taciturne lui saisit le poignet tandis que son compagnon lui dit, un peu énervé :

-Ne faites pas l'idiote et suivez-nous !

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant elle. Les deux gardiens se retournèrent et braquèrent leurs armes.

-On ne bouge plus !

Pas de réponse. La chose qui des dominait d'un bon mètre ne bougea pas.

La capuche fut alors rabattue d'un seul coup et Jay et ses deux gardiens demeurent sidérés par ce qu'ils virent. Le geste avait dévoilé la figure d'un homme qui les observait d'un regard lointain. Seulement cette figure n'était pas unique, elle se répétait de chaque coté. On aurait dit les reflets d'un kaléidoscope fait chair.

Le visage était immobile et silencieux mais ils voyaient les lèvres des deux bouches latérales remuer en silence, comme si les têtes se parlaient entre elles.

L'apparition fit une légère rotation et ils furent observés par d'autre yeux, différents mais semblables.

Les deux gardiens ouvrirent ensemble le feu.

La forme esquiva.

Jay se rendit alors compte que trois hommes complets avaient été réunis par le dos. Le plus glaçant était que cet assemblage ne manquait pas d'élégance, ses mouvements souples et parfaitement synchronisés rappelant ceux d'une pieuvre ou d'une méduse.

Deux bras jaillirent du cache poussière et la nuque du premier soldat se brisa.

Jay secoua la peur qui la paralysait, tourna les talons et se mit à courir à toute jambes dans l'allée

Elle entendit derrière elle un tir de blaster suivi d'un craquement. Le deuxième soldat venait d'être tué.

Il va me rattraper, il va me rattraper, Il va me…

Elle vit un petit chemin sur sa droite. Elle s'y engouffra en dérapant sur le sol de terre battue.

Sortir de sa vue, devenir invisible…

Une silhouette surgit devant elle. Elle faillit l'emplafonner de tout son élan, mais la forme esquiva et la saisit dans ses bras. C'était Bujac.

-Suivez-nous, major, dit-il simplement.

Elle vit Blom et quelques autres dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Des tirs de blaster se firent entendre. Bujac tendit l'oreille :

-Ils sont accroché par la garnison. Bon pour nous ça.

Ils partirent dans l'ombre. Jay était tellement secoué qu'elle les suivit sans une parole.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», ascenseur «Capricorne».

Ce fut un rat de soute qui réveilla Jed. Ces parasites étaient apportés dans les vaisseaux au gré des escales et leur traque était une des occupations de base des équipages. Il sentit un mordillement patient à son majeur droit, ce qui le ramena à la surface de la conscience.

Au début, il ne vit rien, ce qui lui fit croire qu'il avait été aveuglé par le tir de son adversaire. Puis ses rétines s'ouvrirent, et il distingua le plafond du couloir. L'alimentation électrique avait été coupée, car tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seuls les éclairages de secours répandaient une lueur verdâtre de loin en loin.

Il se retourna pesamment sur le coté gauche et entreprit de se relever. Il respirait mal.

Il arriva néanmoins à se mettre debout en vacillant. Il tata son flanc droit, ou était sa blessure, et sentit une énorme bosse au-dessus de la plaie.

Pas le choix. Il se baissa pour chercher son poignard dans sa botte, le trouva et enfonça la pointe en plein dans l'hématome. La jambe droite de son pantalon se colla à sa peau et il sentit sa botte se remplir.

Tout commença à se troubler et il s'appuya de justesse à la paroi du couloir.

Mais il respirait mieux.

L'étourdissement passa et il jeta un regard circulaire sur ce qui l'entourait. Le trooper qui l'avait abattu gisait à ses pieds. L'atelier qui avait été leur dernière position était totalement obscur.

Et je n'ai même pas pris de torche ! se dit-il en maudissant son impréparation.

Son regard tomba sur le trooper mort. Et si…

Il se baissa et retourna le corps. Il avait été désarmé, comme le lieutenant d'ailleurs, et les poches à chargeurs étaient vides. Mais le reste de l'équipement était resté en place et miracle ! Jed vit une torche accrochée à la ceinture.

Il la prit prestement et l'alluma. Maintenant il n'était plus aveugle.

Il passa l'encadrement de l'atelier et se dirigea vers le monte-charge pour voir que celui-ci avait été détruit. Par son groupe ou du fait de l'ennemi, il n'en savait rien, mais rien à espérer de ce coté-ci.

Il s'assit sur une caisse pour faire le point.

Manifestement, la ligne de front s'était déplacée et il était maintenant en territoire ennemi. Descendre en rappel par la cage d'escalier était impossible dans son état et de toute façon ce serait se précipiter dans la gueule du loup.

Revenir vers le château du vaisseau en empruntant le couloir d'où il était venu posait les mêmes problèmes. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher et il serait immanquablement repéré et fait prisonnier lorsqu'il atteindrait la zone de combat.

Il restait une dernière solution : suivre exactement le même chemin que les assaillants, retourner à la plateforme de service en passant par les soutes. De là il pourrait, soit redescendre en zone amie si les impériaux avaient été bloqués avant, ou alors chercher un scaphandre de service et rejoindre le château par l'extérieur.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les impériaux n'aient pas laissé de sentinelles.

C'est tout ce qu'il restait à faire, aussi se mit-il en route immédiatement après s'être fait un pansement sommaire.

* * *

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», quartier général.

Le commandant était debout au milieu de la pièce et écoutait le rapport que lui faisait le lieutenant en charge de la garnison. A sa gauche, un peu en retrait, l'officier de renseignement ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

A la fin du rapport, le commandant prit la parole :

-Comment y a-t-il pu avoir infiltration sans que l'alarme ne soit donnée ?  
-Du fait des pertes, nous avons du alléger le dispositif. Les sentinelles ne sont plus doublées depuis deux jours.  
-Vous dites que les générateurs principaux ont été sabotés. Comment ?  
-Une matière organique conductrice a été vaporisée sur les câbles. Cela a tout mis en court-circuit.

L'officier de renseignement tiqua mais se tint coi. Le lieutenant reprit :

-Les techniciens son en train de réparer tout ça, mais cette matière est extrêmement toxique. Le premier électricien qui est intervenu sans protection est mort en moins de dix minutes.  
-Dans combien de temps retrouverons-nous au moins l'éclairage ?  
-Dans une heure.

Le commandant leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dans une heure ! Et nous sommes sans protection à part les droïdes et les champs de mines ! Prions pour que les impériaux n'en sachent rien !  
-Justement commandant. Les prisonniers ont réussi à faire sauter le portail de l'enclos et se sont répandus dans toute la base. Ils ne sont pas armés, à part quelques gourdins et couteaux, mais ils ont déjà attaqué quelques soldats isolés pour leur prendre leurs armes…

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-J'ai retranché mes hommes autour du noyau central de la base. Des que l'éclairage reviendra, nous ratisserons les quartiers périphériques secteur par secteur.

Le commandant se tourna vers le poste de transmission.

-Il vous reste encore du jus ?  
-Oui commandant, nous sommes sur les batteries de secours.  
-Contactez immédiatement l'«Angel of Mercy». Qu'il n'envoie pas la navette de liaison.  
-C'est trop tard commandant. Elle est déjà partie et la descente a commencé. Les ondes radio ne passent plus.

Le commandant serra les mâchoires. Tout était en train de partir en quenouille.

-La zone spatiale est sécurisée au moins ?  
-Oui pour les hangars, non pour les pistes.  
-De mieux en mieux. On peut y envoyer une escouade pour la réceptionner ?  
-Ça serait dangereux commandant. J'ai à peine assez d'hommes pour tenir le noyau central. Mais dès qu'elle sera en vol atmosphérique on pourra la contacter par radio pour lui dire de remonter.

-Dans combien de temps arrive-t-elle ?  
-Une demi-heure, répondit le poste de transmission. Compte tenu de la faible puissance de l'émetteur de secours, il faudra l'appeler juste avant l'atterrissage.

Le commandant réfléchit un bref moment. Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autres pour l'instant.

-Bien, conclut-t-il en s'adressant au chef de la garnison. On peut considérer que la situation est stabilisée. La priorité absolue est la remise en marche des générateurs. Vous avez plein pouvoirs, compris ?

-Oui chef ! répondit le lieutenant en saluant et en tournant les talons.

Un moment passa, puis l'officier de renseignement prit la parole :

-Commandant, cette histoire n'est pas claire du tout…  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !  
-Je ne plaisante pas, commandant. Ça ne ressemble pas à une attaque de commandos impériaux.  
-Si ce n'est pas eux, qui ça peut être ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais passer voir les générateurs et prélever un échantillon de cette matière. Cela nous donnera peut-être une indication.

-Faites gaffe quand même !  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je prendrais mes précautions. Il faudra aussi que j'interroge tous les soldats qui étaient de garde. Ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose.  
-Faites. Mais pour l'instant la priorité, c'est de reprendre la base.


	30. Par les soutes

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», plateforme de service de l'artillerie.

Jed avait déjà passé «Capricorne» et arrivait à la cage de l'ascenseur suivant nommé «Bételgeuse».

Conformément à son plan il était passé par les soutes, puis avait grimpé aux échelles métalliques pour accéder aux cages supérieures des ascenseurs. Le niveau était désert et comme pour le couloir, les éclairages étaient éteints.

Ils ne doivent pas avoir assez de monde pour quadriller le terrain conquis, se dit-t-il un peu rassuré.

«Bételgeuse» apparut devant lui en plein milieu de l'allée. Il prit un couloir transversal afin d'être sur de ne pas se faire surprendre, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

C'est étrange, se dit-il. Ca doit claquer fort en bas, mais ici tout n'est que calme. Il n'osa pas ajouter «et douceur» à la fin de sa pensée.

Il s'approcha de la cage et vit que le panneau de contrôle avait été démonté.

Ils ont sacrément bien préparé leur coup, pensa-t-il. Si ça se trouve, ils ont même du ouvrir des sas à distance sans même que l'on ne s'en aperçoive.

Les portes étaient restées ouvertes, aussi jeta-t-il un regard vers le bas après avoir éteint sa lampe. Tout était sombre et silencieux.

Bon, ça veut dire qu'ils ont déjà dépassé ce point. Pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous, ça, releva-t-il.

Il ne restait plus qu'à avancer jusqu'au dernier ascenseur, le plus proche du château, appelé «Atlantis».

Il commençait à fatiguer. Il n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis une dizaine d'heures et la perte de sang de sa blessure l'affaiblissait. Il marchait de plus en plus lentement et dut s'asseoir à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver enfin à la dernière cage qui se trouvait dans une zone encore éclairée.

Attiré par la lumière, il avait vraiment envie d'en finir et de foncer directement dessus, mais il trouva encore la volonté de se contraindre à refaire son approche d'observation.

Comme les deux précédents, tout était calme, mais il vit que le panneau de contrôle était toujours en place ce qui contre toute logique lui redonna de l'espoir.

Il allait s'approcher des portes de la cage comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment lorsque les voyants du panneau de contrôle s'allumèrent. Les chiffres commencèrent à défiler et Jed se rendit compte que l'ascenseur était en train de monter. Il recula précipitamment et se réfugia poignard au poing dans une encoignure entre deux armoires électriques.

Les moteurs s'arrêtèrent et il entendit les portes qui s'ouvraient. Il y eu des bruits de pas, étrangement lents et traînants, puis la porte se referma et l'entrainement se remit en marche.

Ils ont renvoyé l'ascenseur, se dit Jed. Mais pourquoi ? Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu le laisser à l'étage.

Il entendit une conversation, suivi du battement des semelles sur le plancher métallique.

Ils se déploient, pensa Jed. J'arrive trop tard.

Il se concentra en s'adossant à la paroi. Les trooper se rapprochaient de sa tanière.

Le son se rapprocha, puis une ombre passa devant lui. Il allait bondir pour frapper son ennemi dans les reins lorsqu'il vit au dernier moment que son adversaire supposé était une femme en uniforme républicain.

La stupeur le paralysa une fraction de seconde, puis il cogna le manche de son poignard contre la cloison et s'écria :

-Que faites-vous là ?

La femme sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il vit alors que son bras gauche était immobilisé par une attelle.

-Sergent Diane Rajai, bombardier à l'escadrille 52.  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu !  
-J'étais à l'hôpital lorsque les impériaux nous ont envahi et fait prisonniers.  
-Vous vous êtes évadés ?

-Ils nous en formé en petits groupes pour nous isoler au fond du hangar. On a réussi à neutraliser nos gardiens et on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de regagner nos lignes était de remonter au niveau de l'artillerie.  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour les gardiens ?

Il avait du mal à imaginer une bande d'éclopés s'attaquant à des stormtrooper.

Diane sourit et ouvrit lentement sa main droite. Jed y vit une petite seringue.

-Il y a là-dedans de quoi assommer un Wampa ou deux, dit-elle. Je pense qu'ils doivent encore rêver à l'heure qu'il est…

Jed sourit à son tour. Ce sergent commençait à lui plaire. Diane le questionna :

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?  
-Lieutenant Jed Koïnsky, du LRSS. J'ai tenté de les arrêter à «Capricorne», mais j'ai été blessé, laissé pour mort et j'ai eu la même idée que vous.

Diane hocha la tête. Jed reprit :

-Pourquoi avez-vous renvoyé l'ascenseur ?  
-Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas réfléchi. Peut-être pour qu'ils ne fassent pas le lien avec le niveau…

Sachant qu'il n'y avait que deux étages dans le hangar, Jed se dit que les impériaux ne mettraient pas longtemps à comprendre.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Combien êtes-vous ?  
-Douze, moi compris. Certains peuvent à peine bouger.

-Il faut aller dans les puis de tir récupérer les combinaisons.  
-C'est ce que j'allais faire quand vous m'avez surprise.

Elle regarda le poignard.

-Vous m'auriez tuée ?

-Oui, répondit le lieutenant après quelques secondes de réflexion.

* * *

Ils se dépêchèrent. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça en avait l'air.

Il faillait entrer dans les tranches techniques des puis de tir, ouvrir les sas quand ils n'étaient pas verrouillés, atteindre le casier des combinaisons, vérifier que celles-ci étaient bien intactes et que la réserve d'air était remplie… Jed trouva plusieurs combinaisons à court d'air ou de batterie, ce qui le fit grommeler.

On dirait qu'ils manquent d'entrainement sur ce vaisseau…

Enfin, il réunit cinq combinaisons qu'il ramena devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Diane en avait apporté quatre et un autre blessé encore cinq.

A sa surprise, il vit aussi que Diane avait aussi récupéré un blaster E-11.

-Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Il était posé dans le couloir derrière la cage d'ascenseur. Si ça se trouve il est hors service.

Jed examina l'arme. L'accumulateur était à soixante dix pour cent, ce qui indiquait que l'arme avait déjà tiré. Il se mit en joue face à une paroi et comprit instantanément pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée.

-Le viseur est HS, dit-il. Un choc ou un éclat a fracassé le bloc optique.

Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle reste fonctionnelle, se dit-il.

-Je la garde. En cas d'accrochage à courte distance je tirerai au jugé.

Ils vérifièrent encore une fois toutes les combinaisons et deux furent écartées. Enfin le compte y était, chacun avait la sienne. Il ne restait plus qu'à les enfiler.

Jed parcourut du regard l'assemblée. Il y avait un blessé au ventre qui se tenait recroquevillé en portant sa poche, d'autres portaient des attelles aux bras, aux jambes, voire aux deux. Un blessé à la tête était complètement aveuglé par ses pansements et se guidait à la parole de son voisin.

Une belle bande de vainqueurs, se dit le lieutenant. Si je ramène tout ça au château, ça sera un bel exploit.

Il aida les plus touchés à s'habiller, ce qui pour certains fut assez laborieux et arracha quelques grimaces de douleur. Enfin ce fut son tour.

Diane vit le pansement sommaire, rigide de sang coagulé, qu'il portait au coté droit.

-Ca vous fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Pas encore.

Il verrouilla le casque. Il fallait maintenant sortir en passant par une tourelle. Bâbord ou tribord ? Il hésitât quelques instants et opta pour bâbord. Il fit signe à la troupe de le suivre et ils entrèrent tous dans le puis de tir le plus proche.

Le sas étant de petites dimensions, ils durent passer deux par deux voire seul pour les blessés les plus encombrants. Enfin ce fut au tour de Jed qui fermait la marche.

Juste au moment ou les portes du sas se refermaient, il entendit les moteurs de l'ascenseur se mettre en marche.

Juste à temps ! Ne put-t-il s'empêcher de penser.

La bande de blessés était dans la tourelle. Les scaphandres avaient des formes étranges, les manches restées vides avaient gonflé comme des baudruches et jaillissaient de façon grotesque des torses. Il y avait de quoi rire, n'eut été la gravité de la situation.

Il se dirigea vers les trappes d'évacuation. Il y en avait une de chaque coté des turbolaser. Il choisit celle qui était orientée bâbord, l'ouvrit et fit signe aux autres d'avancer.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent à la surface du vaisseau.

Heureusement, ils étaient sortis par la tourelle la plus proche du château, ce qui réduisait la distance. Il fallait néanmoins grimper le long de celui-ci pour atteindre les sas supérieurs proches du poste de commandement ou ils seraient en sécurité.

Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas verrouillé toutes les issues, se dit-il. Cela nous condamnera tous.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Il fallait monter, et malgré les semelles magnétiques, cela ne serait pas une balade de santé.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», Ascenseur principal.

Le terminal autonome se mit à couiner, faisant sursauter Crebs et quelques soldats. Il appuya sur le bouton de réception pour entendre :

-Vous pouvez y aller.  
-Bien reçu. Nous partons.

Tout le monde était prêt. Un soldat déclencha les pompes aspirantes pour établir le vide dans le sas, et les combinaisons se gonflèrent imperceptiblement.

Un Death Trooper fit signe à la bande de le suivre. Tout se faisait par geste, la moindre transmission radio étant strictement interdite.

Le sas extérieur s'ouvrit. La troupe en sortit en file indienne et se dirigea vers le vaisseau républicain juste au-dessus d'eux. Arrivés au contact de la paroi du vaisseau, les trooper utilisèrent leurs semelles magnétiques et se mirent à escalader le destroyer en passant par l'arrière, entre les propulseurs principaux.

Les soldats ne regardaient que le dos de celui qui les précédait. Le rayonnement des propulseurs était intense, bien que les deux vaisseaux fussent quasiment à l'arrêt. Tous suaient à grosses gouttes dans leurs combinaisons légères.

Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas à pleine puissance, se dit Crebs. On aurait été instantanément grillé.

Encore qu'on aura intérêt à passer en caisson médic après cela, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter pour lui-même. On doit en prendre une sacré dose.

Les tuyères étaient maintenant en dessous d'eux. Ils commençaient l'ascension du château par la face tribord entre les tuyaux et les échangeurs thermiques. La gravité quasiment nulle diminuait la dépense musculaire mais exigeait une grande concentration dans les mouvements.

Les Death Trooper en tête imprimaient un rythme d'enfer, et les réguliers avaient peine à suivre. Crebs commençait aussi à fatiguer.

Trop vieux pour ces conn…ies, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Il vit Isse devant lui, qui gambadait comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.

Sacré bonhomme quand même, se dit-il. La subtilité d'une poutre, mais quand il faut payer de sa personne rien à dire.

Isse était vraiment sorti du rang, ce qui était très rare dans l'armée impériale ou les officiers formaient une caste bien à part. Il avait gagné tous ses galons sur le champ de bataille et suscitait beaucoup de rancœur et de jalousie auprès des autres gradés.

D'ici à ce qu'on lui ait confié cette mission pour qu'il connaisse une fin glorieuse ça ne m'étonnerais pas, conclut le jedi.

Enfin, tout le monde s'arrêta. Crebs leva la tête et vit la porte du sas et le spécialiste contre-mesures qui avait déjà démonté le panneau d'accès et branchait ses appareils pour forcer le système.

C'est l'instant de vérité. Ou ces diableries fonctionnent, ou on est tous mort, pensa le jedi.

En effet, les réserves d'oxygène des scaphandres n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le trajet de retour.

Il s'écoula un moment qu'ils trouvèrent tous trop long, puis le spécialiste leva le pouce et le sas commença à s'ouvrir.


	31. Courage & vertige

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», noyau central.

Ils étaient sept : Bujac, Blom, Yil, Shi, Yegor, Julius et Jay.

Ils étaient tapis dans un recoin entre deux bungalows juste à l'intérieur du noyau central de la base. Yil et Yegor faisaient le guet tandis le reste de la bande discutait de la marche à suivre.

Julius commença :

-Il faut que l'on sorte de cette souricière. Dès que le courant sera rétabli, les Réps quadrilleront la zone et nous serons repris.  
-Pour aller ou ? répondit Blom. On ne peut pas se planquer sur cette foutue planète.  
-On peut tenter notre chance du côté de la base spatiale, dit Shi.

Jay sortit de sa torpeur :

-Je devais être transférée sur l'«Angel of Mercy». C'est du moins ce que m'a dit un des gardiens avant de mourir.  
-Donc une navette est peut-être en approche… nota Shi.  
-Il nous faut des armes, dit Julius. On ne pourra pas arraisonner un vaisseau avec trois clous affûtés.

Yil avait tout entendu et se mêla à la conversation :

-Ça peut peut-être s'arranger. Pendant que je sortais pour les corvées, j'ai mémorisé le plan de la base, et nous ne sommes pas loin de l'armurerie.  
-Tu penses attaquer l'armurerie avec un clou rouillé ? Répliqua Blom. Je ne te savais pas si brave !  
-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils doivent être un peu sous pression.

Il se tourna vers Jay.

-Major, je vois qu'ils vous ont donné une veste d'uniforme. Vous pouvez me la prêter ?  
-Bien sûr.

Elle retira la veste et la tendit au convict. Il l'endossa. Yil n'était pas un gros gabarit, aussi la veste était quasiment à sa taille.

-A tout à l'heure lança-t-il à la cantonade en sortant dans l'allée obscure.

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air stupéfait, Bujac compris.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait votre copain ? demanda Shi.

-Oui, répondit Julius. Ce type était escroc dans une vie antérieure.  
-On n'a plus qu'à l'attendre, ajouta Blom. J'espère qu'il sera de retour avant la lumière…

La conversation cessa. Un calme apparent régnait sur la base, troublé de temps en temps par les appels des patrouilles qui longeaient la clôture de la zone centrale. Jay s'approcha de Bujac et lui dit à voix basse :

-J'étais en route vers la zone spatiale lorsque mon escorte a été attaquée. Ce n'était pas humain. Enfin je n'en sais rien en fait…

Elle lui décrit la chose. Bujac lui répondit immédiatement dans l'obscurité.

-C'est un teraplite. Manipulation génétique, greffes polyorganiques, métabolisme amélioré, ces êtres-là sont utilisés comme arme intelligente par les hauts gradés siths.  
-Justement, pourquoi n'était-il pas armé ?  
-Il a du recevoir l'ordre de neutraliser sans bruit.  
-C'était un peu raté. Les soldats ont eu le temps de tirer avant d'être tués.  
-Son maître a voulu sans doute s'amuser un peu avec vos deux gardiens…  
-C'est pas très intelligent.  
-Ils ne le sont pas toujours, heureusement.

Un silence passa, puis Jay reprit :

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas rattrapé ?  
-Il a été accroché par une patrouille. Il a du fuir sur ordre et ça lui a fait perdre du temps.  
-Il peut nous repérer ?  
-Lui, non. Mais son maître oui.

Jay lui raconta alors sa dernière conversation avec la voix.

-Ergon ! dit le jedi en se retenant in extremis de pousser un sifflement.

Il ajouta :

-Vous devez valoir le coup major ! C'est un des pires maîtres sith !  
-C'est fou, tout le monde me veut du bien en ce moment, répondit Jay.

Le jedi ne répondit rien. Dans l'obscurité du boyau où ils se cachaient, Jay ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Mais si la lumière était revenue juste à ce moment, elle aurait eu devant elle le masque de la peur.

Et du courage aussi.

* * *

Yil revint dix minutes plus tard, chargé comme un baudet.

-Le Père Noël est de retour ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.  
-Mais comment t'as fait ? demanda Blom interloqué.  
-Je leur ai raconté un bobard comme quoi j'étais envoyé par le commandant chercher des armes pour protéger l'hôpital.  
-Et ils ont gobé ça ?  
-Je leur ai expliqué que les infirmières risquaient d'être jetées en pâtures aux brutes impériales, et à la fin, j'ai du refuser des munitions supplémentaires !

Les convicts éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien joué, reconnut Bujac en riant à l'unisson.  
-J'ai un extra pour vous, major, continua Yil en clignant de l'œil.

Il lui tendit son blaster à lunette.

-Je l'ai vu sur le râtelier, et je me le suis fait apporter. Il n'y malheureusement que deux chargeurs, ce modèle n'étant pas commun aux deux camps…

Le moral de Jay remonta en flèche.

-Yil, il faut que je vous embrasse !  
-Attendez d'être refaite pour ça, répondit le convict. Je veux profiter à fond de cette promesse !

Bujac prit alors la parole.

-Bien, en route vers les pistes. Si ça foire, il faudra poursuivre et aller au dépôt de matériel roulant qui est juste après. On pourra y rester planqué un jour ou deux. On avisera ensuite.

Les armes furent réparties et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», château face bâbord.

L'ascension avait commencé et Jed fermait la marche. Il jouait le rôle de la voiture balai, poussant les uns, guidant les autres, afin d'éviter que la colonne ne s'étire trop.

Une section facile se dessina devant lui. Il augmenta légèrement la pression de sa combinaison pour se redonner un coup de fouet.

Il avait sommeil.

Encore cent… non, cent cinquante mètres, se dit-il en fixant les sas qui lui semblait petits, petits…

Il les fixait comme un alpiniste épuisé se focalise sur l'arête d'un sommet. Les cinquante derniers mètres sont toujours les plus durs, se rappela-t-il de ses excursions de jeunesse.

Il bailla, et d'un seul coup tout ses sens décrochèrent. Il était immobile et il chutait, il se redressait en s'effondrant, il regardait vers le haut et ne voyait que ses pieds…

Il ne sentit même pas ses semelles magnétiques se décrocher de la paroi.

Devant lui, la colonne avançait lentement, essayant de ne pas s'arrêter, comme si la pesanteur existait encore et menaçait de les faire rouler en bas de la falaise métallique à la moindre faute. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

A ce moment, Diane agrippa de sa main valide le rebord d'un capot qui empiétait sur sa voie, et en profita pour se retourner afin de vérifier si tout le monde suivait. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa sèchement le souffle.

Jed était en train de dériver, faisant lentement des gestes désordonnés, comme s'il avait voulu mimer une noyade. Il n'était pas encore trop loin du vaisseau, mais elle vit que ses mouvements erratiques risquaient d'aggraver la situation de seconde en seconde.

Elle redescendit vers lui du plus vite qu'elle put. Elle arriva à l'endroit ou il avait décroché, mais il s'était déjà éloigné, et elle ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Elle était là, le regardant à quinze mètres d'elle, si proche et déjà presque perdu, lorsqu'elle sentit un contact dans son dos. C'était un des blessés qui s'était approché d'elle, et qui lui faisait signe de son bras valide. Au début, elle ne comprit pas.

Son compagnon lui montrait ses pieds. A la fin, il se baissa, saisit doucement la cheville droite de Diane, décrocha la semelle magnétique puis répéta la même opération sur la gauche. Sans la lâcher, il se mit à la lever doucement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle comprit alors qu'il voulait la rapprocher du soldat en dérive.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car entre-temps Jed avait parcouru encore un mètre.

Un deuxième blessé vint ensuite prendre les chevilles du premier, puis un autre, puis encore un…

Le spectacle était totalement surréaliste. Une espèce de chenille géante, difforme et hérissée de grotesques tentacules se dressant du vaisseau pour tenter de happer la proie qui la narguait. Diane voyait sa cible s'approcher, mais tout d'un coup elle n'avança plus. Elle tourna la tête vers le vaisseau, et vit que tous les blessés qui pouvaient participer à cette chaîne étaient mobilisés. Ne restaient que l'aveugle et le manchot, qui étaient restés à la place ou ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il manquait encore deux mètres. Diane fit signe au blessé qui lui tenait les chevilles de la lâcher, ce que l'autre refusa. Elle faillit ruer, mais se contrôla in extremis.

Elle regarda à nouveau Jed, espérant un miracle.

A ce moment, le lieutenant fit encore un grand geste, mais celui-ci au lieu de l'éloigner fit glisser le blaster qu'il portait à l'épaule et l'envoya vers Diane.

Elle le récupéra par le canon. Sans réfléchir vraiment, elle décrocha un anneau de la bandoulière, et tenant l'extrémité de celle-ci, renvoya l'arme vers le lieutenant.

Le blaster tapa le casque, rebondit sur le bras, et, geste purement instinctif ou entraînement militaire, Jed saisit l'arme et ne la lâcha plus.

Diane crut qu'elle allait perdre connaissance, mais dès ce moment elle ne fut plus qu'une main serrant une sangle.

La chenille se replia dans son antre.

* * *

Le blessé la reposa sur la paroi, et elle sentit le claquement de ses semelles sur la surface métallique. Elle tira ensuite la bandoulière, et Jed se vint à son tour poser ses bottes sur le vaisseau. Diane vit à travers sa visière qu'il était redevenu lui-même et cela la rassura. Il reprit son blaster, raccrocha la sangle et se remit à marcher vers les sas.

Ils y arrivèrent cinq minutes après. Jed composa les codes, et tous virent avec soulagement les panneaux glisser.

A la différence des tourelles, le sas était assez spacieux et ils purent tous y rentrer sans problème. Les portes extérieures se refermèrent, et les pompes se mirent à rétablir la pression. Enfin, une lampe verte s'alluma et ils purent retirer leurs casques. Il y eu d'abord un moment de silence, finalement rompu par le lieutenant :

-On ne sait pas vraiment jusqu'où sont arrivé les impériaux. Vous vous plaquerez contre les parois lorsque l'on ouvrira les portes.

Diane retira avec ses dents l'embout de protection de sa seringue. Ceci fait, elle dit :

-Ne me refaite plus de blagues comme tout à l'heure lieutenant, ou ma première injection sera pour vous !  
-Je le mériterai bien, sergent, répondit Jed. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
-Il vous a pris que vous n'êtes qu'un homme et pas un droïde de combat !

Jed balaya l'assemblée du regard.

-Merci les gars, dit-il. Je n'y serai pas arrivé tout seul.  
-Dommage que l'aveugle n'ait pas vu ça et que le manchot n'ait pu prendre une image ! répliqua le blessé au ventre.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire, ce qui arracha en même temps quelques rictus de douleur à certains.

Jed se leva, retira la sécurité de son blaster et vint se poster devant la porte. Diane se plaça devant le clavier d'ouverture tandis que le reste du groupe se répartissait contre les parois.

Il fit un geste de la tête, le sergent pianota sur le clavier, et les panneaux se mirent en mouvement.


	32. La mort est bonne

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», poste de commandement.

Judd avait mangé et bu la moitié de ce qu'il avait apporté. Il entendait Youlia à l'interphone tandis que l'amiral restait prostré sur la chaise qui lui avait été apportée sur la passerelle.

-Tenez votre position surtout. Je vous envoie tout ce qui me reste.

Elle raccrocha, et annonça d'une voix forte :

-Evacuation du poste de commandement ! Ne doivent rester que les barreurs, la navigation et un opérateur transmission ! Les autres descendent au niveau zéro ou une affectation leur sera donnée ! Exécution immédiate !

Les opérateurs commencèrent à éteindre leurs stations de travail. Judd resta figé sans comprendre vraiment le sens et les conséquences de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Youlia tourna la tête vers la passerelle :

-Amiral, tout le hangar est tombé, mais nous avons réussi à arrêter les impériaux en bas du château.

-Bien, bien… répondit Rousseau d'une voix molle.

-La «Hoth's Revenge II» vient d'arriver. La «Space Queen IV» sera sur place dans un quart d'heure. Le plus dur est passé.

Elle vit Judd sur la passerelle et tiqua.

-Lieutenant, j'ai dit tout le monde !  
-Je suis l'aide de camp de l'amiral, vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner !  
-Oh que si ! En situation d'urgence, j'ai pleine autorité ! Sortez immédiatement !

Judd se tourna vers l'amiral, mais celui-ci semblait totalement indifférent. Il fit un vague geste de la main, comme pour lui dire au revoir.

Il ne restait plus qu'à obéir. La rage au cœur et la peur au ventre, il salua et sortit du poste.

Youlia revint vers la console transmission.

-Dites aux frégates que nous ne tenons plus que le château. Qu'ils n'envoient surtout personne aux sas des soutes !  
-Ce n'est pas possible colonel, répondit l'opérateur, tout est encore brouillé.  
-Bon sang ! J'avais oublié ! Restez à l'écoute !  
-Bien reçu, colonel.

Elle se détendit quand même un peu. L'offensive impériale était arrivée à son point extrême, la contre-offensive allait suivre.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», sas tribord du poste de commandement.

Le commando entra dans le sas, Crebs en dernier.

Le spécialiste agit sur le clavier et les portes extérieures se refermèrent. Ils entendirent la vibration des pompes qui remplissaient d'air la pièce. Enfin la lampe verte s'alluma, et les soldats retirèrent leurs combinaisons tandis que les Death Troopers pliaient leurs suaires.

Isse redonna les dernières consignes.

-Pas de tirs ! Uniquement les armes blanches ! Si une grenade est lancée par les défenseurs vous la couvrirez de votre corps ! Compris ?  
-Fort et clair ! répondirent les membres de sécurité intérieure en assurant leurs armes.

Ils ne portaient pas leurs uniformes, mais des tenues républicaines récupérées. L'un d'entre eux assurait un large Bowie knife dans un étui sous sa veste tandis que son voisin glissait une matraque dans sa manche.

Isse se retourna ensuite vers les Death Trooper.

-Vous, planquez-vous pour l'instant.

Il ajouta :

-A mon commandement, vous ferez la tortue et amenez le colis ou vous savez. Crebs et moi assurerons la liaison entre les groupes.

Les «noirs» approuvèrent en silence.

Tout le monde se mit en place, les Death Trooper en retrait, et l'électronicien ouvrit l'accès au couloir principal de l'étage de commandement.

Les trooper déguisés découvrirent progressivement le couloir. C'était une vraie ruche. Les opérateurs que Youlia avait expulsés étaient groupés devant les ascenseurs pour prendre leurs postes de combat.

Ils sortirent et s'engagèrent dans l'allée.

Ils étaient cinq.

Isse les avait sélectionnés avec l'aide du colonel de la sécurité intérieure. Le premier, l'éclaireur, marchait en tête presqu'au milieu du couloir. Les quatre restant suivaient de chaque coté, par groupe de deux, environ trois pas derrière. De cette façon, ils pouvaient se couvrir mutuellement en cas de problème.

Ils avançaient d'un pas étudié, ni trop rapide ni trop lent. Il fallait se fondre dans la masse, devenir fourmi parmi les fourmis, goutte dans le torrent…

Ils arrivèrent au premier attroupement. La première épreuve. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Un opérateur tourna la tête vers le trooper de tête :

-Eh les gars ! Vous venez d'où ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'en bas ?  
-Ça tient. Ils n'avancent plus, on les a bloqués autour de l'ascenseur principal.

Les visages alentours de détendirent.

Le trooper reprit :

-L'amiral est au poste de commandement ? J'ai un message à lui apporter.  
-Oui, il est toujours à son poste. Il nous a envoyé en bas pour renforcer le cordon.  
-Il a bien fait, répondit le trooper déguisé avec un large sourire. Ne trainez pas surtout !

L'ascenseur arriva à ce moment-là et les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Bon, je vous laisse, conclut le trooper. J'ai mon message à apporter !

Les quatre autres qui étaient resté muets esquissèrent à leur tour un discret sourire. Puis ils se remirent en marche en reprenant la même formation.

Le couloir avait commencé à se vider. Il ne restait que quelques attardés devant les portes des ascenseurs, dont Judd, qui était sorti le dernier du poste de commandement.

Le trooper de tête arriva devant l'accès tribord du poste de commande qui était resté ouvert après le départ des opérateurs. Il appuya sur le bouton d'un discret émetteur au fond de sa poche et entra sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

Au début, tout le monde fut rassuré en voyant le vaisseau amiral remplir la baie du poste de commandement. Le grand navire avait l'air intact et le vaisseau ennemi en-dessous, décalé sur tribord ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité depuis que la frégate avait débouché dans le chenal.

-Toujours pas de radio ? demanda le capitaine.  
-Toujours pas, répondit la console concernée.  
-Optique et thermique ?  
-On zoome au maximum. Pas de signe d'incendie.

La console soute annonça :

-La «Space Queen IV» nous annonce qu'ils nous renvoie la navette de liaison.  
-Comment savez-vous ça ? Je croyais que tout était brouillé !  
-Nous communiquons en onde extra-courte, commandant. Faible portée, mais difficile à perturber.  
-C'est exact, confirma la transmission. Ça coûterait trop d'énergie aux impériaux de tout couvrir.

Le commandant réfléchit un court instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers le poste de transmission.

-La navette peut écouter sur ces fréquences ?  
-Oui commandant. Ce n'est pas sa fonction première, mais on peut envoyer les instructions à l'équipage pour qu'ils balayent ce spectre.  
-Déroutez-la. Qu'elle s'approche du vaisseau amiral et qu'elle se mette en veille radio.

L'officier navigation remarqua :

-Ça peut être dangereux, commandant. Si les batteries se réveillent…  
-On n'a pas le choix. Il faut arriver à savoir ce qui se passe sur ce foutu vaisseau.

La transmission reçu l'accusé de réception, et le petit point brillant de la navette apparut dans la baie principale.

-Ils seront sur place dans cinq minutes, commandant, annonça la navigation.  
-Je veux un contact toute les trente secondes. Vérifiez les transmissions.  
-Bien reçu.

Le commandant se tourna alors vers l'officier de sécurité intérieure.

-Vos gars sont prêts ?  
-Ils sont en soute, commandant. A vos ordres.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la baie. La tache brillante se dirigeait vers le château du vaisseau amiral. Le silence se fit, juste haché des acquittements du poste de transmission.

Le point s'immobilisa. Rien ne s'était produit.

* * *

Une lueur verte apparut et se mit à clignoter sur le petit boitier que surveillait Isse. Il leva la tête vers Crebs, de l'autre coté des portes et lui dit :

-Ils vont rentrer. Vas-y, c'est dégagé.

Crebs se leva sans un mot et emprunta à son tour le couloir. Judd, qui attendait devant l'ascenseur le vit arriver et lui dit :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai encore jamais vu…

Le jedi le poussa hors de son chemin.

-Pas le temps, marmonna-t-il.

Judd le regarda passer, un peu étonné. Crebs arriva au poste de commande à la suite du commando.

L'action venait juste de commencer. Les cinq soldats s'étaient dispersés en éventail vers les postes encore occupés. Le trooper de tête avait avancé jusqu'au pied de la passerelle ou étaient Youlia et l'amiral, avait salué, et s'apprêtait à parler, lorsque Youlia l'interrompit :

-Que faites-vous là ? Qui vous a donné l'ordre d'entrer ?  
-C'est la barricade principale colonel, dit le trooper en s'approchant. Ils…

Youlia recula d'un bloc et dégaina son blaster.

-Votre nom et votre unité !

Les opérateurs avait levé la tête, interloqués, sans se rendre compte que les soldats venaient de se placer juste à coté d'eux.

C'est à ce moment que Crebs rentra.

Youlia tourna le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était ce qu'attendait le trooper au bas de la passerelle.

Un poignard vola et vint se ficher dans l'épaule gauche du colonel. Youlia fit immédiatement feu, et le soldat reçut la décharge en pleine tête.

Dans le même mouvement, elle tira sur les quatre intrus, mais ceux-ci avaient déjà plongé derrière les consoles en maitrisant les opérateurs. Il y eu juste un blessé, celui chargé du poste de transmission, ce qui permit au technicien d'activer discrètement l'émission continue.

Crebs dit alors :

-Tenez vos positions. Je me charge de la passerelle.

Youlia essaya d'empoigner l'amiral, mais son bras gauche ne répondait déjà presque plus. Elle donna un grand coup de pied à la chaise. L'amiral réagit à peine.

Elle frappa à nouveau.

-Remuez-vous, bordel ! Debout !

L'amiral se réveilla enfin et se leva d'un bond.

-Sortez à bâbord ! Vite ! Les nacelles de survie ! Je vous couvre !

Crebs sourit et dit quasiment sans remuer les lèvres :

-Quelle belle panique…

Il fit un geste rapide du poignet droit et un dard vert surgit de son poing. Il se dirigea vers la passerelle d'un pas lent, les bras ballants, sans manifester la moindre hâte.

Youlia reculait vers la sortie, assurant l'arrière-garde de l'amiral.

Elle fit feu sur Crebs.

De son sabre laser, celui-ci dévia le rayon vers le plafond. Il ne ralentit même pas.

Elle tira, encore et encore. A chaque fois, la lame de lumière tordit le rayon.

L'amiral, totalement réveillé maintenant, avait atteint le couloir et activait l'accès aux nacelles de survie. La porte s'ouvrit, et il s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière.

Youlia reculait sans cesser de tirer. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que l'amiral était parti. Son adversaire continuait imperturbablement à avancer, toujours souriant.

-Démon ! hurla Youlia.

Crebs arriva contre elle, empoigna le blaster de la main gauche et lui décocha un crochet du droit de l'autre main. Le manche du sabre laser faisant office de coup de poing américain, elle s'effondra immédiatement, mais réussit néanmoins à rester consciente.

Elle se sentit ensuite soulevée par le col et plaquée contre la paroi du couloir. Elle entendit alors le jedi lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Ne crains rien… la mort est bonne… la mort est douce... la mort t'aime…

Il avait coupé son sabre laser et en approchait le manche contre sa tempe comme on appuie un pistolet d'abattage sur le front du bétail.


	33. Retour au front

Pour Jed, le couloir se dévoila comme le décor d'un théâtre. Sur la scène, Youlia lui apparut plaquée contre la cloison par un inconnu.

Il leva son blaster et tira.

Le tir n'était pas précis, mais il surprit Crebs et lui fit tourner la tête. Plus par instinct que par calcul, Youlia lança alors son pied droit de toutes ses forces vers l'entrejambe de son adversaire. La chaussure n'atteignit que partiellement son but, mais fit quand même plier son adversaire. De son bras valide, elle le frappa ensuite à coup de poings redoublés et finit par se dégager dans un craquement d'étoffe.

Jed se précipita pour lui porter main forte lorsqu'il vit surgir du sas à l'autre extrémité un groupe compact de Death trooper.

Il fit feu vers les nouveaux arrivants en criant à Youlia :

-Colonel ! Barrez-vous ! Les nacelles vite !

Les Death Trooper répliquèrent, et Jed dut se réfugier dans un recoin tandis que Youlia disparaissait vers les nacelles. Il entendit la porte d'accès se refermer derrière elle.

Il vit alors l'adversaire de Youlia se redresser péniblement et allumer un sabre laser.

Fichu, se dit-il. Il va me découper comme un saucisson…

Il n'y avait que la largeur du couloir entre eux deux. Le tir des impériaux s'arrêta, certainement pour ne pas risquer de toucher le jedi qui avançait vers lui sans sourire.

Jed bloqua son blaster contre sa hanche et allait tirer lorsqu'un scintillement passa en un éclair dans son champ de vision. A sa grande stupéfaction, l'homme s'effondra sans un mot.

Il tourna la tête vers le sas pour voir Diane avec un grand sourire qui levait le pouce.

-J'ai toujours été très douée aux fléchettes, lieutenant ! S'écria-t-elle.

Jed risqua un œil hors de son abri pour voir que les impériaux avaient disparu.

-Ah ça ! Mais ou sont-ils passés ? S'étonna-t-il.  
-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en tape ! répliqua Diane. Il faut partir d'ici et en vitesse !  
-L'ascenseur !

Jed courut à l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton d'appel.

Pourvu qu'ils ne l'aient pas coupé ! Se dit-il. S'ils savent que l'étage est investi…

A son grand soulagement, l'écran d'affichage donna signe de vie.

-Vite ! Amenez les blessés !

* * *

Isse et son commando entra à son tour dans le poste de commandement. Les Death Trooper formaient un bloc compact parfaitement coordonné qui éclata sans un bruit sur un signe du commandant. Au milieu apparut le spécialiste.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit Isse.

Le technicien se dirigea sans un mot vers la console de navigation.

Isse donna ensuite ses ordres :

-Retranchez-vous ! La position doit être tenue coûte que coûte !  
-Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà ! Répondirent en cœur les «noirs».

Il ajouta ensuite :

-Deux hommes avec moi ! On va à la pêche au jedi !

Ils sortirent rapidement du poste et se déployèrent dans le couloir.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», nacelles de sauvetage.

Youlia s'assura que les portes étaient bien closes, puis regarda les deux rangées de capsules de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Un emplacement était vide, le premier à gauche.

-Il ne s'est pas foulé, se dit-elle en pensant à l'amiral.

Les battements de son cœur semblaient s'être déplacés dans son épaule. Lors de la lutte contre le jedi, le poignard qui s'était fiché sous sa clavicule gauche avait bougé et commençait à peser lourd dans sa chair.

Un panneau au plafond rappelait les instructions relatives à une évacuation.

Elle lut : «Revêtir une combinaison légère pour garantir la survie en cas d'endommagement de la capsule». Suivait une suite de pictogrammes détaillant la marche à suivre.

Elle faillit rire. On n'en était plus là. Tout avait volé en éclat, le commandement, la flotte, le vaisseau… et elle avec.

Elle s'installa dans la première capsule de droite, ferma le sarcophage et appuya sur les commandes de libération des deux cotés de la couchette. Elle dut les activer l'une après l'autre, son bras gauche totalement engourdi ne répondant plus.

Un souffle passa, suivi d'un choc amorti. L'éjection pneumatique se déclenchait.

Elle se retrouva dans le vide, à trente mètres de l'orifice d'éjection. La capsule, emportée par son élan, s'éloignait du vaisseau. Elle activa le flash de récupération et déclencha l'enregistreur de bord. Cet appareil servait à recueillir le dernier message du naufragé.

Elle fit son rapport. Sans doute le dernier pensa-t-elle :

-Vaisseau amiral investi par abordage. Poste de commandement aux mains des impériaux suite à action commando de la garde noire. Equipage retranché dans le château.

Elle hésita et ajouta finalement :

-Si vous me retrouvez morte, refermez la boite et balancez-la dans le grand noir. Fin du rapport.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», navette de service.

Le sous-officier de liaison du LRSS était au poste d'écoute. Il était d'abord allé à la «Space Queen IV», où il s'était rendu compte que le commandant en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

Il avait ensuite récupéré son collègue et étaient de retour vers la «Hoth's Revenge II» lorsque l'ordre de déroutement était arrivé. Les deux sous-officiers s'étaient alors installés devant les récepteurs, l'un à l'écoute, l'autre assurant les émissions périodiques vers les deux frégates.

Le sort l'avait désigné à l'écoute ce qui pour l'instant n'était guère passionnant. Le casque sur une oreille, il ne récoltait que du bruit blanc et quelques interférences.

Soudain, il sursauta d'un bloc. Son écouteur venait de grésiller. Il enfila précipitamment le casque et se concentra.

Au début il crut encore à une interférence un peu plus forte, puis il reconnu le claquement d'un blaster. Il compta au moins cinq tirs à cadence rapide. Le son était un peu atténué, mais il n'avait aucun doute.

Il contrôla la fréquence d'émission et eu une seconde décharge d'adrénaline. C'était celle du poste de commandement.

Il annonça à son voisin d'une voix sèche :

-Tirs de blaster dans la passerelle de commandement. Cinq coups à cadence rapide.  
-Je transmets.

Il n'entendit pas l'appel du poste de pilotage.

-Une capsule vient d'être éjectée !

Son collègue fit suivre l'information aux frégates, puis se retourna vers le pilote.

-Ordre de la récupérer !  
-Bien reçu, confirma le pilote qui commença la manœuvre d'approche.

Il poussa à fond l'amplification et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il entendit plein de choses confuses, bruits, raclements, conversations lointaines…

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne réagit pas plus lorsque le copilote s'écria à nouveau:

-Deuxième éjection de capsule !

Puis, d'un seul coup il réussit à entendre une phrase intelligible et ce fut le bouquet final. Cette phrase était : «Jusqu'à la mort et au-dela !»

La devise des Death Trooper !

Il crut parler, mais en fait il cria presque à son voisin :

-Présence de Death Trooper à la passerelle de commandement !  
-Je transmets, lui répondit la voix flegmatique.

Entretemps, la manœuvre d'approche de la capsule avait été effectuée et le copilote avait rejoint le sas pour la récupérer. Il utilisa le lance-grappin magnétique pour lancer un câble et se mit à la tirer doucement pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la soute.

Il venait juste de terminer lorsqu'il reçut un appel du poste de pilotage.

-Une deuxième capsule vient d'être éjectée. Reste en place, je m'en approche.

Il saisit un des longerons d'accrochage qui courait sur les parois. Le vaisseau tourna doucement et il vit à cent mètres la seconde capsule qui émettait le flash à fréquence fixe.

Il sentit des chocs lui parvenir par ses semelles. Il baissa le regard et compris que cela venait du sarcophage qu'il venait de récupérer. Il se pencha vers la petite fenêtre et faillit en décoller ses semelles magnétiques de surprise.

-Soute à pilotage. On vient de récupérer l'amiral !  
-Je transmets.

Le copilote sentit les coups redoubler.

Navré amiral, se dit-il. Vous attendrez. La récupération avant tout.

Il reprit la même procédure qui se déroula sans encombre. La deuxième capsule alla rejoindre la première sur le plancher de la soute. Il ferma les portes extérieures et rétablit la pression.

Il retira son casque et entendit alors les coups provenant du sarcophage de l'amiral. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et se pencha vers la fenêtre de la seconde capsule.

La vitre était rouge et opaque.

-Blessé dans la seconde capsule ! cria-t-il sur la ligne générale.  
-Je transmets, répondit encore une fois la voix imperturbable.  
-Au lieu de transmettre, demande une ligne bleue avec le médecin de bord ! répliqua le copilote.

Il déclencha l'ouverture du couvercle. L'odeur du sang frais lui saisit les narines. Il vit une femme étendue dans un uniforme déchiré. Un poignard émergeait de son épaule gauche, juste sous la clavicule.

Elle a bien du perdre deux litres, se dit le copilote.

Il se releva et alla à la boite murale de l'infirmerie de bord. Il l'ouvrit, brisa les scellés du compartiment réfrigéré et en retira les poches de sang synthétiques.

-Soute à équipage. J'ai besoin d'aide !  
-Négatif soute. Tout poste doit être tenu.  
-J'ai la ligne avec le toubib ?  
-Oui. Je bascule.

Il écouta le médecin. Les consignes étaient claires. Transfuser, ne pas retirer le couteau, mettre sous surveillance.

Il sortit son propre couteau pour découper les deux manches et piquer les transfusions. La capsule de l'amiral tremblait sous les coups.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là, se dit le copilote. Après tout il peut m'aider.

Il déverrouilla le couvercle et Rousseau surgit comme un diable hors de sa boite.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que je frappe ! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Votre matricule !  
-Amiral, j'ai un blessé en urgence !  
-Je me fous bien de votre blessé !

Il regarda la capsule sanglante d'un air dégouté.

-Pouah ! C'est répugnant !  
-Aidez-moi. Tenez les poches pendant que je trouve les veines.

Il nettoya les bras, trouva les veines et piqua les seringues.

-La sonde maintenant…

Il déboutonna la veste et découpa le chemisier poisseux. L'amiral pinçait les lèvres. Il réussit à nettoyer une surface de peau propre au niveau du cœur et y colla le capteur. Il le mit sous tension et rien ne s'afficha.

-Bon sang, elle file ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il commença un massage cardiaque. Insuffler, comprimer, recommencer encore et encore… Enfin le moniteur se mit à bipper.

-Bon retour au front ! Annonça-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

Il se tourna vers l'amiral qui était resté figé comme une statue de sel.

-Vous la reconnaissez ?  
-Oui, c'est Youlia Ashrod, le commandant de sécurité intérieure de mon vaisseau…  
-Je vais tenir les poches. Allez au poste de pilotage vous mettre en communication avec les frégates.

Rousseau tendit les sacs et sortit sans un mot. Le copilote, resté seul avec Youlia vit le clignotement de l'enregistreur. Il appuya sur la touche lecture et écouta le message. Ceci fait, il dit :

-Désolé colonel, le grand noir, ce sera pour une autre fois…


	34. Le transfert

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», étage de commandement.

Tout le monde était rentré dans l'ascenseur. Jed était prêt à partir lorsqu'il se souvint du jedi allongé dans le couloir.

-On va faire un prisonnier, dit-il à Diane en sortant de la cage.  
-Lieutenant, revenez ! Vous êtes fou, on n'a plus le temps !

Il marcha vers la forme allongée. Le sabre laser grésillait toujours.

Comment on coupe ça ? Se dit Jed.

Il se pencha et essaya d'ouvrir la main du jedi, mais celui-ci, bien qu'inconscient tenait ferme.

Il sursauta en entendant Diane.

-Jed, ils arrivent !

Il se retourna pour voir alors deux Death Trooper et un officier qui couraient vers lui. Il se releva, mais il était déjà tenu en joue.

C'était perdu.

-Partez Diane ! C'est fini pour moi ! Cria-t-il.

Il entendit les portes glisser et se verrouiller.

Imbécile ! pensa-il. Si seulement tu l'avais écoutée…

Les Death Trooper s'approchèrent, le tenant toujours en joue. L'officier s'arrêta devant le corps et dit :

-Il est mort ?  
-Non. Endormi seulement.

L'officier fit un signe discret et les canons s'abaissèrent. Il reprit :

-Ton nom et ton grade.  
-Jed Koïnsky, lieutenant au LRSS.  
-Un scorpion, hein ?

Jed ne répondit pas. Isse vit le pansement sous le blouson ouvert.

-Blessé ? Où ça ?  
-A «Capricorne».  
-Tu viens de loin alors…

Isse s'approcha de la forme endormie et saisit la main qui tenait le laser. La lame disparut en silence.

-Ces trucs-là, il faut bien les connaitre, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se tourna vers Jed.

-Prends-le par les pieds. On va le ramener au poste de commandement.  
-Et toi, sous les bras, ajouta-il à l'attention d'un des «noirs».

Le soldat s'exécuta. Ils remontèrent le couloir en direction du poste de commandement.

En passant devant le sas des nacelles, Jed découvrit la large trainée sanglante qu'avait laissée Youlia dans sa fuite.

Je ne l'avais pas vue blessée, se dit-il. Tout s'est passé si vite…

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», poste de commandement.

Crebs avait été allongé au pied de la plateforme, à coté du trooper abattu par Youlia. Jed vit la seringue fichée dans son cou. Il tendit la main pour la récupérer, mais un Death Trooper le devança.

-T'es un petit malin, toi… dit-il en lui faisant signe de reculer vers les autres prisonnier.

Les barreurs, étroitement encadrés, avaient repris leurs places et attendaient les consignes. Les deux autres opérateurs, transmission et navigation étaient assis par terre jambes croisées dos à la baie du poste.

Jed alla les rejoindre, sous l'œil vigilant d'un trooper.

-L'amiral a-t-il pu… demanda le technicien transmission.  
-La ferme ! Aboya le soldat. Je ne veux rien entendre !

Isse intervint :

-Cool les gars. On a fait le plus dur et à part le scorpion ce ne sont pas des combattants d'élite. Laisse-leur tailler la bavette si ça leur chante.

Le trooper s'écarta, mais les prisonniers gardèrent le silence.

Isse sortit un transmetteur de sa veste, l'alluma et dit simplement :

-Escaladez le mont Manarai.  
-Bien reçu, répondit une voix métallique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Se dit Jed qui ne perdait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Ils on encore une surprise en réserve ou quoi ?

Isse posa l'appareil sur la tablette de la passerelle, et s'adressa au spécialiste :

-Ça en est où ?  
-C'est presque fini. Je n'ai plus que les codes de recyclage à craquer.  
-Hein ! Tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent tout dépressuriser ?  
-Non. J'ai bloqué les évents. Mais c'est vrai, ils peuvent encore stopper le renouvellement de l'air.  
-Bon, magne-toi.

Le crépitement des touches reprit.

Isse regarda les écrans. Il voyait très bien les deux frégates s'approcher, et lut sur le radar qu'il y en avait encore deux autres en route pour les rejoindre.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se grouillent un peu en bas. Grommela-il. C'est en train de s'encombrer…

Un trooper qui était venu lire les afficheurs à coté le lui sursauta :

-Commandant, ils envoient une navette ! s'écria-il.  
-Ouais, tu as raison, répondit Isse en se penchant sur l'écran.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la descendre ? On contrôle le pointage maintenant !  
-C'est pas les ordres. Interdiction de tirer, sauf en riposte.  
-Mais pourquoi, commandant ?  
-N'essaie pas de réfléchir. Tiens ton poste, c'est tout.

Jed écoutait, et plus il écoutait, plus il était inquiet. Une explication commençait à apparaître, pâle encore, mais il la devinait formidable dans son brouillard.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'assoupir.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», Poste de commandement.

Louchké reposa le transmetteur.

La plupart des stations étaient éteintes, seules les consoles transmission et détection étaient encore actives.

-Le brouillage tient toujours ? demanda l'amiral.  
-Oui. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont proches, ils peuvent dialoguer en ultracourtes. Je les entends, mais je ne peux pas les comprendre. C'est du crypté.  
-Ça dit quoi la détection ?  
-Deux frégates à cinq minutes, deux autres à un quart d'heure. Et une de perdue dans un trou noir, ajouta le technicien avec un sourire mauvais.

Il continua :

-Ils ont aussi envoyé une navette. Pas d'abordage, elle est peut-être en écoute.

La transmission approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est à nous maintenant, dit Louchké.

Les deux opérateurs éteignirent leurs écrans.

L'amiral se tourna alors vers la timonerie et les machines. Deux navigants s'y trouvaient.

Ils avaient revêtu des combinaisons légères mais n'en portaient pas encore le casque.

-Merci de vous être porté volontaires. Ce ne sera pas une mission facile.  
-Continuez surtout à leur botter le cul, amiral ! répondit le mécanicien.  
-Quand à moi, j'aurais enfin le vaisseau pour moi tout seul ! Conclut le barreur.

Louchké serra la main aux deux hommes, les salua, puis sortit du poste avec les deux techniciens. La porte étanche se referma derrière eux.

Le couloir était obscur, seul le sas au bout était encore éclairé. Ils s'y dirigèrent.

Louchké trainait un peu la jambe, sans doute le souvenir d'un interrogatoire un peu poussé à Jagg Island.

Quatre Death Trooper les y attendaient. Ils saluèrent lorsque l'amiral entra puis se mirent à aider les trois hommes à revêtir une combinaison de sortie.

-Les dispositions ont été prises pour les blessés ? demanda Louchké au plus gradé des «noirs».  
-Oui amiral. Ils ont été transférés par les soutes à l'hôpital central ou un médecin et trois infirmiers volontaires les prennent en charge.  
-Et les prisonniers ?  
-Enfermés dans les containers. Il en sera laissé un libre avec une cisaille.  
-Allons-y donc, puisqu'il le faut.

Il enfila son casque, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sombre couloir, et la suite se déroula sans incidents.


	35. Ainsi soit-il

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», astroport.

Jay et le groupe marchaient au bord de la zone spatiale, le long du grillage électrifié qu'ils avaient escaladé. L'éclairage n'était toujours pas rétabli et ils pouvaient voir devant eux les lampadaires de secours des hangars.

Les pistes d'atterrissages circulaires étaient répartis de chaque coté d'une route principale menant aux hangars. Il y en avait huit en tout, quatre de chaque coté de la voie. Des fossés de drainage bordaient la route centrale et les zones d'atterrissage. Ils se concertèrent un bref moment pour estimer à quel endroit allait atterrir la navette et décidèrent que ça devait logiquement être au plus près des hangars.

L'érosion plus marquée des quatre premiers emplacements les conforta dans leur hypothèse.

Bujac les sépara alors en deux groupes.

Julius, Yil et Blom partirent se cacher dans le canal de drainage de la voie principale, juste entre les deux premiers emplacements. Shi, Yegor et Bujac se postèrent en face, de l'autre coté de la route.

Jay avait suivi le groupe de Bujac, mais celui-ci lui dit :

-Major, vous allez nous couvrir. Je vous accompagne.

Ils marchèrent dans le fossé autour de la première piste puis ils sortirent le long du grillage ou Jay forma rapidement un petit parapet pour poser son arme.

Ça me rappelle les châteaux de sable quand j'étais petite, se dit-elle en entassant la boue à main nues.

Elle se coucha, déballa son arme, activa la vision nocturne de sa lunette et parcourut le paysage. Elle pouvait couvrir toute la zone jusqu'au hangars.

-Ça va aller, dit-elle finalement. De toute façon, si je dois vous appuyer, ce ne sera pas du travail de tireur d'élite, vous êtes trop près.  
-Tireur d'élite ou pas, il faudra nous couvrir.  
-Vous croyez que les Réps peuvent débarquer en force ?  
-Non. Ce n'est pas à eux que je pense.

Il ajouta :

-Je pars en reconnaissance. Restez caché jusqu'à mon retour.

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? pensa Jay. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à reconnaitre ?

Dix minutes passèrent puis Bujac surgit à coté d'elle.

-Major, écoutez-moi attentivement.  
-Mais…  
-Il y a dans le troisième hangar un R-Wing prêt à partir en mission. Les propulseurs sont en cours de préchauffage. Je pense qu'ils ont stoppé la procédure suite à la panne de courant.

Il continua sans laisser à Jay le temps de parler.

-Vous allez nous couvrir, mais si ça tourne au vinaigre n'insistez pas et barrez-vous. J'ai forcé la porte des vestiaires, elle est peinte en jaune. Enfilez une combinaison et débrouillez-vous pour prendre ce vaisseau. Ou un autre.

Il lui tendit un holocube.

-Tout est la. Ordre de mission, coordonnées, contact… Vous avez même un compte bancaire approvisionné valable dans toute la galaxie.  
-Un ordre de mission… mais laquelle ?  
-Tout est expliqué.

Jay était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Je vous quitte, major. On en aura bientôt fini.

Et il se mit à rejoindre son groupe en rampant dans le fossé boueux.

* * *

Jay rangea l'holocube dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste. Elle s'allongea derrière son parapet et vérifia le niveau de l'accumulateur de son arme. Il était à soixante pour cent. Elle le détacha et le remplaça par un des deux chargeurs neufs que Yil avait réussi à ramener. Elle le contrôla et fut satisfaite.

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant, se dit-elle en essayant de trouver une position confortable. La fatigue et le stress enduré commençaient à peser. La faim aussi.

Elle était en train de lutter contre la fatigue lorsque brusquement, elle entendit le grillage vibrer. La vibration décrut puis recommença.

Ils sont plusieurs…

Elle activa la vision nocturne de sa lunette et balaya le terrain en commençant par le coté opposé aux hangars.

Elle crut que son cœur allait caler net.

Quatre formes gigantesques remontaient les pistes, Un de chaque coté de la voie principale, les deux autre frôlant les grillages. Le plus à droite se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Il va finir par me marcher dessus, se dit Jay. C'est par lui qu'il faut que je commence.

Elle avait orienté son parapet vers les hangars, à l'opposé de sa cible. Elle n'avait plus le temps. Elle s'accroupit donc, posa son coude sur son genou et aligna son collimateur sur la tête qui lui faisait face.

La croix descendit dans l'ombre de la capuche.

* * *

Elle allait tirer lorsque la lumière revint. L'éblouissement fut instantané. Elle se plaqua au sol en attendant que sa vision s'acclimate. Ceci fait, elle releva la tête en désactivant l'amplification de sa lunette.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle comprit immédiatement : ils ont sauté dans les fossés.

Ils peuvent surgir de n' importe où maintenant…

Elle reprit sa position. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Elle scrutait les pistes devant elle. Bujac, Yil et les autres étaient aussi embusqués dans les boyaux de drainage. Qu'allait-il se passer s'ils se faisaient surprendre ? Elle sentait la tension monter, mais pas par bouffée, par diffusion lente…

Un léger sifflement lui fit lever la tête. Encore haut dans la nuit, un vaisseau entamait sa descente.

Enfin ! pensa-t-elle. Quitter cette foutue planète ou y rester à jamais !

La descente allait bon train. Le bruit devint plus présent, puis elle vit les phares d'atterrissage s'allumer. Enfin les patins se déployèrent, et elle constata avec satisfaction que le vaisseau allait se poser en face d'elle, de l'autre coté de la route.

Impeccable, je ne serai pas trop près pour tirer.

Le brut des propulseurs diminua. A ce moment, Jay tourna la tête vers les hangars et vit un camion speeder s'ébranler vers les piste.

Ah non ! Ils vont tout gâcher !

Elle mit le camion en joue. A bonne distance elle fit feu, d'abord dans la calandre, puis dans le pare-brise. Le speeder stoppa. Elle ne vit personne en sortir.

Ils se planquent derrière. Le temps qu'ils observent, nous serons parti.

Elle reprit son poste vers le vaisseau et vit que Julius et Blom étaient sortis du fossé et encadrait la porte d'accès. Dans sa lunette, elle vit les panneaux s'ouvrir et un soldat apparut dans l'encadrement. Blom l'empoigna et le projeta à terre. Julius se rua alors dans la navette, suivi de Blom.

Yil tenait le soldat en joue tandis que le reste du groupe traversait la route pour les rejoindre.

Pourvu que ça se passe bien, se dit-elle. Une fusillade dans le vaisseau aurait immanquablement entraîné son explosion.

Les secondes passèrent, denses comme des heures. Bujac était arrivé au pied de la porte. De là ou était Jay, elle ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui se passait.

Enfin, elle vit sortir un soldat les mains sur la tête, puis deux trois… au quatrième, les deux pilotes suivirent.

C'est bon, se dit-elle. C'est tout bon…

Les soldats furent désarmés et poussés sur la route. Ils se mirent à courir vers les hangars.

Elle vit dans sa lunette que Bujac lui faisait signe de les rejoindre.

Son premier réflexe fut de se lever et de courir vers lui, mais elle bloqua net. Elle se coucha en position de tir et attendit. Shi était déjà rentré dans la navette, certainement pour remettre les propulseurs en route, et Bujac regardait dans sa direction, perplexe.

Cela dura une dizaine de secondes, puis ce qu'elle attendait arriva.

Quatre caches poussière venaient de surgir autour de la piste.

Elle soupira. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi…

* * *

Bujac réagit instantanément.

-Au bord du fossé. Vite ! Autour de moi !

Les cinq hommes se groupèrent dos à dos, Bujac en pointe sur le bord de ce qui allait devenir une arène.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas rentré dans la navette ? demanda Yil.  
-Tu veux te cacher dans une bombe ? répliqua Julius.

Les caches poussière tombèrent et les hautes silhouettes devinrent des buissons ardents lorsque les sabres laser s'allumèrent. Trois colosses se placèrent en triangle pour les encercler.

Le quatrième se tenait en réserve à coté du sith qui venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci interpella Bujac :

-Où est-elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Elle a été emmenée et n'est pas revenue. T'as demandé aux Réps ?  
-Tu mens !

Jay aligna d'abord le sith dans son réticule. Elle allait tirer lorsqu'au dernier moment elle se ravisa.

D'abord fait le job, couvre tes équipiers…

La croix migra sur les têtes du géant qui faisait face à Bujac et elle fit feu.

Deux têtes explosèrent dans le même impact.

Elle enchaîna tout de suite par celui à droite du jedi.

Une tête éclata encore. Elle n'entendit rien, ni cri, ni hurlement de douleur.

-Va la chercher ! Hurla le sith au quatrième teraplite.

Il ajouta à l'adresse des trois autres :

-Tuez !

* * *

Jay fit feu sur le colosse qui courait vers elle. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Aucun coup n'atteint son but. Les dards rouges formaient un rempart de lumière infranchissable, même si la puissance de l'impact stoppait momentanément la course du géant.

Dans la demi panique qui commençait à l'envahir, une idée surgit. Elle régla son fusil en émission large.

L'éblouir d'abord peut-être… se dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle tira deux fois à la suite, reconcentra son faisceau à la volée et poursuivit sa rafale.

La forme qui lui faisait face parut s'effondrer vers l'avant, immédiatement remplacée par un nouveau guerrier.

Un sur trois. Ça ne suffira pas…

La chose avait un peu ralenti, car elle traînait maintenant deux jambes et deux bras inertes qui battaient dans tous les sens au rythme de la course.

Le teraplite arrivait au bord du fossé pour le franchir lorsqu'au dernier moment Jay sauta dans la tranchée en tirant au jugé sur la silhouette qui passait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle entendit tomber deux sabres laser.

Deux sur trois maintenant…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa pensée. Une poigne puissante la saisit par le col, la souleva comme une plume et elle se retrouva tenue à bout de bras face à la dernière tête valide.

Son fusil lui fut arraché des mains et envoyé dans le fossé.


	36. Ma lumière, mon élue

Julius était à coté de Bujac quand il entendit l'ordre du sith.

Il vit le jedi faire un drôle de geste, puis lancer quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. Un fin cordon orange jaillit de sa main et prit rapidement de la longueur.

Un fouet-laser, se dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela existât.

Bujac fit tourner le fouet autour du groupe. Le mouvement était tellement rapide que les trois téraplite hésitèrent un instant.

-Tirez au travers ! Cria-t-il. Visez d'abord les jambes !

Ils firent feu de toutes leurs armes.

Le fouet et les tirs tenaient les sabres lasers à distance mais de temps à autre une attaque fulgurante leur imposait une esquive. Blom sentit dans son dos la pression de Yegor. Il vit du coin de l'œil Yil surgir entre ses jambes et tirer sur la chose qui lui faisait face. Un genou explosa et il en profita pour faire mouche.

-Tu vois, Yil, quand tu veux !

Il entendit un hurlement derrière lui. Julius, Yegor… Bujac peut-être? Impossible de savoir.

* * *

Le téraplite marchait d'un pas lent, trainant les membres inertes de ses deux jumeaux morts. Il tenait sa proie par le col et serrait fermement le garrot de tissus.

Jay bougea faiblement et porta la main à sa bouche comme si elle allait tousser.

Le sith sourit. Le colosse n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres, tout serait bientôt consommé. Jay gardait sa main devant son masque.

-Viens donc, ma lumière, mon élue…

Il vit soudain le bras de Jay se déplier, fouetter devant le cou du géant, revenir, balayer, encore et encore…

Le téraplite lâcha Jay et tomba à genoux, ses deux mains encore valides serrant sa gorge.

Jay se releva, sa main gauche couverte de sang serrant la lame de scalpel qu'elle avait subtilisée à l'hôpital. Les commandements qu'elle avait reçus pendant ses classes résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Sois ample, termine tes gestes, frappe au travers de ton adversaire…

Bujac vit le sith se précipiter.

-Non ! hurla-il en lançant son fouet en avant.

Le sith n'y prêta aucune attention, il était trop loin pour l'atteindre.

La mèche de lumière était presque arrivée au bout de sa course lorsqu'elle se prolongea soudain d'un dard orange qui sectionna net la jambe droite du sith au milieu du mollet.

Il tomba au sol en hurlant.

Mais le jedi s'était trop avancé et avait ouvert son cercle de défense. Un sabre laser trancha son avant-bras droit, éteignant le fouet-laser par la même occasion. Un second coup d'estoc suivit, éraflant son flanc gauche.

Bujac roula à terre, esquivant in extremis une troisième attaque.

Le colosse qui l'avait blessé leva son sabre laser pour l'achever, son autre arme déviant les tirs du groupe qui essayait de protéger son chef à terre.

La lame de lumière brilla dans le ciel nocturne. Puis s'éteignit.

Bujac ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le géant tomba à ses pieds, démasquant Shi dans l'encadrement de la porte de la navette, un DC15 à l'épaule.

Bien joué l'aviateur, pensa Julius qui venait d'abattre le troisième siamois du géant qui lui faisait face.

Le dernier téraplite passa en trombe entre eux. Seul un de ses trois combattants avait été tué par Blom.

-Halte au feu ! Hurla Bujac.

* * *

Jay marchait droit sur le sith à terre.

Celui-ci la regardait avancer sans crainte apparente. Son sabre laser avait roulé loin devant lui, et il était totalement désarmé. Elle serrait toujours sa lame entre son pouce et son index.

Jay vit alors le téraplite courir vers son maitre. Elle allait se précipiter pour l'achever lorsqu'elle entendit Bujac crier :

-Major ! Laissez-le !

Le géant arriva, attrapa le sith au vol et disparut en sautant dans le fossé.

Jay remarqua alors le sabre laser que le sith avait laissé échapper. Elle le ramassa. Prise de guerre, se dit-elle.

Elle rejoignit le groupe.

Yegor était à terre, Shi et Julius autour de lui. Yil et Blom s'occupaient de Bujac.

Julius se releva et dit :

-Pour Yegor, c'est terminé. Il a pris un coup de sabre en pleine tête.

Elle s'approcha de Bujac et s'accroupit devant lui. Elle vit avec stupeur que son bras tranché était en fait une prothèse.

-Vous aviez déjà perdu ce bras ?  
-Oui major. Il y a bien longtemps.  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous crié d'arrêter ?  
-Vous n'aviez aucune chance. Vous auriez été tuée si vous l'aviez attaqué.

Elle se tut et aperçut le corps du teraplite qui gisait à coté du jedi, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Éprouvent-ils des sentiments ?  
-Bien sûr, major. Ce sont des hommes à notre image.

Elle se pencha sur le visage et lui ferma les yeux.

Un bruit pulsé leur fit lever la tête. Deux transporteurs d'attaque approchaient, bas dans le ciel nocturne.

-C'est foutu dit Julius. On a perdu trop de temps.  
-Oui, répondit Shi. La frégate doit être prévenue maintenant.  
-Ça commence aussi à remuer du coté des hangars, ajouta Blom.

Bujac prit alors la parole.

-Partez maintenant Jay. Suivez le plan.  
-Fuir ? Vous abandonner ? Ça serait grande couardise !

Blom se mêla à la conversation.

-Faites comme nous major, obéissez.  
-Et merci pour le coup de main contre ces… choses. On n'y serait jamais arrivé sans vous, ajouta Yil.

Le jedi ordonna alors :

-Dézinguez les éclairages ! Il faut qu'ils ne voient rien pendant dix minutes.

Les blaster se levèrent et les ampoules se mirent à éclater autour d'eux. Bujac dit alors à Jay dans l'obscurité renaissante :

-Et ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Les Réps voudront savoir ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir vers son poste de tir. Elle descendit dans le fossé récupérer son fusil, et aperçut les deux sabres laser que le téraplite avait laissé tomber lors de sa seconde mort. Elle les ramassa.

Ça m'en fait trois maintenant… je vais finir par commencer une collection se dit-elle.

Les manches étaient beaucoup plus sobres que celui du sith. Des outils, pas des symboles.

Elle récupéra aussi son chargeur neuf.

C'est le dernier. Il y a intérêt que tout se passe bien.

Toujours dans le boyau, elle longea la clôture. Elle apercevait de temps à autre une empreinte qu'avait laissé Bujac lors de sa reconnaissance. Cela la rassura. Elle arriva dans la zone des hangars qui était puissamment éclairée.

Zut, se dit-elle, il a eu la partie plus facile.

Elle se plaqua au bord de la tranchée et jeta prudemment un coup d'œil au ras du sol. Elle vit l'ombre d'une sentinelle se projeter contre le mur. Elle attendit le dernier moment, puis se baissa lentement.

La sentinelle passa à vingt mètres d'elle puis s'éloigna. Elle le laissa partir et jeta un œil aux hangars. Aucune porte jaune.

Ce doit être le suivant.

Elle se remit en marche dans la tranchée, et arriva au deuxième préfabriqué en suivant la sentinelle cent mètres devant elle. Elle leva les yeux au ras de la tranchée et regarda les portes. Toujours pas de porte jaune.

En route pour le troisième hangar, se dit-elle.

Une fois arrivé en face, elle regarda d'abord la sentinelle devant elle tourner à droite un bloc plus loin, puis se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'un autre soldat venait d'apparaitre à l'angle du premier hangar.

Je vais devoir le laisser passer. Je perds du temps à ce petit jeu-là…

Elle eut vraiment envie de l'abattre sans autre forme de procès mais parvint de justesse à se maitriser.

Si je le descends, son absence sera immanquablement détectée à la prochaine rotation et l'alarme sera donnée. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de prendre un appareil, pensa-elle.

Elle essaya de se détendre.

T'as hâte d'en finir, se dit-elle. Fait gaffe, c'est comme ça qu'on fait des conneries…

La garde s'éloigna d'elle en suivant exactement la piste de son prédécesseur.

Disciplinés les gars. Pas un pas de plus ou de moins… remarqua–t-elle. Cela la fit sourire et la calma un peu.

Elle observa le hangar. Une porte jaune s'y trouvait en plein milieu.

Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que j'avais inventé cette fichue sortie !

Elle bondit hors du fossé et courut le long du mur métallique jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte métallique. La serrure avait bien été forcée, elle le vit à la légère déformation de la poignée. Elle la tourna et poussa doucement le battant.

L'accès se trouvait en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle tourna la tête à gauche et vit une porte vitrée. Elle devina au bruit qui en provenait qu'il s'agissait de l'accès aux vaisseaux. A droite le battant était ouvert et elle aperçut des bancs et des casiers à vêtements.

Le vestiaire ! La chance commence à tourner !

Jay entra dans le couloir et referma doucement la porte. Son fusil de précision était une gène dans cet espace confiné. Elle essaya de le pointer devant elle, mais se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle était très vulnérable en cas de lutte au corps à corps.

J'aurais du demander un blaster de poing se dit-elle. Je n'ai pas d'arme efficace en combat rapproché.

Mais au fait…

Elle sortit le sabre laser du sith de sa veste et essaya de l'allumer en vain.

Protégé le truc… il doit y avoir une lecture biologique dans le manche…

Elle le remit dans sa veste et en sortit un du téraplite. Elle appuya sur un discret bouton et l'épée rouge surgit instantanément dans un léger chuintement.

Elle sourit. La rusticité a parfois du bon…

Elle mit son fusil à l'épaule et se dirigea vers le vestiaire.


	37. Le bélier

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», poste de commandement.

Jed entendit du remue-ménage dans le couloir. Il vit arriver tout un groupe d'opérateurs qui prirent place sans un mot devant les consoles. Un seul resta debout, à coté du siège ou officiait le spécialiste contre-mesures. Celui-ci, totalement absorbé par son écran, ne leva même pas la tête devant le nouvel arrivant.

Au bout d'un moment quatre Death Trooper apparurent sur la passerelle encadrant un officier qui s'avança à la rambarde. Tous le saluèrent.

-Repos, répondit l'amiral. Le poste reste en communication de combat.  
-Bien monsieur !  
-On a la maîtrise totale du vaisseau ?  
-Non. Il reste le conditionnement d'air, mais ils se battent comme des chiens pour le conserver, dit alors le spécialiste qui était rivé à sa console.  
-Ils peuvent couper le renouvellement ?  
-Oui, mais pour le vaisseau entier. S'ils décident de nous asphyxier, ils se condamnent en même temps.

Il y eu un silence, puis l'amiral dit :

-Un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant il faut semer la flotte.

Les écrans s'allumèrent. Louchké leva la tête et demanda :

-Navigation, ou en sont les Réps ?  
-Deux frégates sont derrière nous. Elles manoeuvrent pour nous boucher le chenal.

L'opérateur se pencha sur son écran et ajouta :

-Deux autres sont en route pour les rejoindre. Temps estimé cinq minutes.

L'amiral se tourna vers la timonerie.

-Vous avez la commande des propulseurs d'étrave ?  
-Affirmatif.  
-Rotation tribord toute ! Stop pour la propulsion !

Il sortit un transmetteur d'une poche de sa veste, l'alluma et donna le même commandement en inversant le coté de la manœuvre.

Les deux destroyers commencèrent lentement à tourner sur place en sens inverse, comme les deux lames d'une paire de ciseaux.

Un sous officier prit alors la parole et s'adressa à Isse.

-Et les prisonniers ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?  
-On peut les éjecter par les capsules, intervint un autre trooper. Ça fera perdre un peu de temps aux Réps.

Isse réfléchit un court instant puis finit par dire en désignant Jed:

-Balancez les techniciens, mais lui, on le garde.  
-Pourquoi commandant ?  
-Parce que les Réps tiennent encore et qu'on sera peut-être amené à négocier.  
-Un émissaire, hein ?  
-C'est ça.

Les opérateurs furent encadrés et emmenés vers les capsules. Jed prit la parole sans y avoir été invité:

-Vous savez que vous les condamnez. Ils seront balayés par le flux des propulseurs lorsque vous passerez en hypervitesse.  
-T'es un pro comme nous. Qu'aurais-tu fait ? répondit Isse.

Jed se tut.

-Il faut laisser à la providence sa part de travail, reprit Isse avec un sourire en coin. On enviera peut-être leur sort dans trois heures…

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

La tension était montée par palier au gré des informations recueillies par la navette. Le commandant ordonna à la console de communication :

-Dites à la navette de rentrer. On en sait assez.  
-On sait quoi ? demanda l'officier navigation.  
-Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? C'est évident pourtant !  
-Ils vont nous attaquer ?  
-Non. Ils vont nous filer entre les doigts en hyperdrive !

Le commandant ajouta à l'attention de la console :

-Dites aussi à la «Space Queen IV» et aux deux autres de se rapprocher de nous. Il faut boucher le chenal pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe !  
-Il pourra toujours partir par l'avant…  
-Devant c'est les dévoreurs. Il faut le coincer ici et maintenant !

Les deux frégates commencèrent leurs manœuvres.

-La navette est en approche, commandant ! Annonça une console.

Le poste retomba un bref instant dans la routine. Ordres habituels, coordonnées répétées, paramètres secondaires…

D'un seul coup, tous se figèrent. Les destroyers venaient de se mettre en mouvement.

-Rotation inverse des destroyers en cours ! Annonça la console de navigation.

L'annonce avait été faite sans réelle nécessité, car tous voyaient parfaitement la manœuvre.

-Ils font demi-tour… dit l'officier navigation d'une voix blanche.  
-Alerte générale ! Prêt au feu ! Ordonna le commandant aux centres de concentration de tir.  
-Ça ne l'arrêtera pas… murmura l'officier navigation.  
-Je le sais bien ! Mais on ne va pas rester les bras croisés !

L'opérateur de la console intercom s'adressa à la passerelle.

-Commandant, la navette est arrivée. L'amiral Rousseau veut vous voir immédiatement.

L'officier eut un geste d'agacement.

-Il vient de perdre son vaisseau et il trouve encore le moyen de la ramener !

Il descendit néanmoins de la passerelle et dit à l'officier navigation :

-Prenez le commandement. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut.

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», poste de commandement.

Les deux hommes que Louchké avait salués en partant dirigeaient sans un mot le lourd vaisseau. Le silence n'était troublé que par le grésillement du transmetteur en écoute.

La rotation venait de prendre fin. Les quatre frégates étaient maintenant en plein milieu de la baie principale du poste. Le grésillement cessa et ils entendirent la voix de l'amiral.

-Fin de rotation. C'est à vous maintenant.  
-Bien reçu, répondit le timonier après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'émission.

Ils enfilèrent leurs casques, testèrent l'étanchéité de leurs scaphandres, puis reprirent leurs postes.

Le barreur dit alors au mécanicien :

-En avant toute !

Les leviers furent poussés à pleine puissance. Le vaisseau commença à prendre de la vitesse.

-Dans combien de temps le contact ? demanda le mécanicien.  
-Quatre minutes environ. Ça sera bref.

Ils naviguaient à l'estime, car toutes les stations étaient éteintes.

-Dommage qu'on ait plus les tourelles, dit le mécanicien.  
-Ouais. Mais «Le Cobra» a du choisir. Piquer ou mordre.  
-Et il a mordu…

Les frégates grossissaient à vue d'œil. Le noir du vide commençait à se rayer du tir des batteries républicaines.

-Dans trente secondes le bouclier ne tiendra plus, annonça le barreur.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

Le commandant et l'amiral étaient revenus ensemble à la passerelle. La discussion avait due être houleuse car les deux hommes affichaient des visages fermés. Ils prirent place à la passerelle.

Le commandant regarda la baie et les écrans et vit que les deux destroyers lui faisait face tels deux pointes de javelot.

-Ils viennent de terminer leurs rotation, dit l'officier navigation qui venait de rendre le commandement.

Il ajouta :

-Je pense qu'ils vont forcer le passage.

La console détection annonça :

-Destroyer impérial en accélération rapide !  
-Feu de toutes les pièces ! Ordonna le commandant.  
-Et passez l'ordre aux autres frégates ! Hurla l'amiral qui venait de se réveiller.

Les opérateurs s'affairèrent. La détection annonça :

-Collision dans trois minutes, commandant.  
-C'est étrange, il ne tire pas… remarqua l'officier navigation.  
-Il doit être quasiment vide, répondit le commandant. Ils veulent peut-être s'en servit comme bélier…  
-Ou comme brûlot. Ou le faire sauter au milieu de notre formation…

Cette simple phrase fit bondir l'amiral.

-Le faire sauter ! Mais quelle horreur ! Il faut faire machine arrière toute !

Le commandant fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour rester calme.

-Amiral, c'est peu probable. La déflagration soufflerait aussi leur vaisseau…  
-Comment ça «leur vaisseau» ? C'est le mien dont ils se sont emparés par traîtrise !

Surtout parce qu'ils ont été plus malins que toi, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'officier.

-Leur bouclier tient toujours, annonça la console de tir.  
-C'est tout ce que vous pouvez leur mettre ? demanda l'amiral.  
-A cette distance oui. Ils sont trop près maintenant.

Le destroyer était maintenant pris dans les feux croisés des quatre frégates. Au début, rien ne se produisit.

Puis, d'un seul coup, un rayon perça et une boule de feu orange se mit à éclore sur le pont supérieur. Elle fut rapidement suivie par d'autres floraisons.

Enfin, se dit le commandant. Ça commence à percer.

Il se tourna vers le poste de communication.

-Concentrez le tir sur le poste de commandement !

Les rayons convergèrent, mais le vaisseau continuait à avancer.

-Collision dans une minute, commandant ! Annonça la console détection d'une voix un peu tendue.


	38. Les nettoyeurs

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», astroport.

Jay entra dans le vestiaire sabre laser en avant. Il n'y avait personne.

Bon sang ! Se dit-elle. J'ai perdu trop de temps et le vaisseau a du partir…

Cela l'étonna tout de même, car elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit de décollage le temps qu'elle avait rampé dans le fossé.

Elle éteignit son sabre et examina la pièce. Les combinaisons étaient suspendues à des cintres accrochés sur un support en plein milieu. Il y avait au fond des sanitaires et une salle de douche commune. Une dizaine de casiers s'alignaient le long des murs.

Elle s'approcha des combinaisons et vit avec soulagement que ce n'était pas des scaphandres multicouches comme elle en portait dans les vaisseaux d'attaque, mais un type plus léger, destiné à conserver un certain confort pour les vols de longue durée. Les casques étaient posés sur des têtes de mannequins fixées au mur telle une collection d'étranges trophées.

Elle fit la grimace en constatant que ces casques avaient une visière relevable mais pas de masque à oxygène. Aucun moyen de camoufler son visage.

Il va falloir que je passe mon temps à faire semblant de me moucher se dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Elle chercha une tenue à sa taille et choisit une combinaison vert pâle. Elle lut le nom sur la poitrine.

Cai Seida. Une femme pilote comme moi. J'espère que tu me porteras chance.

Elle posa son fusil, et se déshabilla prestement en gardant un sabre laser près d'elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à enfiler la combinaison lorsqu'elle entendit la porte au bout du couloir claquer. Elle remit prestement la tenue en place, saisit ses armes et ses vêtements et alla se réfugier au fond dans la douche commune.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié ses chaussures sous le banc. Elle poussa un profond soupir en retirant la sécurité de son fusil.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'y feront pas attention se dit-elle. Sinon, tant pis…

Le bruit se rapprocha et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes. Les bancs grincèrent et elle écouta leur conversation.

-Ils me font suer ! Ça fait quatre heures que j'aurai du décoller !  
-Ouais. Mais entre la panne de courant et le bazar avec la navette, on ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était.  
-Bof. Une fois le hangar ouvert, je décollais en trente secondes…  
-Sûr. Et qui aurait réparé les propulseurs après ? T'es pas sur ton X-wing, là !  
-Bon, bon… En attendant, j'ai envie de pisser.  
-Ok. Je retourne au vaisseau. Magne-toi.

Elle entendit les pas du mécanicien décroître tandis que le pilote retirait sa combinaison. Ceci fait, il entra dans un sanitaire et elle entendit un bruit de cataracte.

Comment peuvent-ils être aussi bruyants ? Se demanda-elle.

Elle régla son fusil en tir non létal puis sortit de sa cachette. Elle repéra le sanitaire et se plaça dans l'angle mort de la porte. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Enfin le verrou passa au vert et le pilote sortit. Dès qu'il dépassa la porte, elle fit feu.

Dans l'espace confiné de la pièce, le claquement lui parut assourdissant. Le pilote reçut la décharge en pleine poitrine, vacilla mais ne tomba pas.

C'est pas possible, se dit Jay. Ce type est bâti comme une armoire à glace !

Le pilote la regarda, fronça les sourcils et bondit sur elle. Elle recula, se cogna à un casier et tira une seconde fois. La décharge le frappa en plein visage et il s'effondra.

Ouf, soupira-t-elle. Ça m'aurait embêté de le finir au sabre…

Elle dressa l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien d'anormal. Apparemment ses deux tirs n'avaient pas été entendus du hangar.

Elle regarda le pilote et la combinaison qu'il avait posée sur le banc.

J'ai encore pas mal de problèmes...

En effet, la différence de stature était évidente, tandis que le scaphandre était d'un orange vif là ou Jay n'avait trouvé qu'une combinaison verte à sa taille.

Pour la subtilité je repasserai, se dit-elle en enfilant la tenue qu'elle avait choisie. Il va falloir y aller sans finesse.

Elle enfila son casque, mit sur son visage le chiffon qui lui servait à nettoyer son arme, et sortit dans le couloir son fusil à l'épaule et le sabre laser au poing.

Dans le vestiaire, le pilote qu'elle avait assommé commença à bouger en grognant.

* * *

Les deux transporteurs se mirent en vol stationnaire au dessus de la navette et allumèrent leurs projecteurs. Des cordes furent jetées et dix soldats et un officier descendirent en rappel tandis que les cinq impériaux étaient tenus en joue par les armes de bord.

Dans la lumière crue qui écrasait la scène, ils furent désarmés, entravés et assis en tailleur à l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Des éclairages portatifs furent ensuite allumés et les transporteurs allèrent se poser sur les emplacements voisins.

Ceci fait, le gradé ordonna aux soldats :

-Gardez-les en joue et reculez contre la navette.

Les dix soldats s'exécutèrent. Sans un mot, l'officier examina la scène. Il regarda longtemps les deux téraplite morts sans les toucher. Il vit aussi le corps de Yegor, mais ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

-Ça sort d'où, ça ? demanda-t-il à Bujac.  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit le jedi. On était en embuscade pour essayer de prendre la navette lorsque ça nous a attaqué…

L'officier vit le bras mutilé.

-Une prothèse, hein ? C'est un truc de jedi…

Bujac ne répondit pas.

Il se tourna vers les soldats et en désigna un.

-Toi, retourne à la base et ramène-moi le chirurgien et deux… non trois sarcophages de cryogénisation. Je veux conserver ces corps pour analyse.

Là, ça sent pas bon, se dit Bujac. Ce gars-là, c'est pas un traîne sabre standard.

Il regarda ses galons avec plus d'attention et vit les ficelles vertes de son col.

Agent de renseignement, pensa le jedi. Ils doivent se douter de quelque chose…

Le soldat était à peine parti que l'officier continua :

-Un homme pour surveiller les prisonniers. Les autres, déployez-vous en ligne et ratissez le terrain jusqu'au grillage. Et marchez droit ! Je ne veux pas de traces brouillées !

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à trouver de quoi s'occuper, murmura Blom.  
-Tant mieux, répondit Julius. Plus ils perdent du temps, plus Jay prendra de l'avance…

Effectivement, les appels se mirent à fuser.

-Officier, j'ai trouvé un pied sectionné !  
-Et moi, un quatrième corps ! Ou plutôt des quatrièmes corps…  
-Il y a aussi des traces de pas vers le grillage !

Aie, se dit Bujac. Ça se gâte…

L'officier dit au soldat qui restait de garde :

-Surveille-les. Au moindre geste tire sans sommation. Je vais voir.

Il fit bien attention à marcher dans les traces du soldat qui avait lancé le premier appel, le rejoignit, et vit le membre coupé.

-C'est pas la même équipe. Ils ont tous leurs pieds là-bas…

Il continua dans la trace vers le soldat suivant qui était arrêté devant le téraplite que Jay avait égorgé. Le fantassin lui montra le corps et dit d'une voix tendue :

-C'est quoi ça, officier ? Un nouveau truc des impériaux ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas.

Il se pencha sur le corps, toujours sans le toucher.

-C'est curieux, il a été tué de deux manières différentes. Les deux près de la navette ont succombés à des tirs de blaster, mais pas celui-ci.

Il entendit un appel plus éloigné, juste contre le grillage.

-Officier, il y a un poste de tir ici. Et un chargeur !

Il repartit à nouveau en avant et arriva au fossé de drainage entre l'emplacement et le grillage. Le soldat qui l'avait appelé se trouvait de l'autre coté de la tranchée. Il lui montra l'accumulateur.

-Pas une arme courante… dit-il.

-Les traces de pas partent dans cette direction, lui indiqua le soldat en montrant les hangars.

Un R-Wing était en train de décoller.

-Je crains le pire, dit alors l'officier avec une grimace désabusée.


	39. Comme à la parade

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade», poste de commandement.

-On encaisse dur, constata le mécanicien.  
-Tant qu'on avance, c'est pas grave, répliqua le barreur.

D'un seul coup, tous les rayons convergèrent vers la baie.

-Planque-toi ! Cria le barreur en plongeant au sol.

La baie explosa sous l'énergie des lasers. Une nuée d'éclats cribla en silence le poste de commandement. Le barreur couché au sol en ressentait les impacts par les vibrations de la structure.

Le poste est intenable, se dit-il. Il va falloir commander directement par la salle des machines.

Il rampa jusqu'au mécanicien pour lui dire d'évacuer. Une fois arrivé auprès de celui-ci il se rendit compte qu'il avait été tué. La visière éclatée de son scaphandre ne laissait aucun doute.

Je n'ai plus qu'à sortir maintenant. En espérant que le vaisseau avance toujours…

Il continua de ramper jusqu'au seuil du sas. Les flashs des tirs le forçait à garder le plus possible les yeux fermés.

Un barreur aveugle ne sert plus à rien, pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrivé, il attendit une accalmie pour se relever rapidement et ouvrir la porte.

Heureusement qu'elle est blindée, se dit-il. Il m'aurait fallu sauter par la fenêtre…

Il rentra dans le sas et réussit à refermer les lourds vantaux avant la salve suivante. Les coups de boutoir des lasers ébranlaient les panneaux blindés. Il commanda le rétablissement de l'atmosphère pour se rendre compte que la procédure était bloquée.

Bon sang ! Tout l'étage est dépressurisé ! Pourvu que l'ouverture manuelle fonctionne encore !

Il ouvrit la trappe dans l'encadrement et tira sur la poignée rouge en brisant les scellés. Le panneau intérieur s'ouvrit dans un mouvement fluide.

Ouf… ça tient encore…

Il se mit à courir dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur arrière lorsque soudain le vaisseau tout entier fut secoué comme un hochet. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher sans avoir rien pu faire.

Une pensée satura d'un coup son esprit :

On est entré en collision ! J'ai intérêt à me grouiller maintenant !

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

L'inéluctable était arrivé. Comme dans un ralenti cinématographique, tous avaient vu le vaisseau ennemi avancer, ralentir sous les coups, du moins en eurent-ils l'impression, pour finalement remplir tout le champ de la baie panoramique de la frégate.

Les incendies étaient parfaitement discernables, de même que les fuites de fluides variés qui jaillissaient en geyser pour se vaporiser ensuite dans le vide spatial. Malgré ses dégâts, le destroyer continuait sur son erre, comme indifférents aux traits de lumières qui le harcelait.

-Barre tribord toute ! Pleine puissance ! Ordonna le commandant.

L'ordre avait été donné juste au bon moment, à l'extrême limite de la collision. Le vaisseau se mit à accélérer et tout le monde dut s'accrocher à ce qu'il avait sous la main pour ne pas tomber. La frégate fut frôlée par le destroyer.

-Au neutre ! Stop pour les machines !

-Belle manœuvre, commandant ! Approuva l'officier navigation.

Effectivement, tout se passait bien. Le vaisseau ennemi passait à moins de cent mètres de la frégate qui continuait à tirer à bout portant de toutes ses pièces lorsque arrivé à peu près au milieu du destroyer, un tir déclencha une violente explosion.

Le souffle fit alors pivoter l'avant de la frégate, ce qui rapprocha dangereusement son arrière du vaisseau impérial qui continuait d'avancer.

Le commandant réagit immédiatement :

-En avant toute ! Emergency !

L'ordre fut immédiatement transmis à la propulsion, mais compte tenu du temps de réponse des machines il était déjà trop tard. L'arrière de la frégate tapa contre le flanc bâbord du vaisseau impérial, rebondit, puis le vaisseau partit sur l'avant pour venir en collision frontale dans le destroyer.

Dans le poste de commandement secoué dans tous les sens plus rien de cohérent ne pouvait être émis. Les opérateurs étaient au mieux à terre, au pire blessés ou assommés. Le commandant et l'amiral avaient été jetés au bas de passerelle et l'éclairage avait été coupé. Seuls les instruments fonctionnaient encore sur les lignes de secours, ce qui ajoutait encore à la confusion, la plupart des alarmes ayant été déclenchées.

Un moment de chaos s'écoula alors, puis, le destroyer étant passé, la frégate se stabilisa dans le vacarme des sirènes.

L'officier navigation se releva alors péniblement.

Le vaisseau avait une attitude étrange, le plancher était en forte pente vers l'avant et la plupart des opérateurs avaient roulés contre la grande baie du poste, formant un magma hétéroclite de bras, de jambes et de têtes mélangées dans la plus grande confusion.

Il escalada le poste en s'appuyant sur les socles des consoles pour atteindre le poste de timonerie. Arrivé à celui-ci, il agit sur les commandes d'assiette pour remettre le vaisseau horizontal.

Pourvu que ça marche encore, se dit-il. Sinon, on va être dans une sacrée panade…

Le nez du vaisseau remonta doucement. Il soupira profondément. C'était le premier pas vers la reprise du contrôle.

Quelques opérateurs émergèrent de l'entassement et virent reprendre leurs postes. Les uns après les autres, klaxons et alarmes s'éteignirent.

Le commandant et l'amiral apparurent à leur tour et remontèrent à la passerelle.

-On en est où ? demanda le commandant à l'officier.  
-Les trois tranches avant sont dépressurisées et vont le rester un bon moment.  
-Et la propulsion ?  
-Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, je vais envoyer une équipe sur place.

Le commandant tourna la tête et vit que le poste détection était inoccupé. Il regarda ensuite contre la baie et vit des corps allongés entourés de quelques membres d'équipages.

-Détection ! Reprenez votre poste !  
-Il a un bras cassé commandant, dit une voix contre la vitre.  
-Il lui en reste encore un ! On est sourd et aveugle ! Au poste, c'est un ordre !

* * *

Destroyer Imperial II, ESV262 «Destiny Blade».

Le barreur n'emprunta pas les ascenseurs mais le tunnel d'évacuation rapide. Il ouvrit la porte cylindrique et se jeta sans hésiter dans le puis qui menait à la salle des machines.

Les parois de ce puis disposaient d'un revêtement qui assurait le freinage de la chute libre vers l'étage technique. Une fois arrivé au fond du puis, il poussa la porte et se retrouva sur le palier du sas qui menait aux diverses machines du vaisseau. Il regarda les afficheurs et vit que l'étage était encore pressurisé.

Ça va me faciliter la tâche se dit-il.

Il jeta un bref regard au plan de l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle des barres.

Arrivé devant le sas, il eu un bref moment d'hésitation.

J'espère qu'ils ont bien désactivé les codes d'accès, pensa-t-il. Si ça ne s'ouvre pas, on va avoir de gros problèmes…

Il appliqua son badge sur le lecteur, et à son grand soulagement la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il en franchit le seuil, passa le sas et se dirigea vers l'armoire de commande des gouvernails.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit et vit la rangée de modules qui commandait les mouvements du vaisseau. Il repéra les blocs de commande des barres d'assiette, leur retira un petit opercule en façade, sortit un fin tournevis de sa poche et commença à tourner les vis minuscules qu'il avait démasquées.

Les barres lumineuses des afficheurs passèrent de vert à jaune.

Il sortit le transmetteur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

-«Destiny Blade» à amiral. Je suis dans la salle des barres et j'ai mis l'assiette à plonger. Est-ce assez ?  
-Amiral à «Destiny Blade». Passez à un rouge pendant cinq secondes et revenez au neutre.  
-Bien reçu. Je fais.

Il tourna encore ses vis, et un point rouge apparut alors sur chaque module. Il compta approximativement cinq secondes, puis tourna en sens inverse pour remettre les afficheurs au vert.

Le transmetteur grésilla. Il le saisit et appuya sur le bouton de réception.

-Amiral à «Destiny Blade». La manœuvre est bonne. Vous pouvez bloquer le vaisseau maintenant.  
-Bien reçu, amiral. Je fais.  
-Bonne chance.  
-Merci amiral. Je désactive la ligne.

Il jeta le transmetteur au sol et l'écrasa d'un coup de talon.

Ceci fait, il sortit de la salle, repassa le sas, entra dans la salle des propulseurs et actionna la coupure générale. Il avait à peine fait cela que le vaisseau se mit à trembler.

Ils me passent au dessus. Bonne chance amiral ! pensa-t-il.

Sans se presser, il prit alors la direction de l'hôpital central.

A moi les joies des camps de prisonnier républicains ! Se dit-il.

* * *

Frégate d'assaut «Hoth's Revenge II», passerelle de commandement.

L'opérateur détection avança en portant son bras droit et s'assit devant son poste. Il posa son avant-bras sur le bord du clavier et se mit à pianoter de sa main gauche. Au bout d'un moment il annonça :

-Destroyer impérial en descente rapide à deux minutes derrière nous. Vaisseau… il hésitât un instant. «Emancipator» en avance même cap. Croisement imminent.

Une voix résonna derrière le poste de tir :

-J'ouvre le feu ?

Le commandant hésita un moment et finit par répondre :

-Non. Ça ne servira à rien et on risque de tuer des nôtres. Laissez-le passer.

Il s'adressa à la console communication :

-Passez la consigne aux autres frégates !

L'amiral prit alors la parole d'une voix aigue :

-Vous allez le laisser filer ?  
-Ils ont remporté la manche, amiral, répondit le commandant.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un défaitiste ! Hurla Rousseau.

L'officier navigation qui avait rejoint l'opérateur blessé à la console interrompit la conversation :

-Commandant, je les tiens au théodolite. Contactez les autres frégates pour qu'ils fassent de même !  
-Bien vu ! Passez la consigne ! dit le commandant au poste de communication.  
-Ça servira à quoi ? Aboya l'amiral.

Le commandant soupira intérieurement et répondit :

-A connaître au moins leur cap. On ne saura pas ou ils s'arrêtent mais on aura au moins la ligne.

Mais comment es-tu devenu amiral ? Se demanda l'officier navigation. Par loterie ?

-Ils l'ont accroché aussi ! Confirma la communication.  
-Croisement en cours !

C'était la console détection.

Tous regardèrent en silence par la baie. L'«Emancipator» défilait à cinq cent mètres de la frégate. Il passa, comme à la parade, indifférent aux vaisseaux républicains qui lui faisait un semblant de haie d'honneur.

Il quitta leur champ de vision et ils purent voir les quatre propulseurs d'hyperdrive déjà en préchauffage.

Le silence ne fut pas rompu et le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer envahit le poste.

* * *

Vaisseau amiral républicain RSV115 «Emancipator», poste de commandement.

L'amiral reposa le transmetteur.

-Dernier message du «Destiny Blade». La mission a été accomplie jusqu'au bout. Que tous s'en souviennent !  
-Oui Monsieur !  
-Navigation, les coordonnées on bien été chargées ?  
-Programmées et contrôlées !

Jed ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Il avait assisté à la charge du «Destiny Blade» contre les frégates, et vu les dommages qu'il avait reçu et infligé aux quatre frégates qui lui barrait le chemin. Le vaisseau impérial avait ensuite plongé pour leur laisser le champ libre.

Ils suivaient le destroyer à moins d'une minute pour profiter de l'espace ainsi déblayé et allaient arriver au niveau des frégates lorsque le poste de commande de tir prit la parole :

-Amiral, nous avons 50% des canons ioniques opérationnels. Aucun turbolaser, les alimentations on été coupées par les combats.  
-Répliquez avec tout ce que vous avez. De toute façon ils ne peuvent plus nous arrêter.

Jed vit les frégates qui les encadraient maintenant, immobiles, suspendues au grand noir comme de lourds fruits métalliques. Deux d'entre elles étaient rentrées en collision avec le bélier qui leur avait dégagé le passage et gisaient dans des attitudes improbables. Les deux survivantes, un peu à l'écart ne faisaient aucun mouvement.

Ils ont du recevoir l'ordre de ne pas bouger se dit Jed. Il semble qu'ils nous accordent le point…

La console de communication annonça:

-Amiral, le brouillage du «Destiny Blade» vient de cesser. Je prends le relais ?  
-Non, ça nous coûterait trop d'énergie. Laissez-les bavarder.

Le vaisseau venait de dépasser la première frégate dont l'avant avait été écrasé par le destroyer. Pas un tir ne fut émis. Jed reconnut le vaisseau.

C'est le «Hoth's Revenge II»…

Il pensa au sergent qu'il avait envoyé sur cette frégate. Est-il encore vivant ? Ou est le troisième ?

Il n'y avait décidément pas de bon endroit sur cette mission, se dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas reconnaitre les autres vaisseaux, ils étaient trop éloignés. Le destroyer passa la seconde frégate, sur son autre bord. Elle ne tira pas non plus.

Ils nous laissent filer…

En dessous d'eux, il vit le «Destiny Blade» ravagé par les incendies.

Ça doit être l'enfer là-dedans. Les frégates vont perdre un max de temps à récupérer tout le monde…

Il avait saisi d'après les conversations que les prisonniers et les blessés avaient été transférés sur le vaisseau impérial. Il apprécia la ruse à sa juste valeur.

Une annonce de la propulsion le tira de sa rêverie.

-Hyperdrive dans quatre secondes !

Puis les étoiles devinrent des traits.


	40. En son royaume

Base républicaine de «Biem Hoa», astroport.

Une fois passé la porte vitrée du hangar, Jay avança vers les appareils d'une démarche assurée, sans se cacher d'aucune manière.

Le hangar était quasiment désert. Deux soldats étaient en faction près de la porte grande ouverte tandis que les mécaniciens travaillaient sur les vaisseaux. Elle reconnut le R-wing prêt à partir aux manches de préchauffage qui y étaient encore connectées.

Le R-wing était un vaisseau de reconnaissance lointaine développé sur la base du T65, le chasseur d'ancienne génération qui avait été supplanté par le T70 dans la flotte républicaine. Les célèbres ailes en X avaient été allongées et des propulseurs à fort taux de dilution avaient été adoptés pour améliorer l'autonomie et la furtivité.

Autre particularité, le R-wing était le dernier vaisseau à conserver une unité astromech R2-D2, celle-ci ayant été remplacée pour les versions suivantes par la version BB-8 plus compacte.

Elle arriva à l'appareil et gravit l'échelle qui menait au poste de pilotage. Le mécanicien était dans l'habitacle à procéder aux dernières vérifications. Il entendit le bruit de pas et dit sans relever la tête du tableau de bord :

-Et bien Rudy, tu y mis le temps !  
-Rudy a été appelé. Je le remplace.

Le mécanicien, étonné, releva les yeux et regarda le nouveau venu.

-Cai ? dit-il en voyant la combinaison verte.

Il observa plus attentivement le visage qui remplissait le casque.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas…  
-Ben oui, t'as deviné, lui répondit Jay et le saisissant par le col.

Elle plaqua le manche du sabre laser sur sa nuque.

-Sort de là.

Le mécanicien débrancha son casque et sortit de l'habitacle, toujours sous la menace du sabre laser. Jay glissa alors un boitier dans une des poches de sa veste.

-C'est une mine télécommandée. Si tu mens, tu meurs.  
-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Coassa le technicien.  
-Le zinc est prêt à partir ?  
-Oui. Je viens de terminer la réchauffe.  
-On va faire la visite pré-vol tous les deux. Passe devant.

Ils firent le tour de l'appareil.

Jay n'avait jamais piloté de R-wing, ces vaisseaux étant peu courants, mais avait évalué à plusieurs reprises des T65 capturés, ce qui fit qu'elle ne fut pas surprise par l'appareil. Elle vit que les goupilles de sécurité avaient bien été retirées, vérifia les trappes et fut satisfaite. Elle avait vu bien pire sur des terrains de campagne.

Elle dit alors au mécano :

-Bien, débranche les manches.

Sans un mot, le mécanicien déconnecta les flexibles. Les autres techniciens, le nez dans les propulseurs d'un T70 abimé, ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention.

-On remonte. Passe devant.

Le mécanicien remonta en haut de l'échelle et se retourna vers Jay.

-Et maintenant ?  
-Passe les propulseurs supérieurs au point fixe.  
-Mais on ne le fait jamais dans le hangar ! Ça va faire un raffut d'enfer !  
-Fais-le et tout de suite ! répliqua Jay en levant son fusil.

Le mécanicien soupira, se pencha dans l'habitacle et poussa les deux manettes. Le régime des machines augmenta lentement. Le hangar résonnait sous le souffle des propulseurs. Le mécanicien se releva et allait se tourner vers Jay lorsqu'elle fit feu.

Touché en pleine poitrine le technicien s'effondra en avant.

Jay le retint, l'allongea sur le sol et gravit prestement l'échelle pour ralentir les propulseurs. Les mécaniciens qui travaillaient à l'autre bout du hangar avaient levé la tête et regardaient dans sa direction en se couvrant les oreilles.

Elle baissa les manettes puis se releva pouce levé vers les techniciens. Ils comprirent et retournèrent à leur tâche.

Elle redescendit prestement et traîna le mécanicien assommé en dehors des propulseurs du vaisseau.

C'était ça ou te tailler au sabre laser, pensa-t-elle.

Elle remonta l'échelle, la retira de ses points d'accrochage et la laissa tomber au sol.

Il faut que j'arrive à caser mon fusil, se dit-elle.

Heureusement, elle constata que l'habitacle avait été adapté aux vols de longue durée. Le siège éjectable pouvait s'allonger en position couchette et des rangements avaient été prévus dans les flancs du fuselage.

Elle s'assit sur le siège et jeta un œil au tableau de bord. A son grand soulagement, il ne différait guère de celui d'un chasseur, à l'exception du coté droit qui comportait les écrans des systèmes d'écoute et de détection.

Pour le manuel d'instruction, on verra ça une fois dans l'espace, pensa-t-elle.

Elle branchait ses câbles d'oxygène et de casque lorsqu'elle sursauta en bloc. Une sirène commençait à hurler. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit que tous les voyants de l'unité R2-D2 étaient au rouge vif.

Elle remarqua ensuite le petit voyant rouge qui venait de clignoter au tableau de bord et baissa l'interrupteur juste en dessous.

-Boucle-la, tas de cuivre ! dit-elle au micro à l'attention du droïde astromech.

La sirène cessa, remplacée par un flot d'imprécations synthétique lui parvenant par ses écouteurs.

-Et grossier avec ça !

Il a du détecter ma puce d'identification, pensa-t-elle.

Elle poussa lentement les quatre manettes vers l'avant. Le vaisseau monta d'un mètre et sortit lentement du hangar. Elle ferma alors le cockpit, et très progressivement augmenta la puissance.

Les pistes devinrent des lignes, puis des points, puis disparurent.

Elle était retournée au grand noir, en son royaume.


	41. Epilogue

Récit rédigé par le droïde historien impérial Parv1101 d'après témoignages et documents d'époque.

La documentation nécessaire aux suites et conséquences des événements relatés est actuellement en cours de récolement.

Dans le cadre des accords d'échanges inter-historiques, une copie intégrale de ce document sera envoyée au conservatoire des archives de la Nouvelle République.

* * *

 _Et bien voila, nous voici arrivé à la fin du premier épisode…_

 _Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette nouvelle, cinquante pages me semblait un mirage inatteignable et puis toute les limites explosèrent…_

 _Plutôt que de garder les choses dans un coin de mon ordinateur, j'ai préféré jeter en pâture ce qui me paraissait une histoire à peu près cohérente afin d'observer les réactions pour aller au-delà. Ou pas._

 _Merci de votre curiosité, de votre assiduité, et toute remarque, critique, voire même engueulade sera bonne à prendre._

 _Ross Tanner_


End file.
